Stargazer
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: The Darkness has gone, Phil has her psychic energy back as well as a small part of the TARDIS in her. New adventures, and new problems and things to meddle with all courtesy of the Doctor. Sequel to Blue Sky Complex.
1. Chapter 1

_Wooh! Sequel! I have to admit i've still only wrote like...6 chapters for it xD so! Updating won't be as quick as the first story - which had loads already written on my laptop! Oh well, hope you enjoy~_

* * *

><p>01<p>

It was a drizzly day in Cornwall, Phil sighed for the millionth time only to receive a hit to her head. "Stop sighing would ya? Honestly!"

"Sorry," she said rather unsympathetically, she was practically collapsed against the counter. The little restaurant café where she worked was practically dead. The rainy weather kept nearly everyone away, the woman beside her was called Jo and she'd only just started working here. Jo turned away and walked to the kitchen to go talk to the kitchen staff, who were not only dying of boredom but dying of the heat which the equipment gave off.

Turning to lean her back against the counter Phil looked at the menu in front of her, hearing the bell over the door jingle she flopped her head back and looked at whoever had come in upside down.

"Your blood will rush to your head, and then your head will pop off. I don't want a headless Phil running around thank you for offer though."

"Why hello to you too."

"Hello Phil! You look utterly bored out of your mind, can I have permission to perhaps relieve you of some boredom?"

"You have all the permission in the world."

"Good! Great!" Doctor beamed and pushed her head back up, the blood was slowly rushing to her head and her cheeks were slowly tinting a reddish colour. Phil turned around and looked at him, "What can I get you sir?"

"I'm a sir? You address me as sir? Oh well...I didn't know we were being so formal." Doctor rubbed his hands together, Phil looked at him dumbly. "Don't give me that look!"

"Take a seat," Phil said while walking to the kitchen and declaring that one more person had joined the other seven customers in the building. Walking over Phil sat down, "Whatcha want?"

"Where did the formality go?" Doctor asked while lowering the menu, "Tea."

"We do food...you know apart from Jammy Dodger biscuits."

"I'm not hungry," Doctor stated while leaning back against the chair and crossing his arms. Phil drummed on the table and walked back to the counter. It was a few minutes before she reappeared and put his tea in front of him.

"How is she?"

"Fine fine...she's fine," Doctor said while smiling slowly and looking happily at the tea in front of him. The two of them, not long after discovering Phil had a small piece of the TARDIS in her had to crash land somewhere. That somewhere was back home for her, the reason for needing to crash land was that the TARDIS decided to have a slight freak out moment and go between working perfectly fine to almost stopping and making them fall through the vortex.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well," Doctor said while picking up the cup, "It's a good tea, you make very good tea Phil."

"I do try."

He grinned and then looked up at the strawberry blond woman who suddenly appeared beside Phil, "Stop chatting with the customers whether or not they're your boyfriend."

"Pfft," Phil dragged herself from the chair and slouched back to the counter, "Fine I shall talk from here." She said while Jo rolled her eyes and walked away, Phil frowned and watched her go while Doctor watched the two of them while still happily drinking his tea.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked after Jo had disappeared into the kitchen again, "Hey! Stop glaring."

"I am not glaring." Phil walked away from the counter and sat back down opposite to him. "You never finished telling me what was wrong with her."

"Oh yeah I got distracted by tea," putting the cup down he looked at her. "She needs to adapt is all."

"Right."

"You try giving someone energy and then-" Doctor stopped talking when Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "You two share the same pain." He sighed and leaned back against the chair, "So! Working...how long for? Not eight hours like sleep?"

"Hah! No way am I staying here for eight hours!"

"Good! Because I don't know what else to do around here." Doctor admitted while Jo reappeared and gave Phil a look.

"You know she's been here for like...a week if that."

"Your point?"

"I've been here for a year how come she can boss me around?"

"Because she's older than you."

"You're older than me and you don't boss me around."

"Phil?"

"Yup?"

"Get back to work."

"Oh alright," she sighed and shuffled off to the counter again and disappeared through the door to the kitchen. Doctor laughed slightly to himself and finished his tea while watching the drizzle outside the window.

* * *

><p>"Are you staying for dinner?"<p>

"No."

"Right see ya then," Nick walked away from the front door as Phil and Doctor walked in, "Sure I can't bribe you to stay?"

"No."

"You're so blunt! Jo been annoying you again?" Nick asked while Phil collapsed and curled up on the sofa, "Take the silence as a yes. So! Happy time travellers where are you off to first?"

"I asked her and she didn't know."

"Surprise her, women like being surprised." Nick said while Doctor looked at him thinking over his words. Phil sat up and threw a pillow at the Trions head, "Do not listen to that man." Phil jumped up and hugged him, "See you soon."

"You better be back for Christmas, both of you."

"Christmas...all my Christmases are so eventful." Doctor said thoughtfully, Phil looked at him and held a hand up. "Yes Phil?"

"Can we avoid London? London has not had a good past with Christmas."

"I only asked you two to come back for Christmas I didn't mean for a whole conversation to crop up, shoo! You two have places to go." Nick waved his hands at them, saluting him and walking back out Phil and Doctor walked down the street to where the TARDIS was sitting silent.

The two of them had been in Cornwall for a few weeks after the Darkness business had finished. Doctor had interrogated Nick over him being at Arcturus and why he never told him he'd be there, Nick had laughed at his seriousness but explained that he never told him because then the shadows would know. Nick knew Doctor wouldn't be able to resist blurting out on there demise, Phil held out her hands and clicked her fingers the TARDIS doors opened.

"Do I even want to know how you know that that happens when you click your fingers?"

"A woman told you, and you didn't believe her." Phil said, "I've got to get used to the random information that she knows."

"As well as the memories? How's the head?"

"Still hurting." Phil admitted and walked into the police box, he followed after her and shut the door. "But at least now I remember most of my life."

"The memories the Fendahl wiped will never return sorry Phil." Doctor patted her on the shoulder as he passed her and draped his jacket on the railing. "Sernorious!"

"Sernorious?" Phil said slowly repeating the word to get it right, Doctor nodded quickly and ran around the console flipping switches and pushed keys as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok now it is official - cos the uploading of chapter 2 is now officially starting the sequel xD_

_I have to just say, if you've just popped in and not read the first story, there may be some parts which are confusing cos they're to do with the first story!_

* * *

><p>02<p>

"So Sernorious, ruled by a monarchy much like you. Breathable air, inhabited by many species, eighteen standard hours in a day, two hundred and forty days in a year. About nine thousand inhabitants, got stellar class travel and hyperspace technology." Doctor took a sharp in take of breath, "You look...confused."

"Still processing what you said. All I understood from that was the name, the monarchy and...air."

"Well you'll grasp onto everything when we get there although you struggle with concepts, maybe I should repeat what I said." Doctor thoughtfully flipped a switch just as Phil jumped to stand next to the console and hold onto the railing.

Walking out of the TARDIS when it finally stopped Phil looked around there surroundings, "Huh."

"That sounded really sceptical." Doctor said while walking out after her, "Huh."

"Huh."

"Huh indeed," he nodded and crossed his arms, "Hi everyone!" Doctor grinned at the rather annoyed looking people who were glaring in there direction. The group had one person surrounded, this person took the groups attention being diverted elsewhere as a chance to escape.

"Huh."

"Stop saying that Phil it isn't helping!" Doctor exclaimed while pushing her back into the TARDIS and setting her to land somewhere which wasn't a palace in turmoil. Walking back out of the police box the two of them looked at the running figure who had been the one to escape from the room and the group. Standing and watching where they disappeared to the two of them looked at each other and then followed.

"Well you're in such a rush there," Doctor said while looking at the figure who was leaning against the wall of a nearby building. "Are you alright?"

"Those people," said a female voice, pushing the cloak hood away a grey eyed, caramel haired woman looked at the two of them. "Those people tried to kill me!"

"Well yes...we saw that," Doctor said while looking to Phil who just nodded agreeing, "Why though? What did you do to the monarchy in there?"

"Monarchy? What monarchy? I am the monarchy." The woman said while pushing away from the wall and putting the hood back up. The two of the walked after her, "I am all that is left of the monarchy."

"Well good afternoon your majesty." Doctor bowed slightly and pulled Phil down with him, standing back up the two of them looked around confused when they couldn't see the woman. "She's the monarchy? One person...that's not really a monarchy is it?"

"You have a valid point there Phil, which makes the question of; where are the royal family, all the more urgent to answer."

"Those people," Phil said while referring to the group of people back in the room. "They looked like guards."

"Why would guards want to kill their queen?"

"Or princess?"

"Huh."

"Huh indeed Doctor, huh indeed."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day spent on Sernorious was spent exploring and also trying to hunt down the run away woman. "I've got it!" Phil exclaimed while peering through the bars of a banister, the two of them had found a five storied building which was a market. Doctor put down the random item he was holding and looked up at her, "Traitor."<p>

"Traitor?"

"Ok...how about...betrayal? Or...or! Murder!"

"Phil how many drama shows did you watch in the year and a half that we were apart?"

"To many."

"I thought as much," Doctor said while walking up the stairs to where she was, jumping to stand up she walked beside him back up the stairs. "But you've pretty much listed the reasons as to why something could go wrong." He said while grabbing a hold of her checked shirt collar when she went to dash off somewhere. "But then again I would dearly hope that this monarchy hasn't gone to pot thanks to betrayal and murder."

"You're right on the betrayal part."

The two of them looked towards the cloaked woman, "Hello again!" Doctor said happily while letting go of Phil's collar. The woman rolled her eyes which were only just visible thanks to the hood of her cloak.

"Tell us what happened."

"Why would I?" She asked bitterly while eyeing up the other people around them that were busying themselves in selling their stock and buying things. She turned and walked away but looked over her shoulder at them, taking this as a sign to follow they walked quickly after her.

"Because we can help." Doctor said firmly, the woman looked at them sceptically not totally believing in his words. "He likes to help," Phil smiled and pointed a finger at him, Doctor pushed her finger away from him and nodded.

"She likes to help too."

"You both like to help and would help in other peoples business?"

"Yes." They said in unison having no shame in admitting to randomly butting into peoples business. The woman rolled her eyes and walked into a dark apartment which seemed a little hidden from view by the stalls. Phil and Doctor looked around the room they were standing in, it was dark much like the outside appearance, the windows had dark red drapes covering them which concealed any light which was outside. Although in the five storied building all the light was artificial, "So! What happened?" Doctor asked getting straight to the point and taking to looking around and picking up books which were laying around. Skimming through the pages at an alarmingly quick speed he nodded and seemed to think over whatever it was that he just read before looking back to the two women.

"Who are you?" Asked Phil while the brown haired woman took off the cloak, underneath the dark material she was wearing a rather formal dress which had a ruffled skirt. Phil was trying to figure out how she managed to run in that dress and let out a nervous laugh when her staring got noticed by the woman, who in turn narrowed her steely eyes at her.

"I'm Jade Shadow." She paused, "Rightful heir to the throne, last person in my family. Who might you two be?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Phil."

"Hi," Phil waved and sat down on a sofa, Jade looked between the two before sighing and running a hand down her face. "You two will really help?"

"Yes," Doctor said while moving onto the fifth book which happened to be laying around. "Only if you'll let us."


	3. Chapter 3

03

"So," Jade said while sitting next to Phil, Doctor was still pottering around reading anything he could get his hands on. "It all started when my father died, my mother couldn't cope and my brother was to take over from my father. The problem was that at the time there were a lot of people suffering."

"Suffering?"

"Yes suffering, there is always suffering in a city Phil, you should know that considering you lived in one." Doctor said while putting down a piece of paper, "What suffering was it here?"

"Poverty and plague." Jade said sadly, "Many died, but my father created a plan to combat it and stop the suffering."

"He sounded like a good man," Doctor pulled a chair over to where they were on the sofa and sat down in front of them. "What happened then? How does you running away from home fit into this?"

"My mother was the first to disappear, then he appeared."

"He?" Phil asked while fidgeting on the sofa slightly to look at Jade more properly, the woman beside her gave a nod. "Who is he?"

"Marcus, he said he could become my brothers adviser, despite the advisers from when my father still ruled being in action. Marcus poisoned my brothers mind, and caused my brother to disappear." Jade paused, "He made it sound like I murdered the three of them. Then he spouts a story about everyone being spirited away because of me."

"Well this Marcus person sounds just lovely," Phil said sarcastically while leaning against the sofa, "So I take it Marcus is the one to turn your guards against you?"

"Yes."

"Where is this guy hiding?" Doctor asked while thinking over Jade's story, she sat in thought for a moment before standing up and walking over to a bookcase. "Are they actually spirited away?" Phil leaned forward and looked at him, "How do two people just disappear?"

"I don't know Phil, not until I meet this Marcus fellow."

"Are you possibly suggesting breaking into the palace again?"

"There wasn't even a first time! We just accidentally landed in there." Doctor corrected while taping her on the nose. Phil was about to answer when Jade walked back over and sat down, she flicked through a book and turned it to show them.

The paper was worn and crumpled but the map on the paper was evident, "You two will need this to get in there."

"You can't come with us? You'd be an excellent guide," Doctor pointed out but Jade shook her head sadly. He took the book from her hands and flicked through it, "Marcus doesn't leave the building. He has never once been seen out doors."

"Maybe he's agoraphobic?" Phil pointed out while tying her curly hair up and off of her neck, Jade looked at her thoughtfully while Doctor just nodded, "Fear of the outside world?" Doctor said while looking up at the ceiling, "But then how did he get in?"

"Oh...erm...hmm," Phil scratched her head in thought while he just raised an eyebrow at her and nodded, "Exactly." He said while shutting the book and handing it back to Jade. "We will have this sorted soon! In the mean time I suggest laying low, by looks of things your hiding skills are very impressive." Doctor looked around the room again and pulled Phil to stand, "Bye." He waved and walked out of the building, Phil looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "What? What's with that look?"

"You know what's up. You have the habit whether you know it or not, of having an expression which screams 'Aha! I know what's going on!' Then leaving all of us in the dark."

"Not my fault some people aren't as genius as me."

"Stop boosting your own ego!" Phil laughed and nudged him in the arm while they walked down the stairs to exit the tall market building. "So what's his motive?"

"Phil how many dramas did you watch? This isn't a detective program."

"To many! I already said that," Phil pouted and crossed her arms, "But everyone has a motive for doing things."

"True, that is certainly true." Doctor nodded and stopped walking to look up at the building that they had accidentally appeared in earlier. "How does someone make two people disappear?" Phil asked while running after him when he quickly walked towards the door. "Teleporting?"

"You people and teleporting!" Doctor exclaimed while trying to push the door open, Phil just looked at him and smirked. "Oh shut up you," he said while taking the screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and scanning it over the lock. Pushing the door open when it clicked the two peeked in, the main foyer was dark.

Phil shuddered, she had a sudden uneasy feeling where ever there was darkness, this had only just appeared after her previous encounter with moving shadows. Doctor sensing her uneasiness patted her on the shoulder, "So what is he?"

"Not a clue."

"Bu-"

"Shh," Doctor said while pointing a finger at her, Phil flinched slightly and frowned and looked at him confused. He grinned and headed towards a set of stairs, "How can you shut someone up by doing that?"

"It's a skill what can I say?"

"I so wanna learn that skill."

"No way! It only works once and I'm not teaching you it." Doctor said while looking over his shoulder at Phil who was slouching her way up the stairs. "Oh gee Phil way to look enthusiastic."

"Sorry I'm just thinking."

"Don't do to much of that you could hurt yourself."

"I said that to you, and between the two of us your the one with the more active brain."

"You make yourself sound brain dead."

"Huh." Phil jumped up two stairs to walk up them beside him, "No it's just, what can someone who is meant to be an adviser get from making two people disappear and make the last member of the royal family go into hiding?"

"A home."

"A home?"

"Think about it Phil, get rid of the monarchy then you can take over." Doctor nodded and stopped to look at a pair of double doors which they had come to.

"So you're suggesting that some random alien or whatever has come here, upturned the people in charge for the sake of a home?"

"Yes."

"And we're about to confront said alien or whatever?"

"Yes."

"What if they don't leave?"

"They will."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Doctor and they'll have to listen to me. If they don't then I'll just stand there and lecture them, how can anyone really say no to me?" Doctor said lightly while scanning the double doors and then smiling at Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

_Woo! I have to say, i think i've steamrolled and wrote quite a lot again xD it's a good thing! _

_Thank you for all the story alerts and fav'ing so far! Crazy i didn't think that would happen yet ._

_Also thank you: animemonkey13 __for the first review~ i have to also say, i totally agree with said review :''D_

* * *

><p>04<p>

The room beyond the door was elaborately decorated, Phil looked around as they walked in. It looked a lot like the rooms in Buckingham Palace, not that she'd been since they allowed it to be opened to the public, but she'd seen pictures of it in documentaries.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone home?" Doctor said while swinging his arms at his sides and looking up at the tall ceiling. The two of them stood in the center of the room looking around confused, according to the map Marcus would be hiding away in this room. It was the main throne room where else would someone be if they thought they were the new king?

"It's eerily quiet," Phil pointed out while looking at the columns in the room, she'd already looked over the wall décor and painted ceiling. The columns were the only things she didn't look over, Doctor turned and looked at her.

"This is anticlimax."

"What were you expecting? You'd break into the palace and confront the guy?" Phil laughed and crossed her arms, Doctor gave her a childish expression and pointed a finger at her, only it was more to something behind her.

"Don't move." He said while taking a step towards her, Phil frowned and turned her head, "No seriously...don't." He said regarding to her looking behind her. "Phil this is one of those times where you have to listen to me." Doctor grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her away from the column just as a elongated arm swiped down. Phil looked at the arm with wide eyes and looked up at the owner of the arm.

"Hello you must be Marcus? You must be Marcus! There's no one else in the building only you. Tell me where is everyone else?" Doctor questioned while letting go of Phil, the owner of the elongated arm jumped down from the column.

Marcus took a step forward and seemed to shrink into himself and return to looking like a regular person. If knowing he wasn't some sort of alien Phil would have just written him off as any other normal man. He looked rather normal, Marcus gave her a sly looking smile when he caught her looking him over.

Doctor gave a awkward cough and Marcus redirected his attention away from her to him. "Sorry but people are so interesting, they make amazing slaves as they do mates." Marcus said while Phil pulled a face. "Why do you look so shocked by my words? Surely you're one of them to him."

"Ew."

"Ew?" Doctor said while looking between the two confused, "Ew!" He exclaimed and shook his hand at the man in front of them. "Friend, she's a friend."

"You react badly to one of them but not the other?"

"I'm not a slave, there's a thing called 'human rights' ever heard of it?" Phil asked while using air quotations, Marcus tilted his head at her confused. "Take that as a no."

"What are you doing here on this planet Marcus? More importantly what are you?" Doctor asked while watching Marcus walk towards the elaborate throne which was literally the center piece of the room.

"It's my home."

"You took this home away from people who were living here, and whose family had been living here for many generations."

"Oh well," Marcus gave a shrug and sat down casually, "I'm just going to improve this place slightly."

"You're corrupting it."

"Ha! Not my fault my government is corrupt and it runs through my veins." Marcus draped a leg over the arm of the throne. "Moonkin."

"Moomin?" Phil said confused which caused Doctor to try and not laugh, in the end though he did and looked at her. "What?" Her confusion just made him laugh more, Phil just stood there confused before smiling out of confusion.

"Moonkin!" Marcus shouted correcting her, Doctor stopped laughing thanks to his raised voice and Phil flinched not liking being shouted at. "My race is a mystery, no one knows where we come from our home world isn't even our home world."

"You infringe and take over other peoples homes."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Marcus smirked at Doctor who stood frowning at him, "Think of it as borrowing."

"Why are you here?"

"We need somewhere to live which is sufficient for us all."

"Taking over the monarchy is not the way to do it." Doctor said while not moving and just staring straight at the relaxed man in the throne.

"But I like it here, the people are all so interesting."

"What did you do with the previous monarchy?" Phil asked, Marcus and his smug attitude were starting to really annoy her. He cast his green eyes to look at her, instead of answering he jumped up and walked over to where she was standing. He wasn't expecting Doctor to intercept his path, Doctor being the taller looked down at him. Marcus backed off and looked over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Nothing."

"Then where are they?"

"Oh I don't know! In a million pieces under the floor boards? In their rooms locked up under surveillance?"

"Just answer the question," Doctor said annoyed now with Marcus too, he was all for giving someone a chance but Marcus just seemed to be prolonging the moment.

"Did you want the truth or a lie?"

Doctor and Phil looked at each other and then at him, "Truth."

"Typical," Marcus rolled his eyes and rolled his hand up to the ceiling, "They're all around you." The two looked confused before looking up, there were figures, much like when Marcus was on the column earlier on hanging from the ceiling. They had short stubby feathers from their arms and each were clutching onto someone.

"Let them go."

"Poor choice of words, you do realize if I tell them to let them go, they'll come falling to the floor." Marcus stated, "One thing I've learnt about people, they're not very resilient."

"You say you want to live here, you've over thrown the standing monarchy, then why are they still alive?" Phil asked simply, it was an honest question. If Marcus truly wanted to over throw the monarchy and remake it for his own kind, then why was he keeping the queen and the prince alive, as well as all the maids and servants?


	5. Chapter 5

05

"Bargaining chip." Marcus jumped to sit in the throne and click his fingers at her. Phil frowned and put her hands in her pockets. She didn't exactly agree with his words, Doctor didn't either as he walked up to the throne.

"Listen and listen well," he said while Marcus looked up at him boredly. "You're going to get subjected to a lecture because I don't think you'll listen." He pointed at the man, Phil rolled her eyes and got prepared to listen to the lecture too.

"These people that you only see in two categories have to be let free. Do you know why? Of course you don't know why because do you know what you are?" He questioned. "Narrow minded!" Doctor exclaimed and grinned, taking a step away he walked back up to Phil who nodded happy to see his lecture wasn't as long as she thought it would be. "You're narrow minded and stupid!"

"Is insulting his intelligence wise considering he has hostages?" Phil whispered up at him, Doctor looked at her hesitantly and shook his head.

"It's not wise but he won't do anything."

"Hate to bring this up now, but you took for granted that a certain someone would put down a gun and look what happened."

"Oh you're such a downer! A good thing happened from it! Seriously," Doctor rolled his eyes but did take into consideration of what she said. "You won't hurt them because you said two words earlier on."

"So?"

"So! You're scheming up a little plan are you not? A plan involving a certain princess? It won't happen do you know why?" Doctor paused, "Go on and ask why, I really want you to ask why."

"Why?" Marcus sighed seeming getting more and more annoyed by Doctor strolling to and fro and every so often pointing in his direction.

"Because of us." Doctor grinned and crossed his arms, he gave the seated man a defiant nod, Phil who still stood with her hands in her pockets nodded too. This just sent Marcus into a fit of laughter, Doctor sighed and shook his head, "You're not meant to laugh at us! We're being serious."

"Our seriousness is something which you shouldn't mock."

"You're really not helping," Doctor pointed at Phil who was trying hard not to laugh, laughter was contagious. She mouthed a sorry and looked back up at the ceiling at the people hanging up there, "But in all seriousness," Doctor looked back to Marcus, "You're a narrow minded idiot, if you wanted somewhere to stay why couldn't you just like everyone else just...move in? Buy a nice house and move on in and live?"

"Because this place is so corrupt."

"You're going to make it worse. Your government is so twisted it's got my turns than a pretzel." Doctor nodded and walked back to stand next to Phil, "People are awful at making decisions that I can admit to, and I can honestly see why you thinking taking over the monarchy could be a good thing. But it's really not, your honestly going to destroy this planet."

"Then we'll move."

"No you won't!" Doctor exclaimed at him, "I'm standing here indirectly saying I will help you find somewhere to live. Or some how manage to coincide living on this planet."

"And you want me to just take that deal?"

"Yes. I do because I don't like where the other option leads to."

"Well what does she think about it," Marcus nodded behind the two of them, standing glaring towards him was Jade. "She doesn't look like she agrees with your little plan." He said while getting more comfy, Jade walked past them much to there displeasure.

"Let them go."

"Why?"

"Because from the very start it wasn't them you wanted."

"True," Marcus gave a shrug, "Interbreeding is an interesting avenue to go down."

"Ew," Phil said quietly while crossing her arms and looking at the two, eventually though after getting stared at by the three of them Marcus agreed to let the royal family and servants down from the ceiling.

They were all unconscious but for the better part were all in a fit state, the elongated figures towered easily over Jade as she stood glaring at their leader. Jade took a step back and pulled an arm out from her cloak, instantly recognizing the object she was holding Doctor ran over and stood next to them both.

"Let it go." He said regarding the gun she had held at Marcus's head, he just grinned and waved a hand at the figures beside him, they made a terrible screeching noise which made the three of them cover their ears.

Taking the opportunity Marcus ran out of the room followed by the few members of his species, once the initial ringing had finished they all looked around. "He ran away?" Phil pointed out obviously while walking over to the laying figures on the floor.

"They're all fine," Phil said after she'd checked the prince and queen's pulses, she looked up at the two of them when they didn't answer. Doctor was to busy glaring at Jade, and Jade was to busy side wards glaring at him. "Huh it seems we have a Mexican stand off." Phil sat down cross legged on the floor and looked at the two of them again.

"Can you two perhaps reschedule your glaring match for another time? We have unconscious people over here which will be waking up soon and will need an explanation." Phil pointed out obviously again, Doctor shook his head and walked over to her. Looking up she waved, "Hi."

Rolling his eyes he crouched down next to her and scanned over the people next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine why?"

"You're acting strange."

"Stranger?"

"You were never strange acting before, just...withdrawn."

"What are you saying?" Phil asked while taking to kneeling beside him and watching him scan over the people to double check they were all hundred percent alright. He stopped scanning a servant and looked at her seriously, "I'm merely saying that your character has changed again."

"And?"

"And I believe there may be more TARDIS energy in your than we first thought. She really did save your life, which means you really would have died without her help."

"Excuse me?" Jade said from behind them, they looked over their shoulders at her. "Are they alright?"

"Yes! They're all going to be fine they will wake up soon and you better think of a good reason as to why they're on the floor." Doctor stood up and helped Phil stand up too, the two of them bowed slightly to her and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"They'll be underground." Doctor said while strolling down a street, Phil ran after him secretly cursing him for being tall and having long legs to do long strides. "How does the amount of energy I have in me change how I act?" Phil piped up, stopping walking and turning to look at her he sighed. Running a hand through his hair he opened his mouth to answer only to shut it again and turned to continue walking. Phil walked quickly to catch up with him, "You changed on your own after being stuck with my brilliant company, now you've changed because of a foreign energy being in you."<p>

"Is that a bad thing really?"

"No! No no it's actually very awesome," Doctor grinned and looked down at her. He couldn't think of anything more entertaining and fun than having a small snippet of his longest companion being in his newest friend. After all there was only one person who truly understood him the best and that was the TARDIS. "Now they'll be underground so I suggest we go underground too!"


	6. Chapter 6

06

"So what was his plan?"

"He was going to blackmail Jade into marrying him."

"Yeah he sounds well up for interbreeding." Phil shuddered and jumped from the ladder, the two of them managed to find a manhole and shimmy down and were now looking around the underground system. Doctor looked at her and then pulled out the screwdriver, scanning the area in front of them he nodded and started walking forward.

Phil walked after him her boots kicking up the odd pieces of rubble which laid on the ground. "It's a little more than that," he said while stopping walking when they came to an intersection. "Sure he clearly wants to...well...you know..." He said awkwardly while rolling a hand in her direction.

"Birds and the bees Doctor," Phil laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "I know whatcha getting at." She winked and turned the corner and looked down the passage way. "There's a light."

"Nice observational skills Phil!" Doctor cheered quietly and walked in front of her towards the light source. "But if he marries her then he and his kind are set for life."

"What a sneaky Moomin."

"Moonkin." Doctor corrected with a serious expression but then ended up laughing, Phil laughed too and nodded her head. "Seriously...he is anything but a happy little hippo isn't he?"

"I agree completely." Phil said once she calmed her laughter, the two of them stopped at the end of the walkway and looked out at a dingy dark city. "An underground city? How come Jade never mentioned this?"

"Maybe she didn't know?" Doctor looked at her and then took to looking for a way to get down, eventually he found another ladder and waved a hand at her when she too was looking around for a way to get down. Phil looked and waited for him to get to the ground before sliding down it, Doctor looked from her to the ladder then to her again. "How did you do that?"

"It's a skill."

"I would love to know how to do that."

"You need to slide down ladders often?"

"Not really."

"It would be a wasted talent then," Phil said while looking around the underground city. It looked like it had been long abandoned. "How long do you think this has been abandoned for?"

"A long long long long long time."

"That's a lot of longs."

"Indeed," Doctor took off walking towards where the light was coming from, he still gripped onto the screwdriver though. When the two of them got to the edge of a building they looked around it, surrounding a fire was Marcus and the few members of his species. "What do we do?"

"Walk up and say hi?" Doctor answered Phil who looked from them to him and then to them again.

"Wonder if they have marshmallows?"

"Phil! Now is not the time to think of your stomach." Doctor waved the screwdriver at her and then turned from the building and approached them. Phil blinked and shrugged and watched him walk up to them. "Hello there! Isn't this a cosy little place you've got going down here?"

Marcus immediately jumped and looked at him, Doctor stood grinning and looked behind him as Phil walked slowly towards them. Marcus gave her a rather creepy smile and then looked back at Doctor.

"You two don't give up do you?"

"We are very persistent aren't we Phil?"

"Indeed Doctor we are, we're not ones for giving up."

"No no not at all, we're not ones for giving up, you just can't get rid of us."

"But you two are clearly ones for rambling, tell me why are you down here?"

"Because of you! Why else would we come down here? We didn't even know down here existed." Doctor looked around, the underground city looked exactly like the city above ground. Marcus nodded and looked around too, "How long has this been here for?"

"A few hundred years."

"How long have you been down here for?" Phil asked, it seemed like an obvious question, clearly when they weren't hanging from ceilings and trying to overthrow a monarchy they called this place home.

"Months."

"Why?" Doctor asked while taking to walking up to a building and opening the door, peering around he then walked back to them. "I mean...what exactly bought you here? You clearly didn't just wonder across this place and be like; 'Oh! Look here! What a brilliant home that would be!' know what I'm getting at?" Doctor asked while nodding slowly, Marcus shrugged and nodded slightly before walking over to a collapsed wall and sitting down.

"Our home destroyed itself." Marcus explained, "There's not many of us left and this was the nearest planet."

"So you literally move in and take over?" Doctor questioned while putting his hands in his pockets, Phil waited beside him for an answer. Eventually Marcus let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "Not really a good thing to do was it?"

"Well I didn't actually expect anyone to stop us."

"There'll always be people to stop you."

"Mainly you two?"

"Yes mainly us two." Doctor grinned childishly yet happily, Phil smiled and nodded just choosing to agree with him. Marcus creeped her out to much to actually butt into the conversation and have a say. "Can't you and the people coincide?" She said eventually finding her voice again. "Is there a reason why you need to take over the leading authority?"

"Not really, I mainly did it out of boredom and in a space of a week." Marcus said somewhat proud of himself, Doctor and Phil looked at him seriously, "Tough crowd. Ok what do you want me to say? Yes we will coincide with the idiots upstairs? They are weak and stupid, we're none of them things."

"But that doesn't mean you can just over take their monarchy because of two typical things which humans are." Doctor said simply while clapping his hands together, "Build an alliance. For the sake of my sanity, come to an agreement."

"They won't listen," Marcus sung and jumped from the wall, "They will agree to your face but when you leave they will kill us."

"No they won't."

"You sound so sure. Why won't they?"

"Because I am here."

"Before you contradict him," Phil said while looking up at the buildings around them. "He is amazing with words, and even better; sticks to them." She winked and received a happy smile from the tall man beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

07

"I plead with you to hear me out." Doctor said while standing at the end of a rather long table, Phil stood beside him eyeing up all the angry people who were rendered unconscious. Seems they had all woken up and remembered what had happened to them.

"No," the queen said while shaking her head, her son and daughter sat beside her. At all opportunities Jade avoided looking at the two of them. Surely she knew what her mother had planned up in a spout of anger. "We shall not listen to you."

"But you have to! You don't seem to understand how important my words are." Doctor said and turned to Phil, "Want to have a go?"

"You think I'll be any better at negotiating?" She whispered to him, he gave her a shrug and looked at the angry people behind them.

"It'll be a learning curve for you! Go get them with your motivational words." Doctor beamed and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her in front of himself.

Phil opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again, Doctor patted her on the shoulders before taking a step back. Crossing his arms he took slight enjoyment in Phil's awkwardness as mean as that was. A woman from the twenty-first century about to speak to people – a royal family none the less – of the thirty-fifth century of the planet Sernorious, how could he not find this moment slightly entertaining?

"If you don't let them stay they will become someone else's problem."

"You put such pressure on us!" The queen exclaimed which made her jump slightly. "Need I remind you what he did?"

"Nah you're quite alright I know what he did," Phil said casually while tucking some of her hair behind her ears. Looking over her shoulder for some sort of help all she got was a thumbs up and a grin. Turning to look back at the group Phil closed her eyes, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. But I just have to tell you that if you do not come to some sort of agreement, whether you like it or not they will still be here. They've taken a liking to the underground city."

"Can they not stay there?" Doctor asked taking over from Phil, "They are silent down there, no one knows about them anyway. And as far as I know Marcus and his kind don't need much to live on." Doctor said while Phil let out a relieved sigh happy that her motivational speaking was over with. "But they will require some sort of...above ground time." He said thoughtfully while the royal family in front of them looked like they were thinking over both of their words.

"We will leave the lot of you to decide when they can venture topside and where they can live. Be the better men...and women, the ones who put experiences like the one you were in behind them are always the better."

* * *

><p>"They will grant us a place to stay? And that place to stay is down here?"<p>

"Woah hold up! You shouldn't sound like you're complaining! Just be grateful that they're letting you reside down here." Doctor said while looking at Marcus, he was standing in a rather well hidden doorway which lead down to the underground city. "They could have sent a group of guards down here as soon as we mentioned you being down there. But they didn't, and I have the utmost faith in them and in you, that you'll both be fine." Doctor smiled and turned to walk away, Phil looked from Marcus to the Doctor who had taken to looking over a market stall. The door which lead down was also in the same five story market building which they were in earlier, it was also the same building where they'd spoken to Jade.

Turning slowly to look at Marcus who was giving her a sly creepy smile she took a step back, "Stop trying to get with Jade."

"I didn't even try. Heck the thought never crossed my mind!"

"You're such a liar."

"And you're incredibly adorable but oh well, good bye Phil." Marcus smirked one last time before stepping back and closing the door. The two of them had later introduced themselves to Marcus when they had to search for him to tell him the news of being allowed to stay.

Phil stared at the door for a few seconds before looking to the floor and taking a step back, turning and walking she jumped back and almost fell to the floor if the collar of her shirt hadn't got caught. "Ouch," she whined and rubbed her head, looking up at Doctor who was still clutching onto her shirt he helped her to stand normally again before giving her an apologetic smile.

"It's time to leave Sernorious Phil, did you enjoy the visit?"

"Well," Phil thought over his question as the two of them took to walking back to where the TARDIS was. "The people are interesting."

* * *

><p>Sitting in her room back on board Phil scribbled in her sketchbook, happily swinging her legs on the bed. Looking up when there was a knock on the door she shut the book and watched the door open.<p>

"Tea break! Seriously you're the only person I know who no sooner than getting back on board sets to doing something! No for real, I'm being serious most people go to bed and sleep...you people and sleep, are you tired? Please! Please don't leave me with my own company for eight hours yet Phil!" Doctor rambled while she took the cup from his hand when he waved it at her, she couldn't help but laugh at his ramble. "Now you're laughing at me! Oh come on that just isn't fair I came bearing tea." He paused and looked down at himself, "I lost the biscuits on the way." He ran out of the room and then reappeared with a familiar red packet.

"So what brings you here?"

"I got bored of talking to to myself downstairs," Doctor said honestly while picking up Phil's sketchbook, she'd put it to one side when she took the tea from him. Flicking through the book one handed every so often he tapped the page and gave her a thumbs up. It seemed like he had found another new thing to have a minor obsession over, first it was with the word 'cool' now it was with giving thumbs up.

"And the truth comes out," Phil said regarding his earlier words, he looked at her with wide eyes while still having the cup practically attached to his face. Opening the packet of Jammy Dodger biscuits she waved the packet at him, "Aha! You have a face! Half of it isn't a cup," Phil laughed and dunked a biscuit in the cup.

Doctor gave her a blank look before slowly smiling, he couldn't be serious for to long. Looking back to the sketchbook he looked at her, "Oh! I had trouble processing my memories."

"So you drew them?"

"Yup." She smiled and looked away from the book, Doctor looked at her confused before shutting the book and putting it to one side. "Then why can't you look at the drawings?"

"Because it hurts," she smiled thinly and gave him a sidewards glance, "I think this is going to be a recurring problem."

"But it's more or less sorted so it's not really a recurring problem is it? Come along Phil hurry up and drink your tea we have other places to go!"


	8. Chapter 8

_-Sigh- uploading before work woohoo! (Sarcasm for the woohoo) but thank you for the story alerts and fav'ing!~_

* * *

><p>08<p>

The bullet wound in her shoulder had healed rather quickly which always phased her, Phil crossed her arms over her red vest and looked down at it. It was weird to think there was a bullet stuck in there a little less than a month ago. It ached from time to time, putting a hand over the scar she frowned. It didn't bother her in the slightest really, the only thing that did bother her was how quickly it healed.

Phil didn't really know how the human body worked but she was rather sure that when someone gets shot, their wound doesn't heal in the space of three days. The first day she had her arm in the sling and then the second and third day her arm was practically back to normal. Phil didn't know whether Doctor had picked up on this rather odd but interesting piece of information, but knowing him he had.

Raising an eyebrow Phil really took to wondering what skills the second energy within her had, was speeding up the human healing factor one of those skills? Picking up some of her art stuff she took to packing it away. Her room was an utter mess, it was the day after Sernorious and Doctor hadn't as yet busted into her room to see if she was awake. He'd done that each day since she'd been back on board, she fobbed it off as a comfort thing to double check he wasn't hallucinating and that she was actually there.

"Ouch," shaking her hand and glaring at a pair of scissors which she had picked up by the blade she frowned at the cut. Walking out of her room and towards the bathroom she ran her hand under cold water. "Morning Phil!"

"Hello!" She exclaimed back, being where she was she could clearly hear Doctor pottering – more like running – around the console downstairs. Shaking her head she stopped running the tap, and looked at the cut which went from being a bright red, sore looking cut to a pale pink almost healed cut. "This is not normal," muttering and walking down to the console she looked confused the whole time she was walking.

"What's with that look?" Doctor popped up into her line of vision which caused her to jump and look around, instead of answering she lifted her hand up. "You cut yourself? That's very silly of you Phil! You should be more careful you know?" He waved a finger at her and looked at the cut, "When did you do this?"

"About two minutes ago." Phil answered and pulled her hand from his and looked at the cut, Doctor looked at her confused. "I'm not joking."

"Well that's mighty interesting." Doctor put a hand to his chin in thought and looked at the confused woman in front of him. Phil was still holding onto her hand looking at it with utter confusion, frowning he quickly glanced at the bullet wound on her shoulder and then looked back to her confused face.

"Oh god am I immortal?"

"Phil! Seriously I am going to have to prohibit how much television you watch! You and those drama shows..." Doctor trailed off and crossed his arm, she raised an eyebrow at him. "No one is immortal Phil, you should know that."

"Coming from the cheater of death, thanks for that information." Phil said while putting her hands in her paint splattered trouser pockets.

"I am a proud cheater of death thank you very much," Doctor said while taping her on the nose and turning to the console. "Where do we feel like today? Somewhere warm? Snowy...actually we'll avoid that."

"But it's Christmas!" Phil cheered rather childishly while jumping beside him, he gave her a look which just caused her to laugh. "Ok not yet but it is December."

"Doesn't mean it needs to snow, or it doesn't mean I need to get subjected to snow."

"You don't like snow do you?"

"You've got me wrong Phil honestly you do, it's not that I don't like it, it's that...I just don't get on with it."

"Why?"

"Half of the snow I've come across is not real."

"Do you like real snow?"

"Probably no."

"Exactly! So let us change the topic," Phil rubbed her hands together and stood in thought. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You need Christmas decorations up."

"What? No...no no she doesn't get decorated for Christmas." He said with a nod, Phil pouted and shuffled off to the stairs mumbling about him being a spoil sport.

* * *

><p>Pulling her hat more on her head Phil narrowed her eyes at the rain, "It's extremely wet." She stated obviously while following the Doctor towards a warehouse like building. Pulling out the screwdriver he scanned over the door and then walked in, Phil was thankful to be inside even though she'd only been outside for a minute. The TARDIS was just opposite to the building they were now standing in.<p>

"Well look what we have here," Doctor said excitedly while running around picking up different pieces of equipment and then looking over scans on computer screens. Phil just stood and watched him, it was amazing really how the simplest things could excite him. "They're mining Phil! Mining how cool is that? Wait a minute...you don't look very amused."

"Well I'm afraid to say mining doesn't have the same affect on me as it clearly does on you."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh nothing," she shrugged and walked down the steps to look around the equipment too. "So...if this is a mining place where are the miners? And the people who clearly sit at these monitors?"

"You bring up two good points, well the miners will most likely be underground no? And the people at the monitors...break?"

"Break?"

"Well people like to take breaks between working don't they?"

"True true," Phil confirmed and picked up something which she presumed was used for digging. It didn't resemble any type of digging tool back on Earth. "What is the name of this planet?"

"Varlpilia, before you ask it's usually raining. This place was all wetlands." Doctor looked around the building, "I am not quite sure when people moved in."

"Is this a classic case of people interfering with nature?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well in films when people interfere with nature nature has a nasty habit of interfering back."

"Phil you're merging fictional with real life again! What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Yeah yeah I know," Phil pouted and shuffled off to look around the room some more. Reaching out to a door handle she yelped and jumped away when it swung open.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Phil." Doctor pulled Phil away from the glaring man who easily towered over her. Phil side stepped and then took a step behind him, Doctor looked over his shoulder at her and then at the man. "I like your little mining community, tell me where is everyone?"

"Well where do you expect? Mining perhaps?"

"Alright no need for sarcasm," Doctor whined and crossed his arms, the man rolled his dark eyes and then ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Sorry but why are you here?"

"We stumbled in."

"Literally," Phil piped up and looked around them again, it was just weird it was so quiet. A little to quiet for her liking. "What are you mining for?" Doctor asked while moving over to the computers and looking over the screens, the man walked over and pushed him away from them.

"You're not allowed to look at that."

"Confidential huh? I'm running into red tape just for being curious? That isn't fair."

The man groaned and ran a hand down his face, "Come on then, I don't see how keeping you out here is going to stop you from finding a way in."

"Oh well your words have sparked an interest even more so, which means you're mining for something special." Doctor rubbed his hands together and followed the man through the door way where he appeared. Phil shook her head and walked after the two of them, she had the feeling they were about to have a confusing conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

09

Frowning as they walked down a dark corridor Phil looked at the weird doors on the walls. They sort of resembled a submarines door, a little window at the top and a wheel in the middle to turn and open the door. Looking to the two men Phil then looked to the doors, there were a lot of them aligning the walls which just confused her.

Noticing how they had completely forgotten her being there she stopped following them and walked up to the nearest door. Tiptoeing slightly to look through the window she gasped, "What are you doing?" A voice said while she got grabbed by the shoulder and yanked back from the door. Doctor turned and ran to pull her away from the new comer.

"Doctor...there's people in there! They have people locked away in little rooms!" Phil said while trying to calm her breathing down, the man who had grabbed her really threw her off and frightened her. Mainly because she wasn't expecting someone to appear right beside her.

Doctor looked at her confused before letting go of her shoulders and walking to the door she looked through. "No you don't."

"Listen, if what she says is true then you better have a good explanation. And I mean, a real good explanation." Doctor said deadly seriously, peering through the window he frowned and watched as the young boy in there realized he was being watched and ran up to the door. He banged his small hands on the door, his mouth opening and shutting clearly he was shouting but they couldn't hear him. Doctor took a step back and turned to look at the two men, "You are imprisoning them." He paused, "Why? Now is the time to give me your good explanation."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this right," by now the small group were in another computer room, this time people were actually on the computers instead of the ones they'd seen in the other room. Doctor pushed away from leaning against the table and turned to the group of people in charge. "You get told to come here because there's something so valuable to mine. Am I correct so far?"<p>

"Yes."

"Right good, hate to be going down the wrong avenue, so you come here all happy as Larry you clearly come into contact with the native people and what? Imprison them? How does this work? I am really struggling to understand how or why they're locked away."

"They fought us."

"Of course they did!" Doctor exclaimed annoyed at the man who had spoken. "Of course they did! What else did you expect? Did you honestly expect them to welcome you with open arms?"

"We expected them to understand that what we would find could be used by them too." A woman spoke calmly, having a rather annoyed Time Lord glaring at her seemed to have no affect at all. Phil praised her on that, Doctor – especially when he was in a angry or serious mood – scared her slightly.

Pulling off her hat she looked over the shoulder of someone typing, "What's Irosium?" She asked simply while the person typing put the computer on standby so the screen went black. Walking back to stand next to Doctor he mentally thanked Phil for her human curiosity and looked back to the group of people.

"Irosium, what is it?" Doctor re-asked when all the two of them got was silence. "Alright you won't tell us I'm sure the people in the cells will!" He exclaimed while grabbing one of Phil's hands and pulling her towards the door. The two of them stopped when they got shouted at, Doctor turned and smiled. "Change of mind?"

One of the men rolled his eyes and gestured for the two of them to follow him, the two of them walked happily after him down a long stretching corridor. Letting go of her hand Doctor ran over to look at the material in the container in the middle of the room. There were a bunch of people in lab coats surrounded by test tubes and other experimentation equipment.

"So this little fellow is Irosium?" He questioned although he didn't need anyone to answer him, it obviously was the material they were here to mine for. "What makes this so important that you imprison the native inhabitants?" He asked while standing back up straight, Phil eyed up the test tubes and got one snatched out of her hands.

Taking out the screwdriver and scanning it Phil frowned when it went berserk, "What the heck is that made out of?" She asked while leaning down to look at it. The lump of what closely resembled coal, looked rather uninteresting.

"I don't know."

"Oh well-"

"No Phil this is one of those times where I don't know everything don't rub it in!" Doctor nudged her while looking at the screwdriver, he'd just finished scanning the coal like lump. "Let us find out shall we?"

"Yeah sure thing." Phil shrugged and stood up straight, "What is this thing made out of?" She asked simply, the man who had bought them into the room leaned against a table and looked at them sternly.

"Why should I tell you two honestly?"

"Because we want to know! Is that so bad? We're just two curious people much like yourself," Doctor said while Phil put a hand over her mouth to conceal a growing grin. The man seemed to regard them before rolling his eyes.

"You're just two curious people who happened to stumble in."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I think he's insinuating we're spies," Phil answered Doctor's question instead of the man. Doctor had an expression of mock surprise on his face as he turned and looked at her. "I agree." She laughed slightly with his expression and looked back to the man.

"Who even are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Phil," Doctor said while she waved at him, Phil frowned and wondered if he ever got bored with having to say that to nearly every person they met.

"I'm Rick, now that we know each other I guess I can't class you two as strangers and therefore can now confess all."

"Oh I like you Rick! Straight to the point, come on then...spill the metaphorical beans!" Doctor grinned while rubbing his hands together.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Irosium," Rick said while tapping someone on the shoulder, the person quickly typed on the screen to get test results up. "It's rather boring to look at I have to admit."

"I thought it was coal."

"Exactly the same thought I had," Rick said while pulling glasses out of his jacket pocket and slipping them on. "Don't let its appearance fool you though, it's extremely heavy it broke two cranes for it to get into that container, and that container got made by the people who lived here."

"Does that class as slave labour?" Phil asked while crossing her arms, it was an honest question. They imprison the native people and get them to build something to hold the thing they're technically stealing. Rick regarded her with a stern blue eyed look before looking back to the screen, Doctor tapped her on the shoulder.

"You have such a way with words."

"Look who's talking!"

"Yeah I am rather amazing with words aren't I?" Doctor smiled slowly and narrowed his eyes at the screen. "That's it radiation test results?"

"Exactly!" Rick exclaimed, Phil looked between the two men and the computer screen confused.

"I don't get it."

"Phil in simple terms, it adsorbs any kind of radiation."

"So?"

"Nothing really, just that that is really cool." Doctor shrugged, Rick looked at the two of them before rolling his eyes back to the screen.

"Despite being incredibly heavy it is very easy to mold into different shapes."

"How can you shape it if you can't lift it up?"

"Oh! That is a very good question Phil wish I thought it up!" Doctor said while taking to looking back at the coal like lump in the container. "Lets see you answer that one." He winked back at Rick who just crossed his arms and looked at the two of them.

"You don't have to lift it up to shape it."

"Your question got answered Phil, now answer mine, why are you mining for it?"

"You've not been to Earth for a while have you?" Rick asked while walking past them and back out of the room. "Irosium can be used as a substitute for fuels, it can also be used in radiotherapy."

"Trying to better the world there?" Doctor mused while while rummaging in his jacket pocket, him and Phil were walking behind Rick. She jumped when the screwdriver she had stolen from the museum got tapped on her shoulder. No sooner had the two been reunited after the Darkness got sorted out did she return it to him. Phil kept the scarf though, there was no way Doctor was getting that scarf back.

Doctor proceeded to do a load of elaborate hand signs and put the screwdriver in her hands. Phil raised an eyebrow at him and pocketed it. Pulling out her phone she quickly typed on it and then showed him.

_Going solo in exploring? _

As an answer she got a wide smile and a nod, Phil rolled her eyes and typed again, _Freeing the prisoners? _For that Doctor shook his head with a light frown, shaking his hand at her she gave him the phone.

_No, not wise! You can free one to talk to only to get their side of the story other than that, that is all. _Phil made a thoughtful noise before jumping to walk next to Rick. "Where's your loo?" She asked casually, Doctor rolled his eyes at the most typical cliché question she could ask.

Rick stopped walking and looked at her, "What? I really need to go!" She exclaimed childishly, "Don't make me squat somewhere."

"Oh Phil that is disgusting!" Doctor exclaimed and playfully hit her on the head, "Sorry, twenty-first century people, their manners are awful really."

"Coming from the man who just hit me!"

"It was a tap! A tap!"

"Alright alright!" Rick exclaimed to stop them from causing more of a scene, the two of them smiled happy that their scene making skills had improved. "It's down the corridor to the left."

"Thank you!" Phil cheered and ran off quickly, the two men watched her disappear around the corner before Doctor tapped Rick on the shoulder. "It's alright she'll catch us up, she has a brilliant photographic memory." He lied and watched him turn and continue down the corridor. Doctor glanced at the corridor Phil had disappeared down and quickly walked after his guide.

* * *

><p>Exiting the toilet Phil tinkered on the watch around her wrist. Despite not needing a damper anymore she still wore it for safety sake. She felt a little more safe knowing her psychic energy was being repressed. Luckily for her it was still working thanks to Naramiel sparking it with life again, looking at the slightly holographic map she hummed and shuffled down the corridor. Taking out the pocketed screwdriver she looked it over, thinking back to the drawings she did of the many different ones she was trying to think which one it resembled. Spinning it in her hand she looked back to the map, stopping and looking up at the corridor in front of her she frowned at the many doors.<p>

There was one door she was looking for, peering through every little window she stopped when she found the door. Aiming the screwdriver at the lock she turned the wheel and pulled the door open, "Help! Help! You have to help me!"

"Shhh," Phil crouched down to the little boys level, it was the same little boy she'd earlier seen. "Shh, you're alright! I won't let anyone hurt you but can you help me?" Phil said while smiling at him, the little boy resembled a average eight year old boy from Earth. Although the difference between him being from Earth and Varlpilia was that his eyes were large and dark and when he blinked a thin layer of skin slid across sidewards. There was also slight webbing between his fingers, he was more like a humanoid fish than a little normal boy.

"How long have you been in there for?" Phil stood back up straight and shut the door, locking it behind them. The little boy held his hand up to her, she looked at him confused before holding her hand out and grasping onto his. This action seemed to calm the boy down slightly, "What's your name? I'm Philippa, but I also get called Phil."

"Nikek," he said quietly and looked around the corridors. "I've been in that room for a long time."

"How long is a long time? A day?"

"Longer...I can't remember."

"Hey it's alright! We all forget after a while," Phil smiled and swung his hand, so she had established so far that Nikek had been locked away for a long period of time. "Do you live here?"

"Uh-huh." Nikek looked around suddenly with wide eyes, "My mother! I need to find her!" He shouted, Phil crouched down to his level and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Nikek? I can't find her right this minute but I know someone who can help find her." She smiled and patted him on the shoulders, "Tell me about your home Nikek."

"It's wet."

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" She laughed and swung his hand in hers again, "You know where I come from there's always rain you get used to it. But is here always wet?"

"Mmhm but...it got worse when the people came." Nikek then frowned up at her, "You're not one of them are you?"

"I am a person, but I'm not with them." Phil said while leading him down the corridor. "How long have they been here for?"

"Months." Nikek answered, Phil frowned by his answer meant that he had been locked away for a month or two. "My kind are peaceful and we welcomed the people here." Nikek said while looking up at her, "They asked loads of questions like you."

"I'm sorry Nikek I'm just curious is all, I won't ask any more questions if you want." Phil said while smiling down at him. Phil glanced down at him quickly before looking at the map on her watch, she was taking him back to the room where Doctor and Rick would be. Phil made a popping noise which caused him to laugh, she was happy she got Nikek out, adults would sugar coat the moment but a child wouldn't, she believed that he told the truth completely.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Photographic memory you said, then where is she?"

"Oh I don't know maybe she's gone out for some fresh air," Doctor said while propping his legs up on the desk in front of him. He'd learnt the names of the other people in charge other than Rick, there was Melody and then Samuel. Melody was a skinny amber eyed woman, who had a scary gaze, Samuel was a tall dark skinned man who as yet had been silent.

Suddenly a female voice could be heard from outside the door, "See! There you go happy now? She's here, you are all very tetchy is there something here that Phil shouldn't accidentally stumble across?" Doctor asked while the door opened and Phil was standing hand in hand with a little boy. He grinned at the two of them and then jumped up and rushed over when the boy started to freak out.

Phil crouched to his level, "Nikek? This is where I need you to tell him," she nodded at himself, "What you told me, alright? Maybe not in here I don't much like the atmosphere." Phil picked him up under his arms and ran back out of the room while everyone exclaimed at them.

Still running carrying him the three of them entered the TARDIS, shaking the rain from his hair Doctor looked at the little greeny blue skinned boy. "Hello there Nikek! How are you?"

"Erm."

"Confused yes I can share your pain. I am very confused at the moment too."

"I'm not! Oh wow is this a first! I know what's partially going on and you don't!" Phil cheered happily and skipped up the steps to the console, Nikek quickly ran after her seeking her out as safety. Doctor pointed a finger at her and then just decided to let her have her moment, he didn't have the heart to ruin her fun.

"You said you needed to tell me something?" Doctor sat down on the steps which lead upstairs, Phil stood with the boy hiding behind her back. Looking over her shoulder she looked down at him, "Do you want me to tell him what you told me?" She asked while Nikek gave a quick nod, "Alright," Phil shuffled over and sat next to him on the stairs. Nikek jumped and sat next to her, "Correct me if I get things wrong alright?" Nikek nodded, "Basically apparently the rain got worse when the people came-"

"That is a random point to start with, but that could be because of the mining equipment." Doctor cut her sentence off, Phil puffed out her cheeks and then smiled. "Continue please Phil."

"Nikek said that he and his kind-"

"What is he?"

"Doctor how am I meant to know?"

"Because right now you're a fountain of knowledge," he said simply while Phil turned to look at the boy beside her. Nikek whispered in her ear and then she turned back to look at him, "He says he's a Mizar."

"Oh! You lot are wicked philosophers!" Doctor grinned at the boy who then hid behind Phil again. "Continue please."

"Right," Phil nodded and patted her knees. "He had been locked in that room for a few months. When I asked him if he knew anything about Irosium he shook his head, but the adults did." Phil paused, "He then went into detail how his parents and nearly every other adult got interrogated about the coal."

"It isn't coal Phil!" Doctor nudged her on the shoulder and looked at the two of them, "He's taken a liking to you though."

"I know," she laughed and looked at him, "He also said that he'd overheard his parents talking about it."

"The Irosium?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"They just used it to make their homes, but none of them could figure out why the humans seemed so interested in it."

"Hah...you refer to your own kind as humans, sorry that partially amuses me." Doctor laughed and then sighed and leaned back against the steps. "Where do we go from here then?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Fountain of knowledge, that and I would just love to know what you scheme up."

Phil crossed her arms in thought and looked at Nikek who had taken to doodling in the back of one of her sketchbooks. Taking the book when he waved it at her she smiled, "Thanks." Leaning back against the stairs too Phil showed the page to Doctor, "Well what do you think?"

"Yeah sure lets go destroy a mining facility."

"But," Phil said while closing the book and looking thoughtfully at the black cover. "Rick said that they were going to use it as fuel...and stuff."

"Phil? What was the most obvious thing Rick said about it?"

"It's boring to look at?"

"Phil! Use your brain! It is there," Doctor whined and flung his arms up in the air dramatically, Phil crossed her arms and sat thinking. "I'm not helping you on this one, I am going to let you figure this out on your own."

"That's not fair!"

"Well I'm not always going to be there to tell you everything am I?"

"What's that meant to mean?" Phil said while frowning at him, Doctor rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Oh I see, look who has jumped onto the band wagon of shrugging! And the answer is he said it broke two cranes to get it into a little box so how would they get a air craft or whatever strong enough to take it back to Earth?" Phil rambled and nodded looking away from him to Nikek who looked utterly confused by her fast talking.

Doctor grinned and ruffled her hair, "Clever girl!"

"Oi oi...watch it..." Phil waved his hands away from her hair, Doctor laughed and took to pinching her cheeks instead. Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms, letting him work the moment out of his system he tapped her on the nose and jumped up.

"Exactly my point! Well...your point, shared point..." Doctor trailed off and looked at the two people in front of him looking up at him confused. "Moving on! If they're not using it on Earth then what are they using it for?"

"Weapons?" Nikek asked quietly finding his voice, the two of them looked at him. "It's extremely heavy like Phil said...but it can be halved."

"Why do you say weapons?" Doctor crouched in front of him, Nikek bit his lip and blinked a few times in thought. Finally he looked up at him, "People like to fight." He said simply while looking to Phil who looked a little saddened by his words.

"Can it be destroyed?"

"No...when it's molded to a shape it's like that for life."

"You saying that they're creating unstoppable weapons?"

"It is plausible." Doctor looked at Phil who looked at him confused, "Don't look like that. You know full well what people are like, you lot love to fight really. You can deny it all you want but deep down you enjoy it."

"I don't."

"You're one in a billion then at the moment." Doctor stood up and walked towards the console, Phil sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"How do we get rid of them then?"

"Get rid of? That's your own kind your on about."

"Ha! My own kind? They're not my kind at the moment though are they? They are my future kind, I'm the past kind."

"It doesn't make much of a difference," Doctor shrugged, Phil narrowed her eyes at him and pointed a finger at him.

"Twat." She said which caused him to look at her confused, "You're being a twat." Phil crossed her arms and stayed glaring in his direction. "You make it sound like I was insinuating that death was going to make an appearance. Can I just say, I don't like death, or dying, or fighting?" Phil jumped up and Nikek stood up with her. "They are killing this planet do you know that? Of course you do! You know everything, stop picking holes in my words and use your brain to think up a plan." Phil walked past the console and down the stairs, "Give us a shout when you're done." She waved and walked out of the TARDIS.


	12. Chapter 12

_Gah! I've yet again caught up with what i've wrote on my laptop! Mate...I update to quickly no? xD_

_No no no no no! I don't update to quickly, there's nothing more bugging than slow updates. Is that just me? I am rather impatient...impatient and rambling, oh well! Enjoy! xD_

* * *

><p>12<p>

"I thought he was going to be the one to help set my mother free." Nikek said while he was on the surface of a lake. The two of them had gone off and away from the TARDIS and Nikek had pointed out a few places where he used to play with friends. It was still raining and Phil sat cross legged underneath a thick leaved tree.

"I'm sorry Nikek, I would say I would set free all of your kind but that would start a civil war I think."

"My kind are not fighters though."

"It doesn't matter, Doctor was right, past or future, humans like to fight." Phil looked up at the grey clouds and then back to the swimming fish-boy. Picking at blades of grass she flicked them into the air and watched them float back down.

"Do you not like fighting?"

"No, I'm a pacifist."

"Why?"

"Because fighting rarely solves a problem."

"Walking away doesn't either." Nikek said while crawling out from the lake and over to sit next to her. Phil frowned and looked at him, "Your a genius Nikek!" Phil hugged him and regretted it because she was now wet too.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Walking away doesn't solve anything either! Oh my god...I think I now know what it feels like to be the Doctor when he has a sudden brain storm!"

"And?" Nikek asked while Phil rubbed her head in thought, looking at him she grinned and laughed lightly. "It hurts." She stood up and held her hands out to him, "Come on Nikek we've got to go back I think we've both had enough of a time out." Walking back through the foliage they arrived at the TARDIS to see Doctor leaning against the doors with his arms crossed. Hearing them approaching he looked at them and smiled, "Well look at you two! Have fun?"

"I went swimming, I've missed it." Nikek said happily and then tugged on Phil's hand, "She had a brain storm!"

"Oh?" Doctor turned and looked at her, "And?"

"It hurt."

"Told you thinking to much would hurt," he laughed and walked back into the police box, Phil and Nikek followed after him. "Lets see if your brain storm is the same as mine. Although I'm sure I'd explain it in more brilliant sounding words."

"They're not fighters." Phil put her hands on Nikek's shoulders and looked at Doctor who just nodded and waited for her to continue. "They're human."

"Yes this information I already knew."

"Wait...did you not learn anything from Rick and that lot when I was gone?"

"No, they wouldn't tell me anything actually."

"Oh right...that just sucks."

"I know right? They weren't even that talkative! It was utterly boring!"

"You two have gone off topic." Nikek pointed out while nervously laughing, they looked at him and then at each other. Both nodding slowly, Phil shook her head and put her hands together. "You said they were philosophers?"

"That I did."

"And you said they were probably creating weapons?"

"Yes."

"Why can't the two of you...sort of...I don't know figure out how to better use this stuff?"

"I knew I'd be able to explain it in better words," Doctor rolled his eyes. "But I agree. By sounds of it you Mizar used it to build your homes and whatnot. People find it and use it for weapons, which I cannot condone at all."

"So?"

"Nikek! You're just like Phil not using your brain, seriously do I have to tell you everything as well?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll let you have that one because you're a kid," Doctor said with a nod. "The people imprisoned your kind because when they come across something they do not understand they either destroy it or keep it. Thank god they're opting for the keeping part, all they wanted to know was about Irosium, clearly there's some sort of war happening on Earth again and they need better weapons." Doctor paused to think for a few seconds. "Because you have better, brilliant knowledge of this planet help them. Not to make weapons! But help them to...settle here."

"Share our home with them?"

"Wow deja vu," Phil rolled her eyes thinking over how creepily close this moment was to the queen and Marcus problem. She frowned lightly and wondered if they'd come to an agreement.

"You can show them that the Irosium can be used for so much more than destruction. Humans, as brilliant and smart as they are, they are also incredibly stupid. They think of the first thing which comes to mind and they do that without thinking outside the box. Nikek, you and your kind could very well create the first Mizar and human alliance, how cool is that?"

* * *

><p>Seeing Nikek reunited with his mother was a sight to see which made Phil smile, oddly enough Rick and the others agreed to setting the Mizar free, she guessed that their common sense had finally returned back to them. The truth came out after they had a little meeting, the people had to stop here to refuel and couldn't get home. They were as good as stuck and were trying to find something to make them get back home.<p>

Only along the way they discovered they could make unstoppable weapons, by radioing back to Earth someone would be bound to come get them, if more for the weapons than for them but that didn't matter as long as they got back home. They obviously realized how bad it was for them to cage up the Mizar kind, "Phil!" Nikek ran over to her, "You are leaving?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." She crouched down to his level, "I'm happy to see you're back with your mother though."

"Do you have a mother?"

"I did."

"Did?"

"She died when I was younger." Phil smiled sadly and patted him on the shoulder, "You better go back to her, I think you two have a lot to catch up on." She said while Nikek gave her a quick fleeting hug before running off back to his mother. He turned and waved at her while she turned back to the TARDIS.

Walking in she shut the door and walked slowly up to the console where Doctor already stood looking thoughtfully at the screen. "I'm sorry for calling you a twat."

"Yes, not a very creative insult Phil even I have to admit that."

"You deserved it though, quit lumping me in with other people." Phil rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "I'm pretty much as far from a regular person back on Earth than you are."

"Don't go getting a god complex now."

"I'm stating the obvious." Phil leaned against the railing and looked down at him, "Do you think he'll be happy?" She asked while taking to twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. Doctor looked up at her and nodded slowly, "He is back with his mother and his kind what more could he want?"

"Huh," Phil said slowly while looking up at the ceiling, Doctor frowned and crossed his arms. Taking a step forward he pointed a finger up at her, "Are you alright?"

"No not really."

"Didn't think so, you've been off all day."

"I'm not off!"

"Yes you are, you keep shouting at me! That just isn't nice Phil! The Phil I know wouldn't shout at me," Doctor said while putting his hands in his pockets, "What's wrong?"

"I feel sad."

"Is this about Nikek and his family?"

"No that'd be called jealousy not sadness." Phil laughed and turned to walk down the stairs, stopping beside him she crossed her arms over her checked shirt. "I don't know who I am." She said slowly while looking up at him, "When we first met I knew who I was, now I have a head full of forgotten memories and now TARDIS's energy as well as my psychic energy. I just don't know who I am."

"You are Phil." Doctor said while putting his hands on her shoulders, "And that is all the information you need to know. It isn't what is in your head that makes you who you are, it is just you." He smiled, his smile disappeared though when Phil just looked at him sadly and then down at the floor. "You really are feeling down aren't you?" He asked, she just nodded her head sadly, pulling her closer to himself he held onto her tightly. "It's alright Phil, I'm sure everything will slot into place eventually." He paused to look down at her, she still looked distantly at the floor. "When did you start feeling like this?"

"Since I cut myself and practically healed a second later."

"Two minutes you told me." Doctor held her at arms length, Phil looked at her hand and then showed him. "Wow you really do heal quickly."

"Humans aren't meant to though. We're not really built to heal quick or be resilient. That's what I mean, I am less human. What am I?"

"Stop this way of thinking! You are you."

"But that just doesn't make any sense! I was human, now what am I? It's a simple question."

"I don't know the answer," Doctor said truthfully as much as that pained her, Phil nodded slowly and leaned her head back against his chest. Patting her on the back Doctor looked around, maybe TARDIS's form of helping was actually making things more problematic.


	13. Chapter 13

_Woohoo! 13, i thought i'd pop up and have a minor moment over the number. (I'm half asleep, i've been awake for ten minutes) - oh yeah that's dedication. Get up and upload stuff._

* * *

><p>13<p>

"Phil! Phil!" Doctor bound happily up the stairs and into her room, the half asleep woman sat up and looked at him confused. "Loving the bed hair Phil! Wakey wakey!"

"Eh?"

"Morning! It's morning! Get up! Stop being so lazy!" Doctor said while walking up to where she was sitting confused and pulling the cover away from her legs and pulling her to stand. Phil stumbled in her half asleep state and rubbed her eyes.

"You seem extra excitable this morning Doctor, are you feeling alright? Have you had to much coffee?" Phil yawned and pushed her hair out of her face, Doctor crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I don't like coffee."

"Tea can't make you hyperactive."

"No no I've been thinking, and my thoughts trailed off here there and everywhere you know what I'm like! And I suddenly realized something."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you listening?"

"Not really I'm still asleep."

"Ok come with me," Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her out of her room, Phil shuffled yawning down the corridor. She wrapped her arms around herself and her baggy Red Hot Chilli Peppers tour t-shirt. Her bare feet made no sounds as she walked down the stairs towards the console, whereas Doctor could clearly be heard because he was rambling. Phil felt a little guilty because he was probably rambling thinking she was listening, when in fact she was to busy trying to wake up.

"Ok! Here we are," Doctor jumped to stand in front of the door, Phil nodded at him confused. "You didn't listen to me did you?"

"No sorry."

"Seriously," rolling his eyes he crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. Looking up at her slowly he sighed lightly and put his hands on her shoulders. "I was thinking about how you were struggling to come to grasps with...well...yourself. I desperately thought what could cheer you up right?" He asked while she nodded slowly, "Home comforts, you people go made for it!"

"You bought me home?"

"Don't sound sad Phil! I'm not leaving you at home! Honestly!" Doctor said rushed when he realized that his words sparked a small sadness in her. Phil looked at him and nodded, "You asked me what you was, I have an answer for you if you want to hear it?"

"Sure thing."

"Don't sound to enthusiastic there Phil," he removed his hands from her shoulders and stood up straight. Looking at her seriously he grinned, "You are a friend, a cousin, a niece, a worker, a human, a comedian, a slight host, an artist. You are all of those things and many other things which need to be discovered. Think of this as a adventure for you..." Doctor trailed off and then clicked his fingers. "You're on a journey of self discovery."

"Self discovery?"

"Yup."

"And you bought me home to start my self discovery?"

"Actually no I didn't I lied about that," Doctor laughed and waved a hand at her. "I didn't want to take you back home, I'm still recovering from the first meeting I had with your family mainly your aunt. I don't think I could deal with another meeting just yet!"

"So...you lied about home comforts...and...and...Doctor I'm not awake for this! Let me go back to sleep! You can wake me up in like an hour and we can talk then, and then I will actually understand what you're on about!" Phil whined while running a hand down her face and looking up at him.

He just stood smiling widely at her, "Remember Phil, I lie a lot."

"Ah yes the chronic liar."

"Hey! I told you once I shall tell you again I don't lie all of the time! Now seriously, did you want to know what was beyond the door?"

"Oh yeah sure thing seems I'm here." Phil smirked while he looked at her with a childish pout, he turned and put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. Phil peeked out and looked around. "London?"

"Ah!" Doctor held a finger up, "This is no ordinary London."

"It's London in the future?"

"Nope!"

"In the past?"

"You guess correctly."

"It took me two guesses though." Phil shrugged and leaned back into the TARDIS, Doctor shut the door and waved his hands at her. Phil looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"Hinting at you to go get dressed! Come along we have past London to explore!"

"But I bet you've seen it loads of times."

"True I have but I never really get bored of it."

"Is this time special?"

"Not really, I don't know, maybe, possibly, could be," Doctor shrugged listing off the words easily, Phil laughed and shook her head. Turning to the stairs she walked up them and back towards her room.

* * *

><p>"What time are we roughly in?"<p>

"Well I'd say 1980's?" He said slowly while Phil looked up at him, "A strange time for fashion and music is a little hit and miss at times. All in all Fraggle Rock makes an appearance."

"I used to love Fraggle Rock!" Phil exclaimed while clapping her hands together, "Don't judge me for that."

Doctor shook his head and stopped at the end of the street, "Why the 80's though?"

"Why not? If I bought you to the end of the 90's people would be fretting about Y2K."

"Machines taking over the people or something like that wasn't it?"

"Yup," Doctor answered while tugging her across the street and towards a shop window with televisions in it. Phil looked at the televisions confused and then up at him confused too, he seemed to be practically glaring at the sets.

"How Terminator is that?" She laughed and then frowned when Doctor just stood still glaring at the screens. "Doctor?" She tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Look at the television, any one, just look at the image on the screen." Doctor looked up at her quickly, frowning lightly she turned her attention to any screen. Her eyes widened slightly, "Exactly, what does that look like?" He tapped the window as to try and point at the screen. Phil stared at a news reporter interviewing a man in a suit who was standing in front of something very familiar.

"How?"

"Exactly what I want to know," Doctor shot up to stand up straight, looking around he frowned trying to figure out where the building was that the interview was being conducted from. Hearing the news reporter say the place Doctor took off running down the street, Phil shot after him running as quickly as she could. "How can a person build a TARDIS console?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out!" Doctor said seriously while the two of them stopped at the end of the street and watched the busying traffic.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"From my stolen," Phil coughed awkwardly, "Information. The only people capable of you know...building one of those is you." Phil said choosing her words wisely. The two of them were leaning against the building opposite to the one where the console was built.

Doctor looked down at her and then at the building, "We have to get in there."

"Is it possible for someone to figure out how to build one?"

"What? No! Of course not! No human could possibly know of the TARDIS's existence let alone creation."

"You have been to Earth to many times though Doctor that you've lost count." Phil pointed out, he frowned lightly and looked down at her. It wasn't any piece of information she'd know off by hand, shaking her head she looked around confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you phase out often?"

"No! I don't phase."

"You just did."

"Did not!"

"What did you just say then before the sentence you just said?" Doctor asked while looking at her expectedly, Phil frowned and crossed her arms. Eventually she shrugged, "Ha!" He exclaimed and pointed a finger at her. "Knew you wouldn't remember!"

Phil frowned and looked down at the floor, "Oh...sorry Phil! I didn't mean for it to sound like that," he laughed nervously while putting a hand on her head. She'd only just got used to remembering things, to suddenly loose the feeling again would literally destroy her mentally.

"Did you want to know what you said?"

"Was it something bad?"

"No, it was something obvious, something which leads a thought back to your cousin."

"Darren?"

"You're psychic!"

"Oh I know."

"But not a mind reader, it was obvious my thought would lead back to him. You said that I'd been to Earth to many times. That is true, your cousin who is absolutely bonkers, no offence, of course he'd do his research."

"You make him sound like a stalker. Oh wow...Darren has internet stalked you?"

Doctor looked at her confused before pulling a face, "I'm getting internet stalked by millions of people!"

"Oh my god...what if some weirdos see you as like...an underground alien god?"

"Ok now you really are pushing it."

"B-b-b-b-but like..."

"Shh," Doctor put a hand over her mouth and eyed the building up in front of them. "We both went off on a tangent. It seems like with the TARDIS energy in you you have lost the ability to tell me to stop. Equally I'm dragging you into tangent rambling too."

"Woohoo! Group activity!" Phil grinned while pulling his hand away from her mouth, he smiled lightly at her and nodded. "So?"

"So! People have spotted me, obviously I'm really not that hard to find if you know how!"

"Is it possible for like...them to sneak in?"

"I lock the door."

"Do you?"

"I lock the door twice." Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled her towards the curb totally prepared to cross the road and storm into the building. "Which just makes this all the more confusing."

"Time Lord?"

"Not possible." Doctor shot down the statement which Phil had said, she crossed her arms over her jacket as the two of them looked at the slightly ominous building across the road. "The only way we're going to find out is for us to get in there."

"Do you think it works?"

"No."

"Then...like...why do we need to venture in?" Phil asked while crossing the road with him, Doctor frowned at her.

"We need to get in there Phil because no human should have control of a TARDIS."

"To much power?"

"To much for one human." Doctor walked around the side of the building with Phil behind him, the two of them crouched low and looked to a padlocked gate. Shooting to stand up Doctor pulled the screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and pointed it to the padlock. When a simple click was heard he pulled the padlock off and pulled the gate open.

Phil scrambled after him trying to shake off a niggling headache which was lurking at the back of her mind. Putting a hand to the building the two of them looked at the guards, "There certainly is a lot of security."

Doctor turned and looked over his shoulder at her, "A man has built the impossible, of course there'd be loads of security."

"How do we get in?"

"We find the front door!" Doctor grinned and held onto one of her hands and pulled her around the side of the building. The two had to stop now and again to wall hug to hide from patrolling guards but eventually the two had found the front door. Making a humming noise Doctor tried the door, he wanted to see if there was a need to use the screwdriver. If it was locked it would just solidify that there was something in there which shouldn't be, if it wasn't locked it was just some man fooling around with technology which was around for the time.

Unfortunately for him the door was locked, Phil looked at him confused, she evidently didn't understand how bad this was if there was a human who could build TARDIS consoles. He rolled his eyes, out of all the times the TARDIS energy could have helped her, it could have helped her right this minute. Doctor didn't really have the patience right now to explain to her how bad this really was.

Taking the screwdriver out of his pocket again he aimed it at the door and pushed the door open when it clicked. Tugging Phil in as well he shut the door behind them, "Now! Let us find this fob off TARDIS shall we?"

"I would love to, but can I just say I feel like I'm going to faint."

"Please don't faint on me Phil, I don't do well with fainters." Doctor said while aiming the screwdriver at her and scanning her quickly. "What else is wrong?"

"It just hurts."

"You suffer from a lot of headaches."

"Ah," Phil held her spare hand up, her other was still being clutched onto by him. "The other headaches were from something else. I didn't treat them as headaches, this is somewhat the same feeling."

"You have such a way of explaining headaches Phil it's quite interesting," Doctor smiled and walked towards the beginning of a long grey painted corridor. Phil stopped walking which caused him to stop too considering he was still holding onto her hand. She nodded at him and pulled her hand free, waving her hands at him he turned and looked at her straight on. Phil sighed and tiptoed, putting her hands on the sides of his face she leaned her forehead against his.

After a few seconds Doctor opened his eyes, "Do you know what that sound is?"

"No, but it hurts."

"Did you want to know what it was?" He asked while Phil opened her eyes and looked into his, "Did you honestly want to know?"

"What is it?"

"Screaming." He said while leaning away from her and looking over his shoulder at the corridor behind him. "Thank you Phil."

"But I've not done anything."

"You've confirmed that there is something in here and that something is screaming."


	15. Chapter 15

_Well well well how nice to get woken up early with the information of: "You have the dentist today." Great cheers mother! ¬_¬_

_So! I thought why not update before the dreaded dentist? _

_Also totally just found out i'm border lining dyslexic. Random information for you all (i'm half asleep and rambling don't judge me...maybe irrational fear of the dentist is making me ramble? :''D)_

* * *

><p>15<p>

After having to dive into numerous rooms to hide Doctor and Phil eventually entered a large tall ceiling room. The two of them looked around, there were loads of computers and other pieces of technology which just looked out of place. Walking away from him Phil sat down in front of one of the computers, quickly typing on the keyboard Doctor walked over and leaned against the back of the chair.

"What are you doing?" He asked while Phil tried to access the computer. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you trying to hack Phil?"

"There's no hacking, because there's no password." She grinned and clicked the mouse, there was a mixture of high technology computers and the computers which the 80's supplied. It just so happened Phil was sitting at one of the simple 80's computer.

Doctor leaned closer to the screen and looked over the information on the screen, "Oh Phil have I ever told you you are a genius?"

"No."

"Can I just tell you you are a genius?"

"You can and have!" Phil smiled and moved out of the chair to let him sit down and look over the screen. She stood beside him casually looking between the screen and him, Doctor had a fixated serious expression which worried her slightly. The information on the screen she didn't understand, she had hoped that the TARDIS energy in her would allow her to better understand certain things. But so far the energy had helped her heal and that was about it.

Turning away Phil walked towards the main thing in the room, it didn't look anything like the console in the TARDIS. It looked like an older version, it was white with little computer screens in it. Scratching her head in thought Phil lightly touched a keyboard, frowning she winced slightly when the headache got worse.

Muttering and rubbing her head she looked back down at it, the screens were blank although yet again some of the screens were from the 80's computer and some were from high technology ones. "Where do people from this time get computers which resemble ones you can buy in store back home?" Phil questioned while looking over at Doctor who swung around in the chair several times before leaping up and almost falling over. Walking dizzily over to her he frowned down at it, "Does it look familiar?"

"No...well sort of but not quite." Doctor said while running his fingers over some of the dials and keys. Phil looked at him seriously, "How's the head?"

"Not good." Phil put her hands in her pockets and looked up at him, Doctor crossed his arms and gave her a nod.

"Did it get worse when you came in here?"

"Slightly."

"What does it feel like?" Doctor questioned, "When you first had the TARDIS energy in you, you said it felt warm and fuzzy. What does this one feel like?"

"Well I don't know unless I have it in me." Phil slapped a hand over her mouth, "That sounded so wrong, I'm sorry!" She giggled and waved a hand at him, Doctor rolled his eyes, Phil calmed her giggling and then looked serious. It was a serious level which he'd never seen in her before.

"What does it feel like?"

"Empty! It is empty, there is no feeling coming from this thing!" Phil took off running around the console, Doctor watched her and raised an eyebrow when she darted underneath it, crouching down he watched her as she tugged at wires. At last the TARDIS energy in her was becoming useful, the only other thing apart from himself which knew a huge amount on said machine was the TARDIS herself.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to break into it by any chance? Can I help? Oh please let me help! I love a little bit of sabotage in the afternoon!" Doctor grinned and took out the screwdriver, shuffling over to crouch next to her he aimed it at a latch. Hearing a click the two looked at each other happily, and then looked back to the latch.

"Stand up with your hands in the air."

"That's a cliché," Phil muttered while rubbing her head, Doctor pocketed the screwdriver and jumped up from underneath the console, Phil stood up a few seconds later. In front of them was two guards aiming guns at them, "People and guns," Doctor muttered and held his hands in the air, Phil frowned and shook her head.

"Hello!"

"What are you two doing in here and who are you?"

"We're...we're...who are we?" Doctor trailed off thoughtfully and looked at Phil who stood frowning and squinting at the guards. Anyone could mistake this for glaring which the guard obviously did and shifted his gun and aimed it at her.

"Put it down." Doctor said seriously, he'd already seen Phil get shot once he didn't really want to witness it again.

"You give us no answers to the questions asked so we will need to escort you from the building."

"But this place is cool! It's shiny and cool I mean, whoever came up with this thing is a genius." Doctor nodded and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the console, "I would love to meet the man who did."

"Well couldn't you come back to the demonstration later on like most people now come on move it," the guard snapped while pushing Doctor away from the console, he made a whining noise yet moved anyway. The guard then turned to Phil who had routed her feet in the ground, Doctor turned and looked at her, still with his hands in the air. The guard pushed her forward again only for her eyes to shut and fall to the floor. Doctor naturally jumped forward only to get a gun waved at him and shouted at to stay back.

"She's fainted! You can't just leave her on the ground, and if you suggest dragging her so help me-"

"Shut up and move." The guard put his gun away and picked Phil up, the walk out of the building was silent, but at least Doctor got to put his hands down, as soon as they were on the other side of the gate Doctor crouched next to Phil, the guard had placed her against the wall.

Putting a hand on the side of her face he looked her over, it just looked like she was sleeping. Slowly Phil seemed to come round, wincing slightly while opening her eyes she jumped and hit her head against the wall not expecting to come face to face with a confused yet concerned Time Lord. "What happened?" She asked quietly while Doctor stood up and held his hands out to her, slowly standing and nearly falling over he put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him confused not really remembering what had happened.

"You fainted, you said you felt like you were going to I never thought you actually would."

"And you said you didn't do well with fainters!"

"I didn't carry you out here."

"Huh?"

"I got escorted while you got carried you lucky thing you." Doctor winked and the two slowly walked away from the building. "But even so, apparently there's a demonstration tonight would you care to accompany me?"

"Only if we can return to the TARDIS where I can sit and let my head recover."

"Can we perhaps just do some food shopping before hand?"

"Ok what have we ran out of? Tea or Jammy Dodger biscuits?" Phil laughed while feeling a little bit better. She seemed to be feeling more better with the distance which was growing between her and the building.

"Both," Doctor answered while looking down at her, Phil looked at him slightly shocked. "I couldn't help it."

"How many biscuits do you need to eat?" Phil asked totally confused, "How can you eat so many biscuits and not put on weight?" She paused, "You're still so skinny...being lanky doesn't help."

"We've been through this! I'm not lanky you're just short."

"And I've already told you I'm average height for people my age."

"And I'm average height for my kind."

"You're all tall?"

"No."

"Aha! Caught you out there!"

"Good to see you're feeling better Phil," Doctor said while removing his arm from her shoulders, she seemed more stable now to not need his support. She grinned and nodded, "I'm happy to be out of there!"

"Will you be prepared to return later?"

"Yes."

"Even with the risk of fainting?"

"I won't faint again I promise!"

"What caused it though I wonder." Doctor said thoughtfully while they crossed the road and entered a small corner shop. Phil quickly paid for the tea and new supply of biscuits, the person behind the register looked at her confused as to how many packets of the same biscuits she was purchasing.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Ok so one minute I'm like 'I don't know,' and then the next minute I know I'm leaning against a wall outside. What happened in between? I remember slightly you asking what feeling I got from it." Phil said while dunking a biscuit in her cup, the two were sitting in her room trying to piece things together.

"You answered, well got made to answer, empty." Doctor said while looking through another sketchbook, Phil had so many littered around her room that it was a doodlers paradise. Being the curious being he was, Doctor naturally picked up several books and sat next to her flicking through them quickly.

"Empty? But then...who was screaming?"

Doctor lowered one of the books and looked at her, the two sat looking at each other for a few moments before he looked back to the drawing. "I don't know." He paused, "We were so close to breaking into it and then we got caught!" Phil looked at him confused, "Oh yeah you don't remember that." He smiled and closed the book, putting it onto a pile of books he had finished looking through he picked up another.

"Can you draw it?"

"Would that help at all?"

"No, I'm just curious I would like to know if you could draw it."

"Would we be able to compare with her and see the difference? I always loved spot the difference activities in books." Phil rubbed her hands together after she put her cup down, Doctor lifted his up to drink from and looked at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing I've just learned you're easily amused."

"Coming from the man who looked like a kid at Christmas thanks to the discovery of mining." Phil smirked and crossed her arms, Doctor put the cup down and pointed a finger at her. Phil nodded at him and waited to see what he had to say.

"Clearly we're very different."

"Evidently, but if we had so much in common it would be boring."

"Not my fault I thought mining was exciting!" Doctor muttered but loud enough for her to hear which caused her to laugh at him. He looked at her sidewards while she tried to stop laughing, opening her new book to an empty page he gave it to her.

Phil stopped laughing and picked up a nearby pencil, "I will try." She said regarding the earlier conversation of trying to draw it. "Was it really a console Doctor?"

"It looked like one, but then only because something looks like something else that doesn't mean it is that." He said quickly, Phil shook her head and continued drawing, he peered over the page and watched her quickly draw. "You're a very fast drawer."

"Well back in college there were times when we only had a minute to draw something." Phil looked up at him quickly before looking back at the page. "It's one of the skills which stuck with me I guess."

"You graduated." Doctor pointed out remembering the graduation photo that was back in her old room in Cornwall. She laughed and nodded, "Well done Phil!"

"It was nothing really."

"What did you do your final project on?" Doctor asked while she turned the book to him, it was a very quick but accurate sketch of the console they had seen. Phil looked around her room and then back at him, "The unknowns of the universe." She answered, Doctor put the book down and looked at her.

"Oh? Well that sounds extremely interesting."

"It was."

"This drawing is very helpful, come on Phil." Doctor stood up and walked out of her room, she jumped and walked after him. Soon standing in front of the console downstairs Doctor looked from her drawing to the console in front of him.

"It just doesn't look right," he said while holding the drawing at arms length. It was evidently obvious now that they stood in front of the TARDIS console. The drawing just looked odd, nothing like the console in front of them.

"What is it then if whoever built it, isn't trying to build another her?" Phil asked while nodding at the console, she walked up to it and walked around it while looking at some of the keys and dials. Doctor followed her and watched her curiously, "I don't remember seeing keys like this back in that room."

"You're right even they didn't look right." He looked at the drawing again and then at Phil who was looking down at the console. She jumped suddenly like something just clicked for her, she turned and looked at him. "The computers! Did you find anything out from them?"

Doctor put a hand to his chin in thought and then shook his head. "The information which came up was useless. It didn't involve the object in question."

"Ok why were there modern computers?"

"I don't know." Doctor paused, "Someone from this time couldn't have built them. There simply isn't the technology around to build something like that."

"Yet there's sufficient technology to build a TARDIS console?"

"You know what I said earlier? Even if it looks like it, that doesn't mean they are the same thing."

"You think someone fashioned it to look like one but has another purpose?"

"Possibly," Doctor nodded and gave Phil her book back. "It is plausible, although that's just totally confusing! I mean why? Ok she is a rather good looking piece of machinery even I can admit to that, but why? You don't make a coffee machine look like a printer do you?" Doctor rambled and looked at Phil expecting an answer.

With a start she shook her head, "No no."

"That was a slow reaction," Doctor smiled and tapped her on the nose, "Come along Phil lets get going to this demonstration, I'm so excited to see what it does! Isn't this exciting Phil?" Doctor asked while opening the door, Phil walked out and looked up at him.

"I guess so, I am a little apprehensive."

"But that could be because you fainted." Doctor frowned, "Still wonder what made you faint."

"It was a feeling, not the emptiness that I felt but more...hostile."

"Hostile?"

"Yeah...like...hostile."

"I get it you didn't need to repeat the word!" Doctor laughed, Phil rolled her eyes and put her hands in her jacket pockets. "So the hostility made you faint?"

"It was overwhelming is all I can say Doctor."


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm on a slight roll with this. Sorry for ignoring other stories...well if you don't read the others then ignore this comment xD_

* * *

><p>17<p>

Staying near the back of the room the two of them looked around suspiciously. "Why does everyone gathered look like...schmucks?"

"Schmucks?" Doctor laughed and looked down at her, "You need to cut back the random insulting."

"Hey, I accidentally called you a twat and now I'm calling them schmucks."

"Two times is enough," Doctor wagged a finger at her, "But I do sort of agree. I mean on the grand scale of things the only person here who looks like they know anything about the technology in the room is me."

"Ego boosting at its greatest." Phil looked up at him, Doctor rolled his eyes yet didn't deny it. He did have a point though, most of the people in the room looked all as confused as the next person. They both managed to sneak in, literally sneak on into the building. Doctor didn't want to risk entering through the front door, knowing the guards which escorted him out earlier they had told others about them. This would cause them all to be on high alert. Sure he could have risked using the psychic paper on whoever was at the front door, but even still something niggled at him that it would be better if they did just sneak in.

"So where's the man in question I wonder," Phil said while leaning forward to nab a piece of food off of a platter that a man was walking around with. "Does anyone know who he is?"

"I'm not sure, shall we mingle?"

"Oh yeah mingling sounds like fun."

"Right Phil you take that side of the room I'll take this side, meet back here in five." Doctor plucked a piece of food from her hands and walked off leaving her standing mouth slightly agape. Eating the last piece of food she turned and walked off to the nearest, yet confused, looking person.

* * *

><p>"So! This demonstration do you know what wonders we're about to witness?" Doctor asked while talking to a man wearing a rather smart looking suit. The man drunk some of the champagne from his glass and shook his head.<p>

"Not a clue."

"Did you get an invite to this thing?"

"Yes didn't you?"

"My friend has it."

"Right right," the man nodded and looked at the console thing. "I don't know what it is or what it's meant to do but Derek better hurry up and get out here."

"Do you know Derek?"

"Not personally, I've been to some of his talks though, he gives lectures here and there."

"Profession?"

"He's a realist, there isn't anything apparently that he doesn't have a profession in."

"Oh he's one of those is he?"

"Ha yeah," the man nodded and pointed at him, "There he is now." Doctor turned and looked towards a man a little shorter than himself, "So that's Derek huh? Excuse me I must find my friend." Doctor smiled at the man and walked past Derek to find Phil. He frowned, Derek looked relatively normal, yet the same could be said about himself. The Doctor looked relatively normal yet wasn't. Shaking his head Doctor was rather sure Derek wasn't some sort of alien in disguise or some sort of Near-Human species. If he was it would still make the moment all the more confusing.

Doctor soon found Phil picking food from the platters which walked past, he gave her a look, putting the food she was holding on another platter which walked by she sheepishly smiled at him. "Sorry Doctor but I'm hungry!"

"Did you go and talk to anyone?"

"Yes! I did thank you before you jump to the conclusion that I just stood here eating."

"Did you find anything out?" He asked interested to see what her answer was, depending her answer it would mean she was either lying about talking to people or telling the truth. Phil nodded her head towards a couple, the brown haired woman clutched tightly onto the arm of the man beside her.

"The two of them are scientists right? Yet they've never seen anything like this before. They can't understand it." She paused and nodded slyly over to a dark skinned man who looked at everyone shiftily. "He is oblivious and just received an invitation to this thing."

"Yeah the man I talked to was confused about this too. But he knew the name of the man who built it so I believe he's withholding information."

"Heh...withholding how detective of you Doctor."

"Well done in your detective work too, even if you did get distracted by food."

"I'm hungry! I'm sorry my stomach ruled my judgement."


	18. Chapter 18

18

Staying near the back of the room the two of them looked at the crowd gathered. They all looked totally confused still. It was like someone just walked out of the building and pulled random people into the building. Yet some of them seemed to know each other despite looking like complete strangers.

Derek stood mingling as well, Doctor and Phil eyed him with sceptical looks, he didn't look like he was the one to build the object in the center of the room. He was slightly shorter than Doctor and only a few inches taller than Phil. He was wearing a rather plain black suit and a tie, Doctor had already muttered that bow ties were cooler and wearing one could improve his suit, this just made Phil laugh. Out of all people she couldn't take fashion advice from him seriously, it seemed rather odd that he even gave out fashion advice to a complete stranger.

"So plan of action?" Phil asked while Doctor watched Derek intently, she waved a hand in front of his face. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked down at her.

"Well we have to see what that thing actually does and then interrogate him."

"Interrogate," Phil nodded and then looked up at him. "For real?"

"Yes..well...no I'm not to good at interrogating but I'm good at asking questions!"

"They're more or less the same thing."

"Stop pointing out the obvious Phil!" Doctor exclaimed and nudged her, Phil nudged him back and the two childishly glared at each other before Derek shushed everyone. Turning their heads to look at the man they stood up straight and looked at him seriously.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you very much for attending this evening," Derek said, Phil frowned, despite obviously living in London his accent wasn't one from around here. He sounded more Irish which was slightly confusing. Why would an Irishman come to London to build that thing?

Rummaging in her pocket Phil took out the drawing as Derek saw fit to start explaining what it did. Doctor looked down at the picture too and shook his head, Phil looked up at him confused. Seeing her confused expression he pointed to the picture, "It isn't possible." Was all he said, she nodded happy with that.

Derek jumped to start typing on some of the keys, he was proposing that it would be used as a teleporter of some sort. This obviously annoyed Doctor because in the past he hasn't wasted any time in complaining about teleporters. It was then that everyone discovered that Derek was into selling holidays to people and this could be used as a doorway to somewhere else.

"Great he's a travel agent reaching to new lengths." Phil muttered and folded the drawing back up, Doctor beside her shook his head.

"This is bad Phil."

"Why?"

"Because he's talking about creating a doorway. Doorways aren't one way are they? You can step through but so can something else. By looks of things there's nothing there which can protect whoever steps through." Doctor paused, "That and it's a teleporter, it's ripping a hole in time for the sake of enjoyment."

"But then why does it look like the TARDIS?"

"I don't know." Doctor said annoyed, it was something he was still trying to figure out. Waving his hand at her Phil took out the drawing and gave it to him. "It just doesn't make sense! Like there's nothing which he is suggesting which would need it to look like her. Other people who have done similar stuff created wrist bands, or your watch for example." Doctor glanced at her, she nodded following what he was saying. "But this is big, it is heavy and clumsy. Not to mention dangerous because a human has built it, a human who is from the 1980's. At this point in time technology is so hit and miss, for all we know that could be more of a bomb than a doorway."

"Should we do anything?"

"No."

"What?"

"No leave him to it," Doctor smiled and patted her on the head when she looked up at him utterly confused. Not to mention slightly scared, it was the effect that the word 'bomb' had on people. It went silent then in the room, everyone looked towards Derek as a white doorway shape appeared behind him.

"And here it is ladies and gentlemen! A way to get to another place with less hassle an-" Derek got cut off when there was a odd noise. Phil frowned trying to think what the noise was similar to, the only noise that she could think of which sounded even remotely the same was the light sabre noises in Star Wars.

Derek fell forward and everyone stood confused, Doctor's expression went from laid back to suddenly shocked, Phil looked around confused much like the other people in the room. "We have to leave," Doctor said while putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her towards the door.

"But why? What happened?"

"Not now Phil we really have to-" Doctor got cut off thanks to something emerging through the doorway. He stopped moving and frowned towards the things coming through the doorway. Phil looked up at him confused and then at them.

They were about the height of a person, some a goldish brown in colour and others a black metallic colour. With the appearance of them everyone panicked, "Time to move Phil!" Doctor exclaimed and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the room, he pulled her into a side room and the two stayed against the wall as they heard the thundering noises of the groups footsteps.

The footsteps however got cut out and the odd noise from earlier happened, soon followed was noises of things falling to the floor. Phil put her hands over her ears trying to drown the noise out whereas Doctor looked blankly up at the ceiling.


	19. Chapter 19

_Gah! I couldn't help it, i love those walking trash cans really xD_

_Like they wouldn't appear sooner or later pfft! :''D_

* * *

><p>19<p>

When all was quiet Doctor moved away from the wall and opened the door to peer through. The corridor was silent and dark, seemed the lights were flickering on and off. Turning to look at Phil who shook her head and looked at him he walked back into the room.

"Leaving?"

"We can't." He shook his head, "No way are we leaving."

"What happened?" She asked quietly, Doctor moved away from the wall where she was still leaning against and took to looking around the room. Seeing a computer system he took out the screwdriver and started scanning it, pulling it forward to get to the back he scanned it again.

"A doorway Phil that's what happened." He said simply while putting the computer back to normal, giving the side a hit he grinned when the screen sparked into life. It seemed through opening the doorway it short circuited everything in the building.

"The screaming is happening again." Phil said while walking slowly over to where he was, standing up straight he turned and looked at her. "It's really painful, sounds...like it's dying." Doctor frowned at her words, "What is it Doctor?" Phil blinked confused green eyes up at him. "What is this screaming and what are they?"

"Do you remember the one thing, well one of the few things which annoy me? And I told you that you'd most likely come across them if you stayed with me? And that they'd most likely annoy you too because you get annoyed easily?" He questioned instead of just answering her question. Phil frowned and closed her eyes trying to remember that conversation, with the new skill of remembering she flicked her eyes open.

"You remembered?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well I have to admit I just love the get togethers me and the Daleks have but you know, they're really annoying. I wonder what bought them here this time? They're always after something so I suggest we go find out."

"You're suggesting we go back into that room and converse with them?"

"Yes! Oh don't sound so shocked Phil! What else was you expecting me to say? I don't have anything else to go on unless we go back into that room. Let me work my magic on them and then we can leave all in time for evening tea and the news."

"I hate the news."

"We've had this conversation before, fine in your case then," Doctor paused to put his hand on the door handle. Phil turned and looked at him, "We'll be out in time for evening cartoons and tea."

"Oh! I like that idea better." Phil said while smiling widely and running after him out of the door, Doctor turned her away from where the bodies of the group laid, who had earlier been so confused by the demonstration.

"Don't look behind you."

"Alright."

"Your obedience is still something I need to get used to Phil," Doctor smiled while she just nodded and put her hands in her pockets.

"So," Phil said while they stopped in front of the doors to the high ceiling room where the console knock off was. "They keep appearing? Like...they keep popping up? They won't leave?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Can I just use a cartoon reference?"

"Go ahead Phil you have my permission," Doctor said while pushing the door open and walking in. "Hello one and all yet again!" He beamed and got the attention of the small group of Daleks in the room.

Phil made a popping noise, "They are the Joker to your Batman." Phil wiggled her fingers up at him, Doctor flinched and looked at her oddly.

"I think I need to cut back your cartoon watching as well as drama show watching time." He said while wagging a finger down at her, Phil just giggled. "Is it always Batman?"

"Ah well...it was the best I could come up with at such a short time." Phil nodded, the two of them got caught up in their conversation and didn't seem to notice the surrounding Daleks move slowly over to them. The only time they noticed was when Doctor stopped pinching her cheeks as a form of revenge for outsmarting him in a quick comment and looked over at them.

"So! This is what you do! You observe an idiotic, yet brilliant person try and make something, which granted is completely impossible for this time and completely idiotic for this time. You sit and wait until he's finished, full well knowing that this is going to benefit you more, then what?" Doctor paused while looking at the Daleks which were surrounding them. "You just see the doorway and walk, well...you don't have the ability to walk but you get my meaning, through the doorway?" He paused again and ran a hand through his hair, "Why? This is the 1980's there's nothing here at all which could benefit you."

"We were called," answered one that was of a golden colour, Doctor slid his eyes over to look at it. Phil stood impartial to it all, there was nothing that she could say which would be of any use.

"Called? You were called? By who? Who in the world would want to call you lot?" Doctor questioned truly confused but with a hint of anger in his voice. One of the black coloured Daleks turned to the console like object and moved up to it. Putting – what Phil could only describe as a plunger – to a dome like piece on the console the two of them watched as it parted. The latch from earlier on that the two tried to break into came clear into view.

Exchanging glances they peered past two Daleks in front of them to look at the latch, the moment didn't make any sense. Phil was confused and by looks of things Doctor was struggling to come to grasps with it too.

The top half of the Dalek which was still standing near the console swivelled around, so the long telescope like eye stock was pointing at them. The latch which was still unlocked from earlier was easy to open.

"Ew," Phil muttered and looked at the octopus like creature within the small cabinet with a grossed out expression. "What is that?"

"That's a Dalek."

"B-but-"

"That is what they're really like," Doctor explained and frowned. "You came because one of your own kind called out? That's very unlike you lot isn't it? Since when did you all get so compassionate towards each other?"

"We did not come for it," one near them spoke which caused Phil to jump and suddenly grip onto the tweed jacket sleeve of the Doctor. She almost forgot that they were surrounded and that each spoke individually when they felt the need.

"It was merely used and now its purpose is finished with."

"Now hold on, as you all know I'm not the greatest fan of yours but I don't think even I could stand by and watch you kill it," Doctor said slightly awkwardly trying to come to terms with his words while pointing a finger at the creature in the cabinet.

"What will happen when it dies?" Phil asked, Doctor looked at her seriously, she shrugged.

"It won't die."

"I'm merely asking, what will happen when it dies."

"But it won't while I'm here, as much as I hate myself for admitting I would help that one. I'll most likely regret it though."

"Doctor? You can't save it because it's already dying."

He looked from the cabinet to the slow blinking Dalek within it and then to Phil, "That was the source of the screaming then huh?" He asked, Phil gave a slow nod. "What does it sound like?"

"Nothing, there is no sound."

Doctor sighed and then turned to look to the nearest Dalek which was surrounding them, "Come on then! Answer the ladies question! And it is a very good question." Doctor poked the Dalek he was standing in front of in the eye stock and ducked when it swivelled round. "Oh come on! The answer can't be anything I haven't heard before! I've heard a lot of answers you know so come on you can tell us!"

"It was used to open the doorway, when it dies the doorway closes and we are here." The one near the console said, the Doctor moved away from the one he was previously poking. Looking seriously to the one which spoke he took a step forward, "The doorway will close?" Doctor repeated as he casually walked past a few Daleks to stand in front of the one at the console.

"That is correct." The unsympathetic robotic voice was starting to get slowly annoying to Phil, Doctor shrugged and waved a hand at the Dalek in front of him.

"Right right I see how it is. Your kind gets used to open a doorway, any other species I would be sympathetic but not to you lot. That one dies and you're all stuck here," Doctor jumped to stand in front of Phil who nodded following the conversation simply.

"So what does this mean Doctor?"

"What does this mean?"

"Yeah?"

"It basically means run Phil," he grinned and darted past her while grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her out of the room. The last sounds which she heard was numerous exclamations of the word "Exterminate."


	20. Chapter 20

20

Running out of the building the two were immediately confronted with rain. Shivering against the wind Phil continued to run after Doctor, feeling relieved when the TARDIS came into view she sighed. Running inside and up the stairs Phil ran back down carrying a pair of towels, Doctor shut the door and looked at her confused.

He jumped however when Phil tiptoed to rub his hair dry with one towel whereas the other sat draped over her head. Peeking out from the towel he looked at her, "What happens now?"

"Well in most cases as cliché as it sounds we stop them." Doctor answered while reaching up and returning the kindness of drying her hair with the towel.

"If I remember rightly from history classes and that 80's London isn't a very nice place to be." Phil said, Doctor stopped rubbing the towel on her hair and lifted it up to look at her. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Margaret Thatcher is Prime Minister, there are numerous strikes and protests. Many people get hurt." Phil paused to think for a second, "People get killed and die too."

"I know, I never knew you were so up to date with your history Phil! But yes, London at this time is rather...unpleasant?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed and pulled the towel off of his head and folded it up. "So if that doorway closes they're here for good?"

"I'm afraid to say yes," Doctor ran a hand through his semi dried hair and walked up to the console. Phil pulled the towel from her head and folded it up too. Following after him she stopped on the second to last stair and looked up at him.

"I don't think London would better for them being here."

"Oh I completely and utterly agree with you however," Doctor said and pointed a finger at her while walking around the console and eventually stopping in front of her. Phil jumped up the last steps and nodded at him. "We will come up with a very genius plan to make them go."

"What would benefit them here?"

"Well," Doctor looked up and then back at her, "A city in turmoil is more than enough I think."

"Mooching in on the vulnerable?"

"Well yeah," Doctor nodded and turned back to the console. Frowning and turning on his heels he looked at Phil. "What would you get from this?"

"If I were them?"

"Yes."

"Well-"

"What would you do first?"

"Get rid of whoever is in charge."

"Killing Margaret Thatcher sounds like a easy task for them. But you do have a point, but that just sounds rather boring doesn't it?"

"What have they done in the past?" Phil asked while walking past him and towards the stairs, Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know where to start there is such a long list."

"Ok!" Phil turned on the stairs and leaned against the banister, "They've done many things and I gather most things they've done end in people dying? There is always a reason as to why someone or something does something. We just need to find out what that something is."

"Phil you're having to many genius moments! First the computer hacking, and now this!" Doctor rushed up the stairs and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you trying to outshine me on geniusness?"

"No no!" Phil grinned and shrugged his hands off of her shoulders and walked up to put the towels in the bathroom. Walking back out she raised an eyebrow, Doctor was still standing on the stairs with a deep thoughtful expression on his face. "But what's here?" Phil asked, Doctor looked up at her slowly as she stood in the corridor with her arms crossed.

"I don't know but I suggest we get to hunting for a reason!"

"Does this involve going back out?"

"Yes Phil of course it does!" Doctor walked up the stairs just to tap her on the nose and then turn and walk away again. Wriggling her nose she puffed out her cheeks, walking into her room she quickly pulled off her soaked jacket and t-shirt. Rummaging for some clean warm clothes she smiled when she tugged out a checked shirt and black baggy jumper. Exiting her room in clean clothes she jumped down the stairs.

"Where do we start?" She asked while tying up her damp hair, on the grand scale of things Doctor gave trying to dry her hair a good bash but didn't do a to great of a job. He looked away from the screen on the console and looked at her, walking up to stand next to him she looked at the screen too.

Doctor was using the TARDIS to scan for any irregularities, well any other irregularities apart from themselves and the Daleks back in the building. "You see if it were anyone else I would be all for going back and confronting them. But..." Doctor trailed off and put a hand under his chin, Phil looked at him. Sliding his eyes over to look at her he looked quickly back to the screen and grinned, "Aha! See! There is something here, there had to be something here for the first one to come. It obviously fell into trouble and got used as some sort of power source." Doctor said while she just gave a nod. "But because it is them, we have to be cautious."

"Don't they always try and kill you on sight?"

"Exactly my point! Wait! How do you know that?" Doctor asked while tapping her on the head, Phil shrugged and pushed his hand away. "You still linking huh?"

"Well it's a casual habit now."

"It's going to become a bad habit you know? If I were you I'd try and cut back on linking to people." Doctor said seriously while having a quick shiver, Phil raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled and looked at her.

"I suggest, if you're suggesting going back out, you should change. Or you'll get a cold." Phil said while pushing him towards the stairs, Doctor looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't look at me like that! I'm doing you a favour," she grinned and waved at him while he walked up the stairs. She turned back to look at the screen.

There was indeed something here apart from themselves and the Daleks. The only problem was that the object or whatever it was in question was over the other side of the city. Phil bit her lip trying to figure out the best way to get there, the streets of London hadn't changed that much between the 1980's and the time she came from. Phil flinched, "What year do I come from?" She spoke quietly trying to remember. It all seemed like a blur, she remembered what had happened in the past but she couldn't think of the year that she restarted travelling with the Doctor, after all the Darkness thing had finished.

"Ta da!" Doctor jumped down the steps while pulling on another tweed jacket, Phil turned her head and looked at him. "What's with that look huh? Anyway now that we're all warm and changed lets go!"

"Ok."

"What's wrong? You were all bright and bubbly a moment ago!" Doctor asked while leaning down slightly to look her in the eyes. Phil shook her head and smiled, "Oh I see how it is, withholding information are you? Well fine! Just know that whatever thought that crossed your mind, if it plays to much on your mind I am here to listen!" Doctor smiled and tapped on the keys near to him. "Now I was thinking while getting changed that it would be stupid of us to use our legs, yes I am quite aware at how lazy that makes us sound but oh well! I won't tell anyone if you won't, so I thought we'll just land nearby hope that we get there before them and well...we'll improvise from that." Doctor breathed heavily after saying that in one breath. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds like one awesome plan."

Doctor grinned, "I'm glad someone else thinks so!"


	21. Chapter 21

21

"Here we are! Where ever here is," Doctor ran down the stairs and opened the doors. "Huh we seem to be in a block of flats." Turning to look at Phil who was pulling on a dry jacket she quickly walked down the stairs to stand next to him.

"A block of flats? Whatever they want, is going to be in here? This seems like a very strange place for a piece of alien-whatever to be."

"I know what you mean, but it could be weirder," Doctor said while ushering her out, Phil walked out of the TARDIS and looked around. "Could be somewhere else like...a bakery?"

"I think that'd make this moment funny."

"And face it that's not a good thing because there's nothing funny about this." Doctor paused to walk down the corridor, pulling out the screwdriver he scanned the area around them. So far there was nothing irregular. "Or about them being here."

"How are they able to be here?"

"Phil I told you to stop linking!"

"No no I'm not honestly! This is information from a third party." She said while quickly walking to walk beside him. Doctor lowered the screwdriver and looked at her, she smiled and gave her head a quick tap.

"How nice of sexy to help you out now." Doctor said while taking to scanning the corridor again, "Why now out of the other times? Well granted she helped when we broke into that building, that would have been right before you fainted." Doctor paused, "But the answer to your question is I don't know. They are one of few things I don't understand, ok that's a lie I understand them very well to a certain point. They always manage to find a way to be." Doctor looked down at her, Phil looked up at him and nodded.

"That's annoying."

"Ha! See! I told you! I told you you'd find them annoying! The persistence they have is incredibly annoying, but then again they are soldiers, all soldiers have to be persistent."

"They're soldiers?"

"Yeah you see, the Daleks were one of the things to get created by a long war between the Kaled and Thal races. A man named Davros created them." Doctor said in a rather monotone voice, he spoke the name of the man slightly bitterly but Phil didn't want to comment. She just pinned it down to the 'long list' of things that they've done in the past, that's also including their creator.

"So," Phil and Doctor turned the corner and received weird looks from a couple who were just about to enter the apartment. Phil stopped and stood stock still, Doctor frowned and looked from the couple. Who were equally looking at the two of them with wide eyes and then to Phil who just looked shocked. Eventually though the man laughed nervously and ushered his girlfriend or wife into the apartment.

"You never finished your sentence Phil, in fact you hardly started it."

"Oh erm...what?" She said confused and looked up at him with confused eyes, tapping her on the head with the screwdriver he shook his head.

"I think you freaked those two out." Doctor laughed and dragged her down the corridor and past the door that the couple went through.

"What? Me? How about you! You're the one with the freaky torch!" Phil said while trying not to laugh, Doctor looked at her mock hurt.

"Torch? We've been through this! It isn't a torch!"

"Although one had the ability to be one."

"Oh alright I see where you're going with this!" Doctor rolled his eyes and then looked at her seriously. "Who were they?"

"Who?"

"The people, you don't just look at people you don't know like that."

"If I tell you I don't think you'd believe me."

"Seriously? I think that's my line for most things which happen." Doctor lifted up the screwdriver again and started to scan the corridor. Phil walked behind him trying to think up the right words, rolling her hand in his direction she opened her mouth to say something only to shut it again.

"They were my parents."

Doctor stopped scanning and slowly turned to look at her, she was standing there nodding slowly. With a serious expression he looked to the door they entered through and then back to her. Waving the screwdriver in her direction he waved it at the door.

"Your parents? Oh please don't tell me you have the intention on trying to talk to them? You may not know but doing that makes things very complicated. Very complicated and very awkward."

"I don't." Her answer made him sigh happily, "I have the intention however," she walked past him, Doctor looked up with a hesitant expression. "On finding whatever the Daleks are after."

Giving her a smile he nodded, "I agree but this is bad Phil. Your parents are in the same building where something alien is. It seems like even your parents lives were not completely normal. Did you grow up here?"

"Yeah I believe so." She paused, "I recognize the park," she pointed over the balcony at the park outside. "This building is demolished now. I think there's a train station here now where this used to be."

"We must hurry Phil! No time to spare get your running shoes, or in your case, boots on and come on!" Doctor ran down the hallway with her trailing behind him.

"Why the sudden urgency?"

"Your parents are here Phil! The item in question is alien and the Daleks are here, as if that isn't enough of a problem they will come here for whatever the item is. They will kill people in need for this item, if your parents die here you will never have existed." Doctor explained, Phil almost tripped over his words yet caught herself in mid fall and sprinted forward to run beside him.

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"Like...would I just disappear?"

"Gradually yes," Doctor looked at her and then skidded to a halt outside of a door which was making the screwdriver go haywire.


	22. Chapter 22

22

There was no struggle in getting into the flat, slowly pushing the door open after scanning the lock. Doctor and Phil peeked in, looking at each other they walked in. Phil nudged the door shut behind her, reaching to the side she tried the light switch.

"Typical, there's no electricity."

Doctor turned and pointed the screwdriver at the light switch, flicking it again Phil blinked numerous times for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. "Now there's electricity." Doctor smiled and pocketed the screwdriver, "Well there's no electricity but at least I've given us temporary light." He said while picking up books which were on the dining room table. Phil walked past him and into the sitting room which was still in darkness.

It seemed that the front door opened up into the dining room, and through a door to the side led to the kitchen. There was an arch which compensated for a door way which lead into the living room. Doctor had only given the dining room light at the moment, and Phil was standing wringing her hands looking over the darkened sitting room.

"Can I have some light in here please?" She asked while turning and looking at Doctor, he seemed engrossed in flicking through a book. He didn't put the book down as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the screwdriver. Eyeing up the green light which it omitted Phil smiled happily at the light which flooded into the sitting room. The place was dusty, incredibly dusty, "Ew ew ew," muttering and brushing her hand over items to see what they were she nodded. The layers of dust obscured what the items were, there were photos frames and ornaments but nothing which looked alien.

Doctor put down the book he was flicking through and walked to stand next to her, "Nothing in here?"

"No, well," Phil reached down to pick a television guide off of the coffee table. "TV Times? Apparently tonight there's a special of Eastenders?"

"Huh," Doctor took the magazine from her and flicked through it. "A special of Eastenders and two episodes of Emmerdale, what more can people want?" He looked to the side at her, she gave a shrug and looked to the door to the side. Walking up to the door Doctor pushed it open and pointed the screwdriver at the light switch, light flooded into the small corridor and the two of them were soon confronted with four doors.

"Two each?" Phil asked while taking a step forward, Doctor shook his head and stopped her in mid step.

"I can see you're getting into this search but I can easily find the item," he said while waving the screwdriver at her. It was the truth, they would be wasting more time if they searched every single room. Phil puffed out her cheeks and gestured for him to do so, smiling and walking to the first door he opened it and scanned the area.

Nothing.

Walking to the opposite door he scanned it, the same happened as to the first door. It was the same reaction to the third. The fourth door however made the screwdriver go haywire, much like it did when the front door first got scanned. Exchanging a look the two walked into the room, it seemed to have been used as a study. There was a desk and a chair and numerous books scattered everywhere, Doctor picked a few books up and flicked through them but the information within them was hard to read. The writing on the pages seemed to have faded, Phil looked over a bookcase which was tightly packed. Much like the book Doctor picked up, the writing on the spines were faded and hard to read.

"How long do you think this place has been empty for?"

"A long time," Doctor answered, "It'd have to be an extremely long time considering the dust and the all round bad house keeping." He twiddled his fingers and picked up another book. Phil looked over at him and laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head she turned to another door. Reaching out and pulling it open she eyed up the cupboard.

There was a hoover, an ironing board, regular things which would be stored in a cupboard. Frowning Phil pushed some boxes away, "Doctor?"

"Yes Phil?"

"What's this?" She questioned while eyeing up the golden item in front of her, Doctor walked over and looked at it too. The item wasn't particularly large, it was sort of bullet shaped and about the size of a bag of sugar. Reaching down to pick it up Doctor frowned, "I take it it's not a good thing?"

He just looked at her and shook his head, "We have to leave Phil," Doctor said while walking out of the room, she jumped and ran after him. The two ran out of the flat and down the corridor, frowning and leaning to look over the balcony Phil jumped back and screamed when she soon became face to face with a Dalek.

"They can fly? They fly?" Phil ran faster and easily over took Doctor who frowned and ran quicker to catch up with her. Seemed when fear kicked in she not only rambled irrationally but also had the ability to run faster.

Skidding into the TARDIS Doctor threw the gold object at Phil, she easily caught it and ran up the stairs to latch onto one of the railings as he set the TARDIS into flight and away from the flats. After rocking about for a few minutes Phil let go of the railing and looked at the object in her hands. "What is it?" Doctor walked over to her and took the object from her hands, he looked from it to her and then back again. Phil just waited for him to answer, "Think of this as a time capsule. As a child did you ever have to make one in school?" Doctor questioned, Phil gave a nod. "Good! Well then you know what the purpose of a time capsule is, this is somewhat similar," he paused to run a hand through his hair. Phil walked down the stairs and took her jacket off. Straightening her jumper out she frowned.

"It's a time capsule?"

"No no no, I said it was somewhat similar to one, as in it serves the same purpose."

"Oh ok gotcha."

"There was only one of these left, so then how come there's now another?" Doctor asked, although Phil didn't feel compelled to answer he was clearly talking to himself. "Those sneaky little walking trash cans." Doctor shook a fist in the air which caused her to laugh. He jumped and looked over at her, he seemed to have forgotten she was there for a moment.

"Sorry," Phil put a hand over her mouth to try and still her laughing. Doctor just rolled his eyes and shook the item at her. "Ok so it's like a time capsule and there was one but now there's two. Where's the first one?"

"Oh it got used."

"Used? You can't use a time capsule."

"It's like one Phil! Why are your listening skills malfunctioning?"

"Sorry."

"It's a Progenitor," he looked up at her. "It has pure Dalek DNA in it."

"Wait a minute," Phil held up a hand. "The word cloning comes to mind."

"Indeed it is a piece of Dalek technology to design and create new Daleks. There used to be thousands of machines which existed like this back when those lot had an empire."

"What do we do with it?"

"Good question Phil!" Doctor threw it in the air and then caught it. "We can't give it back to them that'd just be silly. We can't keep it because I don't really want it on here or anywhere near me. In fact here," Doctor reached out and gave it to Phil. "You keep a hold of it, it gives me the heebie jeebies just holding it."

Phil looked at the Progenitor and then up at him, "Why me?" She whined her rhetorical question and shuffled after him out of the door. "So where are we going?"

"Back in there."

"With them?"

"Oh yes."

"Huh."

Doctor looked at her and then smiled, "We'll be alright, they won't kill us as long as we keep waving that around." He paused, "I hope."

"What?" Phil exclaimed, "You hope?" He gave a slow nod, "You're winging this aren't you?"

"Yup! And I'm dragging you with me." Doctor smiled and patted her on the head, Phil shook her head and tightened the grip she had on the golden object.


	23. Chapter 23

_I seem to have written more for this story again and seem to have neglected my other stories! ;A;_

_I can't help it! I get carried away with the topic that i'm more of a fan of...oh well! Thanks for fav'ing and the alerts! :D_

* * *

><p>23<p>

"The Doctor is nearby! Find the Doctor!"

Staying crouched underneath a desk Phil narrowed her eyes at the Progenitor and then slid her eyes to the man beside her.

"Oh don't look at me like that! What else was I meant to do?" Doctor whined and crossed his arms, Phil just looked at him. "What? Like you're plan of running away was any better." He huffed and stood up slightly to peer over the desk. "Coast is clear you can come out now."

Phil crawled out and peered over the desk too, "Retreating, it's called retreating."

"Well with the way you ran some may be confused." Doctor stood up and she jumped up to stand beside him, putting the Progenitor on the table the two of them looked at it. They'd both managed to get back into the building, it was rather easy to get in. Last time there were guards to avoid, although granted Doctor had to avert the attention of Phil when the bodies of the dead guards could be spotted. But despite them entering the building smoothly all didn't go according to plan when they turned a corner just as a Dalek was coming down it. This just caused them to run away, or as Phil put it – retreating.

"Either way I retreated us out of there."

"I opened this door and skidded smoothly under the desk." Phil said sounding proud with her actions. Doctor laughed and patted her on the back, whether she realized it or not his ways of sounding proud over little actions which pride shouldn't be put into were rubbing off on her.

"Now then," clapping his hands together he looked around the room, there were computers in here with them. "Lets see what's in here with us." He took off to explore the room some more, Phil leaned against the desk and looked up at the ceiling.

Both of them looked to the door though when there was movement out there, Phil crouched back down to hide underneath the desk. In any other circumstance Doctor would have laughed at her, her expression was rather similar to a rabbit in the headlights of a car. Walking slowly and quietly over to the door Doctor leaned his head against it, he placed his hands on the door too. Shutting his eyes and then opening them he turned to Phil, now leaning against the door. She peered from under the desk, "I think we may be stuck." Doctor said as quietly as he could while walking over to her.

"What?" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, he nodded back towards the door. "It is right out there? Oh that's just great!"

"Hey! Need I remind you that you young lady are the one who got us into this room?" Doctor crouched down beside her, she was still half crawled out from under the desk.

"Why do you have to always be right?" Phil pouted and ducked back under the desk, Doctor didn't really have the heart to tell her that if the Dalek from outside managed to get in, the desk would provide very little protection.

It was very easy to hear the sound of the top half of the Dalek rotating around to survey the area around it. Exchanging a look they stared at the door, "Next time I think I'll find the hiding place." Doctor said while standing up and shrugging his jacket off, Phil went to exclaim something at him when he opened the door and walked out. She raised an eyebrow when all she could hear was; "Vision impaired! I cannot see!" Which was being exclaimed numerous times, Doctor waved a hand at her, crawling out and grabbing the Progenitor she ran out of the door.

Running past the Dalek who unfortunately had the familiar tweed jacket tightly wrapped around its eye Phil resisted the urge to laugh. That one was just a lucky shot, not all of them were going to be avoided or dealt with easily.

"Woah! Ok I think we took a wrong turn!" Doctor exclaimed and skidded to a stop, Phil bumped into him not expecting him to suddenly stop. Peering over his shoulder she eeped at the three Daleks coming there way. Of course they would come to help a comrade, "This way," Doctor took off running down another corridor with Phil quickly following behind him.

It wasn't long before the annoying robotic voices of the Daleks could be heard, Phil groaned, "A mouse in a maze comes to mind!"

"Not now Phil! I will love to hear comparisons you can come up with at any other time but not now!" Doctor exclaimed and skidded around a corner, Phil kicked off the wall and turned the corner too.

"I'm only saying!"

"You know you waste more energy talking and running at the same time?"

"Not now Doctor! I would love to hear all the random facts you know but maybe some other time!" Phil laughed and slowed her pace down when he stopped and reached to open a door.

"Let you find the next hiding place huh?"

"Phil I don't need your sarcasm now either!" Doctor whined and looked at her, the two sighed and looked at the group of Daleks in front of them.

"The Doctor is here!" The only word which described this moment was deafening, Phil couldn't put her hands over her ears to block them out because of her gripping onto the Progenitor still.

"Oh would you all shut up? I have to listen to this each and every time we cross paths! It's not only boring but...well...boring and predictable." Doctor said simply with a shrug, needless to say with him just speaking it stopped all of them talking. "Right! Now that we're all silent for a minute shall we get down to business? Oh and Phil?" She looked up at him, "Don't step back." He said while rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. She slowly looked over her shoulder at the Daleks which were after them earlier.

"The woman has the Progenitor!"

"Of course she does, I gave it to her to look after and so far she's done a brilliant job."

"She will give it to us!"

"Nah she doesn't want to do that do you Phil?"

"Erm...no...no I want to keep it."

"You will not!" The Daleks all exclaimed at different times, Phil flinched and looked around confused. It was a rather confusing moment, it was hard to decide what to focus on more.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"See this confuses me slightly," Doctor said while crossing his arms, the two had been escorted back to the high ceiling room where the weird console was. The glowing white doorway was still opened which bothered Doctor hugely.

"Well I get confused a lot actually but it doesn't effect me that much." He said thoughtfully, "This," he pointed to the Progenitor still in the clutches of Phil. "It doesn't take much thought to actually figure out why you want it. I have to say I am rather curious as to how it is in existence, but that's a completely different conversation." Doctor eyed the Daleks up and then looked up at the ceiling. "You see the thing, the real thing which is confusing me is...where's the leader?"

"Take me to your leader?"

"You had to crack that cliché out didn't you?"

"Oh come on, it's like one of the catchphrases that all people want to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah yeah...I'm telling the truth. People always want to use actual catchphrases in situations...although this is a little to ironic."

"The woman shall stop talking!"

"Free speech you can't take it away," Phil muttered and looked at the Dalek which had spoken, Doctor let out a short laugh and patted her on the head.

"But yes, your leader where is he? You lot just follow orders that's like one of few things you're good at doing I'll give you that one." Doctor said while taking a step forward only to have a Dalek move closer to him to stop him moving any more.

"You will stay there!"

"I will not," Doctor stepped passed it and more into the room, "I'm not one for standing still, can't be still for more than ten seconds me." He turned on his heels and pointed to the console, "This thing what's the deal with it? Also," crouching down to look at the creature in the cabinet he looked back up at the surrounding Daleks. "What's the deal with you? How'd the people manage to get you out and into there?"

"They didn't," the one from the cabinet answered, Doctor frowned and looked over it. There were leads coming from it which were plugged into the machinery of the console. Doctors question got answered so simply, he frowned more and rubbed his eyes.

"They didn't?" He repeated and shook his head, "How'd you get in there?"

"People are so easily influenced." It answered while blinking slowly, "Promises are easily said and so quickly broken."

"Oh I see."

"I don't get it," Phil piped up from where she was still standing surrounded by Daleks, Doctor walked back over and pulled her from the middle of the group. Soon standing a little in front of the console Doctor put his hands together and looked at her.

"It promised Derek great things if he'd build that, and when he did what he was told he murdered him."

"He served his purpose!"

"You murdered him," Doctor said angrily and looked over his shoulder at the one wired up to the machine. "Only because one person has done something you asked them to do doesn't mean they couldn't do anything else for you."

"Humans have no use to the Daleks."

"You," Doctor clenched his hands and walked angrily up to the console, "I shouldn't be surprised," he said distantly soon calming himself down. Turning and looking back at Phil who looked not only confused but a little concerned for him and his current disposition.

"So," Phil said quietly getting all attention directed to her. "It asked Derek to build that for him with a promise of something great. Murdered him, opened a doorway got his little mates here all for what?"

"That," Doctor pointed a finger at the golden object which Phil was still clutching onto. "It was here for a long time undetected. My guess is that one in there got here by mistake, sensed that and thought this up." Doctor said while gesturing to the one in the cabinet and then to the room they were standing in. "Phil you are single handedly holding the one item which is more important to them. It is more important than their own lives, you are holding the Progenitor Phil, it could easily bring about another new race of Daleks."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed, which brings me to my next dilemma," Doctor grabbed a hold of Phils arm, "How do you plan on getting it?" He grinned and pushed the button on her watch. Soon appearing in the TARDIS Phil shook her head. "Thank god you live in that thing Phil!" Doctor exclaimed and hugged her before running up the stairs.

"What do we do with it? You said you didn't want it anywhere near you or on here."

"We negotiate!" He grinned and played with his braces, Phil waved the Progenitor at him, "What? If we stayed in that room any longer we would have got shot at." Doctor said while walking back down to her, "Now to get another jacket," he mused and turned to walk off.

Phil shook her head, "How many do you have?"

"Silly question Phil!" He peered around the corner upstairs, "Actually I am going to deem your question a rhetorical one."

"Doesn't need an answer?"

"Correct!" Doctor disappeared around the corner again leaving her in the console room, Phil looked at the Progenitor and bit her lip. "I don't want to hold this anymore!"

"What? Why? I don't want it." Doctor answered while reappearing in a new tweed jacket.

"But I'm literally holding your greatest enemies life in my hands. I don't want this! You said having a sonic screwdriver was to much power for a human but I think this is way more power!"

"That's why you're holding it Phil, if I have it I'd do something illogical with it. Also you're rambling, thought I should point that out and counter. Are you scared?"

"Ever so slightly."

"Why?" Doctor asked while walking up to the console and tapping on some keys, Phil reached out and held onto the nearest railing as the TARDIS kicked into life. Once they had stopped rocking about Phil looked at him seriously.

"This could create a god complex. And I don't think you seem to realize that a part of me does just want to throw it out of the door...or...I don't know try and destroy it."

Doctor looked at her seriously and walked down the stairs, looking at her serious expression he nodded and took the Progenitor from her hands. It didn't take him long to figure out that his longest and oldest friend wanted to destroy the item his newest friend was holding onto.

"Negotiate? Where do we start?"

"They will follow us, but I need you to do something for me."

"Ok sure thing."

"You're so obedient honestly, you just agreed without wanting to know what it was?"

"Well the favour is coming from you so it'll most likely be dangerous." Phil reasoned with a nod, Doctor couldn't disagree what he was about to suggest to her was incredibly dangerous.

"I need you to go back."

"What?"

"See! That's why I was waiting for you to ask what this something was, seriously Phil." Doctor muttered while crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Ok."

"What? No seriously now that I think about it my suggestion was very stupid." He paused and looked at her, "Stupid but effective, Phil you're the only other person apart from myself who would know how to take that thing apart or effectively reverse its effects." He explained and tapped her on the head, "Sexy will kick in when needs be."

"Right ok, so...you want me to go back into that Dalek filled room?"

"They won't be there, you see as much as you have to respect them for the persistence they have they are incredibly stupid. Well stupid in a sense that they'll follow the leader and Phil I am the leader."

"Ok, so...teleport in destroy or reverse the console thing and then teleport back here?"

"Yup simple!"

"It's to simple."

"Phil don't ruin it! Didn't you ever get told that the simplest things were the most effective?"

"Yeah I did." Phil scratched her head in thought. "Doctor what will you be doing?"

"Negotiating." He grinned and put his hands on her shoulders, "Be careful. I can't believe you've agreed to this, but you're a brave little person so I have all faith in you that you'll be fine!"

Phil pouted and suffered getting her cheeks pinched, "I'm not little." Was the last words she said before pushing something on her watch and disappearing from the console room. Doctor hated teleporters and always complained about them, but he honestly couldn't see a way to destroying the console the Daleks had created. Especially when they were all in the same room.

"Right!" Clapping his hands he ran to the door and swung them open, "Now for negotiating!" He rubbed his hands together and eyed up the Daleks who were evidently leaving Earth and following after him and the TARDIS. He had to give them credit where credit was due, they didn't take that long in locking onto them.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Collapsing on the floor Phil pushed herself up, trying to shake off the feeling of being sick she looked up. Sure enough there were no Daleks in the room, "You returned." Setting her eyes on the one in the cabinet she stood up shakily and walked over to it.

"I know what you're about to do human."

"I'm sorry I guess."

"Is it so wrong for us to want to exist?" The Dalek questioned, Phil crouched down and looked at the wires, the odd sense of knowing what each and everyone was for kicked in. Sliding her eyes over to look at its one eye she frowned, "I think it's wrong for you to exist if all you do is destroy things."

"What a human answer."

"I am human."

"You're much more aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're implying," Phil said ignorant to what it was on about, frowning she pulled out some wires and plugged them into different ports. There was a rasping breath, or what could be described as a breath from the Dalek. It was silent, it didn't seem to want to answer her words which pleased her it didn't seem right talking to it.

"Are you a killer?"

Phil looked at it, so much for not talking. Shaking her head and looking at the wires in her hands she looked up at it, "No."

"Do you have it in you to take my life as well as my kind?"

"Doctor said you lot always found a way to be." Phil said quietly while standing up, it seemed to regard her words and was silent again while she was typing on the keys. "I'm not taking your life," she said eventually. "Because you're going to die soon anyway."

"Is that any consolation? Do those words make you feel better with what you're about to do?" It paused, "I know I'm to die soon." It said sharply as if the death which was about to be imposed on it annoyed it hugely.

"I'm not killing anyone, I'm merely reversing the doorway and-"

"Sending us into nothingness that's as good as death."

"I'm sorry! But you cannot stay here, this place, this city is in trouble at the moment and you lot being here is not going to make matters any better."

"You speak highly of this city."

"It is my home, well it will be as soon as the 90's come around." Phil said and took a step back, she looked at the screens on the console, there was numbers and words scrolling speedily, she couldn't read any of it even if she wanted to. Shaking her head she raised an eyebrow, she didn't honestly understand what she had done but it seemed to work. The glowing white doorway opened wider and a high wind entered the room.

The console in front of her started to get taken apart by the wind, she watched as bit by bit it got sucked through the doorway. For some reason she needed to watch this happening, lifting up her arm to look at the watch the last thing she caught site of was the Dalek and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Doctor watched as the Daleks in front of the TARDIS equally got sucked back down to Earth. Phil created a doorway back to where ever they had come back from. She'd also evidently made the console lock onto anything alien which was in orbit around the Earth that was including the TARDIS unfortunately which was slowly edging closer and closer to Earth.<p>

"Oh you clever thing you! Oh no, no no!" Doctor shook his head and slammed the doors shut, rushing up to the console he tried to get the TARDIS to move away from the oncoming Earth, being sucked through a doorway with the Daleks didn't sound like a fun thing to do.

Hearing a small thud he looked down the stairs to see Phil in a heap pushing herself up, "Hold onto something and quickly Phil!"

She just gave him a lazy thumbs up and held onto the railing which lead down the stairs to where all the wires were. After gripping onto the railing for a few minutes she let go and shakily stood up, Doctor jumped down the stairs and grinned, his smiled slipped though. Lifting her head up to look at him he frowned, teleporting to and fro from the TARDIS to Earth and back again clearly took its toll on her.

Phil reached up and wiped the blood which trickled from her nose, she was rather lucky that the only toll on her was a nose bleed it could have been a lot worse. Shaking his head he grinned at her again, "You clever brilliant thing you! I knew you could do it!" He gave her a hug and then put her at arms length, she was shaking but nodded. "Come on."

"I don't much feel like going out at the moment."

"Trust me," he held his hand out to her, putting her hand in his she walked slowly and shakily after him, pushing open the door Doctor couldn't help but poke her cheek when a smile crept onto her face.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Besseme didn't look any different then the last time Phil had visited, "Does the Fendahl still live here?"

"Most likely, it could be anywhere though." Doctor answered and walked out of the TARDIS with her. Phil didn't get far before needing to sit down, "Are you alright Philippa? I feel like I've been rather stupid and suggested something to you which – although capable of – weren't wholly capable of coping with."

"Humans aren't really designed to deal with teleporting."

"But is it just the teleporting causing you problems?" Doctor questioned Phil looked up at him and shook her head. Rubbing her eyes she sighed and shut them, slowly opening them she looked up at the purple sky.

"It was strange, it seemed to talk so normally." Phil looked back at him, "The one all wired up was the leader wasn't it?"

"I believe so yes," Doctor answered and nodded slowly and crouched down beside her. "You talked to it? Do I even dare to ask what about?"

"You just did, nothing really...it more talked to me and I played the ignorant human." She answered, he raised an eyebrow at her and nodded.

"You seemed to play the part of the ignorant human well then."

"Are they dead?"

"No."

"Really or are you lying?"

Doctor looked up at the sky and then at her, "They came from a void and you sent them back into that void. Think of it as suspended animation, they are just there. Not really doing anything but are still existing."

"That's not really living though is it?" Phil stated quietly while pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, leaning her head against her arms she shut her eyes. "I guess it was right on one thing then. Sending them back to nothingness is as good as killing them."

"Phil you didn't kill them they're still alive."

"Is that for the better or worse?" She looked at him sidewards, Doctor frowned and pointed a finger at her. "Maybe that question doesn't need to be answered." Phil spoke distantly while yawning and rubbing her eyes. "So, Besseme...it's still as I remember it, if I remember rightly right over there I laid dying. Why did you bring me back here?" Phil asked a little hysterically while putting her hands on the head and clutching onto it. "Oh god this hurts! Seriously," gritting her teeth and opening her eyes she jumped when Doctor popped into her line of vision.

Reaching out and pulling her hands off of her head he put his on the side of her face and leant his forehead against hers. "You're alright Philippa, the forces of teleporting are just catching up with you."

"But it really really hurts..." Phil said quietly while moving to lay on her side in the tall grass, Doctor nodded and looked around.

"Maybe you should go sleep, eight hours of sleep or maybe a little more considering the state you're in at the moment."

"What happened to the Progenitor?"

Doctor looked at her and then awkwardly around, Phil sat up slowly while holding onto her head, "Doctor what did you do with it?"

"I may have kept it."

"What? After you said you didn't want it anywhere near you or on the TARDIS? You contradicted yourself!"

"I don't need you to remind me," Doctor huffed and stood up, she stiffly stood up and looked at the long grassed field in front of them.

"I take it you didn't negotiate with them then huh?"

"You already know the answer to that Phil you don't need me to answer." Doctor looked at her sidewards, the negotiating didn't happen at all. Once Phil had teleported to Earth he had slammed the doors of the TARDIS shut and spent the next couple of minutes avoiding them. A part of him had long since given up trying to speak sense to them.

"What are you going to do with it Doctor?"

He stayed looking over the field and tree line in front of them before looking down at her. Thinking over her question he turned and walked back into the TARDIS not giving her an answer.

* * *

><p>Sleep was an extremely easy thing for Phil to do, although waking up was a little harder. Jumping and directing her attention to her phone, which was ringing and buzzing on the bedside table she frowned. Rubbing her eyes she reached out for it, "Hello?"<p>

"_Pip? Oh Pip it's a disaster!_" Phil frowned – Erin. Swinging her legs out of bed Phil ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair, she had left Erin in London and used the excuse of travelling. When in fact she'd conquered and faced her demons and nearly died in the process, shaking her head Phil wiped the Darkness from her mind and focused on Erins rushed voice.

"What's a disaster?"

"_Pip! Are not even back in England yet? Come to think of it where are you? You never said where you were going!_" Erin rambled, Phil laughed and collapsed back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling she waited for Erin to continue. "_Do you even remember what today is?_"

"What's the date?"

"_No! I'm not telling you that easily, instead I'll say we're in December, it's near Christmas day...need I say anymore?_"

"Oh my god," Phil shot up, "Your wedding."

"_Erm hello? Yes! Of course my wedding! What else do you think I'm on about? It's a disaster!_"

"W-wait a minute...it's today?"

"_Yes!_" Erin shouted, Phil held the phone away from her and rubbed her ear, Erins exclaimed voice was still ringing in her ear. "_Please tell me you're at the airport._"

"I am," Phil nodded, "I should be getting into London in the next hour." Phil lied, she knew nothing about airports of plane times she just hoped Erin would buy her lie. By sounds of the content sigh on the other end of the phone she did. "Why's it a disaster Erin? You've not told me."

"_My father is trying to bring his new wife and my mother is angry at that. My sister is trying to hunt out my brother, who is no doubt half drunk still somewhere with Kev._" Erin said quietly, she sniffed and Phil already knew she was crying.

"I'll be there soon! Just hold on for an hour." Phil jumped up and ran out of the door and down the corridor, Doctor jumped and looked up at her when she was running as quickly as she could down the stairs. "I promise it will all be ok, alright?" She paused and then hung up the phone. "Doctor I need to go to Cornwall and then to London."

"Oh wow two destinations, this is going to be fun! What's the occasion?"

"A wedding," Phil said and then bolted back up the stairs leaving Doctor to frown lightly and turn to the console.


	27. Chapter 27

_I stick by it! I'm trying to do as many updates as possible before Christmas! :D_

* * *

><p>27<p>

Nick stood with a shopping bag in his hand staring bluntly at the street magician in front of him and the small crowd. "What a scammer," he muttered when he made something disappear. Sighing and walking down the street. "Whereas you two are brilliant at vanishing," he eyed up the TARDIS as it fully materialized. Phil practically ripped the door open and ran out, "Hi...wait..." Nick watched her bolt past him and down the road. Turning to look at Doctor he pointed to Phil who could only still be seen running.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Something about a wedding?"

"Oh...oh! The wedding! I didn't know that was today," Nick said while looking behind him. Luckily the TARDIS had landed relatively close to Nick and Phil's home. Phil appeared trying to catch her breath back while carrying a suit bag and a black rucksack. "Have fun, major bummer I'm not invited."

"Why would you?"

"Oh! Look who's in a good mood this morning!"

"Sorry," Phil said in a quiet voice, Nick grinned and waved a hand at her, she nodded at his bag. "Meal for one again?"

"My evenings are so lonely without you there Phil!" Nick exclaimed dramatically and nodded to the Doctor and the TARDIS. "You better get going. And no there's not a meal for one in this bag, I have you know there's tons of pointless snacks."

"See you later Nick," Phil smiled and walked back into the TARDIS Nick shook his head and waved at them before walking towards his home.

* * *

><p>Doctor eyed up the suit bag and got ushered away from it, Phil walked up the stairs and then peered around the corner, "Can we go to London now please?"<p>

"You're being so bossy Phil!"

"Sorry!" She grinned and disappeared, Doctor stood and listened to her bedroom door shut. Turning to the console he shrugged and typed on the keys, holding onto the console for a few minutes he let go when all fell still again.

It was very silent, there was no sound coming from Phils room, nodding his head he took to brushing imaginary dust off of the console. He frowned, a wedding? Whose wedding? Was it Phils wedding? Surely not, Doctor distinctly remembered Nick saying there was no one involved in her love life. Hitting himself on the forehead Doctor crossed his arms, if it was her wedding he would be happy for her.

"Oh I wish you could see your face! The confusion is just epic!" Snapping out of his thoughts he looked to the stairs, staring wide eyed at Phil she frowned. "Is it that bad?" She questioned, she was standing wearing a long dark red dress which had some sort of dark pattern to it. There was also thin material attached to it which acted as three quarter length sleeves. Much like the dress there was a dark pattern on the sleeves too. Phil had curled her natural curly hair more so the curls hung in tight ringlets. Although the majority of her hair had been tied up off of her neck and shoulders.

Phil put a hand over her mouth to try and hide the growing grin, "Could it possibly be that for once the Doctor is speechless? A sudden lost for words perhaps?" She walked down the stairs carefully and up to him, frowning she shook her head. "You need to get changed."

"W-what? Excuse me! I do not need to get changed, my clothes are cool enough for this wedding."

Phil shook her head, "It's a black suit affair."

"No."

"You're being stubborn!" Phil exclaimed and crossed her arms narrowing her green eyes up at him. Doctor shook his head stubbornly, looking down at her he had to admit this was the first time that he'd even seen her wearing any sort of make up. She had dark eye shadow on which made her bright green eyes stand out more, Phil was a rather pretty woman anyway so she never bothered with make up.

"Ok, what if I just say," she paused to put a hand under her chin in thought. "You look ever more suave in a black suit?"

"I do?"

"Uh-huh oh yeah yeah sure thing you do." Phil nodded remembering the suit he wore when they went to America, she frowned trying to forget the rather dramatic experience which happened there.

"You're just saying that!"

"What?" Phil shook her head and looked up at him. Doctor just crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. "No I'm not! You look adorable in the clothes you live in but you look extremely suave in a black suit."

"I go from suave to adorable? Phil! I think I'll just sit this wedding out."

"But Erin wants to meet you!"

"Erin?"

"The smiley happy blond woman? The one you tried to force me to be friends with? Remember her?"

"Oh! You became friends with her in the end without my help!" Doctor exclaimed happily and watched Phil smile lightly and nod her head. "You told her about me?"

"I missed out the parts where you live in a vanishing box, you're often deemed as a mad man with a box. You run around a lot and sometimes wave a strange torch around while doing so. Oh and that you're an alien." Phil said simply Doctor shook his head and looked at her.

"I dread to think what you described me as."

"If I remember rightly," Phil said while pushing him towards the stairs. "A funny, silly man. Who is incredibly witty and very smart. And who also shares my love for tea and Jammy Dodger biscuits." She giggled, Doctor looked over his shoulder at her and started walking up the stairs. "See! I described you in a rather nice way I think." Phil turned away from the stairs and walked back to the console.

Doctor took one last look at her before running down the corridor, he wouldn't be lying if he said he felt slight relief that Phil wasn't the one getting married. Skidding into the wardrobe part of the TARDIS Doctor frowned, was he feeling a slight sense of jealousy?

Soon changing and walking back down the corridor he walked down the stairs, Phil turned and smiled. "See! What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like it."

"You're like a little child," Phil laughed and put a hand to her chin, "What is it you don't like?"

Doctor didn't answer but instead lifted up the tie, Phil rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. Holding up a hand she walked up the stairs, "I had a feeling something like this would occur." She reappeared again and held her hands out. "I doubt you could find one in your wardrobe considering how large it is." She reached out and undid the tie, pulling the material out from underneath his collar she put it on the railing beside her. Tiptoeing slightly she replaced it with the item she was holding and took a step back.

"Better?"

"Much! Thank you Phil! You're right I probably have one somewhere but I wouldn't know where to look," Doctor mused and looked down at the black bow tie Phil had put on him.

"Ready now? Think of it this way, even if you don't want to go you're amazing with people. Also there's obviously an after party and you get to dance, I know how much you like to dance." Phil joked and walked up to the door.

"Only if you dance with me."

Phil pushed the door open and turned to look at him, "Sure thing." She smiled and watched him close the door to the TARDIS and stand beside her. Lifting out his arm the two just smiled wider when she put her arm in his and walked down the street.


	28. Chapter 28

_Time to act like a human :D_

* * *

><p>28<p>

It was strange to feel so normal, so human. Doctor looked at the group gathered in the house, it wasn't a particularly large house although it probably looked bigger when there wasn't a huge amount of people milling around in it. Phil stood beside him shaking her head, "Mingle brilliantly like you do I need to find Erin." Phil smiled and left him to as she put it – mingle. It definitely was strange, there were very few times when the Doctor had moments like this, when he felt so normal. Caught up in the chaos of time travel he often forgot what the little moments felt like.

"It's a disaster!"

"You kept saying that on the phone," Phils voice was easy to hear, she sounded so calm compared to the hysteric other woman. Doctor followed the sound of the voices and wound up in a kitchen. The blond woman obviously noticed him before he noticed her, he was to busy looking around.

"Oh hello!" She jumped up and past Phil who just turned and looked at him, "You must be Pips boyfriend! How did she describe you...oh yeah, silly." She paused which caused Doctor to look at her, Phil was close to bursting out laughing. "I'm Erin."

"So you're the bride to be who seems to be in a little trouble? Whatever is the matter?" Doctor asked while shaking Erins hand when she stuck it out to him. "I'm John."

"Good to meet you John!" Erin smiled widely and then turned to sit back in the seat which Phil was standing near. Erin pulled a face and put her head in her hands, Phil took a step over to him. "Family crisis and a missing brother and fiancé."

"Oh I see," Doctor nodded slowly and looked between the upset blond and Phil, "Pip?" He whispered to her, she grinned and nodded. "You seem to be getting random nicknames left right and center and all I get is silly."

"You are silly, accept it." Phil turned back to Erin, "I have," crouching down in front of the woman the two talked quietly and then she stood back up and looked at him. "We're going to try and find them."

"Alright come on then," Doctor followed Phil out of the kitchen and then out of the front door, walking around the side of the building Phil frowned. "Ok this one time I give you permission to try and link to them. But so help me no more linking onto people alright? You can't kept on using your psychic energy like that."

"Thanks," Phil said and leant her head against the wall and shut her eyes, Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked around. The neighbourhood was rather nice, not to posh yet not totally rough and suspicious looking. Phil jumped and shook her head which caused him to look at her, "Any luck?"

"They're on their way." She answered and rubbed her head, "Ouch."

"See! That's why I tell you to not link to people or anything because it hurts. The after effects just aren't worth it!" Doctor lectured while tapping her on the nose, "We better tell Erin."

"Mmhm." Phil nodded and walked back to the front door just as the two men in question appeared. "Oh you two can't go in there, well you can't Kev."

"Pip! Hello...who's that?"

"I think that's her boyfriend, the one Erin kept on about meeting." The younger of the two said, Doctor looked between them and then at Phil.

"This is John." Phil pointed at him, "John this is Kevin, and Nathaniel."

"Nathan, it's just Nathan."

"Nathaniel."

"Stop it! I'm going in to see my sister," Nathan huffed and stormed into the building. Kev and Phil laughed at his childish reaction, "You better go get ready, you have to be at the church in like an hour." Phil said while pulling out her watch from her bag. Doctor shook his head, she just couldn't live without it honestly, she had no use for it. She didn't need a damper anymore, and he wasn't to happy about her having a teleporter. But all in all it did keep rather good time.

Giving a shrug and soon noticing it was just the two of them outside Doctor shook his head, "Are all wedding days like this?"

"I don't know how many weddings you've been to Doctor, I mean John, but they're all rather hectic." Phil sighed and rocked back and forth on her heels. "I remember my cousins one vaguely...they were both late and then my uncle got into a fight...I think..."

"Hey! More memories are returning to you!"

"Uh-huh they come in dribs and drabs I shouldn't complain at least the hard to reach memories are returning." Phil smiled up at him, "Come on we better get Erin out of that house and to that church."

"Why must we be the ones to hurry her along?"

"Because we're great motivators!"

* * *

><p>Doctor stood confused, for the amount of chaos there was – he came to the decision that there was more chaos going into a human wedding than a Dalek invasion – that the whole experience was rather short lived. He also only just got told that Phil was a bridesmaid when they turned up at the church which meant that he was currently standing in between a weeping woman and a stern faced man.<p>

Although he had to admit for what it was it was a rather nice moment, frowning he grinned at both Erin, Kev and Phil and the other bridesmaid when they walked back down the aisle. He could see that Phil was more than happy that this was over. She'd spent about half an hour back in the house rushing Erin around to get ready. And then lectured Nathan about teasing his sister and how turning up late wasn't a very nice practical joke because apparently – as she put it – a wedding is apparently the girls biggest dream or something like that. It went over his head, he understood most things but not the most human things, weddings being one of them.

"Are you alright?" Phil popped up into his vision, unknown to him he'd followed the crowd of people out of the church and was now standing outside. He frowned and looked up at the sky, Phil laughed. "Yes it's snowing how cool? Excuse the lame pun."

"Just typical-" his sentence got cut off by Erin having a moment over the snow too, Phil looked at her and then up at him. "You humans and snow." He muttered and patted her on the head, she giggled and turned to look at her friend.

"It was nice," she said referring to the wedding. "I thought it would never happen though." Phil smiled at Erin when she posed for some photos with Kevin. "They're a weird couple, come along John." Phil walked down the steps and towards the blond. "Can I just say it feels weird having to keep calling you John?"

"Well I may just jump on the wagon of calling you Pip. I like Pip."

"More than Phil?"

"No I like Phil much more, but then Philippa is much nicer." Doctor mused, she just laughed and shook her head. Doctor and Phil both flinched slightly when both Kevin and Erin exclaimed words of a night long party. The two looked at each other and then at them.


	29. Chapter 29

_This may be the last time to update before the Christmas weekend. Although saying that i may see if i can sneak on tomorrow some time..  
><em>

_Do i dare to get caught on my laptop when i have stuff to do...? Tough call - lecture from my mother, or - updating...mhmm...i'll spend the day thinking this over xD_

* * *

><p>29<p>

"Apparently this place is haunted," Erin said while giving Phil a hug, "Thank you for today Pip you're a life saver!"

"Haunted? Why did you want to have your after party in a place that's haunted? Aren't most people afraid of ghosts and the paranormal?"

Erin blinked confused by Doctors ramble, shaking her head she laughed and crossed her arms. "Pip was right you are silly."

"I was being serious! Why do people think I'm silly or being funny when I'm being serious?" Doctor asked in a slightly childish sounding voice, this just caused Erin to laugh more. He looked utterly bemused at her and then looked to Phil for some sort of help.

"Erin likes the paranormal." She answered for the blond who was trying to calm herself down, Erin soon stopped laughing and nodded confirming Phils words. "Go," Phil ushered Erin away from them and to Kevin. "Are ghosts real?"

"Scared Pip?"

"No not at all John."

Doctor just laughed and looked around, "I believe they are one of those 'unknowns' of the universe."

"You're an unknown of the universe you know that right?" Phil crossed her arms and looked at him, he nodded slowly. "Starman."

"Excuse me?"

"Starman, the song comes to mind." Phil clicked her fingers as if she just made sense of something in her head and unknown to him. "Then Life on Mars for the Ice Warriors."

"David Bowie."

"Correct!" Phil nodded and clapped her hands together.

"Did you just appoint me with a song?"

"Yup."

"Thought you did I just needed to confirm that moment."

* * *

><p>After watching Kev and Erin have their first dance it didn't surprise Phil one bit to suddenly get dragged into dancing as well. Only the one person she thought would be dragging her to dance was busy mingling. Erin gripped onto her hands and twirled around in a circle, laughing while doing so. Phil grinned happy to see her friend happy after the slightly traumatic beginning of the day. Phil frowned and looked towards the doors, there was something or someone moving about out there. It wasn't particularly strange to see someone exiting the building, it was just weird that they seemed to flit from side to side. Erin hadn't noticed and had taken to singing along with the song which was playing. Phil let go of her hands and shook her head, walking dizzily over to where Doctor was she gripped onto his arm.<p>

"There's like...four of you...I'm so dizzy."

"That's your own fault!" Doctor laughed and helped her to sit in a nearby chair. After a few minutes Phils vision had stopped spinning and she looked up at him. She went to say something only for him to shake his head. "I already know."

"Is that why you asked those questions earlier?"

"Yes," he answered while sitting down next to her. "Still seeing four of everything?"

"Nah we've gone down a digit." Phil joked and shook her head slightly, Doctor grinned and looked up at the dancing people. "What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Whatever it is, it can't get in here." Doctor looked at the door sidewards, the figure was still flitting side to side and every so often touching the door. "So for the moment we do nothing."

"Trust this day to turn out weird too." Phil rolled her eyes and leaned back against the chair, leaning her head against the back of it she looked up at the ceiling. Tilting her head to the side she looked at him, "Look at you! You say we do nothing and you're there looking at it so intently. Want to go investigate?"

Doctor smiled and nodded, "As much as I do I think it would be highly suspicious for you to disappear from your best friends wedding party."

"What? Why? I'm not staying out of exploring!"

"I don't think you have a choice," he smiled Phil was about to question him before Erin popped up and dragged her back to dance. Phil glared at him but then just danced with her friend, Doctor laughed she couldn't be serious for to long. Being serious didn't even suit her, standing up he walked towards the door. The figure for now had disappeared, peeking out he slipped out and walked down the corridor.

"Hello?" Doctor turned a corner and stopped when a huddled figure in the corner could be seen. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor, who are you? Why are you here?" He questioned while edging a little closer each time. For all he knew Erin had booked the building for just tonight, there wouldn't be any other guests staying here. The figure started to make sobbing noises, "No no! Don't cry there's no need to cry! I can help you, what is it you want or need?" Doctor crouched down in front of the figure, the sobbing soon turned to laughing and it lashed out towards him. Leaping backwards Doctor held his hands up for defence, "I mean you no harm."

The figure, which was evidently female when it crawled into the light of the corridor looked up at him through tangled black hair. It clicked its tongue and crawled towards him, "Oh right I see I've caught you at a bad time, maybe later." He grinned and ran off back towards the hall where the party was happening.

Running into the room and shutting the door behind him Doctor was happy that his dramatic entrance went unnoticed, turning and pulling out the screwdriver he locked the door. Best to be sure that it can't get in. "Oh aye aye, look who went exploring." Jumping and turning to look at Phil who yawned and wagged a finger at him. "That's not fair! You abandoned me to horrendous dancing!" Phil pouted and then looked at the slow crawling figure which could be seen through the glass door. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, I tried talking to it and it tried to hit me." Doctor said while turning and pulling her away from the door. "We can't stay over here, we'll catch the attention of someone." He nodded slowly Phil looked up at him and nodded too. "How is everyone?"

"Getting drunk and dancing, I mean happy and having fun." Phil laughed and crossed her arms, Doctor eyed them up and then looked at her. "No I'm not drunk, I've not had anything to drink...well alcoholic wise." She paused and shook her head when both Kev and Erin eyed her up. "Oh god not again!"

"Allow me to save you then," Doctor grinned and clutched onto her hand, the couples attention got diverted back to each other. "And I did say I'd be even more up for this if I got to dance with you."

"You're truly easily amused at times Doctor, I mean John." Phil shook her head and laughed at her need to correct herself. It was a hard thing to get use to even for a little while, luckily no one had noticed her mishap of calling him something else.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"My feet have never hurt so much in my life before." Phil muttered while reaching down and taking her shoes off. She lived in boots not heels, beside her was Erins sister laughed at her words. "To much dancing, oh man I am going to sleep well tonight."

"That's if Erin doesn't keep us dancing for the next hours."

"I'm Phil," holding out her hand she smiled when the ash blond woman put her hand in hers and gave it a shake. "Lucy."

"Good to meet you Lucy."

"Likewise Phil, your boyfriend seems to like dancing."

"Yeah...which is weird."

"You don't? Well be fair if you had a lot in common with your other half it'd be sort of boring wouldn't it? It's the differences which make things great."

Phil mused over her words and nodded, "What wise words Lucy." Phil said not really having the heart to say that they weren't a couple. Lucy smiled and the two sat and watched the dancing people, Phil shook her head when a familiar person came dancing over to her, "Come on Phil! Stop being lazy!"

"Give me a break! I've done more dancing than you!" She laughed and ended up getting pulled up anyway, Doctor just completely ignored her words and did the complete opposite. Phil managed to wave bye to Lucy before dancing, "You seem to be having fun despite the weirdo in the corridor."

"Well why not? It's not everyday I happen to get invited to a wedding is it? And I like to dance! It's fun," Doctor said while twirling her around and then holding onto her hand again. "As for the weirdo in the corridor, it doesn't seem to be doing anything. Trust me I've kept watch, it's not tried to get in at all. But that's a little confusing, I wonder what it is and how it got here." Doctor said while stopping, Phil looked at the dancing people around them and then up at him. "Or more importantly what does it want?" He looked down at her, "Think we should investigate?"

"Now you want to take me to investigate? How nice of you to invite me this time."

"Now now Phil don't you start sulking you were busy."

"I was being forced to dance! Much like I am now." Phil huffed and eeped when Erin dragged her from his grasp, "Hi Erin what's up?"

"I'm about to throw the bouquet!"

"Oh that's nice," Phil said while turning back to Doctor, Erin pulled her back, Phil was about to question her but stopped by Erins expression.

"You're not one for traditions are you Pip?"

"Not really."

"Pip! Do this one thing, just for me?"

"Alright only because it's you," Phil sighed and trudged over to stand near the other women. "Seriously," muttering and ignoring the gibbering of the other females near her she made no attempt to even catch the cluster of flowers when they were thrown in the air. Phil agreed to coming over, but that didn't mean that she needed to take part in it. Taking a step back from the squabbling people Phil rolled her eyes and picked the flowers up when they were on the floor, waving over her shoulder and walking back to Doctor she frowned.

Doctor couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I've seen you look so annoyed before!"

Phil stood looking over the flowers and reached for Erin when she came skipping over. "Here you go."

"But you keep them! After all you may need them next," the blond giggled childishly.

Phil pinched the bridge of her nose and then looked at her friend. "Won't you want them to put in a memory box?"

"Oh...yeah I guess," Erin muttered and took them away from her and then walked off. Phil shook her head and looked up at Doctor, he was standing with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Exploring?" Phil piped up, shaking his head he looked down at her. "Ye?"

"Yeah alright come along then Phil," Doctor turned away from the group of tables they were standing near and walked towards the door. Pulling out the screwdriver he aimed it at the lock which he had earlier locked. Hearing a click the two exited the room and stood in a well lit corridor. Phil looked down at the plum coloured carpet and wriggled her toes, it was soft on her bare feet. She'd abandoned her shoes back in the other room, the pain they were causing just wasn't worth it.

"Where did you see the weirdo?"

"Phil! Stop calling it a weirdo, although it is strange and weird, I'm sure it won't appreciate the nickname you've given it." Doctor lectured and walked down the corridor. "I saw it down here, but it's gone."

"Well of course it has, you don't tend to stay in the same place do you?" Phil crossed her arms and shivered, "Is it colder out here or is it just me?"

Doctor frowned and turned to look at her, she had a point. Earlier on when he came out it was bearable, but now his breath as well as Phils came out in little puffs. "No no Phil it's not just you." Doctor said while shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Phil was shivering greatly, she smiled a thanks at him and pulled her arms into it before doing it up.

"Won't you get cold?"

"Oh I'll be alright," Doctor smiled and took off walking down the corridor, Phil walked quickly after him.

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything out of place."

"Weird."

"Stop with the weird! Seriously Phil," Doctor shook his head and then stopped walking when he noticed Phil was a few paces behind him looking at a door.

"I wasn't saying we're looking for something weird, I meant this is weird." Phil said while pointing to the door. Doctor raised an eyebrow at it and then looked at the other doors. It was made out of completely different wood than the others. It stood out a lot, but by looks of things no one had touched it in a while. There was dust on it and some of the wood was chipping away, "Perception Filter?"

"No," Doctor answered Phil simply while taking out the screwdriver again and pointing it at the door. "If it was then you wouldn't have focused on it. Remember what I said about them? It directs attention away."

"Oh right, sorry."

Scanning the door Doctor looked at the handle, "Shall we find out what's in this random room?"

"I like that suggestion." Phil smiled and watched him turn the handle and push the door open. All that greeted them was darkness. There were no lights lit in this room, but there was light coming through the window. The curtains blew gently with the wind which was coming from the window which was open slightly.

"Do you think the thing we saw lives in here?"

"Good question Phil, although it looks like no ones been in this room for years." Doctor looked down at the carpet, it was thick with dust. "See no footprints." He waved a hand at the floor, his footprints were the only ones amongst the dust. "Why are you hovering beyond the door?"

"No shoes," Phil lifted up the dress slightly and wriggled her toes.

"Oh come on Phil it's only a little bit of dust!" Doctor pulled her into the room, she pulled a face at the dust she was walking on. "Don't look at me like that. Come on, work through the pain and explore this room with me."

"Your mad, there is no pain just...gross dust." Phil grimaced at the dust she was stepping on yet walked around the room with him. There was nothing particular in the room, a single bed, chest of drawers bed side table, the usual stuff which would be in a hotel room. Pushing the curtains open Phil blinked and squinted out at the view. The window was covered in grime from neglect, looking around Phil used the curtain to clean the window. There wasn't anything else she could use and considering the state of the curtain anyway, a little more dust and grime wouldn't destroy it. The city lights sparkled beyond the pane of glass, Phil looked at the busying city. The music of the party down the hall could still be heard clearly.

"Found anything? Yoohoo! Stop daydreaming Phil!" Doctor clicked his fingers in front of her dazed face. Jumping she looked up at him, "Found anything?"

"A window."

"Well done on finding the window Phil."

"Oh your sarcasm is so blunt, what did you find?"

"Absolutely nothing." Doctor said a little disheartened, he was hoping to find something, anything, even the smallest hint would amuse him. "It just doesn't add up," Doctor said and then jumped when Phil grabbed onto his arm. The door to the room just slammed shut and a freakish giggle was the last thing they heard before it shut.

Slowly looking up at him she grinned, "Sorry, I honestly don't do well with things that go bump."

"Or slam for that matter," Doctor said while Phil let go of his arm and walked over to the door. Standing in front of it the two exchanged a look before trying the handle. It was locked, "Well that's just charming is it not?"

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question Phil! Please don't answer," Doctor pulled the screwdriver out of the front pocket on his jacket which Phil was still wearing. "Now shall we get out of here?"

"Yes please, this dust is really not one of the things I want to walk in."

"You want to walk in things?" Doctor pulled a face and looked at her quickly. "That's just weird even for my standards."

"What standards?"

"Hey watch it you!" Doctor exclaimed and pushed the door open.

Phil laughed and patted him on the arm. "I'm sorry. But yes, you know, walk in snow, walk in rain, walk in...the sea? I don't know," she waved a hand at him before brushing off the dust on her feet.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Walking back into the hall the two of them looked over everything. It was all normal, everyone was still partying. "Where did it go?"

"I'm not sure."

"I hate to say it but when it laughed it sounded extremely playful. Maybe it's bored?"

"Well..." Doctor mused and looked at Phil who was waiting for him to answer. "Its sense of killing boredom is mean."

"What do we do now though? I mean whatever it is, its disappeared."

"Or has it?"

"What do you mean?"

Doctor pointed to a table, peeking out from underneath the table cloth was the girl. Phil couldn't help but laugh when she was trying to trip people up, and succeeded a few times. Doctor just gave her a look, "Sorry but it's rather funny."

"You'll encourage it you know."

"Oh come on," Phil huffed and walked near a table to the one she was under. "Like you don't find it funny. You know most people laugh at other peoples misfortunes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You lot are really mean at times," Doctor and Phil sat down at the table, looking at each other and then nodding they pulled up the table cloth. "Hello there yet again! What are you doing trying to trip people up? That's mean, although apparently funny."

The girl just looked up at them with wide eyes, lifting her hand up she took to sucking her thumb. Phil raised an eyebrow at her, she looked at least ten with scruffy black hair and large brown eyes. "Do you find tripping people up funny?" Doctor asked the girl nodded eagerly, "What's your name?" The girl looked confused and shook her head, grinning she crawled out and ran back towards the door.

"No one else notices her? Oh my god is she a ghost?"

"Well I don't know about that, she looked pretty solid."

"Solid? So ghosts are see-through?"

"I don't know Phil! Well...for the record I shall say yes they are." Doctor sat back up straight and took to playing with the table cloth. "Think we should follow her?"

"I think we should."

"I thought you'd agree." Doctor stood up Phil reached out for her shoes and noticed the straps were tied together. Pulling a face she sat back down and took to undoing them, "Maybe you were right Phil, maybe she's bored."

"Children are usually always bored, it doesn't surprise me. She seems to be a little trickster."

"Lets find this little trickster then shall we?"

"Don't we look slightly suspicious with keeping disappearing?"

"No one notices." Doctor said while Phil slipped her shoes on and did them up, the two walked back to the door and out into the corridor. The girl stood near the front door swinging to and fro on her heels.

"Maybe she doesn't have a name." Phil whispered while they looked her over, she was wearing a very baggy black jumper and trousers. Rubbing his hands together Doctor walked up to the girl, "You've been here a while haven't you?" The girl nodded, "Where's your home?" The girl looked confused, standing in thought for a moment Doctor clicked his fingers and pointed to Phil and then to himself. "We live in a shiny, awesome police box." Phil raised an eyebrow, shiny and awesome for a box was one way of describing it. The girl copied him and clicked her fingers, turning and opening the door she pointed up at the sky.

"Huh," Phil pottered over and stood beside him, "She seems to be pointing upwards."

"Nice observation there Phil, you live up?" He paused, "Oh I like living up there too!"

"You sound mad."

"Oh shush I don't see you doing any better."

"Hey," Phil crouched down beside the girl, "You live in the sky? Like...amongst the stars?" She asked, the girl clapped her hands together and grinned widely. "Did you fall to here?" The girl looked sad and nodded, "Family?" The girl shook her head, "You're all alone? Oh wow...you poor thing." Phil put a hand on her shoulder, "Doctor?"

"Yes Phil? I already know what you're going to ask before you've even asked it. Can we take her home? Well we could do if we knew where her home is."

"Can we go?"

"What about partying and...dancing?"

"I'm not one for either," Phil said while standing up and beside the girl, "And you can dance on the TARDIS there's nothing stopping you from doing that."

"True," Doctor nodded and ushered the two of them out of the door, "Wait, you're not saying bye?"

"No, if we do we won't be able to leave. And," Phil looked over her shoulder at him. "You do own a time machine." Smiling and holding the girl by her collar she tried to stop her from running around in the snow.

* * *

><p>"Oh it's just the same as when Marco was here," Doctor muttered while watching a very excitable child run around the console room. Phil had disappeared to get changed and left him to look after her. Frowning Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously, "Don't run around please." The girl just looked up at him with large brown eyes, the two of them looked up when Phil came running down the stairs. The girl ran over to her and looked up at her with a happy look. "I see you can't speak, or you can and don't want to. So," opening a lined pad up Phil turned it to her. "Maybe you can write?"<p>

"Oh nice thinking Phil, yet another slight genius moment of yours!" Doctor rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and watched as the girl hesitantly took the pad from Phil, giving her a pen Phil sat her on the stairs and walked over to him. "She looks confused."

"Well wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah, be fair if I were her and got confronted with us two. I certainly wouldn't follow them."

"But we threw in a promise of taking her home." Doctor pointed out while clapping his hands together. The girl walked over and held the pad out to them, "Edyna Syradax."

"Edyna? It sounds like a boys name."

"Coming from the woman whose nickname is a male name."

"Oh shush!" Phil laughed and put her hands in her jumpers pockets. "It's good to meet you Edyna, where is your home?" She nudged Doctor to give her the pad back. The two stood waiting until she turned it around. But their expressions dropped though when the word written was "No where."

Looking at each other and then at Edyna they smiled sheepishly, "No where? You don't have a home? No parents either? Oh Edyna you seem to be an enigma don't you?"

Edyna just smiled widely and rocked on her heels, "Come on Ed lets get you cleaned up," Phil said while walking towards the stairs.

"Hold on a minute! A child isn't like a pet!" Doctor exclaimed and ran after the two of them, Edyna giggled and ran away from him while Phil just pushed open her bedroom door. "Come back here you!" Doctor exclaimed and naturally ran after the little girl, "No exploring! If you get lost no one will find you!"

Phil left them to it, opening her drawers she was trying to find something else for Edyna to wear, "Care to help?" Phil looked over at Doctor who looked a little worn out from running after the child. "Come on Phil please help me out here!"

Rolling her eyes Phil walked out into the corridor and watched Edyna cartwheel around, "Stop doing that Ed, look! I have new clothes for you." Phil held up some clothes, which although would be massive on her small frame, she could always alter them.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"I can't believe this," Doctor muttered while taking a biscuit from the packet when Phil waved it at him. "She has to go."

"I know," Phil answered. The two of them were sitting on the steps leading up to the console. The two of them looked towards the doors. But more importantly at the small figure curled up near the doors fast asleep. Drinking some of her tea Phil nodded, "Where can she go though? I mean...she isn't exactly normal is she?"

"I don't know," Doctor thought while drinking some of his tea too.

"It doesn't feel right," Phil said. "It sort of hurts."

Doctor slid his eyes over to look at her, jumping slightly Phil sighed and drunk more of her drink. Looking back to the sleeping child he waved a hand at her, "Somewhere Edyna has a home, she may not remember it but she must have come from some place. She has parents out there too who should be worrying about her."

"How can we find her family? The universe is so huge." Phil said quietly, "And it isn't like we can fob her off as being human. Most children know how to talk at the age of ten."

"I don't think she is ten though Phil. She may look it but her eyes look so much older."

"That's a little terrifying."

"Yeah I know, well I was going to say a little confusing and slightly shocking. Terrifying is a little dramatic."

"So the next place we go we just leave her there? Doesn't that sound a little inhumane? I mean, people do that to pets they don't want we'd be no better than them."

"Phil I'm not suggesting abandoning her, I'm suggesting we find her a home to live in." Doctor said while looking at Phil, it pained him slightly that she thought he was suggesting abandoning her on some random planet. Edyna rolled over in her sleep, Phil had managed to brush her tangled hair and washed her. She was currently wearing a t-shirt of Phils and some half cuts, Phil managed to customize a belt out of her old clothes to keep the half cuts up and stopping them falling down.

Unknown really to her she'd let out a little giggle, Doctor looked at her confused. "Sorry it's just...through the little bundle of annoyance that she is, she is rather cute."

"Cute? Bunnies and puppies are cute, babies and children are not." Doctor reasoned while putting his cup beside him on the stairs, picking up the biscuit packet he took to eating and looking at Edyna. He was trying to think of the best place to take her where she'd be happy, ideally Earth would have been his first choice. But it wouldn't work out, mainly because of the evident fact that she wasn't exactly human. Sure she looked it, but actions that she did just screamed actions of a higher life form.

For instance, while Phil and him sat talking Edyna sat beside Phil and took to playing with her watch, which she'd now put back on. Edyna quickly figured out what it was and what its purpose was. "Sto."

"Huh?" Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Phil, she leaned back against the stairs and nodded at Edyna. "Sto." Phil repeated and let out a yawn, "It's like Earth is it not? Maybe Lorelie would take care of her?"

Doctor sat and thought over Phils suggestion, nodding slowly he looked at her. "Good thinking Phil! You're seriously trying to out do me on the genius moments I swear! It isn't fair it's meant to be me coming up with an idea like that one."

"Sorry, it just came to me." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, she'd long since got changed and did so more or less as soon as they got back on bored. Wrapping her jumper more around herself she nodded at Edyna. "Think she'll be happy there?"

"Well as you said, Sto is very much like Earth."

"Wonder if London is still in the 1880's?" Phil laughed, "Seriously barmy lot making London in Jack the Ripper times."

"Yeah that was slightly bizarre, but heck! They are obsessed so it doesn't shock me really."

"I doubt anything shocks you anymore." Phil mused and stood up, walking down the stairs she reached out and picked Edyna up, "Shall we?"

Doctor nodded and stood up too, walking over to the console he flicked his eyes up quickly to see Phil gripping onto a railing and the child. Soon the TARDIS kicked into life, Edyna woke with a start and looked around wildly before noticing Phil was holding onto her, seeking comfort Edyna shut her eyes again.

* * *

><p>"You'll love this place Ed!" Phil said while the three of them walked down the street, sure enough London was still in Jack the Ripper times much like the first encounter she had with this planet.<p>

"She's right you know? There's so much to do! I think there's more to do on here than on Earth, although that's not saying that it's better than Earth." Doctor opened the door and walked into the café.

"Oh hello you two! Who's this?" Lorelie smiled and looked at Edyna, the girl tried to hide behind Phil, but she stopped her from doing so. "Aw she's cute."

Doctor and Phil looked at each other and then at her, "She's not ours."

"Oh," Lorelie said confused, "Then whose is she?"

"We found her," Doctor said while Phil picked Edyna up and sat her in the tall bar chairs at the counter. "Back on Earth, she was staying in this hotel place, which was apparently haunted. A little bit of information for you Lorelie, apparently the paranormal are a favoured thing on Earth. They love it apparently lord knows why-" Doctor got cut off by Phil giving his arm a playful hit. "Ow, alright alright, she needs somewhere to stay."

"Why can't she stay with you two? She seems to like you."

"She can't."

"But why?" Lorelie answered Doctor, she was aiming for him to give her a solid reason. Phil sighed and put her hands in her jean pockets. "We're time travellers Lorelie, we go to some very dangerous places." Phil said and looked down at the floor, "A dangerous life style isn't one for a child."

"Well I have to say this is the weirdest Christmas present I've ever received." Lorelie laughed and looked at Edyna. "But fine, alright I see your reason for trying to find her a new home."

"You'll like it here honestly Ed, think of this place as your new home. And think of these new clothes as a Christmas present from me." Phil smiled and pulled the hat more onto Edynas head.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Walking up the stairs in the TARDIS Doctor knocked on the door and opened it when a voice answered the knock. Peering around the door he walked in and sat next to Phil on the bed. She was watching something on the television.

"You alright Phil?"

"I'm knackered."

"You've had a rather busy day, I don't think I've seen a person so busy before." Doctor said while eyeing up the small Christmas tree on her desk. "Yet not to knackered to decorate."

"Heh...Christmas spirit Doctor! I love Christmas."

"Which parts?" Doctor asked and then shook his head, "You better not answer the presents."

"The family time."

Doctor blinked and looked away from the television to her, she just smiled and nodded slowly. "It's like the one time of year that family can get together. Bury whatever problems they have towards each other of whatever, and enjoy themselves. I like that, I admire that even. It doesn't matter if civility appears on one day in the year, anything is possible at Christmas."

Doctor sat in thought for a moment thinking over her words, "Do you always spend Christmas on your own Doctor?"

"No, I've spent Christmases with people. Friends old and new ones, but they always seem so dramatic. The actual day not the friends, although the friends are dramatic anyway."

"You miss them."

"Yup."

"You should visit them."

"I don't do house calls, but I can't. Not all of them." Doctor looked at Phil who just looked at the television with a unblinking gaze.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Are you possibly afraid of what would happen if you did meet up with them by any chance?"

"Since when did you get so physiological?"

"Because," Phil said and sat more upright in bed. "You have this look, each and every morning. It looks lonely, but then you shake it off smile at me but it's still there. That lingering loneliness, but through the smiling you just seem to look like it'll be the last time you ever see me again when we walk out of those doors." She looked up at him sidewards, "I don't know if you know this or not, but I can't exactly go anywhere. I believe I'm now officially bound to this place thanks to an unofficial contract."

"You are so wise at times Phil that I forget that you're only human and that you're only twenty-one."

"And you're so silly and dense at times that I forget you're over a thousand and an alien."

"You should get to sleep Phil it's getting late, and you've had a rather chaotic day." Doctor stood up from the bed to let her lay down. "What is the unofficial contract?"

"Simple," Phil shut her eyes and yawned quietly. "I stay to keep you company, and the TARDIS doesn't feel sad for seeing you lonely."

"Good night Phil."

"Night Doctor," Phil said distantly already more asleep than awake.

* * *

><p>Walking quickly down the corridor Doctor stopped and looked over the console room. Dropping the bow tie in his hands he turned on his heels and walked back towards Phils room.<p>

"Phil! What have you done to sexy?" He banged on the door, a second later a half asleep face peered around the door at him.

"Good morning Doctor however can I help you?"

"What have you done?"

"Eh?"

"The console...you did...you oh you are so sneaky!" Doctor rambled and paced to and fro in front of her Phil yawned and rubbed her eyes. Reaching behind her she tied her curly hair up and nodded slowly at him, waiting to see if he'd finish processing everything.

"Happy Christmas Doctor!" Phil grinned and ran out of her room and down to the newly decorated console room. Phil couldn't help it, once Doctor had left her last night she'd waited for all to fall silent.

Phil came back on board with a suit bag and a rucksack, the suit bag had her dress in it. But that didn't mean the rucksack had anything to do with the wedding within it. On the contrary the rucksack was full of decorations, she'd already set her mind on decorating the TARDIS for Christmas. She'd done her room, she had a little Christmas tree up which was a little smaller than her forearm. Phil just wanted to spread the Christmas cheer throughout the ship.

So far in her eyes she had succeeded, but that didn't necessarily mean that the Doctor agreed. Obviously she has basically decorated his home and something that didn't belong to her.

"Oh come on! It looks nice." Phil skipped down the stairs, "Quit being such a spoil sport, where's your Christmas spirit huh?"

Doctor stood at the top of the stairs looking around. Phil hadn't gone overboard with the decorations – thank god – or he'd have to seriously take them down. Doctor liked Christmas, honestly he did, but he had to admit it would be the first Christmas in a long time that he'd spent it with someone as excitable as Phil. Doctor liked everything to do with the holiday really, just as long as it didn't find its way into in his home. TARDIS didn't need to be decorated for the season because she had enough flashing lights and everything to decorate a whole city.

Looking down at Phil who stood cross armed next to the console she rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll remove it all happy now?" Phil asked childishly while running back up the stairs and past him.

Doctor shook his head and walked after her, Phil was in her room pulling out clothes for the day.

"She does look nice though," Doctor mused while lifting the collar up on his shirt, looking at his hands he looked around and disappeared from the room. Returning a few seconds later with his bow tie he put it on.

Phil smiled and turned to look at him, "I'm glad you agree with me."

Doctor nodded slowly and looked around her room, there were more drawings up. Some including the weird Dalek console, and the Daleks themselves. Edyna had been drawn too, he moved more into her room and eyed up the small Christmas tree. Raising an eyebrow he went to pick up a lone present only to have it snatched from his hands.

"What is it? I want to know! Who's it for?"

"I'm not telling you! You're not allowed to know what your present is," Phil muttered and clutched onto it tightly. Turning away from him and running away when he tried to get it she jumped onto her bed and towards the door. "You have to wait for it!" She exclaimed and ran down the corridor.

"You got me a present?" Doctor asked while peeking out of her room, Phil peered around the corridor wall and nodded. "Why?"

"Because," Phil jumped around the corner and walked back towards her room. "You tend to buy presents for friends. And quiet frankly you're one of the best friends I've ever had. So I think you deserve a present. It isn't much, but then again you don't look like the type to be overly picky with presents." Phil paused, "Heck I think if given a paper bag you'd be amused."

"There could be a whole universe in that paper bag Phil! You just never know," Doctor walked out of her room as she pottered in and put the present back under the small tree. "But thank you."

"Doctor you're meant to thank me when you've actually received the present and opened it. Not before!" Phil laughed and ushered him out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34

_Mwhaha =D  
><em>

_I successfully managed to sneak on! Now i have to say these next chapters are rather long cos i won't next be on till Tuesday, i believe._

* * *

><p>34<p>

It bothered Doctor slightly to know that there was something for him which he couldn't get. Phil sat drawing on the stairs, the two were currently at a loss of something to do.

"Are you going back home for Christmas?" Doctor questioned while looking away from the keys of the console. Phil slowly lowered her pencil and looked up at him, "What's with that look huh? You seemed to get so excited with the holiday. Then as soon as I mention home you look at me like that!"

"But," Phil said and then shook her head and took to drawing again. Rolling his eyes Doctor walked up to the stairs and sat next to her. Quickly looking at the drawing, which was yet another one of the console, he poked her in the arm.

"Spit it out." He said simply, Phil frowned. "Come on, come on, come on I know you want to!" He exclaimed and kept poking her with each word he said. "Come on, come on, come on...but in all seriousness Phil, come on and spit it out."

Putting the pencil down she sat getting poked in the arm for several more seconds before she rolled her eyes in his direction. "Doctor if I go where will you go? You'll be on your own and no one should be on there own for Christmas." Phil said honestly, he stopped poking her arm and looked up at her. She was being serious letting out a slow sigh he rolled a hand in her direction before jumping up and walking back to the console.

"Phil I'm big enough and old enough to be on my own."

"Eh?"

"No Phil I will not come with you to your aunts house, your aunt scares me."

"Huh?"

"But then again she looks like a woman who can make a tasty Christmas dinner."

"But-"

"As long as no one cracks out Christmas jumpers because those things," Doctor shuddered and rubbed his hands together. "Are just plain nasty."

Phil sat processing his words. Shaking her head she pointed a finger at him, "Your reverse psychology still needs working on. You did the same thing when we first met!"

"Yes, yes I did and I've done it again."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Phil?"

"Would you like to spend Christmas with my family and I? I promise she won't interrogate you, and that no dodgy jumper shall come out to play."

Doctor stood in thought for a moment and slowly nodded, Phil put her sketchbook down and ran down the stairs and threw her arms around his neck. Out of all reactions, Doctor wasn't really expecting this one.

"Yay," Phil whispered and soon let go of him, "Check you out getting in there with the human activities. A wedding and now Christmas day."

"Hey I have you know I've spent Christmas day with humans before."

"Alright alright," Phil waved a hand at him and picked up her sketchbook. Looking at him she smiled, "It'll be fun." Was the last words she said before turning and walking up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>"Philly!" Soon getting swamped in a hug Phil patted the ever happy teenager on the back. "Happy Christmas!" Carrie ran back into the house not seeing if they were coming in.<p>

"Free dinner." Nick rubbed his hands together, Phil hit him on the arm. "Hey that's not fair! Your aunt already invited me before he reappeared."

"Reappeared? I do reappear quite a bit." Doctor confirmed and followed Phil into the house. Unwrapping the ever long scarf she hung it up, although he said he never wanted to wear that item of clothing again. From the cold Doctor was seriously close to stealing it from her as they walked from the TARDIS, to Nick and hers home, and then to her aunts.

"It's good to see you two back for Christmas though, I thought from all the zapping around you two did that you'd forget it."

"We don't zap." Doctor said while Phil pushed him and the dark haired man into the sitting room.

"No we vroom vroom around," Phil sighed and collapsed on the sofa, getting the two of them to stop childishly bickering was a tough task. They got along fine, and could be considered odd friends. But they loved to bicker, Phil had already said they were like an old married couple which caused her to get glared at by the two people.

"Phil hello!" A man said while walking briskly in, Nick waved at him and Doctor did the same. The last time they were in Cornwall Doctor did meet Phils uncle briefly. He was a strange man, liked to laugh a lot at weird little things.

"Hi, happy Christmas uncle." Phil stood up and hugged the taller man before sitting back down, Darren came into the room and pointed at the three of them. "Hi Darren, nice to see you up before noon."

"Wait a minute now-"

"Darren! Give Phil her presents!" A woman shouted from the kitchen, Darren muttered under his breath and wandered towards the tree. By now their uncle had disappeared and could be heard teasing Carrie. "I thought you'd forget the day."

"I said the same thing!" Nick exclaimed and then slapped a hand to his mouth. Doctor and Phil looked at him wide eyed while Darren looked at him confused. Darren didn't know, that Nick knew that the two of them were time travellers. "Oops."

"Idiot!" Phil shouted and proceeded to shaking him by his shoulders, Nicks head lolled to and fro before he pushed her away.

Darren stood up and frowned at her. "He knew?"

"Well-"

"Phil!" Darren said annoyed before sitting on the coffee table in front of the three of them. "I can barely deal with him," Darren pointed to Doctor.

"Hey now that's-"

"But him knowing? Ok...so much for this Christmas not being weird." Darren gave Phil a present before walking out of the room.

"Well I think he took that rather well." Nick said while relaxing against the sofa, Phil and Doctor looked at each other and then at him.


	35. Chapter 35

35

It was slightly awkward sitting at the table listening to her aunt and uncles conversation. Phil tried as hard as possible to focus on it but all she could think about was how annoyed she was at Nick. Darren had no clue that Nick was an alien, or that he knew that Doctor was an alien, or that the two of them were time travelling around. For all Darren knew, Nick was her longest friend and was human.

"Are you alright dear you look slightly pale." Her aunt said while reaching out to put her hand over one of Phils. Beside her Doctor leant down and frowned, "She's right you look a little peeky."

"Peeky?"

"Yeah off."

"Off? I look off?" Phil exclaimed which just made her family laugh. "What am I a fruit?"

"Well-"

"Ah! Rhetorical question John!" She laughed and continued to eat, looking up Darren and Nick sat next to each other. Nick was just being the usual annoying chatty man he was, whereas Darren was sidewards glaring at him. Carrie sat beside her dad and her mum was at the head of the table.

When everyone ate what they could and helped clean away they all moved back into the sitting room. Finishing washing up Phil pointed at Doctor, "You're a bottomless pit."

"It was good food!"

"True," she smiled and watched the water go down the plug. She jumped slightly when he had put a hand on her hair and started twirling some of it around his finger.

"I know he screwed up slightly by letting that slip. But you shouldn't let it bother you Phil! Face it, Darren was going to find out sooner or later that someone else knew."

"As long as he doesn't find out that he's...you know? Then I'm fine. As he said earlier on, he can barely deal with you. I don't want to even think about it if he found that out about Nick."

"Oh well come on then Phil! Time for the odd afternoon movie is it not?"

"Huh possibly." Phil mused while walking down the corridor towards the sitting room, instead when they walked in the news was on. Frowning Phil crossed her arms and sat down in front of the coffee table. Doctor sat behind her on the sofa, right next to a still annoyed Darren. Nick was sitting on the arm of the chair where Carrie was sitting and kept teasing her with mistletoe. Her aunt and uncle sat beside Doctor, idly chatting.

Phil frowned more at the television, turning to look up at him she made a thoughtful noise. "Can you catch a star?"

"Oh!" Nick exclaimed, "They're not trying to catch a star, they're trying to create a star." Nick corrected her and tapped Carrie on the head with the mistletoe.

"Create a star?" Phil repeated confused and looked at Doctor again, he just gave a shrug and looked back to the television. "Why?"

"They can use it as another power source considering the power crisis which is happening at the moment." Doctor explained just as the person on the television said more or less the same thing. He raised an eyebrow and ignored the looks he got from Phils aunt and uncle beside him.

* * *

><p>"Why though?"<p>

"Phil you don't pay much to the world around you do you?"

"Erm...I zoned out."

"You really should. All the power you lot use has to come from somewhere right? What happens when that source you're borrowing from goes?"

"We have no power."

"Exactly, so those scientists are trying to find another way of creating power." Doctor nodded and waved a packet near her. "I applaud them for their efforts but most experiments like this fail."

Phil ate a piece of chocolate from the packet and sat in thought. "What if they already had the star?"

"You can't catch a star Phil."

"But what if the star fell?"

The two of them were currently in the spare room, laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. It was about one in the morning so everyone else was asleep but them. Nick had long since gone home not without bugging Carrie with the mistletoe again, she relented and kissed him on the cheek. Looking up at the ceiling Phil made a popping noise, her present from her aunt was something which she once had when she was younger. Doctor couldn't help but let out a laugh, it was a mobile planetarium. Clearly Phil had shown a sense of interest in space since a young age, it was a little ironic actually. He had commented that the stars don't actually look like the ones the planetarium was showing and pointed the screwdriver at it. Soon enough the view which Phil and Doctor recognized as the night sky if they were to look out of the TARDIS doors was projected onto her ceiling.

"But then it's just a lump of rock." Doctor said in simple terms. "I doubt it would have anything to provide them if they managed to get it." Doctor looked at Phil who just nodded slowly. "I know what you're thinking."

"Yup I'm sure you do."

"We're not interfering," he said while standing up and straightening his shirt and trousers down before reaching for his jacket at the end of the bed. "We can't Phil I mean, they're scientist, leave them alone." He said while pulling one arm into the jacket, "Although-"

"Come on already," Phil jumped up and pulled her boots on. "I see where this is going. You are to nosy and I'm to curious. Or is that the other way round?"

"No I think that classes for the two of us."

"I am not nosy."

"But I am curious," Doctor rubbed his hands together, Phil couldn't help but laugh slightly and walk quietly out of the room and down the corridor. Opening the door she looked behind her at the darkened house and then left the building. Doctor shut the door quietly behind him and locked the door with the screwdriver.

"Can we come back?"

"Sure! We trespass, I mean explore what they are doing with this star and then come back for the morning and then go again. How's that for you?"

"Brill!"

"Good!" Doctor grinned and walked briskly down the street, he jumped slightly when something was put around his neck. Looking to Phil he laughed, "Sharing a scarf? Is this even possible?"

"Well answer me this, is it really possible to have a scarf this long and just one person wear it?"

"You're just short that's why it's massive on you."

"Hey! You're lanky."

"We've been through this-"

"I'm not lanky I'm just taller than you," Phil mimicked him and then laughed at his expression of shock. "Sorry Doctor, but you look freezing, please have some of your scarf...even though you disowned it."

"I did not disown-"

"You said you didn't want to wear it again!"

"Alright alright calm down," Doctor waved a hand at her which she just grabbed a hold of and shook her head.

"You feel freezing."

"I do not." He said, although he was completely lying. He was grateful to share some of the extraordinary long scarf. The weather had taken a turn for the worse again and it had started to snow, Phil unwrapped the rest of the scarf and wrapped it around him. She pulled the collar up on her jacket and smiled, Doctor walked hurriedly towards the TARDIS when it came into site. Reaching out to open the door he flinched when something collided with his back.

Turning to look at Phil who just stood there grinning he shook his head, "Tell me Phil, did I just perhaps get snowballed?"

"I believe you did."

"Oh I see," Doctor said thoughtfully and then took off running after her. He was determined this time to win this snow ball fight unlike the one they had on Sto, although the one on Sto just involved him getting hit with snowballs and Phil just feigning ignorance.


	36. Chapter 36

36

"This will be the next greatest power source, I guarantee that." A middle aged average height man said determinedly while walking around a tall cylindrical glass cabinet in the middle of the room. He put his hand on it and sighed, "This world would be doomed without it."

Two children peered around the door and looked at him, they were his children. His name was Sam Miller, he was the man behind the star on Earth. Or at least the creation of the star on Earth, the two children looked at each other and then carefully ran off.

It was Christmas Eve and their father would rather spend the evening with a rock in a cylinder than with them. They were not bitter, ever since their mother had died a few years ago, they had long since got used to their father throwing himself into his work than pay attention to them.

"What do we do?"

"I guess..." The elder of the two said thoughtfully. She was trying to think of something that would preoccupy her and her younger brothers time. It had gone past midnight, and was technically Christmas day, yet the two were still awake, "Can we stay up for Santa Maggie?"

Maggie looked down at her brother, being at the age of seven he still believed in such nonsense. Yet she didn't because in her eyes she was an adult. Although only being a four years older than him. "Lets build a snow man." She suggested instead, "Wrap up warm though Zachary."

Soon the two children were outside playing in their garden, the two lived in a little village. The nearest neighbours were a twenty minute walk from them. The two children giggled and played in the snow, hearing grumbling Maggie pulled her brother behind her.

A rather annoyed looking black haired woman came walking past their house. She looked up at them and waved, "Have you seen a lanky man in a bow tie running around?" She asked while leaning against the wall, Maggie shook her head. "Huh, wonder where he went."

"Are you alright?" Zachary asked while peering around his sister who gave him a look to shut up.

"Well yeah I think so," the woman paused. "I'm Phil."

"Where did you come from?"

"Zachary shush!"

"Heh oh aren't you a curious boy? I came from Cornwall."

"Just now?"

"Yup."

"How can you do that? There's no transport." Zachary said confused while walking up to where Phil was leaning against the wall. She looked around and leaned closer to him, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I live in a time machine."

Maggie looked at her like she was insane, "That's nonsense! Time machines don't exist just like San-"

"Actually I have you know that Santa does exist, but I better know him as Geoff. But that's a completely different subject you humans know him as Santa."

"There's the lanky man in the bow tie." Zachary pointed to the road.

"Lanky man in a bow tie? Phil! What? Seriously? Couldn't you think up a better description?"

"Well be fair we don't part ways to often!"

"Well one second you were there the next you weren't."

"That's a lie you went running off and left me behind."

"Yeah I did run off didn't I? I thought you were falling me! You're always so obedient that I thought you were running along as well."

Phil crossed her arms and flicked snow from the wall in his direction, Zachary laughed and then stopped when he gave him a look. "Who's your friend?"

"I don't know." Phil mused, "I think I heard her call him Zachary."

"That's my name!"

"Pleasure to meet you, and you," he pointed at the girl. "Time machines do exist." Pausing he rubbed his hands together. "I'm the Doctor, and I believe your housing a star are you not?"

* * *

><p>"So you wanted to stay up for Santa?" Phil questioned while putting her hands out in front of her near the fire. Zachary had pulled them in the house after it started to snow, although Maggie wasn't pleased. "I remember doing that when I was young."<p>

"Did you ever get a tamagotchi?" Doctor questioned, Phil looked at him confused. Grinning he leaned back against the sofa. Walking over and sitting next to him she shivered slightly, "So this star? How long has it been here for? I'm rather shocked that someone actually managed to create one."

"Dad didn't make it," Zachary said while yawning, Maggie hit him on the arm to shut him up. "What? He didn't!"

"But they don't need to know that!"

"Well we sort of do because whatever that is that your dad has taken a liking to. It isn't from here clearly, that's become so much more evident now." Doctor said slowly, the children didn't really understand but Phil did and frowned. Sitting up and trying to not go to sleep she turned and looked at him.

"Not from here? So you mean," she nodded upwards.

"Yes I believe so."

"Oh dear."

"Indeed oh dear," Doctor looked over at the children. "So! Christmas eve, well technically day happy Christmas Phil, Maggie and Zachary!"

"Happy Christmas Doctor," Phil said while rubbing her arms. Maggie and Zachary said a very quiet happy Christmas back.

"What did you ask for?" Doctor smiled, Phil looked at him. Where this sudden Christmas cheer came from she didn't know. The children looked at each other and both looked slightly saddened, "What? It can't be anything bad!"

"We don't get presents." Maggie explained, "Mum used to deal with that but since she...dad is to interested in his work."

"Children not getting presents for Christmas that's a crime isn't it Phil?"

"Quite a crime indeed Doctor."

"How about this," Doctor stood up and walked over to the chair Zachary was sitting in, and Maggie was sitting on the arm. "You let us help your father with this star and you can see this time machine."

"But they're not real!"

"Maggie you need to believe in things which don't exist, because sometimes they really do. And maybe, just maybe, one day you'll discover something else which isn't meant to exist." Doctor paused, "Finding the impossible to be possible is one of the best things ever to exist."

* * *

><p>Finding the room to be empty Doctor took out the screwdriver and scanned the area. "It's rather plain is it not?" Phil questioned, she was on about the room. For a room where a scientist works it was plain. There was one computer and very little equipment. But in the middle of the room was a ceiling high cylindrical glass cabinet. It was this cabinet that the Doctor was currently scanning, all that was within it was this little shimmer which seemed to be hovering. Phil walked slowly over after trying to get access to a computer and failing. "What is it?"<p>

"Definitely not a star." Doctor answered while trying to find some way into the cabinet. He stopped however when the door opened and there stood an angry brown haired man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You two...I bet you're from Coopers team aren't you?"

"Erm," Doctor and Phil looked at each other and then at him. "Yes." They both answered in unison.

"Typical just typical! I knew it! I knew he couldn't resist sending spies here."

"Well actually," Doctor stood up straight and walked over to him. Pulling out the little wallet he flashed it at the man and then turned back to stand next to Phil. She didn't even want to know what lie was on the psychic paper. "This thing," Doctor tapped the glass. "Where did you get it?"

"It fell from the sky."

"Right."

"It's a star and will provide power for us-"

"It's dying." Doctor cut him off and crossed his arms, the man looked highly confused at him. "Stars do die too. Even though it's not a star, but to you humans it is." Doctor rambled and suffered a look from Phil which just told him to shut up. "Let it go, you will find another power source I can reassure you that." Doctor paused, "Sam Miller is your name is it not?"

"Y-yes why?"

"Your name is familiar to me, you won't know why but I do. I may tell you later," he said while looking at Phil. "Your children-"

"What do you know of them?"

"Nothing only that they wish to spend the day with you. A day where you're not stuck up in here." Phil said simply while putting her hands in her pockets.

"Just please let me have this one, this one time let it be this easy. Just agree to let it go, please." Doctor said while looking at the cabinet behind him and then at Sam. "If you extort its power source you'd be forced to get another. It'd be an endless cycle which isn't very pleasant." Doctor said, Sam seemed to be contemplating his words.

"Take it away, I don't want it in here anymore anyway."

"Really?" Phil and Doctor said together, he seemed to give up rather easily. Looking at each other and then at the cabinet they shrugged and proceeded to trying to get the hovering object out of the cabinet and then into a small jar.

Standing out in night Doctor held the jar at arms length before removing the lid. The little hovering light shot up and exploded in a bright light. They had to shield their eyes, but the sky was soon littered with shooting stars. Phil smiled widely, she'd never seen so many shooting stars before.


	37. Chapter 37

_Last one until Tuesday! ;A;_

_Happy Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a great day! =3_

* * *

><p>37<p>

Being back on the TARDIS Phil and Doctor were sat in silence before Phil jumped up and ran up the stairs. They're freed the star like critter and let Zachary on board and contradicted Maggie that time machines do exist.

Having a wrapped present suddenly waved in his line of vision Doctor jumped up and looked at her. Phil hid the present behind her back and smiled. Rolling her eyes and laughing at his child like eagerness to get the present she held it out to him.

"Happy Christmas Doctor." She leant forward and gave him a light hug before standing back up straight and watching him slowly unwrap it. Unlike most people she hadn't gone overboard on the cellotape. "As I said it isn't much, but then you don't look the picky type." Phil gave a lazy shrug as Doctor came face to face with a little black book. Opening it he couldn't help but smile, "I had trouble with my memories and wouldn't like to forget them again. I hope you wouldn't too." Phil watching him turn the pages quickly.

There were all sorts of drawings in there, some from past regenerations of things that only he would know. Doctor resisted the urge to lecture her about psychic linking again. "I couldn't obviously get messages from people," Phil said while reaching up and tying her hair up. She went one better than getting a message from all his past friends. Phil instead drew them, Doctor looked up at her.

"When did you do all of these?"

"Huh when? Let me think...when I was on Earth soon before you got taken hostage and I came to the rescue." She giggled childishly and put her hands in her jumper pockets. "Oh well I'm glad you like it Doctor, night."

"But I haven't got you anything," he said after shutting the book, Phil turned around on the stairs and shook her head.

"You don't need to get me anything."

"Well I could have said the same thing about you!" He wagged a finger up at her, she grinned and shrugged.

"Well think of that as a thank you gift as well as a Christmas one. After all I don't think you realize how much you've really done for me." Phil smiled and turned to walk up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

><p>After looking through the book for the tenth time Doctor put it down and walked along the corridor towards Phils room. Opening the door slowly, he looked around and smiled lightly when he spotted her curled up asleep. Walking in quietly he sat down on the bed, it was then that he discovered how much of a light sleeper Phil really was.<p>

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, "You alright?" She sat up slowly and stretched, once she had finished trying to wake up she received a hug from him. "Erm...I can't breathe..." Phil whispered and the grip on her was loosened. Sighing contently her eyes slid shut as she leant against him.

"Happy Christmas Phil although I've not given you a present."

"You don't have to give presents for Christmas you know. You said earlier on that I better not say the favourite thing for me about the holiday was the presents." Phil opened her eyes and leaned away from him, "Your company is enough for me."

Doctor smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Alright Phil, sorry for waking you up."

"That's alright honestly!" Phil smiled and laid back down. "What do you usually do on Christmas?"

"Well I try and do nothing really but something always happens to find me. That's why I said that all my Christmases were dramatic. But at least this one this years wasn't so dramatic...and I got a present!" Doctor rambled and then smiled happily to himself. Phil opened her eyes again and looked at him, "What's with that look?"

"You're so easily amused, it's rather cute." She yawned and sat up slightly and leant against the headboard of the bed. "What did you do last Christmas?"

"I stopped a ship crashing to Earth, rearranged a mans life the usual," Doctor shrugged. "I also made a shark act as a horse and pull me and some other people in a sleigh."

"A shark?"

"Yes Phil, a shark. You look confused, maybe you're not awake for this." Doctor mused while Phil rubbed her eyes and yawned quietly.

"Sharks fly?"

"Ok that's it I'm stopping this conversation because you're not awake for it. You struggle with concepts anyway but you're struggling more so now because you're half asleep." Doctor waved his hands at her. Laying back down she pulled the cover over her shoulders and shut her eyes.

"Was ninja training on Quinnis hard?" Phil asked, Doctor laughed lightly. He remembered telling her about Quinnis in a situation similar to this.

"Not really. It was fun though!"

"Ninja Doctor," Phil giggled quietly, "That's still as funny as the day you told me." She fidgeted slightly and looked up at him. "Where else sticks out in your mind?"

"Aww does someone want a bedtime story?"

"You woke me up, hugged me, thanked me, yes I think the least you can do is tell me of a place you've been to."

"Good point there Phil." Doctor sat in thought for a moment, Phil laid patiently waiting. "Tasak."

"Tasak?" Phil repeated the name to see if she could say it correctly. She received a thumbs up from him before he fidgeted to get comfy. "Hold on," Phil shot up from the bed suddenly, rummaging in her bag which she'd taken to Cornwall she walked up to her bedside table. Pushing things off of it Doctor looked at her, "Phil you're a messy person really aren't you?"

"Heh, shh," she giggled and plugged the mobile planetarium in. Switching off the lamp which was on her bedside table, which found itself standing on the floor, she turned the planetarium on. "Where about is it?"

"Well I would show you but as I've already said this planetarium isn't realistic at all and you know that." Doctor said while rummaging in his jacket pockets, pulling out the screwdriver he pointed it at the little sphere which made the very unrealistic stars, turn into the view they knew best. "Right," Doctor said while pointing to a small cluster of stairs. "Tasak is round about there."

"Alright."

"The planet was used as storage for the Cybermen. They built a hibernation tomb on there, this planet was also inhabited by humans."

"Oh wow, what a mix."

"I know right? But yes, they had decided to inhabit the planet too so that if the chance happened that they'd awaken, there'd be plenty of humans to convert."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

"You stepped in and pulled some heroics?"

"Indeed you are correct. Now get to sleep Phil we still have to get back for you to say bye to your family." Doctor said while she laid down and pulled the cover over her shoulders again.

"You're not complaining about the eight hours of sleep." She pointed out while he stood up and straightened his jacket out. Turning to look down at her he shook his head, "That's a first."

"I've got accustomed to your human nature kicking in and demanding eight hours wasted on just laying around." He said simply while reaching out to turn the planetarium off, Phil swatted his hand away from the plug. He tried again only to receive a similar action.

"Leave it on, I like it." Phil grinned and looked up at the ceiling, Doctor smiled and nodded. "Goodnight again Doctor."

"Night Phil!" Doctor smiled and exited the room leaving her to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"It was nice of you two to come down for Christmas, where else is there for you to travel to?" Phils aunt asked while the two stood just about to leave. They'd arrived back on Boxing day morning and the family were none the wiser that they'd actually left.<p>

Phil and Doctor exchanged a look, "We've not been to Egypt." Phil stated while rubbing her head in thought. Doctor nodded, true they hadn't visited Egypt yet although he didn't know why out of all places Phil said that for.

"Well I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"We're not going just yet!" Doctor said while opening the door, he could already sense a lecture or some other words of parental advice to come from the woman. He didn't really want to witness the moment so he was trying to escape while he still could. "We have to go back to London and pack."

"We've not even got the tickets," Phil laughed and hugged her aunt, "I'll come back for the new year. Bye bye." Waving and walking out of the door Phil linked her arm with one of his. It was still snowing in Cornwall and with snow came ice. The two watched as people clutched onto fences to steady themselves.

"Oi oi! You two off again?" Nick slid on the ice and stopped near them. Clearly the weather had no effect on him. Pulling something out from his pocket Phil narrowed her eyes at him, "Heck I'm doing this for charity!" Nick exclaimed in his defence. There was a reason as to why he kept trying to get people to kiss him with the mistletoe, reaching into his bag on his back he pulled out a little container. "See! Proof, now get over it and kiss me." Nick said straight to the point. "Also give me money."

"I couldn't think of a better person to be doing this," Phil said while kissing him on the cheek. "That's all your getting," she muttered while reaching into her pocket and pulling some coins out. Slotting them into the container she smiled, "Bye Nick see you in the new year."

"Aye yeah alright," he nodded and shook the container it was a little more heavier than it was thanks to Phils donation. "Come on then Doc," Nick said in a jokey tone, Doctor took a step back from him. "Spoil sport, here, you two may need it more. See ya laters!" Nick exclaimed while skidding on the ice down the road.

Crumpling the mistletoe up Phil narrowed her eyes at his retreating form. "He's such a twit."

"True, but at least he's doing it for a good cause. Come along Phil, you wanted to go to Egypt did you not?"

"I just threw it out there, but yeah alright. The history interests me." Phil smiled and walked steadily after him, while still holding onto his arm. If she was going to slip and fall, she was making sure she'd take someone with her. Although Doctors balance seemed a lot more better than hers, she was slightly jealous of that.

Walking back into the TARDIS Doctor walked up to the console, "What year huh?"

"I don't mind! Surprise me."

"Nick said women liked to be surprised, and you said not to listen to him. Now you're contradicting that."

"You have a very good memory."

"I have to," Doctor smiled and watched Phil walk up the stairs to stand beside him. Waving the mistletoe at him she tiptoed and kissed him lightly and then turned to walk off up the stairs to her room. Doctor shook his head snapping him out of the slight daze, smiling rather childishly he typed on the keys in front of him. "Hold onto something up there Phil!"

"Ok!" Came the slightly muffled reply, she was in her room. Flipping a switch Doctor held onto the railing behind him as the TARDIS kicked into life.


	38. Chapter 38

_Huh, a little late updating than i had planned but oh well! I return. I got caught up in reading numerous books i got for Christmas xD_

_I hope everyone had a good Christmas! n_n_

* * *

><p>38<p>

"So! Egypt! Pyramids, mummies. What more could you ask for?"

"Sand in your shoes? Relentless sun-"

"Phil stop complaining! This was your idea, so I decided to bring you back when Egypt-mania was all the rage."

"Excavations?"

"Indeed! Oh those budding little archaeologists," Doctor looked distantly around and shook his head. "I don't really like archaeologists."

"Why?"

"As a time traveller I point and laugh at them. Would you perhaps want to join in with the laughing?"

"Oh yeah sure thing I like to laugh at things I don't understand." Phil said while opening a packet and popping a blue M & M into her mouth. Chewing it she shrugged and rolled her eyes, Doctor nodded at her weird hand gestures.

"Yes quite, I agree although I do not know what you're trying to say. But I agree with you Phil."

"I was trying to say," Phil said while finally swallowing the chocolate sweet. "Aren't the archaeologists superstitious?"

"You're thinking of curses? Well Phil the thing about curses is that half the time it's all paranoia." Doctor said while rummaging in his jacket pocket. "Ta da!"

"Yeah those shades really bring out the dorky essence that is you."

"Oh your charming are you not?" Doctor lowered the glasses and looked at her. "We'll see who is throwing petty jokey insults at who when we're out there. In the relentless _sun_," Doctor put more emphasis on the word 'sun'. Phil popped in another sweet and rummaged in her rucksack.

She'd already said that if they were to go to Egypt there was no way she wasn't taking her sketchbook. Doctor pointed out that she had a photographic memory when it came to wanting to draw what she'd seen. But regardless she ignored him and packed it anyway. Pulling out aviator glasses she grinned.

"Yeah those glasses really bring out the human essence that is you, Phil. Only a human would think wearing aviator glasses in a desert is a good idea."

"Well your glasses look like the ones from Men in Black, which is sort of ironic considering..." Phil said thoughtfully while putting her bag on and then crossing her arms over her baggy white Star Wars vest. It was her favourite and had a faded picture of a Star Fighter on it, the picture wasn't originally made to look faded. She'd just worn it so many times that the picture was cracked and faint.

"Well all chatting aside shall we?" Doctor moved over to the door and opened it, Phil walked quickly after him, her boots making slight stomping noises on the floor grating. Looking around she grinned, "This is cool."

"Actually it's hot, but I get what you're saying. I guess it is sort of cool isn't it?" Doctor looked around and shut the door behind Phil, she was to preoccupied with starting to wonder off. "Hey!" He shouted after her, Phil stopping and turned slowly. "No wondering. People are at work here, if they see you they'll be suspicious."

"Because walking out of a police box isn't suspicious enough?"

"Well now you're just being picky."

"I'm speaking sense."

"I don't like your sense, my sense is better. I'm right, you'll look suspicious if you just walk past them." Doctor patted the door beside him, "Leave her out of it."

Phil rolled her eyes and stood still until he walked past her, turning she followed behind him. "So today we're tourists?"

"Well tourism isn't really happening at the moment. Tell me Phil, you said the history interested you. Which parts?"

"Worshipping animals."

Doctor lowered the glasses and looked at her. "I'm kidding! Although it is sort of interesting. Just everything, the religions, the ideals. I can't just pin point something when there's so many parts which interest me." Phil paused, "Are we going to come across pompous English people?"

"You're English."

"But I'm not pompous."

Doctor walked towards a cluster of tents which could be spotted, they weren't to far away from where the TARDIS was parked. "You probably could be if given the chance."

"Hey!" Phil exclaimed and ran to walk beside him. "That's not fair, I'm to nice to be pompous."

"Do you know the meaning of the word Phil? Or did you just fancy throwing it into a sentence?"

"If someone described a person as pompous, they mean that their behaviour and speech is that of a serious manner. Only because they think they are more important than what they really are."

"Well done Phil! Use it in a sentence."

"What is this English on the first degree?" Phil muttered and stuffed her hands in her torn and wholly jeans. "The man near that white tent is strutting around in a pompous manner."

"Yeah you're right he does look rather pompous." Doctor confirmed as they stopped and watched the man pace slightly in front of the white tent. The two looked at each other and then at him.

"That is a man in a suit."

"Archaeologist." Doctor said, "They're not so hands on yet. I mean look," Doctor pointed to another tent. "They bring their families out here! It's more like a holiday." Phil looked a little disheartened, "Don't look so down Phil! Only because they aren't up for a little hands on work in exploration doesn't mean we're not. Right?" She gave a nod which caused him to grin.

"You know, they order people around so why don't the people who actually go in first get any credit?"

"Because that's called selfish human nature," Doctor said while patting her on the shoulder. "It never changes." Phil looked a little troubled by that.

"We're complete arses aren't we?"

"Yes," he nodded and then shook his head. "But you're brilliant...arses...huh, this is going down a strange avenue for a conversation. Shall we?" Doctor gestured towards the troubled man, Phil nodded and walked after him. Doctor didn't want to question as to why now out of all times Phil choose to notice the little flaws of humanity. That would be something he could ask her later when they were back on board the TARDIS.

"Hello there! You alright?" Doctor asked, Phil couldn't help but slap a hand to her forehead. Talk about casual, Doctor made it look so natural to be walking in the deserts of Egypt. The man jumped and looked at him and then at her, completely startled.

"Yes quite...who are you?"

"Doctor and Phil, we're budding explorers." Doctor rubbed his hands together and followed the man into the tent. Phil smiled and walked in too, it was frightfully hot out there. She didn't quite take into consideration of how hot it would be. The two of them took off their glasses and looked around, Doctor walked up to a table and picked something up.

"You move from Men in Black, to Tommy Cooper? That's an odd transition." Phil said while nodding to the fez which Doctor was holding onto. He gave her a look which made her roll her eyes. "Oh go on then."

"Right, you look slightly troubled and I'm rather good at helping out with other peoples problems. What's wrong?" Doctor asked while walking after the man. He sat down at a table and looked up at him, he did a double take and obviously chose not to question as to why Doctor was suddenly standing wearing a fez.

Phil nodded, that was a wise decision, the less questions Doctor was asked the better. He had a habit of rambling on the answers. Walking towards some of the other tables in the tent Phil looked over some of the broken pieces of pottery and what not.


	39. Chapter 39

39

"Nothing, wait – what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You were pacing, and you look ever so slightly confused." Doctor answered while picking up stuff on the table in front of him. The man jumped up and snatched a photo frame from him, "Sorry, curious I like to pick things up and...yes well maybe that's a conversation for another time? So come on then, what's troubling you my good man? Heat? Lack of water? Family problems?" Doctor rambled the man went to say something only for him to shake his head. "One moment." He turned and pointed at Phil, "Put it down."

"Wah?"

"There isn't a 'you break it you bought it' rule here!" Doctor said using air quotations. "You break it, you've broken it, end of. There goes that part of history never to be seen again."

"Ok ok, I won't touch the pieces of pottery alright Doctor?" Phil asked while walking over and standing beside him. The man was still clutching onto the photo frame, but he looked utterly confused at the two of them.

"You two are very bizarre for explorers."

"Well the weirder the better really isn't that right Phil?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who are you anyway? Excavating the Egyptian landscape, that's fun right?"

"Not really."

"Oh." Doctor said a little disheartened by his reply. "You don't enjoy your job? That sucks, I really think you should go into a different profession. A different profession where it doesn't involve a desert, and also where your family aren't in close contact."

"Now wait a minute-"

"There's a reason why people opt not to work near their homes." Doctor said while Phil frowned and looked at him confused. "What?"

"I work near my home."

"Well Phil I have to point this out, you've proven time and again to me, that you're not like most people. It makes perfect sense actually for you to do the complete opposite to other people."

"Father I was just wondering-" a feminine voice said and stopped. Turning the two of them looked a blond straight haired girl, who looked no older than Phil. "Who are you two?"

"Doctor and Phil," the man said while finally putting the photo frame down and walking around the side of the table. "They're explorers apparently."

"We love to explore, actually come to think of it we spend most of our time exploring." Doctor mused, the blond girl laughed.

Phil frowned, "Who are you?" She asked simply while rocking on her heels slightly.

"This is my daughter, Clarabelle."

"Cool." Phil said with a curt nod, being polite to someone who gave her a bad vibe was a hard thing. There was something about Clarabelle which just rubbed Phil up the wrong way. She was rather pretty, straight blond hair, brown chocolate eyes. Phil nodded slowly, Clarabelle stood in a light almost white dress which stopped just above her ankles. Clarabelle noticed Phils stares and looked at her, Clarabelle seemed to regard her oddly too.

"What clothes are those?"

"These are my exploring pants."

"You have exploring pants?" Doctor asked confused and looked at the wholly jeans. "I want exploring pants too!" Yet again Clarabelle laughed at him, Phil flinched noticeably, "Are you alright Phil?"

"Huh, yeah...sure. What?" Phil asked confused and then looked up at him. Doctor frowned yet smiled lightly. "I'm good." She answered eventually, "Just...who are you?" She turned her back to the blond and looked back to the man.

"James Black." James answered and crossed his arms over his greenish coloured shirt.

"Right." Phil frowned and rubbed her head, "Actually I'm going out."

"Oh no you're not, remember people are at work here?"

"I need air."

"Do you feel faint? Let me go get you some water!" Clarabelle said, Phil flinched again. There was also something about her voice which was annoying to her too.

"Hungry! Maybe you're hungry, it's alright we're just about to eat." James said while ushering them all out of the tent and towards another.

* * *

><p>The meal, whatever it was. Was spent glaring at Clarabelle, Phil had made a mental list of things which she disliked about the woman. It was surreal, Phil never had it in her to dislike anyone. She tried to like everyone, she pinned that down to Doctor. He always tried to get along with everyone and only disliked people when they'd done something really bad. His characteristics were rubbing off on her, not that she was complaining. But this dislike she was feeling, it felt like deja vu.<p>

Phil zoned out and jumped when a arm appeared in her line of vision and wiped up the drink that she'd dropped. It wasn't her dislike, or more over. It wasn't she who disliked Clarabelle but rather the entity that saved her life.

Rubbing her head thoughtfully Phil was totally oblivious to the concerned and confused looks she was getting from James and his family, and especially Doctor. He'd stopped his rambling to look at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's the heat," Jennifer said, Jennifer was James' wife and the two were an odd couple. Jennifer didn't really seem to care for her husbands line of work, whereas James cared and took all interest in the things his wife did. "It took me a while to get used to it too." Jennifer reasoned.

Phil rolled her eyes and flinched just as Clarabelle took to laughing at Doctor again. Going back into her thoughts she frowned and looked down at the food which was in front of her. It didn't look appetising so she didn't even dare to eat it. Doctor was the same, although he rarely ate anyway. Shaking her head slightly Phil bit her thumbnail, why would TARDIS dislike Clarabelle?

"They go missing." Phil got bought back into the room – tent – thanks to those words. It was James who had spoken.

"Is that why you looked so confused earlier on?" Doctor questioned simply.

"Yes, well it isn't really normal for people to just disappear is it?"

"You think it's a curse?" Phil asked while pushing the plate of food away from her. It being near her was making her feel ever so slightly sick. Doctor frowned and looked at her, "I've not been watching drama shows again I promise! It's just a simple question."

"Well-"

"Phil curses aren't real we've been through this." Doctor wagged a finger at her while cutting James off from his sentence.

"But it is a little weird right? Coincidence dontcha think?"

Doctor just looked at her and then his attention got diverted back to the blond beside him who started on about curses. Phil flinched, seriously each time that woman did anything remotely annoying Phil flinched. It felt like she was getting kicked, or tapped. But where she wasn't paying attention it caused her to flinch. Pinching the bridge of her nose Phil sat there, people must think she has a nervous twitch with all the flinching.

Pushing back away from the table Phil stood up while clutching onto her bag, "I need air." She said and shuffled off her boots kicking up the sand as she went. Doctor did exclaim after her but she needed to get out of there.

Phils idiot sense was burning thanks to Clarabelle.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Or rather, TARDIS was making Phil's idiot sense burn thanks to Clarabelle. This was the real first time that Phil could think of, that TARDIS was perhaps...maybe, jealous?

Shaking her head Phil looked around, there was nothing here. The place was all desert, although in the distance a tip of a pyramid could be seen. Looking at her watch Phil did toy with the idea, but no. Doctor hated teleporters and Phil did understand why, not that she was highly dependable on teleporting. It wasn't like that was her main way of transport, "So why do you dislike her for huh?" Phil questioned quietly to herself while swinging her bag around on her back. Rummaging she pulled out a packet and did the bag back up. Opening it and popping a M & M into her mouth Phil frowned, she wasn't actually expecting an answer.

TARDIS couldn't answer, there wasn't really a voice to go with the entity. There was feelings though, this slight annoying jealousy being one of those feelings. In her rational mind Phil could see Clarabelle was rather harmless, she stuck close to Jennifer, she may have been a year older than herself. Yet to the TARDIS, Clarabelle was, dare Phil even to say; "A annoying little squealy bug." It wasn't so much the "squealy" part which seemed to be annoying her but more of who the squealy bug paid the most attention to.

"Oh my my," Phil said while kicking some sand up. "Could it be you're jealous of Clarabelle for paying so much attention to Doctor?" Phil asked quietly, she frowned when there was a dip in the sand. It didn't look like it was a normal dip, walking slowly over she crouched near it. Flinching slightly without the aid of the squealy bug being around Phil took that as a yes to her earlier question.

Phil jumped back slightly when the dip grew and it seemed to crack the ground. "How?" Phil muttered and then screamed when the ground below her seemed to fall away. Landing on her back – and rather painfully – Phil looked up. There was the sky looking down through the cracks in the ground at her. From this view Phil tilted her head to the side, it was very blue, a lot more bluer than the one she'd seen back home. Londons sky was obscured by high buildings.

Laying painfully on the ground Phil frowned, how was this even possible? Looking around she seemed to be in a cave. Looking down at her feet she looked rather disparagingly at the rubble on one of her feet. She couldn't feel it, and she certainly couldn't move it.

"Hello!" She shouted upwards, frowning when there was silence to greet her she looked around. Pushing herself up on her elbows she tried shouting again. Managing to wriggle her bag off she rummaged in it, pushing sweet wrappers and a sketchbook out of the way she found a torch.

Doctor had laughed at her when she packed it, Phil was happy to know she wasn't an idiot for doing so. Turning the switch on she flashed it around, it was dark, and it was a cave of some sort.

"How to get out." Phil muttered and laid back down, yawning she shook her head. Sleep wasn't wise at the moment, "Hello? Anyone up there?" She shouted again, hearing a shuffle from deeper on in the cave she froze. She wasn't alone in here?

Phils braveness disappeared and was replaced by an uncertain fear.

* * *

><p>Doctor was bored, this family were nice. Perhaps a little confused and slightly delusional, but that didn't solve his boredom. Phil's sense of getting air wasted about – looking at his watch – five minutes. Jumping when a familiar buzzing sound filled the tent he rummaged in his pockets.<p>

"What is that?"

"A," Doctor started and then shrugged. Looking around for some sort of inspiration he clicked his fingers. "A phone." And with that he disappeared from the tent and pulled out the screwdriver. The light flashed green quickly three times, and then again but for a longer time – but still three times, and then back to three short bursts. Doctor frowned and waved the screwdriver around, "SOS? Who? What and where?" He darted around but the direction he went in made the signal weaker. Running around again he grinned when the signal got stronger, "Woah!" Stopping suddenly he looked at the crack in the ground.

"Doctor? Finally! Hello? Oh please tell me you speak English, if not, go into the main tent and pull the lanky guy in the bow tie out here!"

"Hey! Yet again get a better description!" Doctor yelled while peering over the edge of the crack. "Oh Phil what happened to you?"

"I took a slight tumble."

"Only a slight tumble?"

"Huh yes well you see-" Phil started to say and then stopped to glare at Clarabelle who just appeared. "I just fell." She said bluntly, tilting her head to look around she looked back up at them. "I'm not alone down here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is something else down here scuttling around! I hope it isn't a swarm of bugs or whatever...I don't do well with bugs.." Phil trailed off and flashed the torch around.

"Stay there, although by looks of things you can't go anywhere." Doctor scratched his head thoughtfully and looked at her leg which was trapped under debris. "I'll find a way down there-"

"You can't!" Clarabelle exclaimed, the two looked at her. "It's dangerous, we have no equipment which can get down there."

"What?" Phil shouted from below, Doctor mentally flinched, she was angry. Doctor had to admit he'd never witnessed Phil in an angry mood but he had a feeling that if the blond stuck around he was about to. "Your father is a archaeologist! He excavates tombs, tombs which sometimes need clambering into! How can you not have any sort of equipment to get down here and get me out?"

"Phil calm down slightly please."

"No! How can I? I'm down here and your up there, your fine and I'm scared. Yeah alright sure I'll calm down when I'm out of here." Phil crossed her arms and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry that-"

"Shut up I don't like you." Phil narrowed her eyes to Clarabelle who had spoken. "You annoy me."

"Phil stop being rude! Where have your manners gone?"

"Well excuse me! Where has your determination to do anything for your friends gone?" Phil waved a hand at them. "Whatever, go back to that tent and scheme up a plan. I'm tired."

"Do not go to sleep."

"I hit my head pretty hard, I think sleeping could help. I even have a pillow." Phil pushed her rucksack under her head. Doctor frowned and put the screwdriver away in his pocket again, shaking his head he stood up.

"Do not go to sleep, I mean it Phil you could be delirious." Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "I will find a way to get you out from down there." He said seriously, Phil looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok I'll try not to. Please do not take long!" Phil exclaimed and held the torch up, switching it off she laid looking up at the sky.

From the vantage point above Doctor frowned, he could hear the scuffling that Phil was on about. "Come on Clarabelle we need to go talk to your dad." He turned away and quickly walked off back towards the tents.

James looked at him confused, mainly because of the determined expression Doctor had. "Tell me exactly what you're doing here Mr Black." Doctor said while standing near him. "And don't leave out any details."

"James?" Jennifer said confused, James held a hand up to silence his wife.

"Follow me please," the man stood up and hurried back to the other tent. Clarabelle followed after them only for him to frown at her.

"You know something has been bothering me since arriving here, you don't look like an archaeologist. You've not dove into doing any work what so ever since I've got here. In fact, you've not actually told me what you're excavating for. Whose tomb? Or is it, whose tomb do you hope to find?" Doctor questioned while James sat down and looked up at him. "Actually forget it, my friend is stuck. Quite literally she's stuck, I need some of your strongest ropes and what not so I can shimmy skilfully down and rescue her."

James sat processing his words before he put his hands palm down on the table in front of him. "There's no way you can get down to her."

"Well I like proving people wrong and being able to do things which aren't possible. You say there's no way to get to her, I say there is." Doctor crossed his arms, his patience slowly thinning and disappearing thanks to the man in front of him.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Phil wasn't completely sure when she went to sleep. But waking up in a candle lit room was a shock. She was sure that when the torch got turned off, all that was around her was darkness. The usual fear of the dark kicked in but disappeared with an overwhelming sense of comfort. It was strange that's one thing to admit.

Propping herself up on her elbows she frowned, she was in a small room. With several lit candles dotted around. Her bag was beside her on this makeshift bed, looking down at herself she noticed the bandages around her arms, and one around her ankle. So whoever bought her into this room had candles, a bed and first aid know how.

Sitting up Phil rummaged in her bag and pulled out her sketchbook, quickly sketching the main things in the room she shut it and put it back in the bag. All of this just didn't make sense, Phil vaguely remembered James saying that people had been disappearing. Were they perhaps in similar rooms to the one she was, she did not know. But also Clarabelle, Phil couldn't help but shudder, just thinking about her annoyed her.

It wasn't her though, TARDIS just took an instant dislike to her. And decided evidently to share her dislike with her. Reaching up and tying her hair up Phil couldn't help but pull a face at the sand which got shaken loose. Touching her forehead Phil raised an eyebrow at the band aid, shaking her head slowly she watched more sand fall from her head.

Slowly standing she wobbled slightly and walked towards the door. Thinking back to her earlier thoughts, anyone else – if they'd seen someone fall down a spontaneous hole in the ground – wouldn't usually jump onto the "it's to dangerous" thing, unlike Clarabelle.

"Oh dear," Phil said while putting her hand on the wall to steady herself. She knew what was happening, Phil frowned. "That sneaky woman," she started walking again. Of course Clarabelle knew what was going on, it made sense. Well Phil didn't know how she could describe it, she would improvise when needing to explain when she next saw Doctor.

"That's why she tried so much to distract him," Phil muttered and looked around. The corridor she was suddenly walking in was well lit with candles. "Get the main person on side and distract their attention away from the problem at hand. She knows what's down here, why else would she jump on the 'it's dangerous' thing so early?" Phil said and then stopped walking. Looking around she suddenly felt extremely uneasy.

"Maybe, just maybe I should go back." Phil said quietly while taking slow steps she stopped though however when she bumped into something, or someone. Slowly turning she looked up at the elongated thing. Putting a hand over her mouth to resist screaming, Phil took a few steps back from it. It was sort of like how Marcus was in his real form, elongated in the body and in the limbs. There wasn't anything Phil could describe it as.

It didn't look like any animal, nor did it look like a person. Sure it had a human-esque form, but its features were not human. "Are you the one who bandaged me up? Thank you." She said quietly with a light smile. Standing staring at it was certainly not going to get her anywhere. Phil was also certain that running – or even attempting with her hurt ankle – would result in it chasing her.

"Is there perhaps a way out of here? My friend, he's up there," Phil said weirdly while pointing up to the cave roof. Above she presumed was the deserts of Egypt. "And I am sure he's freaking out, or well...actually no he doesn't freak out. He has a very good way of dealing with things. But even so, he's incredibly scary with words and I'm definitely sure that he's using as many big and scary words as possible to try and persuade someone to let him down here." Phil said as simply as she could, she didn't even know if this thing understood English. If it did she was trying to explain things in the most simplest way.

The creature walked past her, it moved in a way similar to a monkey. It seemed to drag its body along behind it, while using its front arms as a way of leverage. Phil looked around and then followed after it while putting her rucksack onto her back.

Clarabelle helped some of the workers get as many ropes together as possible. She screamed however when a hand popped up from the sand beside her.

Doctor was walking by trying to think of a plan, he rushed in when he heard the scream. "What's wrong?"

"There," she pointed to the hand wriggling its way up from the sand. Doctor frowned and crouched down near it. Poking it he looked up at her, "There seems to be a hand here."

"Yes I can see that!"

"Why is there a hand here?"

"I don't know do I?"

"Don't you?"

"No!"

Doctor poked the hand again as it shot back into the sand. "We need to move the tables," he stood up and pushed the nearest tables away. Clarabelle exclaimed for him to stop but he continued, turning around to where the hand went he pulled out the screwdriver. Scanning the sand and then looking at the screwdriver he raised an eyebrow.

Crouching back down he took to attempting to dig, the hand popped back up and with the hand came an arm. An arm covered in bandages, with the help of him digging the body that belonged to the arm popped up.

"Oh Phil I do not even know where to begin. Maybe how did you get out?"

Phil coughed and wriggled the rest of the way out of the hole, shaking she closed her eyes as sand fell off of her. "I don't know, I went to sleep-"

"I told you not to!"

"I know! I'm sorry but...I really did hit my head rather hard." Phil said while getting helped to stand, noticing Clarabelle she took a step forward only to have Doctor pull her out of the tent. There wasn't any need for Phil to start being rude again.

Laying on a bed Phil crossed her arms, "Come on the Philippa share all your knowledge." Doctor stood nearby.

"Can't you have better bed side manners?" She questioned, he just gave her a look. "Ok fine! Where is she I'll say I'm sorry for being rude happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am! So come on then Phil, how'd you suddenly go from being trapped under pieces of rock to popping up from the sand like a creepy Jack in the Box?"

"I don't like Jack in the Boxes."

"No nor me," Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed. Phil uncrossed her arms and looked at him.

"I'm not creepy."

"You looked creepy with all that sand on you."

"Oh," Phil sat up and looked at the bandages on her arms, "I dozed off accidentally you see. Then I wake up in a room right? And like, I'm confused of course. Why is there a room in a cave, especially if this cave is underneath a desert." She paused, Doctor gave her a thoughtful look but didn't comment. "So...actually wait a minute," Phil said and reach for her bag rummaging in it she pulled out a book.

"Never without a sketchbook, you two are inseparable."

"Jealous?"

"Of an inanimate object? Of course not!" Doctor said while taking the book from her when she turned it to a specific page.

"Do you recognise anything from any of that?"

"No, it all looks so roughly made. Given a chance people could make surroundings similar." Doctor gave her the book back. "Please continue Phil."

"Alright so I draw this and then dare to venture out, it's then that I figure out many things."

"Such as? Come on this isn't fair you being the only one knowing what's going on!"

Phil laughed and pushed some of her still sandy fringe out of her eyes. "Clarabelle-"

"Don't you start on the poor girl again Phil!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Well alright then, all is forgiven." Doctor shrugged leaving the topic of Phils slight bullying at an end. "What about her then? She's a very giggly person you know."

"I don't care, she knows what's down there. A natural thing I figured out, that when someone falls over you ask if they're alright don't you? Even if you can see they're not. So her being so serious and weird when I laid there in pain just screamed suspicious. Does it not?"

"I get what you're saying, but are you just saying that to justify why you picked on her?"

"No!"

"Alright alright Phil," Doctor held his hands up in defence. The two sat in silence before they looked at each other and then in opposite directions.

"I feel tingly."

"Yeah my company has that effect on people." Doctor sighed and looked down at the white bed sheet. Phil let out a laugh and shook her head, he looked up at her and grinned. The two had had their moments.

Phil had ranted and rambled and explained some things. And Doctor had lectured her slightly in a very obscure way. "What is down there Phil?"

"Erm...it's tall, lanky, lankier than you which is saying something."

"I'm not lanky, you're just tiny."

"Well either way it showed me to this trap door which led back to here. It seemed harmless, it looked scary but didn't do anything. There were things wrapped up though on the floor. They looked like mummies but were to chunky."

"Chunky? What sort of description is that Phil?"

"They were big! Bigger than what a person should be, mummies – whether you've noticed it or not – are on the slight skinny side."

"True, were these things wrapped up in bandages like mummies?"

"Yeah I think so. Me and it just sort of walked quickly to the door." Phil said while leaning forward slightly. "Did you lecture anyone up here?"

"I may have ranted to James, but he had it coming."

"Find anything out?"

"Well it is evident that he isn't here to excavate tombs of Pharaohs."

"So why is he here then?" Phil asked and got a shrug as an answer. Doctor couldn't answer because Clarabelle came in. "When did you discover the things down there?" Phil asked getting straight to the point Doctor sat up straight and ran a hand down his face.

"I-"

"Maybe I should ask the questions, you've just had a traumatic moment and you are extremely confused." Doctor said while standing up and pointing from Phil to Clarabelle. "Do you believe in things which shouldn't exist?" Clarabelle gave a nod. "So how did you react to seeing whatever is down there?"

"I ran."

"Great, well I have to say we may have done the same. But anyway! Moving swiftly onwards, obviously those things mean no harm or else you'd know about it by now. Whatever your dad is doing here, he has to give up on. There is apparently to Phil, something else down there which by sounds of it are laying dormant."

"The chunky mummies?"

"Yes Phil the chunky mummies," Doctor turned and looked back at her. She looked slightly pleased with being right. "Either way, you and your family could be in danger."

"You don't look like the type to be a fan of danger." Phil muttered and crossed her arms, Doctor looked over his shoulder at her. He'd have to get to the point of her annoyance later on.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Phil swung her legs out of the bed with protest from the blond. "Y-you can't move! You broke your ankle!"

"I did?" Phil sounded completely new to this yet stood up anyway. "Oh."

"H-how..?"

"I heal very quickly."

"You can't heal a broken ankle in a few minutes, let alone an hour."

"Alright I'm an exceptionally quick healer." Phil nodded and took to trying to walk. She succeeded but was a little wobbly. The Doctor walked over and held his hands out to her, holding onto his, with the help she managed to walk a little better. Clarabelle just regarded the two oddly before forming words in her mind to speak.

"What's down there?"

"Chunky mummies."

"Phil! You can't keep calling them that! We don't know what, well I probably do Phil here doesn't." The Doctor stated, "Someone hasn't got a vast knowledge of all things timey wimey have they?" He said in a childish voice.

Phil looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "I will stomp on your foot if you talk to me like that again."

"Alright! But even so, we still need to get down there. Before you start on about it being to dangerous, those things that you've seen are harmless or else they wouldn't have helped Phil out would they?"

"No I guess not, you must be right."

"Oh you hear that? _You _must be right." Phil said while being lead around, slowly her mobility was improving with each second that went by. "I have to say Clarabelle you are taking all of this in your stride." She paused and stopped walking, which caused The Doctor to stop too. "Most people are usually saying we're nuts by now, or...in denial."

"But she's seen it first hand remember? Oh wow! She's similar to you in a way!" The Doctor said and suffered getting his foot stomped. "Hey! I didn't speak to you in a patronizing way! Why stomp on my poor defenceless foot?"

"We're not similar."

"Whatever! You need a time out, so I suggest we shimmy ourselves back down below yes? You must have a good mental map of the place. Bye Clarabelle for the moment, come on Phil! We finally have exploring to do! How fun?" The Doctor cheered happily and pushed her out of the tent.

* * *

><p>"I broke my ankle?"<p>

The Doctor stood up from his crouching position. The two had managed to get down here and he was currently scanning the area where she fell to. "Apparently yes you did, how do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Really? You're having slight mood problems again." The Doctor didn't look at her as he walked towards a tunnel. Phil followed after him and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Maybe it's because of womanly problems...?" Doctor said thoughtfully, Phil stopped walking and stared at him wide eyed. "Ow," he rubbed his head when she had hit him. "Mood swings and lashing out! This isn't fair Phil! What's wrong? You can tell me you know."

She lowered her hands and put it back into her pocket. "Nothing."

"What? You can't say 'nothing' when you've been off all day again. The last time you were like this was when you were sad after seeing Nikek reunited with his mother." Doctor said while looking down at her. "So what's made you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm not honestly! It's not me who's angry." Phil said in a defeated tone, Doctor just looked at her before walking down the tunnel. "I think the TARDIS is jealous." This made him stop and turn to look at her.

"What?"

"She doesn't like Clarabelle and the only way of showing it is to effect me. Honestly I think the girl's alright, but she doesn't like her. It might be because of what a liar she is."

"Not telling anyone you've seen a possible alien isn't lying. It's just...keeping a massive secret so people don't think you're insane." The Doctor said matter of factly. "Jealous though? I thought she just heightened the feelings you feel."

"I'm not jealous."

"Did I say that? No I didn't, in fact Phil the thought never crossed my mind."

"It did because you mentioned it."

"Yup it did, I can't help it! My company is just to amazing that people get jealous if they share it with someone else."

Phil just looked at him as he pottered off down the tunnel scanning the area as he went. She shook her head and slowly followed after him. It felt weird being down here, and being actually conscious while walking through. Eventually though The Doctor stopped and put his hand on a door, Phil looked over it. It just looked like a normal door, slightly human for the things behind it, which were so far from being human.

Hearing a weird noise, similar to squeaky hinges on an old door. Phil frowned, how horror film was that? Turning slowly she jumped and ended up bumping into The Doctor, he was busy trying to find a way through the door. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked over the new comer, the thing in front of them must have been what Phil described as a "chunky mummy."

It was tall it easily towered over the two of them. It was wrapped up in bandages, bandages which had turned a brownish colour thanks to the sand. It just stood there, arms by its sides. There were no eyes that they could see of so it was a little confusing as to think it was looking at them.

"Hello there!" The Doctor said happily while taking a step away from Phil and then standing in front of her. "What brings you down here then huh? You don't look like you've just crawled out of a tomb." He said thoughtfully while taking an initial step back when It took a step forward. "Ok well clearly you're not up for talking."

"I don't think It can talk."

"Well even if It could Phil, by looks of things It's not in a very talkative mood right now."

"Maybe It's just woken up?"

"Possibly, then that means Its woken up on the wrong side of the sand pile." The Doctor pushed Phil to the side as they avoided It.

Taking out the screwdriver The Doctor pointed it at It while Phil walked back up the tunnel, she only took a few steps back. It wasn't very fast at moving so out running it wasn't really a big deal. "Huh, well looky here Phil this things is robotic! How cool is that? Robotics in Egypt?"

"That's well neat Doctor, but maybe you should move away?"

"Oh yeah true true," he walked away from It as it took slow steps towards him. He soon joined her side, the thing which was now deemed robotic turned to them.

"What does he want?"

"You've given It a gender?"

"It doesn't feel right calling it, It." Phil said as simply as she could, The Doctor shrugged and just seemed to momentarily agree with her logic.

"Whatever it is you want, we can help you. You've clearly lived here long enough." The Doctor said, the robotic mummy just stood stationary looking at them. The Doctor was about to say something else when a little clip like object attached itself to one of the bandages. There was a sudden bleeping and then a small explosion.

The Doctor and Phil put their arms up to shield themselves from the fire which had now erupted in front of them. Yelping when her arm got grabbed she clutched onto The Doctors arm as she got tugged down a side tunnel.

"Oh! These are the things you describes as, lankier than me?"

"Yup."

"They are rather tall," The Doctor looked at the elongated creature. "Hello, thank you for helping my friend. She's rather silly and gets into dodgy situations." The Doctor ruffled her hair, which resulted in his hands get slapped away. "How long have you been done here for?"

The creature made a grumbling noise, Phil looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you know what it said?"

"No."

"What?"

"Why would I Phil? I'm not a universal dictionary, it grumbled. Grumbling isn't a language."

"You are a universal dictionary! You know what Ice Warriors say and what most English people say! How can you not translate its grumbling?"

"You do have a point, put like that you make me sound extremely brilliant." The Doctor said, Phil looked at him dead panned at him managing to find a way to boost his ego. "Alright I'll give it a shot."

All the time they'd been talking the creature stood in front of them looking at them calmly.

"Why are you down here for?" He asked, the creature rolled its bug like eyes and shrugged. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I'll translate the body language then shall I?"

"Well I'm guessing it's referring to living down here."

The creature gurgled and turned to look at a door, opening it the two of them looked a the weird little mud sand huts. Other creatures much like this one pottered around, "This is so cool!" Phil exclaimed quietly while going to take a step forward.

The Doctor stopped her however, "What are those things out there?" He paused, "I don't mean the people." He corrected himself, although he was rather these things, whatever they were, they knew what a person was. Phil looked around the little village, she wanted nothing more than to run around and explore it. But she couldn't because of The Doctor holding her back, so the two awaited to see if it gurgled up some sort of answer.

"They are robotic, I am not sure whether you know this or not. But they're obviously here for a reason." The Doctor mused, Phil tugged on his jacket sleeve when another creature walked towards them.

"We came here," the one who had walked up to them said in broken English. "They came too."

"How did you come here?" The Doctor asked, the creature turned and pointed to something in the middle of the village. They seemed to have built their little homes around a trashed ship of some sort.


	43. Chapter 43

_Yet again i've caught up with what's written on my laptop. Oh well! Happy New Years Eve folks! I'm updating before work so if something is a little hit and miss - grammar wise - let me know and i'll come back and correct it! =D_

_On a plus side, i've only got to work today, got tomorrow off, got to work next week end, then have a month off. Woohoo! Holiday! xD_

_Thank you for alerts/fav'ing/reviews! n_n  
><em>

* * *

><p>43<p>

"Oh dear," The Doctor ran around the ship. Phil stood on the outside and watched as he jumped out from the doorway.

"Not good news?"

"No, it's a prisoner ship. I'm guessing these things were the prisoners, and those robots were the guards." The Doctor paused. "All the energy has been drained from it, unless..." He trailed off and jumped back into the ship. Phil raised an eyebrow as he popped back up clutching random wires. "Unless emergency protocol kicked in."

"Emergency protocol?"

"They are the prisoners, but those aren't the guards. If something bad happens the power reroutes to them and they power up."

"Who are the guards then?"

"Phil look around you, they're not violent are they? They all look so placid."

"But...given half the chance wouldn't they turn violent?"

"Well," The Doctor dropped the wires and sat in the doorway. Swinging his legs he looked down at her, the ship had crashed nose first and the doorway was at a slight diagonal angle. "I don't think they have it in them, literally."

"So...who was driving?"

"Autopilot. There wasn't a pilot, there weren't any living people on the ship. This thing was programmed to take them lot back to where ever."

"So the only question left is, how did it crash?"

"Well I'm no genius but I figure they ran into trouble." The Doctor jumped down carefully and straightened his jacket out. Phil shook her head slowly, "What?"

"Nothing nothing, you're just finding more ways to boost your ego." Phil nodded and then looked up at him. "What sort of trouble?"

"I don't know, an asteroid belt?"

"Why do you pinpoint that in particular?"

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and led her around the other side of the ship. Running up the length of the ship were holes varying in sizes. "Oh."

"Yes, so I'm guessing they ran into trouble in an asteroid belt much like the one between Mars and Jupiter-"

"Wait! Mars?"

"No Phil these guys have nothing to do with the Ice Warriors, they can be many things but I don't think they would enslave a whole species." The Doctor said, his words calming her down instantly. "But then again, there are minor planets in that asteroid belt."

"You think they came or were going to one of those minor planets?" Phil asked quietly, The Doctor stood in thought for a few more seconds before looking down at her and nodding slowly. "But then, those robots?"

"They won't stop trying to get in here. If their job is to round these guys up, once they do that then their out of work. Unless they issue an emergency signal..."

"What does that mean Doctor?"

"It means that whoever sent this ship would come and get them. But look at this thing! It's practically fully apart! Whoever the owner was, they clearly have forgotten about it or else they'd have come and collected it a long time ago."

"But it's from the future but...in the past..."

"Time travelling gets mighty confusing Phil, different worlds different time lines. I don't think there's an easy way of me explaining it to you. But where ever this came from, it clearly came from a high technology society. But as I said, it's almost fallen apart."

"Is it past repairing?"

"You thinking of repairing it and letting them fly off? I would agree with you if they'd crashed like five minutes ago. But look around you Phil! These creatures have clearly been here for many many many many years, what's the point of uprooting their happiness?"

"That's a lot of manys." Phil shook her head and walked back around the ship, The Doctor followed after her. "So what do we do?"

"Leave."

"Just like that? We leave?"

"Well yeah, I'm not one for destroying happiness, but we may need to sort out that robot problem." The Doctor scratched his head in thought. "We just need to find the right signal which will short circuit them is all."

"Oh Doctor you make it sound all so simple!"

* * *

><p>Being crouched behind some rocks Phil crossed her arms. The two had come up with the plan on getting the signal, only that plan involved needing to actually get their hands on a robot. "This isn't fair," muttered Phil as she looked over the rocks. She was acting as bait, out of all things to do this wasn't on the list. The Doctor was lurking somewhere, she just wasn't sure where.<p>

"Right, well this won't do will it? I'm just sitting here...being a sitting duck doesn't bode well with me." Phil stood up and trotted down the tunnel. The robot which was trying to earlier get in had gone away, this just meant that exiting that little safe haven was easier than expected.

Waving the torch around Phil frowned, they were everywhere. Literally those robots were everywhere. They were embedded in the walls, they were laying on the floor. Phil mentally groaned, worst case scenario she was going to get cornered.

Then The Doctor will be forced to do some heroics and save her, Phil shrugged and slowed her pace down. Holding the torch steady she looked around, there was nothing that The Doctor liked more than being a hero. She could see that, saving someone gave him great happiness. Hearing a rusty squeak she slowly turned, gulping and backing off Phil lifted the torch up to shine it at the robots faces. If only they had faces, there were five in total, five of them and one of her.

"Hello," she waved and jumped away from one robot which went to grab her. "Your invading my personal space." Phil said and ran past that one and past the other four. "Don't go down there!" She exclaimed as The Doctor ran towards her.

"Why don't you listen to me?" Phil asked while leaning against her knees to get her breath back. She yelped when one of her arms got clutched onto and she was suddenly being dragged back down the tunnel.

"Maybe we should go the other way huh?" The Doctor said while still pulling her along, Phil looked over her shoulder just as a bright spark shot out from the floor. It looked like lightening, the bright white light lashed out and up at the cave ceiling. Getting pulled behind some rocks Phil rubbed her eyes. "You looked at it didn't you? Phil I never knew you were a moth to the flames."

"But it's so shiny!" She said jokingly, he shook his head and peered back over. The Doctor walked quickly in the direction of where the bright light was. Rubbing her eyes again Phil soon jumped up and ran after him. "What was that?"

"It was a disruptor."

"How and when did you get that?"

"I didn't, they did." The Doctor explained while nodding back to the safe haven. Crouching down to the nearest robot he reached out and touched the bandages which were tightly wrapped all around it.

"Are they dead?"

"No," The Doctor looked up at the other robots laying around thanks to the disruptor. "They're all still fully functioning just unconscious. How strange, a unconscious robot. Seems weird saying that," The Doctor said thoughtfully while managing to tear a piece of bandage and remove it.

"So those little critters had the disruptor? Which meant you stole it!"

"It didn't steal, I'm not a thief Phil. I merely borrowed without them knowing." The Doctor corrected her and took out the screwdriver. Flashing it over a small hatch he smiled when it clicked and he was able to get access in.

"So that means..."

"Yes while you were out here being bait I was in there getting the disruptor, I managed to tweak it slightly. Usually disruptors only slow something down for a few minutes. If I hadn't tweaked it these things would be back up by now. But I worked my magic and knocked them out, how brilliant is that?" The Doctor grinned so happy with his words. Phil crouched beside him and looked at him seriously. "What's with that look?"

"I thought that you were out here somewhere. That gave me courage to run around to wake the robots up." Phil crossed her arms on her knees, The Doctor looked at her and then down at the open hatch.

"Phil I've found that if I say something for you to do, and that I'm nearby, you tend to do that without question. Yet if I tell you I'm elsewhere when I've given or told you to do something you tend to not listen. And you say my reverse psychology needs working on! For shame on you." The Doctor laughed rather childishly and pulled at some of the cables in the robot. He scanned over them and looked at Phil who was glaring at him. "What?"

"That's mean! What if something actually happened to me?"

"Then I'd be sad, but I had all faith in you that you would be fine. You'd get annoyed at me if I kept you from having your little moments of braveness." The Doctor paused, "You're very brave."

"Alright alright! No need to embarrass me and my braveness, I get the idea."

"Good! Great even, you know what else is great? This! Look at this!" The Doctor said excitedly while wriggling his fingers in the hatch and grasping at more wires. "Oh this is so brilliant that brilliant isn't enough of a word for it."

"What about...super?"

"No brilliant will do fine. Do you know why it's brilliant?" The Doctor asked, Phil shook her head. "Because it is basically unstoppable! An unstoppable robot that's just to brilliant!"

"Unstoppable?"

"Well it's stopped now but it won't take long," The Doctor nodded and continued to scan the inside of the robot. He was trying to find the main core, he had found circuit work but not the main circuits he needed.

"The brain."

"Robots don't have brains Phil."

"No I mean...it's like a main computer for us. So wouldn't the robots main computer or whatever be in its head?" Phil questioned, The Doctor sat with a thoughtful look on his face before nodding and pinching her cheeks.

"You're so clever! What would I do without you pointing out the obvious and distracting me from my fun?"

"You're practically doing an autopsy on a robot." Phil paused, "I don't think the robot would thank you for pulling half of it out onto a cave floor."


	44. Chapter 44

_I've not been to well so sorry for late updating! Just a warning - i may be a little delirious - so my writing my be complete waff. I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks! I felt bad for not updating and had to come on to upload this, now i'm off to laugh at Most Haunted and sleep._

* * *

><p>44<p>

Looking at the robot on the table The Doctor tapped his head thoughtfully with the screwdriver. With the help of Phil they'd managed to relocate it back into the safe haven. He did have another disruptor next to him on another table, but that was it. He'd only managed to find two, Phil sat on a nearby table drawing the robot in front of her.

"A radio!" He exclaimed all of a sudden, Phil looked up at him from her book. "Don't look so confused! What else is around at this moment in time which can broadcast the signal? We need a radio, or something equal."

"What about a phone?"

"Well now that you mention it a phone would work just as well," The Doctor walked around the table and towards her. Phil rummaged in her bag and threw the phone in his direction. "Hold on this was a present from your cousin! I can't use this to transmit the signal."

"Oh...ok, why?"

"It'll most likely short circuit and break." The Doctor explained, "Things from Earth aren't really up for coping with things to do with aliens." He handed her phone back to her, "That and I'm sure Darren will give me a lecture."

"He'd give me a lecture for giving you my phone."

"Well in that case we'll both suffer a lecture from him. Can he lecture? He doesn't look like he could." The Doctor trailed off and turned back to the robot. "We need to go back-"

"Isn't there a radio on the ship?"

"No, everything on there is kaput." The Doctor walked back over and took her book from her hands and put it in her rucksack. "Come on Phil, lets shut down these robots."

"Can't we reprogram them to go elsewhere?"

"We could," The Doctor walked out of the room with Phil following after him while she put her bag on. "Where to send them though? I would send them back to where ever they came from but I don't even know where that is." Soon looking up at the cracks in the ground they looked at the blue desert sky above. "I hope they have a radio."

"What if they don't? Are they likely to? Are radios even around yet?"

"You have three good questions there Phil. Well if they don't then...knowing what you people are like for musical entertainment they'll have some sort of musical device."

"A gramophone?"

"Possibly, hey look you have to work with what you get given. I'll take a gramophone, I'm fine with that."

"But...what do we do for a record?"

"Take one of theirs and record over whatever is on there?" The Doctor said simply, Phil just raised an eyebrow at him. "You're right, this is getting very silly."

"I'm glad my expression portrayed that." Phil said happily while starting to shimmy up the rope. Going up was harder than it was coming down. Once they were both back up they winced at the sun. Being in the dim light of the caves had effected their eyes greatly. "Wouldn't that just mean you'd have to use the TARDIS? Why don't you just use her anyway to broadcast the signal?"

"Because that's so simple Phil, I like a challenge, although we may as well use her anyway." The Doctor said defeated that trying to find another solution failed.

"Wouldn't it just be easier?"

"But that's not the point! Going for the easier option is boring!"

"I find it alright."

"Well you're boring."

"I am not boring."

"No you're really not, I didn't mean that Phil sorry! But alright, lets broadcast the signal from there." The Doctor said while walking quickly back to where the TARDIS was awaiting them. He didn't want to point out that they'd have to go back to the caves to see if the signal had worked. That was information which could wait for the moment.

* * *

><p>Swinging the doors open The Doctor ran up the stairs towards the console. Phil shut the door behind her and walked after him. "Are you sure this will work?"<p>

"No! Of course not, when am I ever sure of anything?"

"You really fill me with confidence at times you know that right?" Phil laughed and looked confused at the screwdriver which had just been placed in her hands. The Doctor stood next to her quickly typing, taking it from her hands he pointed it at the console.

"Yeah well I was lying, I'm sure it will work."

"You contradict yourself a lot, you're really bonkers."

"Yup I know Phil, I know." The Doctor smiled and pushed a button, "Done."

"That's it?"

"What was you expecting? We just shut them down, they're not going to explode." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You have such a over active imagination, hold onto something please Phil." She did as she was asked and let go when the TARDIS stopped and was stationary again.

The two peeked out and saw the robots laying down on the ground, the elongated creatures had ventured out to see what was up. It was clear that the signal worked and that the robots would not move ever again.

"You'll be alright now," The Doctor said while smiling at them. "They won't be bothering you anymore, not that I knew if there bothering you or not. Were they? They must have been." The Doctor rubbed his head in thought, "Oh well, farewell." He ducked back into the TARDIS and pulled Phil back in too.

They made a quick stop back to see James Black and tell him to go back to England where he obviously belonged. Anyone with a shred of sense could see that he didn't want to be here in Egypt, when all was said and done Phil was a little happy to be back on board sitting on her bed.

Looking over her apparent broken ankle she hummed thoughtfully. Got shot, the TARDIS saved her. Broken ankle, the TARDIS healed her. Crossing her arms Phil stood up and pottered out of her room, her feet made barely any sound. She'd changed more or less as soon as they left Egypt, now being comfy in a long sleeve grey t-shirt, after having a shower and getting rid of all the sand. She turned the corner and frowned.

The console room was empty, for once. Although it was obvious it was empty, even from her room Phil would be able to clearly hear The Doctor running around talking to himself. Turning on her heels she walked down the corridor. There were many parts of the TARDIS that she didn't know of. Actually nearly the whole TARDIS was a mystery to her, choosing not to explore she turned around the corner and looked at a lone door.

Only because Doctor didn't sleep like a regular person, didn't mean that he didn't have a room. Walking up Phil knocked on the door, "Oh this makes a change! It's usually me knocking on your door! How can I help Phil?" The Doctor grinned from behind the door, Phil gave him a sceptical look.

"Have I interrupted something?"

"No, not at all." He paused, "Why do you ask?"

"You look a little...flustered? Is that the right word to use? I don't know," Phil shrugged and watched as he swung the door open and pottered back into his room. Taking this as a sign to enter she walked in after him and shut the door. "Erm," Phil looked around, The Doctor popped out from behind something which would have once resembled a bookcase, if only it wasn't totally covered in wires and pieces of machinery.

"Yes Phil?"

"Your room..."

"Yes Phil?" The Doctor moved away from the bookcase and looked around. "Oh I know! It's a mess, I keep saying to myself I'll tidy it one day. But you know that day hasn't arrived yet. So it stays like it is." He explained simply, Phil shook her head and looked around again.

"Actually I was going to say," she paused. "Although yes it's rather...untidy. You have no bed, actually," Phil twirled around to get a good scan of the room. "You have no bedroom furniture in here. No wonder you don't sleep in here."

The Doctor stood there rocking slightly on his heels, nodding he clapped his hands and walked back around the bookcase. "And also, your room reminds me of a kids room."

"Hey!"

"What? You're a big kid really and you know it!" Phil laughed and crossed her arms. It was reminiscent of a kids room. Only instead of numerous toys scattering the floor there was just different pieces of machinery and a lot of wires.

"What brings you here then Phil?"

"I came to actually ask you something."

"Oh this sounds serious, will I perhaps need to sit down and prepare for the worse?"

"No! It's nothing bad honestly, it's more of a curiosity thing." Phil said while taking to walking around his room. "Sit down? You don't have a seat!"

"Yes I do!" He said while swivelling around the bookcase, "I only have one though."

"I'll sit on the floor."

"Just push that junk off of the desk."

"Is it actually junk?"

"No it's not junk so please don't actually push it off. Be careful please Phil." The Doctor said while spinning around on the chair, he took pieces of machinery and that from her when she passed them to him. He placed them on the bookcase somewhere, once a space had been cleared Phil jumped up to sit on the desk.

He stopped spinning and looked at her as seriously as he could, which was rather hard considering there was three of her. Phil laughed and crossed her arms over her chest, The Doctor shook his head and slowly waved a hand at Phil. "Come on then what's up?"

"Well I was thinking."

"Oh dear, you should be careful about doing that."

"Yeah I know," she sighed the two sat in silence before looking at each other and then laughing. "Well like...isn't it weird?"

"Yes it is weird, well if I knew what you were on about then I could agree. What are you talking about?"

"You interrupted before I could finish!"

"Right sorry continue then Phil."

"I have a raw energy source in me right?" She received a nod, "Why do I heal quickly?"

"This is about struggling with your humanity then huh?" He leaned more in the chair and entwined his hands on his stomach. "You look rather human from here." The Doctor just got a sidewards glare. "What? You're human...just slightly enhanced. What sort of host would you be if you were battered and laid out for months because of a broken ankle? You give her a sense of small freedom. Emphasis on small because there's really not much of her in you." He said simply while taking to spinning in the chair again, Phil sat in thought for a moment before nodding. "I'm not surprised by your confusion, you do struggle to grasp onto concepts."

"That's mean!"

"And your moping," he shot up from the chair and dizzily walked around. Phil laughed at him and shot up from the desk when his dizzy walking ended up tripping over wires. Grabbing onto his shoulders she managed to redirect him back to the chair. "You have to take something into consideration Phil," Doctor looked up at her while trying to make his eyes focus. There was suddenly multiple digits of her standing in front of him again.

"What's that?"

"The TARDIS is and has been, stuck in this form for so long. Does that help answer some confused questions in your mind?" He ran a hand through his hair, Phil nodded and smiled. He grinned back and shot out of the chair and pottered around, in all honesty he was still utterly bemused as to how Phil was still functioning.

He had originally pinned it down to her psychic energy, but that would get obliterated and over powered easily by the energy of the TARDIS. Picking something up he walked back to where she was sitting on the desk. Holding the object out to her he watched happily at her confused expression. Phil really was a enigma, not that he was complaining.

"What is it?"

"Well on Earth I believe it's what you lot called a Game Boy."

"This is an alien version of a Game Boy?"

"Yup."

"Wow that's so 90's."

"Oi!" Doctor took the object back from her and wagged a finger at her. Phil crossed her arms and looked up at him. "I've only just got it to work."

"You're a little late. There's better hand held consoles now, like...PSP's? Erm...Nintendo DS's..."

"Alright I don't need a list, what's wrong with Game Boys?"

"Nothing I loved mine, I played Pokemon on it for hours." Phil said happily remembering her beloved Game Boy. Having the alien version suddenly placed in her hands she turned it on and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this a little down graded for something an alien came up with?"

"Phil your standards are so high! You know technology has to evolve, it starts off crummy and cheap and then becomes something so much more," The Doctor said rather passionately, he waved his hand at the little cube in her hands. "Something so much more high tech, quicker, faster, bigger and better."

"You're right."

"I often am, come on Phil lets get out of here and go elsewhere."


	45. Chapter 45

45

"I don't have the same feeling for the 1920's anymore."

"Phil I don't have the same feelings for many time periods but that doesn't stop me from visiting them does it? No is the answer, plus we're in London! Your bad experience was in America."

"Yeah and don't remind me," Phil huffed while trotting down the TARDIS corridor, The Doctor walked briskly after her.

"Oh come on! You've been playing on that thing for two days. Each place we've gone to in that space you've not paid any attention to. We blew up a power plant! Did you show any reaction? No!" Doctor exclaimed while walking quickly and in front of her. Snatching the alien version of a Game Boy from her grasp he shook his head. "I'm taking this back."

"I thought it was a gift?"

"Yeah well I'm taking this gift back," Doctor gave a swift nod before walking quickly to his room and throwing it – literally – into the room. Shutting the door he turned and looked at Phil, who had a rather bemused expression on her face.

"Why London in the 1920's? Oh man...please don't tell me dancing is involved."

"No! But now that you've put the idea in my head," he said in a excited manner while a smile spread on his face. Walking back up to her he put his hands together and nodded, "I'm taking you out."

"Huh?"

"Yes? No? Oh fine then we'll go blow something else up, at least this time you'll pay attention." The Doctor crossed his arms and walked past her and down towards the console. Phil frowned and turned to look at his retreating form.

"Out? What do you class as 'out'? We go out like everyday." She walked down the corridor and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I mean out."

"That makes no sense still. You're really not making sense, are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy! I'm fine when am I not feeling fine? Well you wouldn't know the answer to that question unless you were me." He rambled while Phil walked down the stairs.

"Right, so...out in London...in the 1920's?"

"You get to dress up!"

"Are you trying to make this confusing moment better?"

"Ok fine," The Doctor leaned back against the railing. "Do you like the theatre Miss Knight?" Phil stood in thought for a moment, putting her hands in her pockets she looked at the floor and then up at him.

"I guess so Mister...Mister...erm... I guess so Doctor." Phil said thoughtfully, she had no last name to call him. Either way her answer caused him to grin childishly and shoo her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What a dump."<p>

"This is your home you know? Well not quite yet," The Doctor shut the door and looked at Phil, yet again they'd both changed their clothes to fit in with the times. Phil avoided wearing the same dress she last wore in the 1920's, this time being in a loose evening dress of a dark green colour she smiled happily. Yet again commenting that it looked like The Doctor had just clambered out of a Mafia film the two set out of the TARDIS.

"So why are we here?"

"The theatre Phil!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Can't I decide to take you out somewhere nice?"

"Erm...yes you can, but this is a first."

"As they say; there's a first time for everything!"

"What's wrong with the theatre?"

"Nothing," Doctor looked at her briefly, Phil just looked up at him. Relenting and rolling his eyes he stopped walking and looked at her. "Disappearances."

"I bloody knew it," Phil pointed a finger at him. "There'd had to be something wrong with it! You don't just suddenly go to a place. Usually trouble finds you not you finding trouble." He stood in thought before agreeing with her words.

"Do you like magic Phil?"

"Ok is this a trick question? I distinctly remember you telling me not to blur the fictional with real life." She paused, "And we all know magic in real life is an illusion."

"Well thanks for that Phil but you didn't answer my question."

"Does my answer have anything at all to do with why we're in London, walking around in the fog. And about to attend the theatre?"

"Well," he ringed his hands together and looked at her. "Possibly."

"Yes I like magic."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor beamed and walked quickly, Phil stood in utter confusion.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No! How dare you even say that," he paused. "Why do you say that?"

"You're acting incredibly weird, well more weird. You're weird most of the time but tonight you're being utterly bizarre."

"In a good way?"

"In a; 'you're hurting my head with all your confusion' way."

"Sorry Phil!"

"Are we about to get involved in a possible police case?"

"Well it's unreported," The Doctor plucked a newspaper from a stall and quickly walked off. Phil looked at him and then back at the stall. "You stole that!"

"Oh shush. What's a little thievery in life?"

"So, ok...I'm still trying to process everything." Phil rubbed her forehead in thought. "You take the Game Boy from me, you bring us to London in the 1920's. Then you decide we're going to the theatre, alright? Now there's disappearances?"

"I think you've pieced it all together. There's nothing more nice than attending the theatre, especially knowing that the four people who have disappeared have last been seen there. Get your detective mind switched on Phil, we're going to solve this mystery."

* * *

><p>Standing in the brightly light foyer Phil looked up at the chandelier. She hadn't been to a theatre for a while, she'd attended them a few times. The few times were a mixture between pantomimes and musicals. The Doctor stood beside her reading the newspaper at an alarmingly fast rate, she never understood how someone could read that fast. She made a mental note on maybe asking him later, although she was rather sure he wouldn't answer her seriously.<p>

Jumping when fingers where clicked in front of her she frowned at the coin which was held between the finger and thumb. "Huh?"

"You're spacing out."

"Wait...why are you waving a coin in my face?"

"Didn't I tell you Phil? I can do magic too!" The Doctor said so happily with himself for revealing a secret talent that not many people knew of. Phil twirled and looked at him with, something which was similar to a child's wonder filled eyes at the sight of something amazing. "You can do magic?"

"Oh yeah sure thing."

"Since when?"

"Well Phil there's a lot of things you don't know about me. You've just touched the basis of; mad man with a vanishing box. Oh! And incredibly witty and intelligent."

"And a lanky alien who lives in a bow tie! Don't miss that detail out." Phil giggled while he pouted down in her direction.

"Haha," he said dryly. Shaking his sulky moment off he smiled and nodded, "But yes."

"How?"

"Now now Phil you should know that a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Oh," she childishly whined and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you show me some tricks while we're waiting?"

"They're not tricks Phil!"

"Erm...illusions?"

"Ok tricks will do fine," he shook his head and folded the newspaper up. Phil stood and watched him, she frowned confused when he proceeded to tear it up. People who were standing nearby looked at him utterly confused too. Phil was happy to know she wasn't the only one suffering, he looked up at her quickly. "Don't look like that! Where's that happy excited expression gone?"

"Oh sorry...it's just, I can't ever remember seeing a magic trick which involves ripping newspaper up."

"Then you've not seen many magic tricks have you?" The Doctor said in a matter of fact tone while looking down at the medium torn pieces of paper in his hands. "This is the important part Phil."

"I foresee this not going to plan," she winced slightly at having a mental image of Doctor just throwing pieces of torn paper in the air.

"Oh you have so much faith in my magical talents don't you?"

"Doctor I've only just discovered you can do magic tricks!"

"I shall prove you wrong," he said smugly while going to drop the pieces of paper. Phil was about to tell him not to when suddenly he stood there holding the newspaper again. "Ta da!" He waved the newspaper in her direction. A few people who were watching him confused clapped slightly. "Thank you! Thank you, you're to kind." The Doctor even went as far as bowing slightly. Standing back up straight he frowned and tapped Phil on the head.

"You can stop staring at me like that. I'm being serious it's sort of creepy. You're not blinking! You've no blinked for about a minute how is that possible? Also you can shut your mouth now, the amazement of my magical skills should have worn off. I don't want you to start dribbling over the theatre floor." The Doctor rambled while folding the paper back up for a second time and tucking it under his arm.

Phil shook her head and looked at him with a sceptical look, pointing a finger at him she opened her mouth to say something only to shake her head and cross her arms. Smiling she finally settled on what words she was going to say. "You're a man of very many talents you know that right? That was so cool! Please, please teach me how to do that some time!"


	46. Chapter 46

46

"So how do they disappear? And how can this be unreported?"

"Well," taking the newspaper out from under his arm The Doctor opened it and turned to a page. "There are missing persons articles see," he pointed to a group of four pictures. "But the police are just fobbing it off as them running away." Phil looked up at him and then back at the paper.

"So why are we getting involved in a possible police case?"

"Because it's fun Phil! Where's your sudden sense of fun gone?"

"I'm still in shock over you being a partial magician." Phil laughed lightly and frowned at the paper. "They're all fairly youngish."

"Wow, you're jumping on this detective thing already?"

"I love detective stuff!"

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Sherlock Holmes is fictional."

"I know – hey! How did you know I was about to reference him?"

"I just knew." The Doctor grinned and looked to the stage as a man in a black suit walked on.

* * *

><p>Escapology, regular magicians, they were all in this show tonight. Phil frowned, it was so much magic to take on. Beside her The Doctor sat with a rather bemused expression, she half wondered if he agreed with her earlier thought. It really was to much magic and tricks to take on at once. Shaking her head Phil directed her attention to a man who just walked on and sat down. Unlike the other men who had been on, he wasn't wearing some extravagant suit. He was just wearing some brown trousers, a white shirt and black braces. All in all he looked a little to normal to be appearing in a magic show. Phil was just being stereotypical based on the other magicians which had already been on.<p>

Suddenly there was a eerie feeling in the theatre and a child's laughter echoed throughout the space. It sent goosebumps up Phil's arms, leaning forward she watched as a little child no older than ten ran along the isle. As if that wasn't weird enough hearing a woman suddenly burst out crying just added to the moment.

She turned to look at The Doctor, he frowned and looked at her. "You can't summon the dead right?"

"No! Of course not, how terrifying would that be? I can't think of anything worse than dead relatives wondering around the place. But now that you mention it...that boy does seem to be see-through, and that woman seems extremely distraught." He said thoughtfully.

The man sitting down seemed to strain as the boy disappeared, he even went as far as groaning and gripping onto his head. It was for the better part – extremely theatrical – which was ironic if anything.

The Doctor just looked at the man a little boredly, contacting the dead was just wrong. It was in a category of things not to do. He flinched however when Phil had gripped onto his arm, being bought back to the present and out of his thoughts he looked at her hand. Her knuckles were slowly turning white from gripping onto his arm tightly. He was starting to loose the feeling in his arm because of her grasp. He took turn to gripping onto the chair arm, wincing and turning to pull her hand off of his arm he took a glance to the stage.

"Oh dear," that was all he could say for the matter. "Phil? Psst! Philippa look away!" He whispered at her, finally getting her hand off of his arm it didn't take long for her to take turn in gripping onto his hand.

The reason for her sudden dramatic nature was based on the fact that on the stage stood a little boy. Doctor managed to recognize the boy instantly thanks to a photo he'd previously seen in Phil's flat back in London. That was way back soon after they'd first met, shaking his head and trying not to go down memory lane he just put a hand over her eyes.

There was a reason why the dead shouldn't be contacted, least of all in a way like this. The reaction from the living, from the people left behind was one of pure grief and sadness. Sure there were a few people who felt comforted by seeing their dead relative walking in the theatre, or standing beside the man on the chair. But for the better part people would breakdown – much like the woman earlier on.

Phil was on no exception, all she could do was stare at the little boy who had similar black curly hair to her, and the same shade of dark emerald green eye colour. The Doctor was no psychic but it didn't take him long to figure out the connection between Phil's dramatic moment, the photo and the boy. She didn't try removing his hand which just signalled more to him that she didn't really want to be confronted with her dead younger brother. One thing that he could clearly feel was the tears trailing to her cheeks, it was a hard moment.

The moment lasted another few minutes before Tim dissipated into thin air and the man walked off. He received a huge applause, The Doctor shook his head and removed his hand. Of cause they would be thrilled by something like this. After all apparently people liked the paranormal.

"Come on Phil," standing up and helping her up too he easily, and quietly, led her out of the theatre.

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

"You have chocolate in your pocket?"

"Well yeah of course I do! You never know when hunger kicks in," The Doctor said as if storing chocolate in his coat pockets was normal. Phil didn't want to comment on how it didn't melt, looking at it for a long while she slowly opened the wrapper. Looking up she pulled a face, "Yes Phil?"

"You're eating a banana."

"Of course I am! Do you know why? Because bananas are good," he gave a swift nod and ate more of the fruit. Swallowing it he waved the half eaten fruit at her, "It's alright Phil."

She scrunched her face up and shook her head. Pulling the wrapper back over the chocolate she held it out to him. "No you need it more, chocolate is good for shock...and it's generally good so eat it."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Want to swap then?"

"Heh, no you're alright." Phil said quietly while eyeing up the banana which he was still holding. The two were standing outside of the theatre quietly, Phil was struggling to make sense of everything, and The Doctor was busy eating the banana and looking around at everything.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"What say you to some snooping?" The Doctor asked happily, maybe a little more happy than usual. He was trying desperately to cheer Phil up, it failed because she just stood playing with the chocolate wrapper. Running a hand through his hair he stood in thought, what could he possibly say to make her feel better?

Saying it wasn't real would be a brilliant idea, if only all the little facts added up. It would make some sense if Phil was from this time. So for Tim to pop up here in the 1920's was extremely disconcerting.

Rubbing his hands together he put a hand on her hair, "Phil? I have an explanation about it."

"Really?" She looked up at him with wide eyes, now completely interested in what he had to say. Giving her hair one more pat he removed his hand and put it in his trouser pocket.

"Well," he started to say and then stopped when all the people who went in to see the show now walked through the doors. Clearly the show had finished and everyone was busying themselves with getting home. Phil side stepped a few people and stood beside him, everyone seemed so ecstatic about what they'd seen. Phil shook her head sadly, she was enjoying the show until her brother had appeared.

She jumped when an arm got draped around her shoulders and she was suddenly being escorted away from the theatre. The Doctor was walking to an alley way at the side of the extravagant building. The two walked down the dark narrow passage and stopped when they came upon a door.

"It could be that he's a fellow psychic like you but can project imagery."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well I've never heard of someone who can project imagery but you never know! New things are popping up all the time around the world." He explained while rummaging in his jacket pockets for the sonic screwdriver.

Phil crossed her arms and thought over what he said. "Does that mean he linked to me?"

"Possibly, I mean you are a easy target to link onto considering you're unlimited energy."

"Who knew having psychic energy could be such an annoyance?"

"Oh come on now!" He grinned and pushed the door open when it clicked. "You're just being sulky – with good reason yes – but you've never complained about having psychic energy before, not even with all that Darkness rubbish happening. So why start now?"

Phil just gave him a look and uncrossed her arms, "Because some person just linked to me and made my dead brother pop up. Now if that doesn't give me a good reason to be sulky and annoyed then I don't know what will."

"Good point, sorry Phil. Really I am, it seemed that my plan of playing detective has backfired somewhat."

"We can still be detectives just...a minor flaw appeared in our plan."

"Nice way of wording it," he gave her a small smile. "Shall we?" He gestured with a hand to the open door. Phil gave and nod and walked into the building with him. the two had managed to find the back entrance to the building. They walked into the backstage area, there was no one in here anymore all was quiet and creepy.

"Aren't most theatres haunted?"

"Well that could be possible, no ones even tested that theory." The Doctor looked around, in front of them was the stage. To the side was a small corridor which he presumed lead towards the dressing rooms and prop rooms.

Hearing quite voices the two ducked to the side and hid amongst the ropes which were tethered to the curtains and backdrops. Walking out of the corridor and towards the door were what the two presumed were the theatre manager and one of the magicians.

"So...the four missing people were last seen here?"

"Indeed they were, you see it would make sense if they were all female. But they're not, they're both male and female."

"Yeah you have a point, I think...women are easily over powered but the one man who has disappeared, how do you over power a man and make him disappear?"

"Or kill him."

"Charming."

"The thought crossed your mind and I know it." The Doctor looked down at her quickly while the theatre manager and the magician disappeared outside. "Come on Phil, lets go snooping."

"Couldn't we have just stick with disappearing? It's sort of ironic, magicians and disappearing acts."

"True I do see the irony there." He walked up to the stage and stood there, Phil stood in the wings and looked up and around the area. "If I were to make someone disappear," The Doctor said making sure to stick with the disappearing point, it was evident the thought of the missing people being dead unsettled Phil. "Who would I choose? And how would I choose them?"

"By contacting the dead." Phil walked on stage and looked around, in front of them was the fine red furnished seats, the balcony area. It was a rather small theatre, and there were a lot of people in here it was hard for everyone to fit in.

The Doctor looked at her and then pointed to a seat, "The crying woman sat there."

"We sat over there," Phil said while pointing to the furthest chairs which were about four rows from the back.

"She would be easy to see from here. We wouldn't be, not only that you didn't show any reaction."

"I cried."

"Yes I know but you didn't have a breakdown like she did did you? No you didn't because you have more self control. But what I mean is, from here we can easily see where she was. And you people have a nasty habit of chasing things down when it involves loved ones."

"You saying she hunted that plonker out?"

"Yes I am." He nodded and then pulled a face. "Plonker? Well I don't blame you for calling him childish names I suppose he does deserve it."

"Heck yeah he does! He made me cry, no ones allowed to make me cry that's just not fair." Phil huffed and crossed her arms. The Doctor grinned which caused her to look at him confused.

"Good to see you've cheered up Phil."

"I just needed to have a slight mope Doctor, that's all."

* * *

><p>"I have to point out that you've just pointed the finger of blame onto the most obvious person."<p>

"Yes but in detective novels and that the most obvious person is usually the one in the blame."

"That's fictional Phil."

Phil opened her mouth to answer but then just walked into the room, she had been clutching onto the door handle. Pushing the door open and walking in she was soon confronted with a dressing room. By looks of the clothes on the railings it was the women's dressing room. Turning and leaving the room she looked up at The Doctor, he was busy pottering around the room adjacent to the one she was standing in front of.

"No answer?"

"Not this time."

"Ha! Outsmarted you," he said childishly while shutting the door and pointing a finger at her.

"I don't know if you realize this but you don't need to try very hard to outsmart me."

"Now you're putting yourself down."

"I'm still moping, slight self loathing goes with it."

"Oh Phil! Stop being so hard on yourself, I understand how you feel honestly I do. But putting yourself down isn't going to help."

"So what do I do?"

"Think of the positives."

"Eh? Like what? What is possibly positive about the moment which happened?"

"Your saw your brother."

"I guess."

"We're being detectives."

"True."

"There is a slim possibility in us getting into huge trouble with the police."

"Uh-huh that's true too."

"We may be able to pull some minor heroics and save someone."

"Yeah."

"Better?"

"Somewhat."

"Good! Come on then lets find the dressing room of that freaky illusionist."

"I think I may be put off illusionists for life now. Regular illusionists can't do stuff like that can they?"

"No, as far as I know no normal person should be able to do that." Soon finding a set of stairs they exchanged a look before walking up them quickly and quietly. Up the top of the stairs there were about five doors. Phil looked up at the ceiling, that made sense there were four or five magicians in the show, so of course they would be in better dressing rooms than the regular acts.


	48. Chapter 48

_Woohoo! Last day of work before a month holiday! Am i going to enjoy this holiday or am i going to enjoy it? Hell yeah i am! Moving on; sorry for not updating sooner i got a little carried away with drawing Judge Death. And one i get into drawing it's very hard to get me to stop. xD_

* * *

><p>48<p>

"Nothing, that's somewhat shocking I really was expecting to find something you know? What a sneaky person," The Doctor and Phil were walking down the street. They'd left the theatre a few minutes ago after their search didn't turn up any results.

"I have an idea." Phil said while stopping walking and looking at him, he stopped and nodded at her to continue. "What if the only way to see what happens is to be on the inside?"

"What do you mean Phil? We can't sneak into the theatre when the show is actually happening we'd be caught and thrown out." The Doctor said while she started walking again, he jumped and walked beside her when she reached his side. "And as much as I like to be caught in places I'm not meant to be, the throwing out part really hurts."

Phil shook her head, "No no I'm not on about sneaking into the theatre I'm on about actually being in the show."

"Oh wow, that is quite a idea you have Phil." The Doctor said while paling slightly, Phil looked at him confused.

Slowly smiling she pointed a finger at him, "You get stage fright?"

"No no how could I get scared of performing in front of people? I'm brilliant with people! I'm such a people person!"

"Erm...Doctor? Talking to someone and lecturing them is a lot different than performing in front of them. I wouldn't hold anything against you if you did get slight butterflies at the thought. It even gives me slight butterflies and I suggested the idea."

"You'd take part too? Oh that fills me with more confidence!"

"You need company regardless, left to your own devices you will just run around and go off on many different tangents. Then right at the last minute you'll remember what you're actually meant to be doing."

"Yes that's so very true, you know me to well."

Phil gave a shrug and turned the corner towards the TARDIS. "We just need to get into that show."

"We also need a newspaper tomorrow, we need to see if anyone has disappeared again." Doctor opened the door and walked in after Phil. Shutting the door he turned and walked up the stairs.

"So we're just sitting and waiting?"

"Pretty much, how annoying is that? I hate waiting for things!" Phil just watched him from the stairs which she was now sitting on. After walking around in a circle around the console he ended up sitting next to her. "You alright now?"

"Yeah."

"One word answer usually means the opposite. What's wrong?"

"Well it's a little bizarre isn't it? That we try and do something normal, and something abnormal pops up."

"Story of my life, you get used to these moments honestly you do."

"Huh, I think this is going to be a long night."

"You should probably sleep, you've had a shock tonight and the best thing to relieve that shock is sleeping. Also eat the chocolate."

"No! I don't want to eat it, stop trying to get me to eat it." Phil whined and pushed his hands away. She'd given him the chocolate bar back and he was now waving it in her face in a strange way to try and get her to eat it.

"Oh," he sighed and took to eating it instead. Phil pulled a face, "What? Your loss is my gain." He grinned and suffered a playful hit to his arm.

* * *

><p>"Well I don't know, you two look slightly strange. I mean granted you lot are eccentric characters anyway...but oh well," a short stout man with thinning hair and a strange beard said. In his hands he clutched onto a cigar and proceeded to lighting it.<p>

The Doctor and Phil looked at each other and then at him. "You two aren't leaving I see you're serious have you any experience in performing?"

"Is that important?" Doctor asked simply, the man spluttered and shook his head he was incredibly confused and shocked by his answer.

"What he means is, have we performed anywhere else." Phil said while laughing nervously. The man looked a little more relieved by her rephrasing his question.

"Oh...oh! Why didn't you just ask that instead of trying to kick us out? Silly you," The Doctor waved a hand at him. "But the answer is no, but then there is a first time for everything is there not? I have to say on my list of things to do in my life, performing magic in front of a crowd of enthusiastic humans-" Phil nudged him. "I mean people is on there somewhere." He smiled innocently, Phil sighed quietly and shook her head. She knew she shouldn't have let him do the talking, but then it would look a little odd her doing all the talking and him just standing there mute. Frowning she clasped her hands together, The Doctor couldn't be mute even if he tried. She had to refrain from laughing, they'd look like a extremely odd version of Penn & Teller.

"Ok then, what do you do?"

"We dabble in all sorts don't we Philippa?" Doctor said happily while looking at her. She gave a nod and smiled at the man. They already agreed it'd look weird for him to walk around calling her a male name – despite it being her nickname.

"All sorts? Yes!" She answered quickly suddenly getting pulled from her thoughts.

"Well that's a very wide variety isn't it? Care to demonstrate?"

"Right now?" The Doctor asked a little confused, Phil closed her eyes and sighed. They hadn't actually planned on getting this far. As far as plans go them disguising themselves as magicians to get into a show, to see if any of the magicians in the show had anything to do with the disappearing people, was extremely far fetched.

"Sure!" The Doctor exclaimed while pushing Phil towards a space. They were currently in between the corridor to the dressing and prop rooms, and the back door. "Have you got your watch?"

"Yes of course I have, I'm just not wearing it."

"Pop it on."

"Eh? But you hate-"

"Shh we're being stared at oddly." Doctor waved his hands at her, reaching into her bag Phil pulled out her watch and strapped it on as discretely as she could. The man looked at them oddly still, Phil rocked on her heels and frowned when Doctor started rambling about making her disappear. Rolling her eyes she didn't choose to comment how common that was and how cliché.

"Out of all places in the world sir where would you like to visit?"

"Why is this important?"

"Because!" The Doctor waved a hand at her, "I'll make Philippa here disappear to your chosen destination and she'll bring something back from there!" He paused. "So come on then, chop chop hurry hurry, thirty seconds remaining." Doctor was counting down, while the man thought of a place to choose he turned his attention to her.

"I'm giving you about forty seconds to grab the first thing you see and then get back here."

"How do I get back here? This is a teleporter not a time machine, I say this because knowing you, you'll just send me to where ever in any given time."

"Good point," he nodded and held onto her wrist. Looking over his shoulder to see the man still debating he pulled out the screwdriver and pointed it at the watch. "Seriously how long does it take to think up a place?"

"Well...you have given him free choice to choose anywhere on Earth. If I were him I'd take my time too."

"You're a quick thinker though! Why aren't more people quick at thinking?" The Doctor stuck his tongue out thoughtfully while tapping the glass over the watch face. Phil shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders to twirl him around to look at the man.

"Have you chosen a place?"

"Africa."

"Africa? Fine!" Doctor looked at Phil who mouthed the word in shock and looked at the watch.

"I hope you don't expect me to arrive back with a baby elephant." Phil said while side stepping away from him.

"See you in forty seconds Philippa!" The Doctor smiled while pointing the screwdriver at her, he tampered with the watch so it would only work – at the moment – with the aid of the sonic screwdriver.

"What is that?" The man questioned while pointing a finger at it.

"This my dear man is a magic wand," The Doctor smiled and twirled it in his hand, the man looked up at him dead panned, not believing any part of that sentence. "What? It is! It's just a little different."

"Wands are usually black, thin with white tips."

"Well mines cooler looking! It's shiny and gold! Look," Doctor waved it at the man desperately trying to prove a point. "It has the white and black on it! Just not in the designated places..." he trailed off thoughtfully and pointed the screwdriver at the space where Phil was earlier standing. He knew full well that this was extremely dangerous. Anything could happen to her where ever it was she ended up and he wouldn't be able there to really help her out.

Turning around Phil waved a few little objects at him, taking them from her hand he looked them over and then gave them to the man. He in turn looked at the objects too and then looked at the too with them with wide eyes.

"That is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, it's just the idea of something being impossible which really gives impossible a meaning." The Doctor said hurriedly, the man looked still utterly confused. Phil walked over to stand next to him.

"What are these?"

"I believe they're bracelets," she explained and then looked up at The Doctor. "I literally just stole them from someone's house. I feel a little guilty."

"Oh it's fine, they can get some more...I think..." shaking his head the two looked at the man who walked slowly over to them. "Need to see anything else?"

"How many times can you do this act?"

"Erm," looking down at Phil, who gave a shrug, Doctor looked back up at the man. It wasn't exactly a brilliant idea using teleporting as a "magic trick" but doing it once was fine, two times even would be fine. Any more times would be pushing it slightly.

"Two times."

"Is that it?"

"Well, it is a rather complicated trick."

"You just asked me a place to choose, and then she disappeared. What's complicated about that?"

"It's mentally hard," Phil voiced simply. She stretched and yawned, "And tiring." The man nodded understanding that it took a strain on her. He didn't need to get told that she was faking being tired, even Doctor could see she was faking it.

"Is there any other tricks which involve disappearing people?"

"Yes there is, but yours seems the more interesting." The man said while looking at his cigar which had long gone out. "Come down tomorrow and we'll give you a pilot run."

"That's brilliant isn't it Philippa?" She gave a nod. "Who are we doing business with then?"

"Cillian Wood." Cillian held his hand out. "And you?"

"The Doctor, and this is Philippa." He smiled and put his hand in Cillian's the two opted to ignore his ever confused expression at Doctor not giving him an actual name.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"You asked if there was another disappearing act."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Well I know you wanted to point the finger of blame onto the most obvious person. Because apparently to you the most obvious person is always the one in the blame. But I think it's the most obvious thing to ask if there is someone else who does a disappearing act. And if they do, do they bring the disappeared person in question back?"

"So...that pyschic plonker is innocent because someone else does a disappearing act?"

"Yup!"

"And you just figured that out from asking one question?"

"Yes I did, aren't I amazing?"

"If I answer that your ego will grow, we can't suffer from witnessing that can we?" Phil yawned and stretched her legs out in front of her. The two were sitting in the door way of the TARDIS watching the stars. It become a slight favoured past time of hers and would bug him to just take the TARDIS into space so she could sit in the door way.

"Well that's just mean isn't it? Since when did you get mean huh?" He poked her in the arm and suffered getting his hand pathetically slapped away.

"Seriously though, next time you ask someone to choose a place. Can you try and make it a non exotic place?"

"Did you get into trouble?"

"No no not exactly! Just...I didn't really wind up in actual Africa."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. Wait! Where did you wind up?"

"Well it was like someone had shoved all parts of Africa into a room. Past the glass wall was New Zealand."

"That sounds like a very bizarre place," The Doctor said thoughtfully and then looked at her. "Want to visit it?"

"No not again it was sad. Everyone looked utterly miserable, it wasn't a very nice place I have to admit." Phil wriggled her toes and looked from her bare feet to the stars beyond the door. "What else are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We have an allotted time of fifteen minutes. If everyone takes ages to decide a place like Cillian Wood did, then we won't need to do much."

"You don't like him."

"What?" Doctor exclaimed and looked at her. "I didn't say that! Did I? No I didn't! How did you come to that decision?"

"For one, you just called him by his full name. Another reason why you answered most of his questions bluntly. I think you also threw in a minor glare at him considering he kept looking at us totally confused. Oh! And maybe you dislike him because you think he's hiding something?"

"All good reasons there Phil."

"I am happy to see you agree."

"Isn't it a little odd though?" Doctor paused to stick his head out around the door frame. "I mean," he sat back inside and looked at her. "If you're the theatre manager and a new act approached you, you wouldn't be so...I don't know...sceptical and suspicious. Did you see how he looked at us when we popped up? It was like he'd never seen people before!"

"I think he looked at us like he did because we got caught." It was the truth, they had later returned back to the theatre after they returned to the TARDIS, and they had been caught in the act of snooping by Cillian.

The Doctor pouted and crossed his arms, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Phil."

"But I see what you mean," Phil said while pulling her legs inside and crossing them. No sooner had the two returned back to the TARDIS did they get changed. Doctor was close to killing the tie he had on, although Phil had pointed out that he still had the black bow tie lurking around somewhere. She had also happily got changed out of the evening dress and was happily sitting in her checked pyjama trousers and a Ramones t-shirt. Pulling at a thread on her trouser leg she sighed, "It is slightly odd I guess."

"You guess? How many theatre managers do you know who would refuse the chance of getting another act to participate in a show?"

"I don't know any theatre managers."

"Well actually I hate to prove you wrong, but you now know one."

"You honestly don't like him do you?"

"I just think he knows something! Is that so wrong Phil, to think that one suspicious person knows something about this disappearing person problem?"

"No Doctor I guess it's not wrong." Phil yawned and stretched for what seemed like the millionth time.

Looking at the woman beside him sidewards, Doctor shook his head. "You should get some rest. You've had a rather busy eventful day." He said simply, Phil reached up and tied her hair up. Once she did so she shook her head. "Don't think I haven't noticed what you've sneakily been doing."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're on about," Phil said ignorantly. Doctor just gave her a look which caused her to sigh and look away from him.

"You know, when people don't get enough rest they get slow and lazy, they also start to malfunction." He said thoughtfully, Phil looked at him confused and a little shocked that he could say that people malfunction much like a piece of machinery. "Go to sleep Phil."

"Oh but-"

"Listen," he stood up and helped her to stand up too. Shutting the door he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head at her. "I know you love my company so much that you're willing to stay up most of the night talking. But you will crash out eventually when the lack of sleep catches up with you." He paused. "I've calculated that you've been going to bed each night at about five in the morning, you get up about seven which means you only have roughly two hours sleep?"

"What the heck? You...do you spy on me when I'm sleeping?" Phil looked at him dead panned, he gave a shrug and walked quickly up to the console. Turning on her heels she walked after him, there was such truth in his words. Phil had been staying up most of the night talking, insomnia had slowly but surely kicked in because of her forcing herself to stay awake.

"Isn't it normal to just pop in and watch someone sleep?"

"Oh you are so creepy!"

"That's a new one," Doctor put a finger to his mouth in thought. Rolling his eyes in her direction he shook his head. "I don't really, but I do wear a watch and I do look at it when you happen to waddle off to bed."

"I don't waddle."

"You do when you're half asleep." He correct her and leaned back on the railing. "Making yourself exhausted to keep me company isn't good for you in the long run. Off to bed you go!" The Doctor said in a sing song voice while rushing around the console to stand next to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her towards the stairs. Phil unwillingly walked up the stairs and trudged towards her room. The Doctor stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled when she walked into her room and shut her door.

Sure there wasn't a dead certain chance that she would actually go to sleep but that didn't matter. She couldn't keep staying up late – or early however you looked at it – to keep him company. A humans body clock was very different to the body clock of a Time Lord.


	50. Chapter 50

50

"Right so here's the plan. We shimmy on in, rather awesomely, we do our thing. Yet again in a rather amazing awesome fashion. After that's done we hunt out the person who makes other people disappear, interrogate him...if we do, I vote you be good cop I'll be the bad cop. Sound good? Great ok, moving swiftly onwards. Find out where these disappeared people have gone to, pray they are still all alive, if not then well...we'll figure that out when that comes. Maybe hit the man over the head if he has killed them? What else? Am I missing something out?" Phil stared down at The Doctor with wide confused eyes. "Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm still trying to process all of what you just said. You just said that all in one breath, how is that possible? You must have a brilliant lung capacity."

"Stop marvelling over my lungs and get ready, we have a show to go to."

"Aha yeah yeah alright," she waved a hand at him and jumped up. She was currently sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the corridor. She was leaning her head against the railings watching him pace around the console rambling.

"Hold on! You need to get ready too!" Phil exclaimed while plodding back down the corridor and pointing a finger at him.

Looking up from the console Doctor seemed to think over her words before puffing out his cheeks and childishly stomping over to the stairs and up them. "I thought I could get away with what I was wearing." He grumbled while tugging at his tweed jacket, Phil twirled on her heels and reached up to put her hands on his shoulders. He had slowed his pace down in an effort to avoid getting changed into the black suit he wore previously. Phil was pushing him towards the wardrobe part of the TARDIS.

"Oh come on, you only have to wear it one more time then you can go back to living in the same clothes that you wear everyday."

"I don't live in the same clothes!"

"You do."

"I do not I change my shirt and bow tie."

"Well goodie for you Doctor you change two things you wear." Phil said while giving him another nudge.

"No need for the sarcasm! I love my clothes they're cool why would I want to keep changing them? Unlike you who changes every five minutes."

"I do not."

"You do."

"I get hot and sometimes jumpers aren't the wisest things to wear if there's running involved. Considering you and the trouble which finds you, running in a jumper is nasty. I don't want to overheat do I? That'd mean I'd most likely flail around and faint."

"I don't do well with fainters."

"Exactly! And that is why I change a lot, ok this has got off topic. Get in there and get changed!" Phil nudged him into the large room and turned on her heels to walk to her room. She already had a collection of dresses in there to choose from. "Oh!" Turning back around and peeking around the door frame she smiled slowly at The Doctor, he was currently trying to wriggle unsuccessfully out of his jacket. "Don't wear the tie, you always seem to and regret it instantly."

"Excellent point there Phil." He answered while waving his hands at her, taking this as a sign to leave she turned and walked towards her room.

* * *

><p>"Human pin cushion comes to mind."<p>

"All I can say is," Phil paused to see the man stab another sword through the box. "Yikes."

"Yikes? Yikes? Who says yikes anymore?" The Doctor laughed and looked down at her, she tore her eyes away from the poor person in the box who was currently getting impaled left right and centre. Pointing a finger to herself Doctor gave a nod, "Yes you. You say yikes, I believe you may be alone there though."

"Want to join in? Yikes! Yikes yikes yikes...yikes?"

"Are you perhaps scared Phil? The rambling is kicking in, and if I remember rightly that does only appear when you're scared. You like to make it sound fancy though by calling it irrational fear. Although I don't think there's anything irrational about being scared of performing on stage. It is a rather scary thought is it not?"

"And you say about me and rambling! What was that just then?"

"I got a little carried away with my words."

"You often do."

"I like to talk is that so wrong? No! No it is not, fancy if I was silent all the time? Although most people like the mysterious silent type don't they?"

"Well yeah I guess they do, but...well...you're not all that mysterious."

"What? I so am! I'm as mysterious as they come!"

"...Huh...I guess you kinda are the most mysterious person I know." Phil said thoughtfully while putting a hand under her chin. Standing in thought for a little while longer she looked up at him, "You don't have it in you to be silent."

"True, I just like to talk!" He gave her a wide grin the two looked to the stage when the man bowed and there was a loud applause. "I think we're next."

"You said that in such a scary way."

"Really? I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you more!"

"It's alright honestly," Phil smiled weakly and looked behind her at the other people who were swanning around. Half of them were just workers, all the people taking part in the show were in their dressing rooms getting prepared.

* * *

><p>It all went in a blur, one minute Phil was standing there happily smiling. The next minute she's standing in a white room. Some idiot answered the question of, "Anywhere you want to go where would it be?"<p>

With; "I'd visit my sister in the sanatorium." Yes because that looked like a really sane thing to answer. "Anywhere in the world and I'm in a loony bin." Phil muttered and walked out of the room, what was she even meant to get from here?

Looking to the wall she plucked a straight jacket from the hanger and held onto it. Feeling a funny tingly feeling Phil blinked rapidly and took a step back. Slowly opening her eyes she was back in the theatre with the confused, and slightly shocked expressions of the audience.

Doctor popped into her line of vision, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, erm..." Phil trailed off and lifted her arm up. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the straight jacket and then waved it around. Putting a hand to her head Phil squinted her eyes, this was the second trip. There was one more because The Doctor had already made sure that Cillian Wood had it drummed into his head that they were to do this 'trick' three times, and three times only.

Her first trip was to Egypt, which was fair enough she thought. This one was to the sanatorium, where would the third trip be to? She didn't even have the heart to guess, those two destinations were so far apart it was incredible to think that the two people were in the same theatre watching the same show.

"How do you feel about going to Russia?"

"Russia?" Phil answered, "If I come back almost falling over you know I've had to much of their vodka." Phil grinned, her words made the audience emit a low chuckle. It seemed like her role in the show to not only be the ever willing companion, but the slight comic relief too. The Doctor played the part of; ever serious magician well. A little to well Phil thought, saluting him the room blurred and she was soon standing in a street.

Once her eyes focused it became more apparent that she was in an alley way, shuddering and walking out she shivered and looked around. What could she bring back from here which was typically Russian?

Looking to the side she raised an eyebrow at a movie poster plastered to the wall. Carefully peeling it off she held onto it, looking it over she shrugged. Whatever film it was, it looked interesting. There was a picture of some well built man wielding a gun and horrible curved knife. Action adventure films were one of her favourites. Looking up she frowned when there was a man in a black cloak standing at the adjacent alley way, he was looking at her. She could clearly see two eyes staring right at her.

Before she could even question it she shut her eyes as the surroundings blurred and she was back in the theatre. Waving the poster at The Doctor, she put a hand on her head again as he proceeded in questioning the man who answered Russia. Phil could barely pay attention, it was extremely tiring and mentally draining to teleport here there and everywhere. She originally liked the idea of pushing a button and appearing some place, now she wasn't so sure if this is what she was going to feel every time.


	51. Chapter 51

51

They did other major – and slightly cliché – acts, after they'd finished they both bowed and left the stage. Phil practically collapsed in the dressing they were given, flopping in a chair it didn't take long for The Doctor to pop up in her line of vision and check she was alright.

"It's tiring."

"Well yeah that is one reason why I don't like teleporters, that and you rip time apart. But oh well, it wasn't like we used it for a long period of time was it?"

"No no!"

"Are you sure you're alright? You've gone a very odd white colour." Doctor tilted his head to the side. "People aren't meant to be white."

"Odd white colour? What?" Exclaiming and jumping out of the chair Doctor had to grab her by the shoulders when she almost fell over. Helping her to get to a mirror the two looked into it, "I do look off." She paused, "Really off."

Doctor put a hand on her cheek and frowned, "You're not any warmer or colder than usual. How's the head?"

"It hurts."

"That's not normal."

"Oh wow I don't believe it! You're actually taking my head hurting seriously!"

"Well look where your headaches got us in the past," he said simply while tapping her on the nose when he'd helped her sit back down. Phil nodded slowly and rubbed her head, The Doctor frowned lightly and turned to the door when it was knocked on and opened.

Cillian Wood stood grinning from ear to ear, "Brilliant!"

"Excuse us?" Doctor answered for the two of them, it was evident that Phil wasn't up for talking right now. She'd leaned forward and leant her head in her hands, she was in some sort of pain but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was psychically fine, just very pale. Shaking his head slowly, Doctor turned his attention back to Cillian, who had yet again lit another horrid cigar and blew the smoke in their direction.

Lifting his hand to swat the smoke away Doctor nodded at him, "You saw us then?"

"Yes! Like heck would I miss it? It's still amazing the second time round, really though how do you do it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," The Doctor said while crossing his arms over his chest and giving the shorter man a smug smile and a nod. Cillian just accepted this answer, it seemed that he asked nearly everyone it and got the exact same answer each and every time.

Doctor had to congratulate him for his perseverance then, "Well, all I can say is well done to you two for your first show!"

"Thank you," Phil said quietly from the chair.

"Is she alright?"

"She's just tired, it's mentally draining to do that three times in a row." He explained while looking over his shoulder at her. She rubbed her eyes and slowly looked up at them both. Doctor looked at her a little sadly, she was slowly but surely returning to her normal skin tone, but she still looked utterly exhausted.

"Right, of course I understand. Well there's two more acts and then the shows over."

"Thank you for informing us."

"You're welcome, thank you for performing."

"You're welcome," Doctor smiled and watched Cillian leave the room. His smile dropped as he turned on his heels and looked at Phil. Crouching down in front of her he tapped her on the head lightly. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What was it?"

"Huh?"

"Ok, what is it then? Something is bothering you." He paused, "And before you say nothing I know you'll be lying. You're not very good at lying, you're not even a convincing liar. So come on spill then beans!" Doctor stayed crouching in front of her. Phil looked at him and then up at the ceiling, she was thinking over her words wisely.

"Well-"

"Before you start actually can we go? This room just stinks of that cigars smoke," Doctor said annoyed. Helping Phil to stand the two exited the room and walked back to the stage. Standing in the wings they stood and watched the man on there. "You can continue now." Doctor said quietly to her.

Phil gave a nod and crossed her arms. "Well Egypt was fine, the sanatorium was creepy and Russia was cold." She paused, The Doctor gave a slow nod choosing not to comment until she was finished. "I saw nothing particularly weird in Egypt, every thing was weird in the sanatorium. But in Russia there was a man."

"A man?" Doctor repeated and looked down at her. "A man? Ok I'm sure there's many men in Russia what was weird about him?"

"He was wearing a black cloak."

"So he has a weird sense in fashion."

"No you have a weird sense in fashion, this guy was creepy."

"I do not!"

"You call bow ties cool! That's well weird," Phil laughed and rubbed her head slowly. She was beginning to feel back to normal. Doctor just pointed a finger at her, Phil stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're not having this conversation, tell me more about this 'creepy man'," he said while using air quotations. Phil pulled her tongue back into her mouth and tapped him on the shoulder. The Doctor looked away from the stage to her only to suddenly get head butted.

"Ow!" He whined and rubbed his forehead. But thanks to her head butting him he managed to get a fuzzy linked image of the 'creepy man'. "Ow, oh...oh!" He exclaimed and looked at Phil who nearly collapsed on the floor. "He is creepy isn't he?"

"That's what I mean! He's just there! It was very odd."

"He didn't do anything?"

"Nothing."

"How bizarre," Doctor sighed thoughtfully and looked back to the stage. "Just as bizarre as that."

"As what?"

"Well while you were telling me the story of the creepy man I was watching the show. That man made two people disappear and they've not reappeared. So where are they?"

"So that's our man?"

"I believe so, come on Phil." Once the curtain closed The Doctor and Phil ran across the stage and followed the route the man had taken. Out of all the gathered people this man did stand out, he was about the same height as The Doctor, he had black curly hair and walked with a limp. Despite the trouble his leg obviously gave him he was very fast at walking. It was almost like he was expecting someone to follow him.

Exchanging a look when he walked into a dressing room the two of them stopped outside it and leant against the wall. "So where do you think the people are?"

"Haven't the foggiest idea." He answered and then walked up to the door. Phil stayed where she was, letting out a quiet yawn she watched The Doctor knock on the door and the man open it. He glanced from him to her then back again.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually, how do you make two people disappear and not make them reappear?"

"I am not complied to tell you that."

"Well alright, that's interesting." Doctor gave a nod.

"How do you make a lovely young lady disappear and make her reappear with something from another land?"

"I can't tell you that can I? Isn't it a long tradition for magicians to steal each others tricks? You want to know how to do it, you're going to have steal it from us. And that's not an easy task, you won't be able to do the trick anyway." The Doctor said simply, the man didn't agree with his words and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well this lovely young lady is interested, set your magician squabble aside please." Phil pushed away from the wall and stood in between the two. The man looked at her confused yet had a stern look in his eyes. It was more than obvious that he was not going to tell them anything. Being tapped on the shoulder Phil looked up at The Doctor. He was nodding his head in a odd way which confused her, rolling his hands at her too and then nodding at the man he just received odd looks from the two of them.

"Oh come on! Just bonk him on the head already Phil!"

"Oh, I can do that?"

"Yes! I give you permission this one time!" The Doctor exclaimed and ran a hand down his face, he didn't actually want to say anything and was hoping for Phil to just understand his weird sign language. The man stood utterly confused but took a retreating step back when they walked towards him. It didn't take long for the man to get himself cornered, Phil smiled and placed her hands on the man's cheeks and leant her head against his. Head butting would hurt, her head had only just recovered from earlier on.

Turning away from a thing which looked like an old tape recorder Doctor frowned and looked Phil when she rubbed her head. "His name is Solomon, I like that name. There's a machine...oh...you found it."

"The tape recorder?"

"The tape recorder," she walked up to him. They both stood looking at it and were none the wiser when Solomon had stood up and shuffled out of the room as quickly as he could. "What does it do?"

"Oh come on Phil! You more or less read his mind, well alright it's more like stealing his memories and whatnot. But you still saw what this thing was, and is, and what it is capable of doing."

"But-"

"No no, just no I'm not telling you." He wagged a finger at her, Phil crossed her arms and looked at the tape recorder like machine.

"Soul stealer."

"Well essentially yes it is. Although I think that's the first time I've heard it be called that. But you're right! It is, which just brings up the question of why?"


	52. Chapter 52

52

"Solomon hasn't shown up!" Cillian was less then pleased the next day to notice how the closing act of the show had disappeared. The Doctor and Phil sat on the stage and watched him pace around angrily twirling a cigar in his hands.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"Well...yeah...I mean," jumping off of the stage The Doctor walked up to him. "We didn't know him, sure we saw him perform but after that we left."

"Then where is he?"

"At home?" Phil pointed out, Cillian narrowed her eyes at her like she had just spoke another language, or insulted him in some way. She figured she sort of did insult him, well his intelligence. Solomon's home would be the first place to check and that was rather obvious. Phil couldn't help but point out the obvious this one time.

The Doctor wagged a finger at her, "She has a point, been to his house Cillian?"

"No!"

"Alright alright no need to shout at me. Actually I have some sad news to tell you."

"He's dead isn't he?"

"What? Why would you say that? That's rather morbid of you."

"Well come on," Cillian popped the cigar in his mouth. "You magicians are always dying in weird ways." Doctor looked confused and turned to Phil for some sort of help.

"Think to what you said yesterday." She pointed out, The Doctor frowned and then clicked his fingers finally understanding.

"You think some magician has done him in to steal his tricks?"

"Yes! You're not all there are you?" Cillian took a step back from him, sticking his hands in his pockets The Doctor gave a shrug and walked back towards the stage. He didn't have the heart to answer his question, his mentality had been questioned many a time that he just couldn't be bothered to defend it anymore.

"Ok well, that's very unfortunate if he has passed away. But that wasn't the sad news I had to tell you," he paused to help Phil clamber down off of the stage. She was still recovering from the teleporting yesterday. "We have to leave."

"Wha-"

"We have to leave, something important has popped up." The Doctor smiled and waved at Cillian while nudging Phil out of the door. The poor man couldn't even answer because they were already out of the door and walking down the street quickly.

"What a smooth getaway."

"I know right?" Doctor grinned and pulled out the TARDIS key, looking around Phil followed him in when he had finally unlocked the door. Shutting it behind her she nodded at the tape recorder object which was currently positioned on the console. The two hadn't quite decided where to put it so they just left it there.

"What do we do with it?"

"I honestly don't know, breaking it wouldn't win us any favours." Shaking his head and picking it up he held it at arms length and then close to narrow his eyes over it. Phil just stood watching the moment choosing not to voice an opinion.

"So we stash it somewhere?"

"Yes! Let it collect dust somewhere. Solomon has gone, and he was the one man who knew what he was doing with this thing. Although...have you still got some information in your noggin which you stole from him?"

"It's a blank."

"Honestly?"

"Well and truly, there's nothing. The first thing I did get from him was what that thing was. But there was nothing of why he was making it or using it...or in fact was even in possession of it."

"Anything of him using it?"

"Yup."

"That's enough for me, people are good at making things. But not these sort of things at this sort of time. You see young Phil, I believe Solomon got given this for a higher purpose. We're now a spanner in the works of someone's plan." The Doctor paused and tucked the tape recorder under his arm. "As you said it's more or less a soul stealer, which means those stolen souls have gone to use on some strange purpose. But clearly by looks of things, I don't think Solomon can build another one, because he didn't build it."

"Alright so?"

"So where do you want to go now?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Well you seemed to be going somewhere with what you were saying. But now you're on about going elsewhere."

"Oh look," turning on the stairs Doctor waved the tape recorder at her. "It will collect dust on a shelf, maybe right next to the Progenitor. There's a nice cosy spot right next to it, the two may even look good sitting next to each other. It could be that he just found this and found out how to use it, I've already scanned the place and there's nothing alien around."

"Apart from us and that."

"Exactly."

"Alright."

"Happy now?"

"Yup."

"So where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Solar system, planet, star?"

"Oh so many choices!" Phil whined quietly while walking up the stairs, The Doctor was already half way down the corridor clutching onto the tape recorder soul stealer.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what annoys me most about technology?"<p>

"No." Phil sat on the stairs clutching onto a bowl of cereal, she had been woken up and dragged out of bed. She was used to it by now, so many times had she been woken up. Clearly lay ins were not a possible thing to happen with The Doctor around.

"Spam mail."

"...Spam mail?"

"Yes you heard right, I hate spam mail. Some may say I've even got a vendetta against it! I mean come on," turning away from one of the screens he looked at Phil, she sat with the spoon handle sticking out of her mouth. "Don't look at me like that Phil! Don't you hate spam mail too? I know for sure I am not alone."

"I don't actually check my emails often." She shrugged and ate more of her cereal, "Hold on!" Jumping up and shuffling up to him she waved the spoon at him. "Since when did you email?"

"What?"

"I knew it, you have no idea-"

"I know what emailing is! Blimey Phil, I may be old but I am certainly not behind in technology, or in the use of technology." By now Phil had stopped waving the spoon at him and had taken to finishing her breakfast.

"So...where are you going with this? You're going to take down the annoying people who create spam mail?"

"Pfft as if!" The Doctor smiled widely and rolled the sleeves up on his light blue shirt. Phil looked at him ever more confused, first thing in the morning and trying to process The Doctor's confusing words was a normal occurrence.

"I'm so confused. Can you try and make some more sense?"

"I make perfect sense all of the time it isn't my fault if your brain can't make sense of my perfected sense."

"Huh," Phil muttered and leant against the railing beside him. "Do you know what annoys me about technology?"

"What?"

"Pop up windows." She swished the milk around in the bowl before lifting it up to drink the milk out. The Doctor tilted his head to the side and watched her, it was definitely one way to drink milk out of a bowl. Looking at him confused she looked around and then back at him, "Yes?"

"You have such ways of drinking milk."

"It's a skill," nodding and putting the spoon in the empty bowl she held onto it and nodded at the screen. "You have a pop up window."

"Oh wow well looky here Phil, you're absolutely right!"

"For once, that's shocking."

"Enjoy your moment of being right," Doctor leant forward to look closely at the screen. Phil gave a shrug and turned to walk off back to the kitchen.

"_Welcome to Next-World!_"

"Oh my god it talks?" Phil jumped out of her skin almost putting the bowl down on the stairs in hope that she wouldn't break it, The Doctor looked up at her confused. Talking pop up windows were normal but she honestly didn't expect the sound to practically echo around the console room.

Skipping down the stairs she stood next to him and looked at the advertisement. "Is this weird? You're getting offered a holiday."

"I do love holidays, a nice break away from everything."

"Everything? What?" Phil laughed, "A nice break away? We go to a different place nearly everyday."

"True as that may be," he started to say and then stopped. Phil looked up at him with a smug smile, "Oh shut up."

"What sort of name is Next-World?"

"That Phil is the name of a scam."

"An alien scam?"

"Would you know any other type?"

"Human scams are sometimes similar in calling things in such a way."

The Doctor thought over her words and gave a nod, the two looked back to the screen. There was a smiling green haired woman talking, thankfully The Doctor had lowered the volume down so her voice wasn't echoing around.

The woman was happily explaining all of the things to do at this apparent resort. "Hold on."

"What?"

"Doesn't that place look familiar to you?" Doctor looked at Phil sidewards, she frowned and slowly shook her head. "Look closely at it Phil."

She looked up at him confused and then back to the screen, "You've been there before." He said hoping that it would spark her memory. All of a sudden she gasped and clicked her fingers, he nodded happily. "Planet Vega is now a resort?"

"Screams suspicious right?"

"Just a tad."

"As far as I can remember Naramiel is not one for company, let alone people."

"Yeah she's not really a people person."

"Unlike me."

"Yup unlike you," Phil ran a hand through her hair. "So...wanna go to Next-World?"

"Oh I would love to go to Next-World with you Phil! Thank you so much for asking."

"You're welcome Doctor, face it, there are very few people who I could take to this resort but you."


	53. Chapter 53

_Gah! Sorry for slight belated updatings, i've caught up with what i've written on my laptop ¬_¬_

* * *

><p>53<p>

After having a quick shower Phil sat on her bed plaiting her hair, looking down at her worse for wear half cut jeans she stood up tying a bunchy at the bottom of the plaited hair. Opening her door she walked down the corridor and down the stairs.

"We're here!"

"Have you been to Planet Vega since that thing on Arcturus?"

The Doctor just gave her a look, "No I haven't." He didn't much like being reminded about being held hostage. It seriously wasn't one of his finer moments. "You have though. What ever is it like now?"

"Shiny and new! Well it was shiny and new, I'm not sure about now." Phil picked up her rucksack and put it on. "Ready."

"Alright let us go then, just so you know Naramiel will most likely hunt us out. You two are like...sisters."

"We don't exactly get along, we're nothing a like." Phil said truthfully, Naramiel and her did have a strained relationship even from the very beginning of her rescuing the Nexusvore out of her cell. The one thing about Naramiel which always bugged Phil was she loved to lecture. The 'higher intelligence' of an alien species was something she just loved to play out.

"Come along then, let us see what Next-World has to offer! Although I have to say I feel rather reserved about it."

"Why?"

"Well, there's something always fake about a resort isn't there?" The Doctor looked at Phil, she shifted her rucksack and looked around. Planet Vega looked like it had expanded since her last visit, there were also a lot more people inhabiting the planet. Clearly this resort was pulling in more people as well.

"Why do people make resorts Phil?"

"Erm...for fun?"

"Money. Which means this place was built with making money in mind. You know Naramiel never seemed the kind to care for money."

"You're right, she just needed some friends."

"She does often look very lonely doesn't she?"

"She's the last of her kind, of course she's going to be lonely," Phil said while looking in a shop window. Slapping a hand to her head she turned and looked at him, "Sorry that seemed a little insensitive of me."

The Doctor looked around at the busying people and then looked at her. Giving her a lazy shrug he nodded towards the main gates into the newly formed city. "I have to say this because I feel incredibly guilty." Phil paused and walked after him, "You're not lonely because you have the whole world as your family. Wow you're so lucky." Phil rubbed her hands together and kicked a small pebble. The city was incredibly interesting, it was like New York or London but twice the size with twice as many people. Everything was buzzing, it certainly was different than the last time she was here.

Stopping walking Phil looked around, noticing her stopping The Doctor turned on his heels and walked back. "What's up?"

"I don't feel so good."

"If this is guilt again it's fine."

"No...I feel icky."

"Icky? Oh god you're ill? I don't fair well with ill people."

"I'm not ill, I've just come over feeling odd."

"Odd?" The Doctor gave her a sceptical look. It was very strange for someone to be fine one minute and feeling ill the next. That was a very quick time to feel ill, "Did you want to go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well that makes perfect sense Phil." Looking around at the people he couldn't figure out what could have made her feel suddenly ill. Although did someone have to see something for them to suddenly feel ill? Scratching his head in thought The Doctor jumped when he was tapped on the arm. Returning his attention back to the black haired woman he nodded, Phil had a hand over her mouth and looked awful.

This was certainly not normal, people don't look this awful after walking down a street. Frowning he put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her dead on. "What is it?"

"I don't know, it's like..." She trailed off and looked around. "Erm," Phil shook her head and shut her eyes. "I can't focus."

"That's just a little worrying, a little being a understatement. Come on," The Doctor helped Phil to stand up straight and walked her towards a café. Sitting at a table he leaned back and pulled a newspaper off of a table and opened it. Phil leant her head against the table, "If you're drunk or hung over honey please leave."

"She's neither I have you know, just feeling a little ill." The Doctor said while turning a page and not looking up at the waitress. She looked a little less than happy by his snappy tone but he honestly didn't care. Phil titled her head up to look at the waitress, "Are you on something? Cos you look awful."

"Shut up." Phil said seriously, shutting the newspaper The Doctor looked up at the waitress. He was in two minds to tell her to leave he could sense Phil's bad temper slowly surfacing. "You're just lovely to your customers ain'tcha?"

"Look honey-"

"We'll have two teas please," The Doctor smiled happily at the waitress, she stopped glaring at Phil and turned to walk off. Phil shut her eyes and slowly sat up, looking at him she frowned confused when he turned a newspaper article at her.

"What?"

"You need to understand something here Phil. People with psychic energy are rarer at this time in the universe. Most people don't even know they have any, the energy can be used for many different things."

"But that's an article about people with very little psychic energy being murdered." Phil pointed out and then pointed a finger at herself. "I'm being killed?"

"That's silly, what can possibly kill you without actually touching you?"

"I don't know you're the genius out of this friendship."

"Alright you twisted my arm, not literally. When we walked into the city did you notice anything off?"

"No, not really."

"That's because you were to busy chatting about Naramiel. We passed two cylindrical objects at the gate. I have to say I think as soon as you crossed them it registered you as a psychic energy host and well...it's stealing it from you."

"I'm going to die."

"No you're not! That's silly, we just need to find Naramiel and sort this problem out."

"Doctor, I'm going to die."

"Oh for god's sake Phil get a grip!" He whispered to her, he understood why she was getting a little dramatic. After all as far as the two understood her psychic energy was keeping the TARDIS energy at bay. The Doctor still didn't believe that was all what was keeping it under control but it was slowing it down from killing her from the inside.

Soon having two cups of tea placed in front of them he scooped the cup up while Phil practically pushed herself away from leaning against her hand. Her movements were slowing down at a extremely fast rate. Picking up the cup she drunk some of it and looked around.

"You won't die." He said determinedly, "We'll just have to get to Naramiel, because I think she's the source of this problem."

* * *

><p>"Darin!" The Doctor practically attacked the poor young man. He remembered him well, Darin on the other hand had to have several moments before recognition kicked in.<p>

"Doctor, Phil. What brings you both here?" Darin asked kindly, "Is she alright?"

"No. Why is there objects in this place which drain any source of psychic energy? You know when I last left this place I had all confidence in you lot and Naramiel that you would come to a happy nice agreement. She would aid you in problems, and you would aid her with company." Doctor waved his hand at Darin, while Phil leaned against a wall. "What happened?"

Darin looked around and nodded, The Doctor held onto Phil's arm and helped her walk after the young man. "You know everything was going fine. It was when Phil last visited with those two other people." He looked at the two of them and then looked back at the corridor ahead. They had managed to get into an important looking building and were walking around in it until they had found him.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked again but more seriously.

"Well nothing, it is all strange. Naramiel has been suffering too. She's currently hibernating, someone or something has built those things over night."

"Recognize the technology?"

"It's not ours," Darin said while opening a door and walking in. "Do you?"

"Not unless I get a closer look, I can't at the moment because well...no offence Phil but you're slowing me down."

"No offence taken," Phil said distantly, looking up she pulled a face when Naramiel emerged from a coffin like chamber.

Naramiel looked no different than the last time they'd met. She still had long white hair, pale blue skin and icy blue eyes. Naramiel regarded the two and then shook her head, "I'll explain everything, but firstly Phil please," she gestured to a coffin chamber beside the one she clambered out of.

Phil looked a little distressed and shook her head, "No way I want to know what's going on too!"

"He will explain later, get in." Naramiel snapped while waving a hand at The Doctor, she then walked eerily closer to them.

"Phil, it will keep you in a hibernated state, you will be asleep." The Doctor explained while walking slowly over to the chamber. "Don't look at me like that! I'll be fine, I have Darin if anything goes to pot!" Darin looked a little confused that he just got nominated for help. "I promise I will explain everything to you when you wake up. But for now, get in."

"Ok," she nodded slowly and sat down swinging her legs onto the white padded bed she looked at the three of them. "Why do you all look like this is the last time you'll speak to me again? On second thoughts I don't want to be in here." Phil said while going to climb off of the bed, she stopped however when a blue hand was on her shoulder.

"You will stay in there or you will die."

"Wow nothing like being blunt," Doctor mused while crossing his arms, he suffered a half arsed glare from Naramiel. "She is essentially right though Phil, the more time you stay awake and try and move the closer you are to dying."

"But you said I wouldn't die."

"I lie Phil, do you ever learn that? The TARDIS energy inside you, is killing you from the inside. I had to lie to you to keep you going, if I said you were going to possibly die how would you react? Enough of this, get in there and go to sleep! Come on now Phil sleepy time!"

"Promise to explain all when I wake up."

"I do, cross both my hearts and...well I'm never one for finishing that saying,"

Phil let out a laugh and laid down, before the lid of the chamber slid up she pointed a finger in Darins direction. "Be careful if you're to help him, he is one for trouble." She lowered her arm and tilted her head to look at The Doctor. "Please be careful."

"I will, now go to sleep." He smiled, Phil nodded and watched the lid of the chamber slide up. Looking through the glass window she looked around. It was a little claustrophobic in here, Doctor leaned against the chamber lid and tapped on the glass. He was clearly waiting for her to go to sleep. Slowly but surely the feeling of heavy eyelids kicked in for Phil, and her eyes slowly slid shut.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Once The Doctor was happy that Phil had finally sunk into sleep he looked away from the small glass window and to Naramiel. She was back sitting on the bed in her chamber, there was so many things which were unnerving about the woman. For one her staring blankly right at him was on the list.

"Confess all then."

"It is so good to see you again, do you know it's been a year since Arcturus? Hasn't it flown by?"

"I'm not here for a casual catch up Naramiel however lovely going down memory lane is." Doctor said simply while she reached up and loosely tied her hair into a pony tail.

"Do you know us Nexusvores have to hibernate at certain times in the year?" She questioned simply. "It's to preserve our energy and that."

"So what? You hibernate, wake up and suddenly feel your psychic energy being stolen from you? Yes I can somewhat understand that you see, it was only this morning that Phil and I were happily conversing about spam mail and low and behold! A pop up window advertising something called Next-World appears on the screen." Walking around the chamber which had Phil in he stared blankly at Naramiel. "What is Next-World?"

"I don't know, it's on the dark side of this planet."

"Dark side huh?" Nodding slowly The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and then down at her. "Your enemy is on the dark side of this planet? If that doesn't scream irony I don't know what will."

"It only gets more ironic." Naramiel said bitterly, he frowned confused and then jumped when someone materialized beside him.

"Nick? Oh come on!" The Doctor exclaimed a little annoyed, he liked Nick but to much of his company got annoying very quickly.

"It's oh so great to see you too!" Nick grinned and looked over his shoulder. "Poor little Phil, aww doesn't she look cute while she's had sleep enforced on her?" Nick tapped the glass and looked at The Doctor. He swatted Nick away from the glass window.

"What brings you here?"

"Help."

"Help? Ok your a bounty hunter again are you not? What can you possibly aid us with here that won't possibly bankrupt us?"

"Like I'd charge you! You're the long term friend of Phil!" Nick said while readjusting his black gloves. "Look, she," he pointed at Naramiel. "Needs help but is to self conceited to admit it."

Naramiel didn't answer but instead just narrowed her eyes at him. The Doctor grinned and waved a hand from one to the other. "You two know each other?"

"No."

"Oh hell yeah!" Nick exclaimed, Naramiel winced. It was evident that he wasn't the only one who got annoyed by the Trion's hyperactive behaviour. "It's a long story, maybe I can tell you while we stroll outta here and to the dark side!" Nick wriggled his fingers. "The dark side." He said again in a spooky tone, raising an eyebrow at him The Doctor didn't want to comment.

"We don't need your help."

"Which one of us are you talking to?" The Doctor looked confused at Naramiel. She laid down and put her hands on the top of the lid when it went to slide up. Tilting her head to the side she nodded at Nick. "She really doesn't like you! Alright I'll help! I'm very good at helping, although I'm not sure what I'm meant to be doing."

"I do!"

"Oh great, a Trion and a Time Lord what sort of team up is this huh?"

"Try to enjoy it Doc," Nick patted him on the shoulder and exited the room. It was more than clear that Naramiel had no intention what so ever to explain what was going on here. Which left the explaining up to the one person – outsider or not – to explain all.

"What is Next-World Nick?" The Doctor questioned while the two walked down the corridor towards the exit. Nick looked at him and shrugged, "Oh great you don't know?"

"It's strange, I've been there. Well when I say I've been there, I snuck around on the outskirts then came back here. There's a man in there-"

"Stop right there, you're not here to help you're here to collect a bounty."

"Pretty much."

"You're not trying to help out an apparent old friend are you?"

"She hates me! All I've ever done to her is save her life and she hates against me for the rest of my life!" Nick exclaimed and crossed his arms over his black bounty hunter uniform. He also had strapped to him a belt with many pockets and attachments, and two guns to both his legs. On his back however there was a rather menacing looking sword in its sheath.

All in all Nick was definitely kitted out for some sort of fight. The Doctor looked down at himself, he had no weapons what so ever and probably wouldn't fair well in a fight – if there was to be one. One thing he did have however was a more vast knowledge than Nick, not bragging but he was sure of it.

"Be fair she doesn't like Phil much."

"She saved her life too huh? She's not a very thankful woman."

"What happened?"

"Well basically I am the one who freed her from her hibernation. That was back when all those people arrived."

"The Core and the Resistance."

"Yup those folks."

"You woke her up? I'm pretty sure she told Phil that she got woken up by them."

"Pfft, what could make her feel more better? Getting woken up by a Trion bounty hunter or being woken up by bumbling humans?"

"I would go with the humans."

"Of course you would! Because they are below you on the intelligence meter. In all her weird creepy psychic-ness my race is much older than hers. It all comes down to pride, no one likes to get saved by someone more intelligent than themselves."

"And between the two of you I'm much older and a lot more intelligent, would you still go with the humans?"

"Nah I would love to get rescued by you," Nick said in a taunting tone while smugly smiling up at him. The Doctor ran a hand down his face, Nick was already starting to get a little annoying. He honestly didn't know how Phil managed to survive with him.

"I would love to get rescued by Phil more though even if it did hurt my pride that a human had saved me." Nick scratched his chin in thought.

"So you tried to save her?"

"Yeah but then I guess by me waking her up to try and get her to leave I actually doomed her. Well I didn't did I? I kinda did didn't I? I'm awful at times seriously!" Nick rambled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I tried to get her to leave because I know what people are like when they discover something they don't get. She refused because this is her home, she even gave a speech over her not leaving. I zoned out, this place was a pit stop for me I just wanted to see if there was an resources."

"But instead you woke up a Nexusvore."

"Yeah but the first few times they imprisoned her I broke her out. I disappeared after that because you two appeared in Cornwall."

"What a interesting past you two have."

"Yup, if by interesting you mean she has a certain sense of hate towards me. Then yes, we have a incredibly interesting past."

"So what is Next-World?"

"Oh yeah! We got off topic," Nick stopped and looked over the balcony at the city below. The planet had transformed a lot since he was last here. There were wall dividers between different parts, these were to section certain people from each other. "Next-World, is indeed on the dark side of the planet. Which of course it would have to be wouldn't it?" Nick looked up at him, The Doctor gave a nod and walked down some stairs, Nick trailed behind him.

"Of course it would be, the dark side of this planet is inhabitable," The Doctor said simply while walking down the street. "It is the most obvious place to set up a evil base of operations." He paused, "You said you're after a man, who is he and what is the deal with the psychic energy?"

"Ok his name is Harold Purcell."

"What a normal name for someone apparently evil."

"I know!" Nick laughed and jumped to avoid walking into a group of running children. "So ol' Harry is a scientist."

"Aren't they always?"

"I don't know are they?"

"Well," The Doctor thought and shrugged. "Usually they are or they're just whackos."

"So he has come up with an idea of converting psychic energy into actual usable energy. Because you and I both know that psychic energy isn't at all that reliable. If anything it is very easy to tamper with, I mean look how quickly Naramiel and Phil have been taken down. That was just because of two little cylinder thingis."

"True, I don't think I've seen someone take a turn for the worse as quickly as Phil did."

"She'll be fine! Don't look so worried!"

"I don't look worried."

"You do too!"

"No I don't!" The Doctor defended himself while pulling out the TARDIS key. There was zero point in trying to walk to the dark side of the planet, mainly because that would take three days or more. Travelling in the TARDIS would be so much more simpler.


	55. Chapter 55

55

"Is there any reason why you have so many weapons?"

"Protocol."

"Right," The Doctor eyed Nick up while typing on the console. He found that a little hard to believe that is was protocol to have so many weapons. But then, scratching his head in thought, if this one man had some minions then there was a reason to have weapons. But then that would mean fighting and possible death.

"Oi," clicking his fingers in Nicks direction he pointed a finger at him. "You're not to fire one of those things, or dismember an arm unless you really have to. Got it?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good, that's brilliant...wait a minute! You're being sarcastic!"

"Duh."

"Stop it! I can barely cope with Phil being sarcastic I don't want to put up with you for a little while being sarcastic too!" Nick just rolled his eyes at his ramble and chose not to answer. Silence would be best for the moment he thought. Soon rocking about Nick pried himself off of the railing and ran a hand through his scruffy dark hair.

"Is it always this bumpy?"

"Yes," The Doctor narrowed his eyes in his direction. "Got a problem with it?" Nick flinched, clearly commenting on the TARDIS was a bad thing to do. Did Phil warn him not to do that? No she didn't, in fact she never gave him any advice if the odd chance of them teaming up were to happen.

_Think like Phil, _Nick rubbed his temples, it was a rather funny thing to do. In any other circumstance Nick would know what to do. But with The Doctor he was rather clueless, just being himself honoured him with glares on different levels.

"No! It's fine," chuckling and following the Time Lord out of the police box the two looked around. "So this is the dark side huh?"

"Before you say it, yes it's very dark."

"How'd you know I was gonna say something like that?"

"You and Phil are very similar in saying obvious comments." The Doctor said simply while shutting the TARDIS door and clapping his hands together. "Well! Here we go Nick! Our own little adventure ever see this coming because I certainly didn't!" He said happily, Nick shook his head he'd never seen someone change mood so quickly. It was a little worrying.

"No I didn't." He said slowly, it was the truth out of all people to team up with in the world, he didn't see this coming.

"So Harold where is he hiding?"

"He's not really hiding, well...he kinda is, he's locked away in a research looking building. You can't miss it once you see it."

"Bit obvious looking I take it?"

"Ever so slightly."

"Well what are we doing standing around chatting! Lets go Nick," The Doctor walked briskly off. Seriously, how did Phil survive this?

* * *

><p>Looking around the corner of a wall the two men looked at each other before walking down the corridor. The two had managed to find the research looking building and snuck in. There were no guards, no security what so ever. It was eerily quiet and slightly bizarre for someone who was apparently a scientist to not have some sort of security.<p>

"So what are you planning on doing with Harold?"

"Once I get him I've been ordered to take him back home."

"Fair trial?"

"As if."

"Oh yeah, you lot don't believe in fair trials do you? How could I forget how screw balled your legal system is."

"Hey now that's not fair."

"You sentence sometimes innocent people to life in suspended animation, that's not fair Nick."

"Wait a minute! Are you rippin' into my species? Oh that does not bode well man."

"I'm merely asking what you planned to do once you got him. You answered honestly as you do, because you're a very honest person. Which just lead to me commenting on your legal systems, simple as. Come on Nick stop looking so slack," The Doctor rolled his eyes at him and walked around the corner and down another corridor.

Nick stared at him confused and walked dumbly after him. "You know," he said while putting his hands in his pockets. The Doctor looked down at him and waited for him to continue. "I am not happy with how we deal with things, but I'm not alone. I can't change it 'cos it's been like it is for many many years, centuries even!"

"Nick you're hired and paid to deal with the so called bad guys. It's normal for you to not agree with some things. Ever thought about changing jobs?"

Nick laughed and put his hands over his face, removing them he shook his head and stopped at an important looking door. "It's to late for me to change jobs, believe it or not, I am very good at what I do whether or not I agree with what happens with the folks after I've got them back home."

"You bounty hunters you'll all the same I swear," pulling out the sonic screwdriver The Doctor pointed it at the lock on the door and waited for it to click. Pushing the door open the two men looked around a typical scientists room.

Computers were everywhere, white boards hung on the walls with loads of numeric calculations written on them. There was even a wide screen television which took up nearly half of a wall.

"Swanky," Nick commented while walking in, his hands hung very close to the guns strapped to his legs. The Doctor frowned, he didn't agree with the policy of; shoot first ask questions later. In fact he liked the opposite; ask questions and possibly run away. He knew full well that Nick wouldn't have totally listened to him, after all as a bounty hunter he was expected to always be on guard. His gun was like a extension of his own arm.

"But where's our man in question? Don't tell me we've come when he's out!" Picking up pieces of machinery The Doctor turned the pieces around in his hands while looking them over. Flicking his eyes up when a door slid open he smiled. "Hello there! You must be Harold Purcell? Am I correct? Excellent! I am rarely ever wrong, actually I lie I'm usually always wrong. But I am always wrong in such a good way." The Doctor smiled and put down the piece of machinery he was holding. Harold was a middle aged, medium height medium built man. He didn't really look the type to try and kill every person who had psychic energy within them.

"Who are you two?"

"I just have a few questions for you."

"That's not what I asked," Harold said in a serious tone, by now Nick had taken to leaning against the table next to The Doctor. He didn't want to get involved in their little conversation, all in all Nick wasn't one for conversing with possible criminals.

"Oh fine! This here is Nick and I'm The Doctor, happy now? Can you answer some questions? This place really is amazing! Did you build it all by your lonesome? If so you're very brilliant!"

Running a hand down his face Nick looked at Harold who looked more than confused, "Just answer his questions."

"Oh this is like good cop bad cop!" The Doctor said excitedly while walking closer to Harold, who had just sat down at his desk. "Ok listen here you..._you_!" He said while pointing a finger at his face and putting more emphasis on the word 'you' as if that was an insult. "What do you think you're playing at hey? I'm sure you're doing this for an amazing brilliant reason, but you're most likely going about it in the wrong way." Harold still looked at him confused, even Nick looked at him confused. How was anyone meant to make sense of what he was asking?

"Come on now!"

"I'm creating a way to control powerful uncontrollable energy."

"Uh-huh," scratching his head in thought The Doctor glanced at Nick, he was just there to wait to take Harold away back to a Trion cell. "You realize you're killing people? Stupid question I know, just wanted to make sure you realized."

"Yes. But it's just a small price to pay for the good that their energy shall bring." Harold said in a somewhat joyous tone.


	56. Chapter 56

56

The Doctor frowned down at him, not happy with his answer at all. "Uh-huh," he said slowly while nodding and pushing away from the desk. Crossing his arms he stood in thought for a moment. "I applaud you for trying to find alternatives in energy, honestly I do. There's not many people trying to do what you're doing. Or if they are they're all completely whacko and trying to kill people. Oh wait! I've just described you!" The Doctor said in a jokey tone but looked incredibly serious.

Harold just narrowed his eyes up at him. "Listen," he took to leaning against the desk again. "You're little science project has injured a good friend of mine. She will die if she wakes up, do you understand that? Is that registering in your little brain? You've hurt my friend and by doing so you're off of the Christmas card list, you are so close to becoming a long time enemy of mine. But," The Doctor pushed away from the desk again and let out a slow sigh. "You can come back onto the Christmas card list if you stop what you're doing. There is a time and there is a place, this is neither."

Harold seemed to sit there processing his words, Nick stood drumming his fingers lightly on the table in front of him. "I had to."

"Yes of course you did, most insane people especially scientists have to reason out why they do what they've done." The Doctor said a little spitefully. It was just making excuses in his eyes, Harold clearly didn't have the guts to fully admitting that he had obviously killed a lot of psychics for his weird experiment. He'd had heard enough excuses to last him many life times, and in fact the truth in those words made The Doctor want to let out a little laugh but decided against it.

"This planet is dying!" Harold exclaimed getting The Doctors attention again, behind him Nick flinched at the man's raised voice. "Do you not get that? The energy I've converted has killed and hurt many yes, but will save many more. Are you really saying you want me to stop because of your friend?"

"Yes." The Doctor said simply, "I am telling you, I'm not suggesting, I am telling you to stop or I will stop you. Oh come on!" He exclaimed and stomped his foot on the ground. "Every planet is dying! That's nature, you cannot, and I repeat; cannot, kill people use their energy and convert that energy into actual usable energy to save a planet! It isn't possible! I love, and I speak honestly, I love the idea of impossible things being realized, but what you're suggesting is literally a plan from your insane little mind."

"Can I take him now?"

"No," shaking his head Doctor looked from Nick to Harold. "I'm giving you the option to switch off your machines. If you say yes I will be extremely happy, if you say no then you will force my trigger happy friend behind me to shoot up all your machinery while I push every shiny button I can. I do love pressing buttons as I'm sure Nick likes to shoot randomly."

"Yeah yeah I like to shoot," Nick confirmed from behind him, Harold paled slightly and stood up from his desk. The Doctor and Nick just looked at him, one hoping he'd switch everything off and the other hoping he didn't so he'd have an excuse to shoot something.

Harold on the other hand did the complete opposite and bolted out the the room. "Oh," Doctor said while looking over his shoulder at Nick.

"We seem to have ourselves a runner." Nick stated obviously while running towards the door Harold had ran through. Doctor ran quickly after him, the two ran through many twists and turns of corridors but there was no sign of Harold.

Suddenly the lights went out and emergency power kicked in, being surrounded by green lighting Nick crossed his arms. "This is ridiculous, you realize I could have got him back there? Why did you have to keep talking?"

"I like to talk! Plus even if you got him, how exactly would you get him to switch everything off?"

"You honestly telling me you definitely need him to turn the machines off?"

"No."

"Exactly! So what you need to do is find the main control room while I hunt out ol' Harold. Got it? Good, meet back in the other room in ten." Nick said while running away and around the corner. The Doctor stood there with his mouth slightly agape, he would have to get back at Nick at some time for telling him what to do.

Although Nicks plan wasn't to bad, it was simple. Pushing open many doors The Doctor frowned, where was the main control room? Honestly Harold hid it well, hearing a scuffling noise Doctor peeked around the door. A shadow flitted into a room, raising an eyebrow he walked after it and towards the room. He was rather sure it wasn't Nick, why would Nick return back here without Harold? Which only left the shadows owner to be Harolds. Doctor was rather sure that his own shadow hadn't detached from himself and was running around the building.

Pushing open the door he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Harold, he was typing quickly on a keyboard before moving to another. Pulling out the screwdriver he pointed it towards the computers and waited to see them short circuit. Once one computer short circuited the others followed suit.

Harold jumped back in shock and looked mournfully at his burning machines, turning around he narrowed his eyes at The Doctor, he still had his arm outstretched pointing the screwdriver in his direction. The middle aged man thought it was a weapon and pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Mexican stand off it seems. What sort of idiot brings a gun to a sonic screwdriver fight?"

"What sort of idiot brings a...sonic screwdriver to a gun fight?"

"Hey now," twirling the screwdriver in his hands he put it back in his pocket. "Enough insults and petty comments, did you manage to switch everything off? If you say no then I'll have to push this rather important looking button." The Doctor twiddled his fingers and eyed up a button on one of the consoles beside him.

"No."

"Alright then," The Doctor shrugged and pushed the button. Everything in the room sparked and switched itself off. Seemed by luck he had found the switch off button. He actually didn't expect to in all honesty. Harold didn't even put up much effort to stop him, he still held onto the gun and it was still pointing straight at him.

"Look, I know deep down you're not a bad guy that is why you let me do what I just did, and also why you're going to put the gun away and not shoot me."

"I should shoot you, you did just destroy twenty years of research."

"Twenty years which could have been spent on something else I guess?"

"That's true," Harold sighed heavily and dropped the gun. It clattered to the floor and the sound echoed around the room. The Doctor nodded and rubbed his hands together altogether happy that he didn't get shot and that he'd managed to stop the machines.

"Come along Harold lets get out of here." The Doctor turned and left the room along with the scientist, Nick was leaning against the wall outside. The two nodded lightly at each other, The Doctor continued to walk when Nick had clasped a hand on Harolds shoulder, through the protests the older man shouted Nick didn't let go.

Opening the door and exiting the building, The Doctor walked slowly to the TARDIS who was standing awaiting his return. Nick would no doubt appear back at the other building where Phil and Naramiel were, there was no need to wait for him. That and Doctor really didn't want to spend much more time with the Trion, his company was really to much to handle.


	57. Chapter 57

57

Walking back into the chamber room The Doctor glanced at Darin, he was sitting looking out of the window. Walking up to the chamber where Phil was he typed on the keys. Darin flinched and jumped up from his seat, "How'd it go?" He asked with confused blue eyes, Doctor gave a nod and smiled up at him. That was all the confirmation he needed to know it all went well.

Nick appeared a few seconds later and purposely sat on top of the chamber which had Naramiel sleeping soundly within it. "Hi again!"

"I thought you were gone."

"I was, then I came back! Did you miss me?"

"Not really, no sorry Nick." The Doctor looked at him and then watched the lid of the chamber slide down. Nick just shrugged and jumped off of Naramiels chamber. He walked around the side and pressed buttons on it too.

"Don't you want to know what happened to him?" Nick asked quietly while standing away as the lid slide down.

Crossing his arms Doctor nodded at him, "Enlighten me Nick." He paused, "Actually! No I think I can guess, straight into his cell to spend the rest of his life in suspended animation?"

"Sorry does it offend you somehow?"

"Well just a little, don't you know how weak of a way that is to lock away criminals?"

"We store the long term-"

"Store? Nick these are humans and fellow alien species, they aren't toys or...I don't know, groceries to store in a galactic larder." The Doctor said, this argument had been brewing ever since he discovered Nick was the only one who knew fully what was going on. He didn't honestly mind the Trions, if anything he respected them. They were a smart bunch, brilliant at creating weapons which may be why Doctor didn't take a immediate shining to them. But he stuck by what he said earlier, their legal system was little to desire it was usually all one sided. If one person had done something which the judge had deemed dangerous, or if in fact the person in question had actually killed anyone or anything then they were immediately guilty. Guilty didn't lead down a nice path, suspended animation for all of their mortality was awful.

"He's in a cell, but he's not been sentenced guilty, lord knows why though."

"Right ok well that's a little better at least he can still walk around." Giving a shrug The Doctor looked down, Phil fidgeted and reached up to rub her eyes. It took her a little less than five minutes to wake up here, yet on the TARDIS it seemed to take an eternity to wake her up.

Soon two green eyes stared up at him, Phil made an odd squeal of excitement and shot up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking around with slight wide eyes Doctor reached up and patted her on the back.

"I have a head rush." Phil admitted quietly so only he could hear, nodding slowly and pulling out of her grip he stood at arms length.

"Why Phil I believe you look more well rested than I've ever seen you!"

"Gee thanks!" Phil said while playfully punching him on the arm.

"This is the thanks I get?"

"Excuse me? You get? What about me?"

"Nick!" Phil exclaimed and twirled to look at him, he gave a lazy wave and walked over.

"How's it going?"

"Erm...I just woke up."

"I know," Nick nodded and patted her on the head gently. Phil smiled and looked between the two. Pulling a face and trying to not get in the way of their minor glaring fight she fidgeted again awkwardly.

"Wow...feel that male tension," Phil put her hands over her face and slowly let out a sigh. Removing them she slowly swung her legs over the bed. "Come on then, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later," The Doctor diverted his attention back to her. Phil smiled happy with that, she figured he'd most likely tell her when they were on their own. "Have a nice sleep?"

"I did! There were no dreams."

"You usually dream?"

"Erm...sometimes!"

"Nice dreams?"

"Well a bad dream would be a nightmare wouldn't it Doctor? And I said dream, so yes. Nice dreams."

"How can you be so confusing for someone whose been awake for only," Doctor paused to look at his watch. "Five minutes."

"Look whose talking." Nick snorted and crossed his arms, he flinched though when he got hit over the head.

"You sit on top of my chamber again and prevent me from getting out and I will kill you personally."

"Oh Naramiel! It's so nice to see you too! Hug?" Nick jibbed and held his arms out, the blue skinned woman narrowed her eyes at him and walked over to Phil.

"You're alright now."

"I know." Phil said simply, of course she would know if she wasn't alright. She'd definitely feel it, and right now she felt much better than she did earlier on. Naramiel nodded and crossed her arms, "Are you staying?"

"No sorry love-"

"I was not talking to you," Naramiel shot at Nick. Phil tried not to laugh, the hate she had towards him was funny. The Doctor knew full well that she didn't know of their past, he had the option of telling her though. Shaking his head slowly he decided that if they wanted Phil to know, they would have told her.

"Sorry we can't stay either." He smiled and put his hands on Phils shoulders. "We have places to go! People to see, places to blow up. You know the usual?"

Naramiel gave a smile, "I understand."

"Actually! Phil I need to chat with you quickly."

"Is the rent due at home?"

"Most likely I don't know, I've not been home for a few months." Nick reasoned and suffered a confused look from her. "What?"

"I hope we've not been evicted."

"Meh," Nick shrugged and tugged her out of The Doctors grip, walking slowly towards the door he walked down the corridor slightly with her. She smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. She was so naïve and innocent it was funny and a little ironic for her to be here and for her to take part in the adventures that she did.

"This looks serious, we have been evicted haven't we?"

"No no! Honestly, but yes this is a serious matter. Phil do you remember what I told you my job was?"

"You're a bounty hunter, yeah yeah I remember I'm forgetful at times Nick. But I am not that forgetful. Why? Why do you ask this question?" Phil looked at him worriedly when he started to pace slightly.

"Yes I'm a bounty hunter, it is a part of my job to keep the peace in the parts of the universe I can get to."

"Alright...stressful day?"

"You have no idea," he laughed cynically and leant against the wall. Tilting his head to side Nick looked at the floor and then up at her. "Phil, The Doctor is dangerous. Haven't you noticed the slight trail of chaos he leaves behind him? He's a nice guy don't get me wrong even I like him. No I am not trying to talk you out of hangin' around him." Nick paused, Phil stood there listening intently to him. "He's dangerous." He repeated more seriously, "Your little trip in London with the Daleks took me and a few others months to clear up. Don't get me started with the thing in Egypt."

"You've been watching us?"

"Phil it's my job to keep an eye on potential dangerous people. Just so you know, the Trions aren't exactly the biggest fan of The Doctor. As such," he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're willing to try and bring him in for the peace of the universe."

"You're here to get him?" Phil took a step back, and then another. Nick knew she'd act like this, after all when she needed a true friend and help Doctor was there, he wasn't. The Doctor had saved her from the Fendahl in London, he hadn't. Nick frowned, it sounded like he was a little jealous, he wasn't honestly.

"No, I'm here to get Harold, now I have done my job I am here telling you that if he gets into anymore dangerous situations he will get taken in."

"By you?"

"No because I'm personally involved."

"What?"

"You'll go too Phil, you're after all, his companion." Nick paused, "You can't tell anyone about this. Go back in there and say we were discussing rent problems or something, or maybe go through with us being evicted? That's a plausible lie."

"You're a plonker, a grade A plus plonker. In fact I don't know anyone more of a plonker."

"Hey steady on now-"

"Nick! You always say things which mean the opposite. You're not telling me of what will happen to us, suspended animation in a small cell does sound inviting don't get me wrong." Phil said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "You're warning me, I mean us." She said quietly, Nick looked at her sadly. "Thank you," she whispered and walked forward to give him a loose hug. Nick looked up at the ceiling and leaned his head against hers.

"I have to leave, so should you. I have to give my report of what happened today."

"Please try not to make him sound to dangerous."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah only if you visit home more often!"

"You said you were hardly there."

"Whatever! Bye Phil, be careful you know where I am if you need me." Nick smiled and took a step back from her. Soon he disappeared and she was left standing in a corridor on her own.


	58. Chapter 58

_Woohoo! Back on a writing roll. I have been suffering slightly, that and i've had to rearrange loads of furniture in my home and put some up xD_

_What a great excuse for not writing!; "I was sorting and putting up furniture!" :D_

* * *

><p>58<p>

"So that's how it is huh?" The Doctor mused while walking up and sitting next to Phil on the stairs. She'd just told him about the conversation she had with Nick. "I've had many people before try and capture me. Imprison...you name it I've had it thrown and forced on me." Phil just looked at him blankly not really happy with his words, they didn't exactly fill her with confidence. "Never fear dear," The Doctor patted her on the head and giggled slightly at his little rhyme. "We shall be fine! Dangerous me? I am unknowingly dangerous, I am sneaky dangerous."

"But dangerous none the less apparently."

"Stop with that stupid human act Phil! It doesn't suit you," he pouted and crossed his arms, Phil leant her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes. He jumped slightly and looked down at her, sighing slowly he moved which caused her to nearly fall on the stairs. "Phil, there will always, and I mean always, be people out there to try and stop me. It's what people do apparently. Oh god that sounds like an awful hobby!" He exclaimed, Phil laughed and smiled lightly. This just caused him to smile widely, "That's better Phil! Nick speaks the truth, but I have to say I've not done anything obvious to offend the Trions. As far as I can see this is a mystery warning." The Doctor said simply while Phil took to leaning against his shoulder again. "You can't be serious? You're still tired?"

"No no not really," she said while rubbing her eyes. "In fact I'm actually awake. Isn't it a little creepy though to be watched?"

"Yes," Doctor looked straight ahead and jumped slightly which caused Phil to flinch. "Sorry," he smiled, she leant back against his shoulder. "It's incredibly creepy, if I were being watched I'd like to see the watcher."

"But then that's pretty useless if they were aiming for stealth. Which they obviously are."

"Alright no need to be right Phil," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She just grinned and shut her eyes again happily using his shoulder as a pillow.

* * *

><p>"London I have missed you so!" Phil just jumped out of the way when The Doctor ran out of the door and around the TARDIS. A second later he stood grinning in the doorway, "Chop chop lazy Phil!"<p>

"Why London?"

"Well if I remember rightly you have a friend here."

"We ran out of her wedding remember? She's not going to want to talk to me, or you, any time soon!" Phil said a little sad, she could only imagine how Erin would act if they turned up at her door.

"Oh that's a shame, who wouldn't want to talk to me?" He asked while walking back in, Phil waved the spoon in his direction, she was currently eating her breakfast. It was the usual routine of being woken up, dragged out of bed and then subjected to The Doctors odd confusing moments. Him taking them to London was a little confusing, but then she did miss her flat. She still had it, when she wasn't in Cornwall she stayed in her little flat.

"Most people."

"That's harsh," Doctor recoiled slightly mocking hurt. Phil raised an eyebrow at him and stretched her legs out, she was sitting on the stairs. "That's mean Phil, why do you have to be so mean for? Isn't it a little early for you to be so mean to me?"

"I'm never mean to you!"

"You are when you have a stressy moment and shout at me." Doctor pouted and ringed one hand and then the other. Phil looked at him mouth slightly agape, waving the spoon at him again she went to say something only to put the spoon in the now empty bowl. Standing up she walked up the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for my moments!" She exclaimed from down the hall, The Doctor smiled and waved a hand at the space where she was sitting at. "That's alright!" He exclaimed back and listened as she pottered into her room and proceeded to get changed out of her pyjamas.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast," Phil whined and waddled towards a café, The Doctor grabbed a hold of her black scruffy tailcoat, she used to live wearing it when she was a few years younger which lead to it being a little worn out and wholly in the sleeves.<p>

"You had breakfast, then you had a second breakfast! How can you eat that much and still be so small?" Phil gave him a look and crossed her arms. "Small, skinny..."

"At least you didn't crack out short."

"Well you are still short."

"Hey-" Phil got cut off by The Doctor putting a hand over her mouth. Muffling and waving her hands at him he shook his head. The two received odd looks from passerby's, the two of them did stand out from the regular other people who were busying around on the London street.

"Have you finished?" He asked, she nodded. "Brilliant! Alright, I shall allow you to have a third breakfast which will count as," he paused to lift up his jacket sleeve to look at his watch. "Brunch, you are now going to have brunch."

"Would you care to join me for brunch Doctor?"

"Well unlike you I haven't had two breakfasts, so yes Phil, I believe I shall join you for brunch." Doctor tapped her on the nose and pushed to open the door. "Only if you're buying because I actually have no money." He said simply and walked into the café smiling, Phil stood in the doorway pouting, she had to admit having to work to support herself was one thing. But having to work and support a Time Lord was something completely different.


	59. Chapter 59

_Erm, i have to say thanks to my Doctor Who loving friend Rached who wrote an awesome little (as she described it "mental") story which had a critter in it that she so kindly let me borrow. So yeah, thanks Rached for letting me borrow your weirdo critter! Also the cafe is still utterly creepy, i have to say your story may have put me off of cafes! Serious bummer that i kinda work in one :''D  
><em>

* * *

><p>59<p>

"I stand by what I said earlier Phil, how can you eat so much?"

"Erm...I was forced into hibernation remember?"

"That's not an excuse, being forced into hibernation should mess around with your sleeping habits not your stomach." The Doctor leaned his head in his hands and watched as she happily ate her third breakfast. "I think you're some sort of human miracle."

"There are people who can eat more than me! I remember watching a world record program some man ate like fifty-five hotdogs, buns and all in ten minutes."

"You sound so amazed by that."

"Oh come on! Fifty-five hotdogs, in ten minutes. It was not only amazing to witness but incredibly gross." Phil laughed and picked up her glass to drink some of the fizzy in it. Shaking his head slowly The Doctor now knew of some of the favoured television shows she watched, as well as bad drama shows.

"So what do you want to get up to today?" Phil asked while taking to biting the straw which was sticking out of the glass. Looking from the window to her and then back out again he shrugged. "For once you don't know? That's shocking honestly."

"Haven't I told you before that I wing most things? I think I have told you that before."

"Yes along with chronic liar."

"Hey now you're picking holes." He wagged a finger at her and then took to drumming his fingers on the table top. There was something weird with this café, all the people within it – there were about ten people sitting in – not one of them looked at another customer. That struck him as slightly odd, people liked to randomly look at each other when they thought they weren't being watched.

"Phil?"

"Yup?"

"Do you know what the man on the second table away from the counter looks like?" She looked at him confused. "What colour is his shirt?"

"He's wearing a shirt?" Phil said while spinning the plate around on the table slightly, raising an eyebrow he watched as she was clearly having some sort of mental debate with herself. "Shirt...erm...white?"

"Black."

"Oh."

"Where are your observational skills all of a sudden?"

"They disappeared and are slow to return after hibernating."

"You were asleep for half an hour if that stop using it as an excuse!" He laughed slightly and shook his head. Leaning back against the chair he waved a hand around the café, "Do you like this place?"

"Erm...do I?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Well that's not very good is it? You usually go into a place that looks inviting when you're hungry. Even if you're not that hungry. Out of all the other places along this street, why did you choose this one?"

"It was right there."

"No it wasn't we passed three before this one."

"Why are you interrogating me about a flippin' café?"

"Calm thoughts Phil don't you flip out on me." The Doctor held his hands up for defence, Phils mood swings were rather hilarious to watch if he wasn't on the receiving end. Although he'd rarely been on the receiving end, some poor oblivious bystander usually was. Picking up the glass again she drunk some of her drink and looked at him.

"You see as soon as we came in, you've not once looked around."

"So?"

"Phil what sort of human are you if you don't observe the place you're eating in? A very silly one that's the answer you're looking for. Don't get me wrong, I love the attention although the staring is a little disturbing but still, look around." She just frowned at him, "Oh come on, this is one of those times where you can safely listen to me and nothing will happen. You're obedience seems to have dwindled slightly I don't like that. Where's the old obedient Phil gone?"

"Rhetorical question?"

"Yes it is, I know the answer anyway."

"You do?"

"Yeah you grew up, well...by two years."

"That's enough."

"Indeed it is, now look around."

"Are you trying to prove a point?"

"Are you down right avoiding looking around or can't you?" The Doctor crossed his arms over his light blue shirt and jacket and watched as Phil seemed to have another mental debate with herself. Slowly but surely though she looked up from the slightly cliché red and white chequered table cloth and looked up at the other customers. She frowned which just caused him to look at them too, they were all just sitting there seemingly still oblivious to the company around them.

"Are they dead?"

"Phil they're moving."

"So they're zombies?"

"They're not dead," Doctor shot her a dumb look and stood up slowly, Phil jumped up too and put her hands in her jacket pockets. "Maybe it's time for us to leave?"

"I need to pay."

"No you don't, you paid when you ordered your food."

"I did?"

"Yes, you don't remember?" He asked a little concerned, well the normality of this café was shrinking by the minute. Phil scratched her head in thought trying to remember, he didn't like this. It was like no sooner had the two entered, she ordered food and sat down to eat – again – that all her memories of them entering and that had vanished. It wasn't some sort of memory swiping because she remembered what had happened yesterday.

The two started to check on the other customers, as soon as they tapped them on the shoulder they flinched and looked up at them confused. Exchanging a look the two continued to seemingly snapping everyone out of their daze.

Scratching her head in thought Phil ran a hand down her face and took to playing with her hair, well the only piece of her which wasn't plaited up. Tightening up the bunchy she frowned and walked up to The Doctor. He was busy trying to answer some very weird questions by some very confused people. He jumped when she tapped him on the shoulder, "You're my saviour," he whispered while putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away from the people.

"I am?"

"You just saved me from them. Seriously angry people and me don't usually mix. Angry confused people at that and me don't mix. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to say one word and you can just say whether it is of any relevance or not." She paused and he gave a swift nod. "Fendahl."

"No."

"Ok good, great even that makes me a little happier."

"Well it can't be that, I mean. The last one is on Besseme, and it would immediately go to you. You and it are bonded after all aren't you? Oh how lucky you are!" The Doctor said in a sing song tone, Phil nodded slowly.

"It's just...memory loss and it seem to go hand in hand."

"Yeah for you, that's not a common thing for them to do. I too also know of a certain lot of critters who love memory loss." The Doctor said while staring at the wall behind Phil, she raised an eyebrow at him yet didn't comment on his slightly spaced out moment. He was primarily thinking of The Silence, but that would just be ridiculous. Memory loss only happened when the viewer looked away from them, this whole building literally wiped the customers memories.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Walking back to the seating area The Doctor looked over the confused faces of the customers, frowning he held a hand up and pointed a finger at the people. "There's six of you."

"Yeah so?" Someone said while kicking their feet back on the table.

"There was ten." He said seriously and turned on his heels and looked around, he was standing near the counter looking over the menu he frowned. It all looked so normal, yet Phil had commented before how even though he looked normal he certainly was far from it. This just meant that despite its apparent normality, this café was far from normal. Running a hand through his hair he clicked his fingers at a woman, she flinched and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why did you come here?"

"For food why else?"

"Well yes of course you came here for food! Why else would anyone come here? Maybe for the amazing décor?" He said sarcastically, the décor was little to desire, if anything on the scale from one to ten this café rated about a negative hundred in décor. It was dark, it was dingy all in all it was rather horrible. It seemed now though that the people only just noticed the horrid surroundings they were in. Phil sat near the window looking out at the people walking by, waving his hands at the people to quieten them down he walked quickly over to her. She looked up at him confused yet fought to laugh when he waved his arms weirdly as he practically ran over to her.

"What have you found out?"

"They all came here for food."

"Excellent." Phil said while taking to pushing the chair back onto two legs and then rocked forward. He frowned disapprovingly at this, catching the look she sat normally in the chair and rolled the sleeves up on her jacket. "Well I found out that no one, and I mean, no one even gives this place a look in."

"Nice one Phil you seem to have done better than me," Doctor crossed his arms and placed them on the table in front of him. Leaning his head on his arms he looked up at her, "You're right."

"Eh?"

"I can read your mind and I know two words you're thinking of. I feel like I should tell you you're right."

"I was thinking of ice cream." Phil said while putting a hand to her chin, Doctor sat up and looked at her a little shocked, more for the fact that she was still hungry. She had ate enough to last her a day and a half. "I joke!" She laughed and took to sitting how he previously was. He even joined in, giving the window a sidewards look she sighed.

"Perception Filter? Again? Seriously? These things keep popping up."

"No they don't! You had one in your flat, well above your flat. You made one to conquer that museum and other times you've just mentioned them. I think you mention them because you like saying it, makes you look smart."

"I am smart."

"Yes your intellect is almost on the genius par level as mine." Doctor grinned childishly and jumped while Phil tried to flick a crumb at him. "But it is very plausible, it would certainly account for why no one pays attention to the building."

"Then why are there people in here along with us?"

"They, as well as us, must have something in common." He looked at the other customers, they'd all calmed down and weirdly taken to eating and drinking again.

"The door won't open," said a quiet voice from behind them, turning in her chair Phil looked at a teenage girl no older than seventeen. Looking back to The Doctor she nodded, "We're stuck."

"Are we?" He answered while standing up, it made sense to try the door. It was a little bizarre that only now someone had tried it. Stopping in mid step he took a step back from the girl, "That's not right." He said simply, Phil eeped when he nearly pushed her out of her chair only to get her out of the reach of the teenager.

"What do you mean? The door won't open of course that isn't right!" The teenager exclaimed angrily.

"Erm." Phil held a hand up and flinched when the girl jerked oddly, it didn't look natural. It was almost like someone had just gone behind her and hit her with something hard on all of her limbs. A sickening crack even accompanied this jerky movement.

"I meant that's not right in the sense of no one else noticed a door existed. I haven't mentioned the door, so how did you know of the door?"

"I forgot about the door?"

"Yes you did, sorry Phil." He nodded sadly at her Phil on the other hand didn't look all that upset about forgetting the doors existence. "We erm, we have to move." Doctor said quietly and quickly pushing Phil towards the group of people this prompted them to move away from the girl too. The teenager by now was hunched over and making incredibly disturbing clicking noises.

"You said that we must have something in common right?" Phil watched the girl twist and turn on the spot. Doctor nodded slowly, he as well as Phil and the other people couldn't look away from her. It was entrancing in such a disturbing way. "What can we possibly have in common with everyone in here?" She looked up at him, slowly looking away from the clearly tormented girl The Doctor looked at Phil and then at the terrified people beside them.

He didn't know, on the grand scale of things it was just said for an idea. There would be no reason why something which inhabited a dingy café would choose a load of people. It didn't make any sense, Time Lord, and humans. It just doesn't mix, "I'm ruling out us having something in common with everyone else." He said eventually while taking a step back. Whatever was here was clearly opportunistic.

"You mean you, I probably have at least one thing in common with them." Phil said while the small group walked down a small corridor, they passed the toilets and found a set of stairs and the kitchen. "I'm human! See I have something in common with them."

"You're sort of human," Doctor waved his hand at her, she gave a lazy shrug but didn't answer. "We need to find a room which can act as a safe place. That girl out there obviously doesn't want to be kind enough to move and let us out, so we need to put these lot somewhere safe and try and get her to move."

"Gentle persuasion then?"

"As gentle as can be!" He grinned and pushed open the kitchens double doors, "Oh." He said with hands still on either door. Phil peeked over his shoulder and mimicked the same expression of shock and horror.

Stopping her movements was an old woman, she had with her a trolley full of dirty plates and cups. The sound of the trolley was grating, nails on a chalkboard was near enough the only sound Phil could describe it to. It was her face though which caught the two and the others in a staring moment.

Dark eyes and protruding sharp teeth took up the majority of her face, apart from them features she looked relatively human.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Taking steps back as the woman walked forward with her trolley the small group looked around. It was silent apart from the grating squeaky wheels of the trolley. "Oh that's enough from you I think," Doctor shut the kitchen doors and proceeded to locking them with the sonic screwdriver. "Yay! One down another to go!"

"I really hate to ruin your happy moments but that's one down two to go."

"Two?"

"Uh-huh," Phil pointed towards the stairs, a man was standing at the bottom of them. Much like the girl and the woman he made odd clicking noises too. His features were exactly the same as the other to as well, large black eyes stared at them.

He took a step forward and the group took a step away. "Oh you stop right there! This just isn't on, what do you think you're doing here huh? Honestly! Taking refuge in a café, a really dingy one at that."

"Should he be talking to him?" A woman asked quietly while tugging on the jacket sleeve of Phil. She looked from the scared woman to him, "She's right, should you be talking to him?"

"But I love to talk! Even to creepy...creeps, they need to be talked to too! Now don't you go discriminating against the creeps Phil, they do need love too."

"What? I'm on about talking to him not loving him!"

"Well whatever," Doctor shrugged and looked at the man. He tilted his head sidewards in confusion, he clearly didn't know what to make of their little conversation. In fact even the small group of people looked at them oddly too. There was a time and a place to have a conversation like this and clearly here was neither.

"But seriously, why come here? It's dingy and horrible and quite frankly the service was appalling. How was the food Phil?"

"It was mediocre Doctor."

"What did you have?"

"Some sort of bacon bap...but even still, it was mediocre."

"See! The food is mediocre! Why stay in a place with mediocre food? I can think of hundreds, literally, hundreds of other places with better food!"

"Is the food important?" Questioned a man simply, Doctor ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at him.

"Yes I believe the food is important because four of you disappeared without anyone noticing which clearly points to the fact that they have ate them. Or as Phil mentioned earlier on, on a completely different topic they're like zombies."

"Actually I called-"

"Not now, you'll offend them." Doctor wagged a finger at her. The small group didn't need to get told that Phil called them a bunch of zombies because of their prior withdrawn state. "But that means it's like a disease, wait a minute is being a zombie a disease?" He asked no one in particular even Phil opted not to answer his question. "Well whatever, we'll say for the moment it is a disease which means it takes one scratch or...a bite..." Doctor trailed off and looked to the kitchen door. The woman was smashing her head against the little glass window. "I suggest we move."

"Again."

"Keep that sarcasm to yourself for now thank you Phil!" He said while pushing everyone into the toilets. It was more, he pushed Phil and she pushed whoever. Shutting and locking the doors with the screwdriver again he clapped his hands. "How snug and cosy is it in here huh?"

"Rhetorical question," Phil said while jumping to sit on a counter. "So you mean to say that something wriggled under our guards and nibbled on the girl, who then managed to nab the four missing people? And her, the man and that creepy woman ate them?"

"That's just silly Phil, stop being silly." She pulled a face and crossed her arms. Everyone else didn't even seem to be paying attention to their conversation. "I'm suggesting that something managed to nibble as you put it, that girl. I am rather sure that the man and woman were already like that."

"So there the original zombies?"

"They're not zombies! They're alive...they just have mannerisms similar to a zombie." He shrugged and watched the small group try and make themselves as comfortable as possible. The toilet room was rather small, three cubicles and a counter. Someone managed to sit on the counter alongside Phil.

"What if we call the police?"

"Ok...?"

"Jeff."

"Ok Jeff sit there and be quiet and stop being as silly as Phil." Doctor leaned back against the door and then moved when there was scratching against it. "Shoo! Leave us lot be we're formulating a plan here." He said while standing and seemingly having a conversation with a door. "We can't call the police because to them this building doesn't exist. And before you start questioning me on how they think this place doesn't exist think of it as," he paused to think up something simple for people to understand. "You see things out of the corner of your eye. You turn and there's nothing there, this building is like that with the police and other people." He smiled happily, he was pleased with his simple analogy whether the people understood it or not.

"So what do we do? You're amazing skill has got us into this little space."

"My skills are amazing aren't they? Anyway yes plan, well these lot need to get out and we need to as well obviously. But not before sorting them lot out."

"Right." Phil nodded and drummed her fingers on the counter. "Maybe there's a fire escape?"

"Not in here there's not."

"Well duh," Phil leaned her head against the mirror and tilted her head to look at him. "Upstairs?"

"How are we meant to get out of here?"

"Erm...aren't you the brains in this friendship?"

"But you said earlier on that you were smart."

"Yeah but not smart when it comes to thinking up plans."

"Well why must I always do it?"

"You like doing it!"

"Do not."

"You really do Doctor, you honestly really do."

"You're right! I do, this plan won't be made up as it goes along because four people have already gone missing and the remaining lot here look like they're about to try and smash the walls down to escape. Not only that because there's so many we need to get a good plan together." Phil gave a nod. "And yes I know, I am the brains thank you so much for registering my geniusness again Phil!"

"Most welcome." She jumped off of the counter and straightened her jacket out. "Plan?"

"Give me a minute would you?" Doctor huffed and crossed his arms, tapping a foot on the tiled floor he looked around for some sort of inspiration. As much as he hated to admit it, he had got them into a sticky situation. There was one window, a not very big window at that, and one door to the outside world. As far as inspirational spaces go, this toilet block was really lacking.


	62. Chapter 62

62

It went silent a few seconds later, turning to the door The Doctor slowly unlocked it and opened it up. Phil stood a little behind him with the other people, who by now had perked up and looked terrified towards the door.

"I can't see either of them," he said referring to the girl and the man. It was a little troubling, if he couldn't see them then where were they? He took a slow step out and walked down the corridor back towards the seating area. It was clear, literally nearly all the customers plates and cups had been cleaned away, the seats had been placed back correctly. Turning on his heels he jumped at the site of the man and girl.

"Well hello there!" He smiled and held his hands up in defence, looking over their shoulders he could clearly see Phil peeking her head out. He shook his head slightly, she nodded, gave a thumbs up and disappeared back into the toilet block. "Firstly I think introductions, I believe that is how most people start conversations don't they? Unless they already know the person, I mean you don't walk up to your friend and introduce yourself do you? That'd just be silly." Doctor rambled and took a step back. The two were slowly walking towards him, it was unnerving to be stared at by black bug eyed people who seemingly clicked as a way of talking.

Behind them Phil was quietly ushering the people out of the toilet block, he frowned and shook his head a little to much. "Well anyway! I'm The Doctor, just The Doctor, who are you?" He questioned while rubbing his hands together. He was trying to buy time for Phil to get the group of people out of here. It wasn't really what he wanted her to do, but for this one time she decided to do the complete opposite. Although shaking his head probably wasn't a obvious sign of; "Go back into the toilets."

Shrugging when he saw the last person walk out of the toilets and down the corridor he directed his attention back to the two people. "You two are very quiet, I don't like having one way conversations with myself! I hate the sound of my own voice really, to much of it will no doubt send me around the bend. For you two that means; I'll send myself mad. More mad, but that's another conversation topic perhaps?" He paused to take a breath. He really needed to learn how to not speak in one breath, it was honestly a little tiring.

The girl and the man exchanged a look, clicked in a vary of pitches and then the girl turned and stalked down the corridor. "Oh no! You don't want to go down there! Honestly I doubt there's anything much." He took a step forward only to have the man intercept his path.

"Alright, I see how this is. You're here, you like it here, not that I blame you I like it here too. Well not right in here, because right in here is dark, dingy and smells weird." Doctor looked around the café and pulled a face. "But none the less you have taken a shining to it and who am I to comment on someone's home?" He looked back to the man and took another step away from him. He was starting to get a little to close for comfort. Hearing a smashing sound from down the corridor Doctor flinched, the man turned his head in a strange fashion which made it look like it just flopped to the side.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard the words; "I don't want to be nibbled!" Not the greatest choices of words, but he would tell Phil that later when they were out of here. He gave another slight flinch when the girl stumbled back and fell through a door. Phil ran and slammed the door shut, using what looked like a piece of two by four to wedge the door handle she smiled and turned to look at them.

"Am I disrupting a moment?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"You're sorta erm...glaring in my direction."

"I am not glaring I am merely looking at you in a confused manner. You did just hit someone with a plank of wood and shut them in the cleaning cupboard."

"All in a days work!"

The Doctor just raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't honestly know how to reply to that. Sighing he turned his attention back to the man. "Can you please leave this place and go elsewhere?" He waited for an answer and got a load of clicks. "Ok, not a clue what you just said but because you're not moving I take it as a no?" More clicks, nodding he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Ok thanks."

"Do you know what he's saying?"

"Pipe down, down there! And no I don't."

"You said you weren't going to wing it!"

"I'm not, I'm merely winging it in a conversation." Doctor answered like it was the most obvious answer. Phil just jumped when the cleaning cupboard door got banged against. "Look, we have to wrap this up. You leave now, in any means you wish and I won't be forced to pull some amazing heroics to get you to leave. Which way is better? I'm rather sure I can come up with some spontaneous heroics!" He grinned and waved his hands excitedly. The man took a few steps back and seemed to be retreating, slowly but surely The Doctor moved his way down the corridor. He pulled a face when he passed the kitchen, the woman with the trolley was just standing looking out of the window glaring at him.

He clearly didn't make any friends here, stopping by Phil's side he looked down at her. "Time to leave I think."

"Alright, age before beauty," she said while giving a gesture to the open fire escape door. He pouted and looked at her unhappily, "What? I like that saying, it's funny, and you have to admit it's a little ironic."

"Your humour still needs working on."

"I know! Please don't remind me again any time soon."

"I won't!" Doctor grinned and ruffled her hair, Phil waved her hands in defence, she honestly didn't want her plaited hair to get ruined. Shutting the door behind himself, he locked the door with the screwdriver. Walking around the front of the building he did the same to the front door.

"So...no one can get in or out now?"

"Nopes," he said while looking at the door with the open sign turned to look out of the glass. The two looked through it to see the man sit down at a table and eat some of the leftovers which hadn't been cleaned away.

"Were the people who went missing in there really dead?"

"You think they're still in there? Honestly?" Doctor looked down at her, Phil had her hands resting against the cool glass. Standing in thought she shook her head slowly, "Then yes is the answer." He put a hand on her shoulder and nudged her down the street. "Phil I am never letting you have multiple breakfasts again, look what trouble you dragged us into!"

"Oh my...for once it was me!"

"Don't sound so pleased about it."

"But you always drag us into trouble! It makes a change for the culprit to be me." She gave him a smile and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets.

The two continued down the street happily looking over everything. Everyone busying themselves with shopping and getting into and out of taxis and running across the roads were none the wiser of what just happened in that café. That was usually the way things worked out, whatever they went through no one knew existed. It was a odd sort of life, Phil mused over that point, but then again it was one that she only truly knew.

She jumped when beside her came a confused and shocked sound. The Doctor ran forward and around the small little car park, he waved his hands around and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"She has gone!"

"Eh?"

"Sexy!"

"Oh...oh!" Phil flinched and looked around, sure enough they were standing in the small car park where the TARDIS was parked. But now the car park was nearly empty and void of the blue police box.


	63. Chapter 63

63

"How? How and why? And...how? Just how?" The Doctor paced to and fro, Phil sat cross legged in a chair. She had shoved a few essentials into her pockets when they left the TARDIS earlier. Her flat keys were one of those essentials, along with her phone and some money.

They had been in her flat for little over half an hour, Phil made tea and sat drinking it whereas The Doctor decided pacing and drinking would be better. Odd sort of logic there but she didn't comment. Despite his initial worry for his home and his ship, Doctor did comment on the drawing wallpaper. She still had some of her drawings stuck to the walls acting as wallpaper. He also commented how it was much cleaner than the last time he'd seen it. The last time would have been when there was dust everywhere and they had gone food shopping for the first time. That was near the first trip to Besseme.

Phil yelped when he popped into her line of vision, "Do you feel anything?"

"Erm..."

"Oh come on Phil! There's a minuscule part in you as you are well aware of. Do you feel anything?" He asked worriedly, Phil sighed and looked down into her cup. "You don't do you?"

"No, sorry. It's fuzzy, not the warm fuzzy. But sort of...cold fuzzy almost painfully stabbing fuzzy."

"How can stabbing be fuzzy?" He looked at her confused, "Seriously Phil that's just silly even for you." He eventually sat down on the sofa, he then proceeded to jumping slightly on it. She pulled a face and pointed a finger at him, "Your sofa is so comfy!"

"You better not break it!"

"I break it I bought it rule huh? Well I have no money!" He said almost proud, Phil frowned when there was a crunch sound come from the sofa. "Oops." Doctor stopped his bouncing and looked at her with slight wide eyes. "I apologise Phil but I think I may have ignored you and broke your sofa."

"How could you? It was innocent!"

"I know, and I shall apologize again." He paused, "I'm sorry." Doctor said sounding honestly sorry for breaking her sofa. He even went as far as doing a slight puppy dog expression, Phil just sat looking at him blankly. This just caused him to go the extra mile and blink a few times and pout more.

"How can I stay mad at you when you're sitting there looking so silly."

"Hey!"

"You were aiming for cute I know," Phil laughed while drinking some of her tea. "You succeeded."

"You lied!"

"Yup," she gave a nod and leaned back in the chair and looked out of the window. She'd had a change round in her flat since he was last here. There was new furniture and more of it, but one thing hadn't moved and that was her chair. It still stayed near the window overlooking the city beyond the glass.

"What do we do though?"

"I hate it when stuff like this happens."

"...The TARDIS has gone walkies before?" Phil asked a little shocked, Doctor gave a nod which just caused her to open and shut her mouth a few times trying to think of the right words to say. "Wah!" She rambled out, he ran a hand through his hair and drunk some of his tea. "How can you lose something like the TARDIS?"

"Lose? You make me sound like a negligent owner!" Phil didn't answer but instead almost choked on her tea. "Phil! Your standards are so low!"

"No no, I've already told you before I have high standards of you. But seriously," she shook her head. "How can you lose your home? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, it is possible, and it has happened before. She usually gets nabbed for different reasons you see." He paused, "It's because she's so cool, and awesome and powerful."

"Those three things are enough to steal her."

"Exactly!"

"But who?"

"Phil I have many enemies."

"But come on..." Phil stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She took his empty cup with her, "What sort of torture is it to make you stay here on Earth? You like it here, you like the people."

"Yes," he peeked around the door frame, "I do, you're all such an interesting bunch. Tell me does the smiley blond still live next door?"

"Nopes." Phil shook her head a little sadly. "New people live there now, she moved in with Kev." Phil dried her hands after washing up the two cups. "Why?"

"No reason, I half feared she'd barge your door down and lecture us both on walking out of her wedding."

"Doctor I have to say that I don't think she'd remember much from the party. People do tend to get rather tipsy at weddings."

"Huh," he said while sitting down at the table, Phil sat down too and looked at him. "Don't look at me like Phil I don't know what to do."

"Use the force," she waved her hands at him. Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, "The screwdriver." Phil laid her head down on the table, "Won't that be able to pick up some sort of something?"

"Some sort of something, wow that's very simple to understand. But you do have a point, but the problem is," he paused to rummage in his pockets for the sonic screwdriver. Pulling it out he held onto it, the two watched it light up and buzz. "If she's out of range I won't pick up anything." He looked a little sadly at the screwdriver, it was making the same sounds. Usually when it picked something up it went a little high pitched, but nothing.

Phil lifted her head up from the table and looked at it sadly too, then she looked up at The Doctor. "Uh-oh."

"We'll find her Phil." He said although it was more like he was reassuring himself than her. After all she did have two homes, three if the TARDIS was included. Reaching out and holding onto his wrist Phil looked at his watch. Her one was on board, at the moment she hadn't got anything to look at when she wanted to know the time. This also meant that she was without a damper and a teleporter. She knew that relieved him in a small way, Phil knew full well that The Doctor disliked her having a teleporter. The damper was a little essential still in her eyes.

Drumming her fingers on the table she clicked her fingers and stood up, "I'll set up the spare room."

"You have a spare room? Since when?"

"You only knew of three rooms the last time you were here. This is actually surprisingly a big flat."

"A bit big for little you isn't it?" Phil narrowed her eyes at him and exited the kitchen. She disappeared into another room which left him alone. Between the shouting of someone outside and one of the neighbours down the hall he lost his train of thought.

"Where are you?" Doctor leaned against his hand and twirled the screwdriver in his other hand, he tried scanning again and turned up the same result. Nothing, she was out of range.

Phil pottered back into the kitchen now changed into some pyjamas which consisted of black and grey chequered trousers and The Smiths t-shirt. "Your quarters await sir."

"Oh I'm a sir now?" Doctor asked, Phil nodded. "I don't like being called sir you know, to formal a little annoying too."

"Any luck?" She sat back down and pointed at the screwdriver, he was still tightly clutching onto it.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Laying looking up at the ceiling with an unmotivated look it only took The Doctor another three seconds to leap up from the bed and walk out of the room. Straightening out his shirt he walked slowly back towards the sitting room. Phil was right, this flat was bigger than it seemed.

"Hello."

Pointing a finger at her he pointed towards the door he was standing next to. "You're not asleep?"

"No apparently not."

"How long have you been awake for?"

"I don't know." She answered and kicked her legs up to lean them against the windowsill. He walked over and sat on the window seat nearby. "You couldn't sleep either then I take it?"

"I don't sleep much anyway." He reasoned and leaned back against the wall. Tilting his head to look at her and sighed. "I don't like this Phil, it bothers me hugely. How could we not sense someone sneaking the TARDIS away?"

"I have no clue." She bit her lip in thought and crossed her arms over her stomach. "How does someone even sneak the TARDIS away? I mean...as far as obvious goes, she's definitely that."

"Exactly! Although, people never notice her parked on a street corner."

"They only notice her if she lands smack bang in front of them."

"Yes, I did block your view didn't I? Did you ever finish that creepy drawing of the park?" Doctor asked while smiling, he clearly remembered their first meeting. Phil was such an angry, annoyed teenager back then.

"No." She paused, "I don't think I ever wanted to."

"You had two visions going on at the same time. That's a bit of a problem." Doctor rubbed his head in thought and looked at her. "Where is that picture?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you do, you're blatantly trying to avoid it so you would put it somewhere so obvious that you'd make sure to avoid it."

"Is it important?"

"A thought just arose in my mind Phil, and no this has nothing to do with the TARDIS. It's on another thought wave completely."

"Is it important?" She asked again when he didn't exactly give her a straight answer.

"Yes, not immediately important but it is important none the less." He said with a nod, Phil stopped looking around lazily and shot up out of the chair. Walking towards a book case she ran her finger over the spines of books and stopped suddenly on one. Tapping it she pulled it out and flicked through the pages.

Walking back over to where he was sitting she pulled her chair more closer to the window seat. She looked puzzled at the majority of the drawings which were in there. Stopping she turned the book to him, it was a copy of the first drawing he'd ever seen of Phils. Taking the book from her hands he flicked through the sketchbook, it all resembled a very apocalyptic London. It was eerily scary, he originally thought this was to do with the Darkness when they first met. When Phil first mentioned it and he'd seen this drawing he was sure of it.

But now something else came to mind, "Phil?"

"Yes Doctor?"

He closed the book and sat in thought for a moment. He was trying to think up the right words to use. "The warning Nick gave you, we should pay more attention to it. Also from what I remember of the Trions, they're not ones for waiting and giving warnings."

"You think they stole the TARDIS?"

"No."

"Eh? I'm confused..."

"Phil this sketchbook is full of the destruction of not only London but every other major city. There are drawings of jail cells and...weapons? I am very used to you drawing things randomly but I believe the origins of the destruction are of the Trions." The Doctor explained the best he could, Phil looked at him a little shocked. She couldn't believe he suddenly went from fretting about the TARDIS to the Trions apparently trying to destroy human civilization as she knew it. "When we first met you were having two visions," he explained. "The Darkness and this one. I thought they were one and the same until now."

"What do we do?"

"Well firstly we need to get jobs, we need money. I don't know how I'm meant to feel about living off of just bread until we find the TARDIS." He rubbed his hands together and handed her the sketchbook back. "Then once we have a nice income we find the TARDIS."

"Ok...what if she finds us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I don't know do I? I'm half asleep and trying to process the fact that one of my best friends is going to possibly destroy human civilization." Phil curled up in the chair, "Will it be because we've done something though?"

The Doctor looked at her seriously, "Doctor? Will all that happen because we've done something?"

"I don't know. Your visions seem to only show what happens to everything, you didn't draw how it started."

* * *

><p>"You're sure about this?" Phil and The Doctor stood outside a shopping mall. "You're really sure about this?" She asked again, "Actually have you had a job before?"<p>

"Yes! I worked in a little toy shop, I even got my own name badge! It was an amazing little name badge, shame it all went to pot thanks to the Cybermen popping up yet again! Why do things like that always have to appear and ruin things Phil?"

"Not a clue Doctor, not a clue." Phil tightened her pigtails, she'd decided to give herself a centre parting and put both sections into pigtails. Her curly hair swung and blew in the slight breeze. "Think you can work in a toy store again in there?"

"How can anyone turn me away?"

"Well-" Phil stopped talking when a finger was put to her lips. The Doctor shook his head which signalled to her to stop her sentence. Removing his hand the two of them walked into the busying mall, Phil rarely visited the mall when she was in London. She liked the odd little antique shops which were hidden away in little side streets. That's where half her furniture had come from.

Walking in and looking around the two were swamped by the amount of shops in there. "Job hunting is going to be so hard."

"I know," Doctor looked around and then at her. "I didn't think there'd be so many shops."

"Doctor this is a shopping centre, there's always loads of shops!" Phil said and jumped out of the way of a angry looking woman who was dragging her child along beside her. "Maybe we should split up?"

"Nice thinking there Phil." He patted her on the head, "Meet back here in half an hour?"

"Brilliant! Good luck," she stuck her hand out, Doctor put his hand in hers and gave it a shake.

"I wish you luck in job hunting too." He grinned, the two had no choice but to look for some sort of income. They were seemingly going to be in London for a while until the TARDIS had been tracked down.


	65. Chapter 65

65

Clothes shops, technology shops any type of shop Phil had tried to find a job in it. Bumping into The Doctor on the second level she whined and complained and then complained some more when he announced he managed to get a job.

"That's not fair!" Phil exclaimed while crossing her arms angrily over her wholly torn tail coat. "You even have a name badge again!"

"Isn't it cool? Look it at! It's all shiny," The Doctor tugged at the name badge attached to his red brace. Phil just narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't be jealous of my name badge."

"I'm jealous of your skill to be able to get a job just like that," Phil clicked her fingers and crossed her arms again.

"Need my help?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Doctor gave a proud smile. "Yes I would."

"Aww," Phil reached up to pinch his cheeks much like he does to her. "You're so sweet, but no." She turned and leant against the railing near them. Rubbing his cheeks he leant next to her, "I have searched all this mall with no success for a job, but I've not tried down there." Phil pointed a finger to the small cafés which were in the food section.

"Good luck partner," Doctor patted her on the shoulder and pushed away from the railing.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Phil tottered after him and jumped to walk beside him, he put his hands in his trouser pockets and looked at her.

"You said you didn't need my help."

"So you just walk away?"

"I have a job to attend to."

"In a toy store again?"

"Yes," he smiled widely, Phil couldn't help but smile too. Smiles were rather contagious, she laughed lightly and shook her head. "You're such a big kid do you know that?"

"I believe you've told me that before, yes." He gave a certain nod and stopped in front of the toy store. Honestly it was the first store he went to, working in clothes shops had absolutely no interest to him what so ever.

Phil eyed up the store and looked around, "I'll come find you."

"I'm sure you will Phil, I'm sure you will. Go on get going! Put on a brave face because right now you look utterly petrified! You'll be fine I have absolutely all confidence in you that you'll be able to get a job. If I can then there's hope for you too."

"But," Phil pouted and looked at the floor. "You're good with people I'm not."

"You worked with people in your other job."

"Actually I knew the owners they just sort of hired me without a trial." Phil said a little embarrassed, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at her a little bemused. "But that's not the point! You have a confidence level which is unrealistic! I don't."

The Doctor looked at her a little sad and shook his head slowly. "You're more confident than you know of Phil."

"I need a lucky charm." She pouted, he frowned and crossed his arms. She seemingly just ignored he even spoke. Having a key on a small piece of string suddenly dangling in her line of vision she jumped. Reaching up she took it from his grasp.

"Lucky TARDIS key. Look after it well, sure I say that like; if you lose it we're stuck and can't get in. But really to reassure you I do have another key. But honestly, look after it." He rambled out happily with a smile, Phil stood looking down at the key and then up at him. "Is that an alright lucky charm?"

"It's an awesome one, thank you Doctor." Phil smiled and gave him a quick hug before running down towards the eating area of the mall. With a light sigh he watched her run down the escalators and disappear from his view.

* * *

><p>It was at least half an hour later, somewhere between building a Lego construction which looked like the sonic screwdriver, and building the ultimate train track ever to exist, that a familiar figure appeared in The Doctors line of vision.<p>

He was lining up flipping dog toys and a pair of black shoes popped into his line of vision. "You get a name badge and I get a bloody uniform!"

"Language Phil there are children present." He said while eyeing up a child who was crouching near him, "No! No no don't break that apart!" He exclaimed while snatching the Lego construction of the sonic screwdriver away from the young boy. The little child's eyes suddenly looked huge and teary, "Oh dear," Doctor looked around nervously before picking up a rainbow coloured spinning top. Putting it on the floor he pushed at the handle and watched as it span around. The child and him grinned happily at it. Phil stood despairing slightly, The Doctor really – well and truly – was a big kid.

Eventually he stood up and looked at Phil, he had to double take. Putting a hand to his chin in thought he gave a nod. "It suits you."

"It suits me? What? Honestly? I look like I've just clambered out of some 1930's soap program." Phil said while looking down at the long black skirt she was wearing. She did speak the truth, she was wearing a traditional maid outfit, this consisted of a long black skirt, long sleeved shirt, white apron and a white headband sort of thing.

"You got the job then?" The Doctor grinned, he had to ask the obvious, Phil narrowed her eyes up at him. He just stood grinning at her still, he reached out and touched her sleeve, he then proceeded to poking at her apron. Giggling a little he waved a hand at her, "Oh look at you!"

"You're having a field day aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." He nodded, "Oh come on Phil cheer up! We both have jobs, that means we'll have money to buy food. And also it's not everyday that you see your best friend dressed up looking adorable as a little maid."

"Oh god that sounds like every mans fantasy."

"What?" He asked confused and walked towards the door, Phil looked at him and then shook her head. She opted not to tell him most men had odd fantasies of women dressed in different costumes. Shaking her head more she frowned, her mind was going down a disturbing road. "When do you start?"

"In half an hour." Phil rummaged in the apron pocket and flashed him the TARDIS key. "It's a very good lucky charm did you want it back?"

He reached out and held onto the key swinging on the small piece of swing which she was holding onto. Looking at her he shook his head, "I think you have earned the right to have a key to the TARDIS."

"Really?"

"Yup!" He smiled and got squeezed in another hug, she thanked him and stepped back.

"You better get back to work before that kid breaks your Lego screwdriver." Phil nodded behind him, sure enough the child from earlier had got bored of the colourful spinning top and took to trying to desconstruct the Lego structure.


	66. Chapter 66

66

The rest of the day went relatively quickly, walking out of the toy store while pulling on his tweed jacket The Doctor looked around. He didn't know which little café Phil was working in, but he figured it wouldn't be hard to find it considering the uniform code.

Stepping onto the escalator he crossed his arms over his chest loosely and stepped off. Looking around he made a beeline towards the café which looked like the one he was looking for. Walking in he was greeted by a smiling woman – who wasn't Phil – she directed him to a table and then pottered off.

"You finished?" Phil popped up and pulled out a pad of paper. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Phil you should know that by now." He smiled up at her and looked over the menu. In three seconds or so he'd read it all. "Tea."

"Of course, I didn't even need to ask." She smiled and jotted it down, "Teaholic." She wagged the pen at him, "That's what you are. You're a teaholic."

"When do you finish?"

"In like...ten minutes."

"You were complaining about me finishing when you've only got ten minutes left!" He laughed and leaned back in the chair, "Ten minutes will go quickly." He looked up at her and smiled, she sighed, nodded slowly and walked off a little disheartened. Clearly her first day hadn't been as smooth sailing as his had been.

He was right though, ten minutes did in fact go quickly. "You're not bothering to get changed?"

"Pfft," was the reply he received. "No." Phil said after five seconds of silence.

"You alright?"

"Not really, that place is really evil."

"On a scale from one to ten."

"It's like...definitely a ten." She looked up at him and walked towards the exit of the shopping centre. "It really is a ten."

"Why is it so bad?"

"The people are not very nice. They're really bitchy," Phil looked up at him. "But I shouldn't be surprised. We're in London, in a busy city." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "In second thoughts I may go get changed." She said as she darted towards the ladies toilets. Standing awkwardly rocking on his heels The Doctor waited patiently for her to come back out.

A few minutes later Phil reappeared while shoving her uniform in her rucksack. "Lets get home huh? If you're lucky I may treat you to a take away." Phil laughed and walked beside him towards the exit again. "Thank you tips of the day you shall be spent wisely!" She clapped her hands together in a praying like action.

Shaking his head he looked down at her, "You seemed to have cheered up."

"I needed to get out of the uniform, I think it was depressing me."

"Depression through clothing...that truly is evil," he said while the two walked out of the building and down the street. The weather had suddenly turned chilly and Phil instinctively shivered against the wind, whereas The Doctor didn't seem effected by the weather at all.

"So any other ideas for finding the TARDIS?"

"None," he shook his head. "Well she can't logically be far. I mean she went walkies in London, therefore she should still be in London."

"Doctor, London is a huge place to search."

"Oh I know Phil, you don't need to remind me." He said slowly while putting his hands in his pockets. The two walked silently down the street, frowning and looking up at him, Phil opened her mouth to say something but instead tugged on his jacket sleeve.

Noticing her confused expression, The Doctor looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong Phil?"

"Erm..." She pointed a finger at his trouser pocket. He looked at her confused and then directed his attention to his trouser pocket too. A soft golden glow was coming from it. Pulling out the TARDIS key he had he looked at her and grinned widely.

"I believe the TARDIS is close by." He stated while twirling the key in his hand. Phil reached inside her jacket at the pocket in the lining. Pulling out her key she smiled, it too was glowing softly.

"How do we track her down?"

"Well," Doctor mused and rummaged in his pocket for the screwdriver. Pointing it at the key he looked around at the people busying around them. Not one of them eyed them up oddly, it seemed to these people. That two people standing awkwardly at a street corner holding onto glowing keys, and having a strange looking torch like object pointed at one of the keys was normality.

"Oblivious you lot are." He said while nodding at Phil, she crossed her arms and shuddered again when the wind picked up. Suddenly running down the street waving the screwdriver around Phil ran as quickly as possible after him.

"Come on Phil! We're getting closer!" He cheered happily and skidded around the corner, he almost bumped into someone but managed to dodge at the last second. Phil dodged out of the way of children playing and picked up her pace to run beside him.

"Where is this signal leading us to?"

"I have absolutely no idea! How cool?"

"And you call us oblivious."

"You lot are, I'm just sneakily oblivious." Doctor grinned and slowed his pace down, Phil stopped beside him. She leant her hands against her knees and caught her breath back. She hadn't had to run that quickly in a long time. "Oh."

"W-what is it?" Phil wheezed out and stood up. "Oh." She said too and rubbed her eyes.

"It's a garden centre."

"Oh no Doctor, this just isn't any garden centre, this is B & Q. This place is like, the ultimate garden centre." Phil said while eyeing up the annoyingly orange painted building in front of them.

The two looked at each other and then at the brightly glowing keys in their hands, turning to look at the people around them they sighed. "How do we get in without being noticed?" Phil asked quietly, the store by looks of things hadn't that long shut. Employees were just driving out of the car parks, some practically flinging the annoying orange aprons in the cars.

"I bet you're happy you didn't try and get a job here?"

"Yeah orange is so not my colour." Phil crossed her arms and gave a nod, she eeped when The Doctor dragged her away from the building. "Plan?"

"We wait till everyone has gone. Then we strike! Run around looking for the TARDIS, when we do we vroom vroom out of there and go elsewhere!" Doctor said excitedly and rubbed his hands together. "How does that sound for a plan?"

"Pretty darn good. How do you suggest we get past the security cameras?"

"Oh," Doctor sighed and scratched his head in thought. "I hadn't thought about them."

Phil pulled her coat more around herself and jumped on the spot slightly to try and keep warm, "May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes you can Phil."

"I suggest we go back to my little humble flat, order a take away, watch some television. Wait for everyone to vacate the area and then sneak on in." She said while looking up at him, "Then we go through with your part of the plan." She rubbed her hands together, "So?" The Doctor stood thinking over her suggestion and gave a slow nod. "Yay!" She cheered quietly and pottered off in the direction of her flat.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Sitting on the broken sofa which tilted slightly to the side the two of them stared at the television. "Do you always eat major meals while watching cartoons?"

"Sorry did you want something boring on, like the news perhaps?" Phil said while waving chopsticks in his direction. The two had arrived home ten minutes or so after they discovered the TARDIS signal was coming from B & Q. No sooner had she got in did Phil pluck her mobile out of her pocket and ring up the nearest Chinese restaurant which did take aways. While she was doing this Doctor had taken to strolling around, he ended up standing in front of the bookcase in the front room. By the time she'd ordered food he had read about ten of the books from different shelves.

"What's wrong with the news? You know one day Phil something amazing, and life changing will happen. Not just to you, but to everyone! And it will be on the news, and you won't be watching it because you'd rather watch reruns of cartoons."

Phil pouted and ate some more noodles, she was brooding up some sort of retort to that. The Doctor smirked and noticed her deep thoughtful expression. Give her a few more moments and she'd have figured something up to say.

"Shush." Was the reply he got eventually, the only thing which made it funnier than usual was her pouting and waving pieces of noodles in his direction.

* * *

><p>"I feel like we need some sort of action music. You know, like the theme tune from Mission Impossible?" Phil peeked around the corner and eyed up the orange garden centre. The Doctor stood beside her tinkering with the screwdriver, the signal was just as strong as it was earlier on. Which meant that the TARDIS was still in the building in front of them, and that it hadn't been moved.<p>

"Maybe sing the theme song in your head?" He gave her a sidewards glance, Phil put a hand under her chin and started bopping her head slightly. "Got it?"

"Yup."

"Lets go then," he grinned and walked around the corner of the building they were standing near. Phil walked quickly next to him – still bopping her head – the two crossed the road and stared up at the building. It was very tall, looked like it was three stories which was strange, Phil always thought they were only two stories. Which lead to what was on the third level?

Shaking her head thinking she was looking to into something she had to run after The Doctor when he walked briskly across the road. "Are we seriously just going to shimmy on in there? There's witnesses left, right and centre!"

"Phil my home, my ship, my oldest and dearest friend is in this horrid orange excuse of a building." He looked at her, "These people walking around don't even notice us. They won't notice us even when we slip on in." To prove his point he ducked under the red and white striped barrier to stop cars from parking in the car park. He put his hands on it and looked at her, "See." He grinned, Phil looked around. Sure enough no one paid the slightest piece of attention to them.

Ducking under the barrier and standing up she smiled at him, "You seem very hesitant."

"Well I've had bad experiences with this place."

"Care to tell while we sneakily break in?" He questioned while sneaking over to the nearest wall. The two walked slowly and quietly along and managed to avoid the CCTV cameras which were scanning the area around.

"I nearly got ran over by those...erm...whatcha call it...they're used to lift crates and that."

The Doctor gave her a confused look before clicking his fingers. "A forklift?"

"Yeah yeah! One of those things!"

"What happened?"

"Well me and Darren got bored while we were forced out to come shopping. Basically we ended up sneaking off and were running around in the flower and plant part right? Next thing you know I dash out in front of a forklift which is carrying bags of what appear to be pebbles and gravel and I freeze." Phil leant against the wall as he pulled out the screwdriver and aimed it at the locks. The two of them were entering the building through the fire escape. Pointing the screwdriver at the alarm The Doctor pulled a hesitant expression as he pulled the door open. He gave her a wide smile when the alarm didn't go off and he actually successfully disabled it.

"So it was your fault entirely then that you almost got run over? By the way you said it, you made it sound like someone else's fault."

"But it wasn't there! I mean, Doctor what sort of forklift is silent? It's not possible, they're loud and clumsy looking. The reason why we ended up playing about out there was because there was hardly anyone else up there." She crossed her arms and stayed close to him. They didn't turn on the lights and were basically relying on the sonic screwdriver to act as a torch. "All that was up there was flowers, trees and a bunch of creepy statues."

"Automatonophobia," The Doctor said while looking to the side at her. "That's the fear of anything which roughly resembles a human."

"Automatonophobia," Phil repeated slowly trying to pronounce it right. He gave a nod and a smile, she just smiled happily getting the word right. "But seriously statues are unneeded." She shook her head. "They bring nothing to a garden. Garden gnomes are the worse!"

"Stop hating against the poor garden gnomes, it's not their fault you're afraid of them."

"I am not afraid of them!" Phil exclaimed, Doctor just smiled and looked around. They were currently walking down the isles which had lawn mowers and other garden appliances on the shelves. "I just think they're a little creepy. With their happy smiles and...fishing rods..."

"What?" He laughed and turned to her, Phil winced at the bright light of the screwdriver, "Sorry!" He said and directed the screwdriver in another direction. "Not all garden gnomes have fishing rods."

"I thought you were going to say not all garden gnomes have happy smiles."

"Well I've not discovered a miserable looking garden gnome in all my time of travelling. But then again there is a first time for everything." He mused and started walking again, Phil walked after him quickly. The dark still bothered her, "Achluophobia," Doctor said slowly while looking down at her quickly. "Fear of the dark." He looked at her a little sadly, "It still bothers you."

"Of course it does! It isn't every day that I get attacked, and shot, by moving shadows."

"Sorry Phil."

"It honestly isn't your fault, it's my fault for being so awesome."

"You seriously have been around my company to long. Your ego is starting to get boosted by every little detail."

"At least you just admitted to the slight tendency you have to boost your own ego." Phil giggled and put her hands in her pockets, he just pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up you and help me find the TARDIS."

"Aye aye sir!"

"What did I say about being called sir?"

"You don't like it." Phil said while scuffling along beside him. They eventually got to the end of the long isle, nodding his head, Doctor gestured to batteries and torches at the end of the opposite isle. Getting the hint Phil ran over and pulled a packet of batteries off of the rail along with two torches. Ripping the packet open Phil quickly slipped two batteries into one of the torches, turning it on she handed it to him. Putting the screwdriver back into his jacket pocket Doctor waved the torch around, Phil looked up at him oddly.

"Are you having fun?"

"So much!" Doctor grinned childishly while waving the torch around some more. Phil shook her head lightly, slipping two batteries into the torch she had left she switched it on.


	68. Chapter 68

68

"I know we're meant to be having some serious business moment and all," Phil sat down and started to swing slightly on a hanging seat. "And I know a garden centre is to human for you, and extremely boring but it can be fun."

The Doctor sat at a garden bench near her, he just had a mopy sulking expression on. He still couldn't believe how big of a place this was, and was shocked that something as obvious as the TARDIS could be so hard to find.

He flicked his eyes up to look at her, not completely believing her words. Phil puffed out her cheeks and exhaled slowly. "Don't look at me like that! She's in here somewhere we just need to find out where."

"I know that Phil."

"Then stop looking so miserable, being miserable doesn't suit you." Phil gave a nod and swung on the seat and jumped out of it. Walking up to him she put the strap of the torch around her wrist and held her hands out to him. "Come on Doctor, cheer up! Lets go find the TARDIS." Phil smiled and wriggled her fingers. He looked from her outstretched hands to her, smiling slowly he put his hands in hers and got pulled to stand.

Phil grinned and pulled him down some isles, still gripping onto one of his hands. "I know you don't believe me when I said this place can be fun." Phil gave him a sidewards glance, "Permission to show you how?"

"Please do Phil, you have my undivided attention." He said a little sourly, Phil pouted and wagged a finger at him. He was still in a sulky mood, but in fairness he didn't look as sulky as he just did. Picking up her pace and pulling him along Phil was aiming to go to the light department of the store. When it boiled down to it, he had a very good reason to be sulky. But he did say that the TARDIS was always discovered again, so she figured he shouldn't be as sulky.

Stopping at the isle she waved her spare hand at him, The Doctor looked around boredly and then looked at her. "Yes Phil?"

"Screwdriver please."

"But I don't know what you're going to do with it!"

"Hand it over."

"But why?"

"Because I'm trying to cheer you up!" Phil frowned and looked at him seriously, relenting he took to patting his trouser pockets and then his jacket pockets. Eventually he pulled it out of its hiding place and gave her a wary look.

"Be careful with it please."

"Doctor! I have used it before...and I did have my own."

"You really should keep it with you, you never know when you need a sonic screwdriver."

"But you said it was to much power for a human."

"In a jokey sense of; you could possibly have it."

"But if I did it would render your one practically useless."

"Nonsense! It won't be rendered useless, it just won't be used as much."

"Doctor are you possibly depressed right this minute? Or are you not feeling well? Because you have just given me permission to use the screwdriver I stole, for most moments in our day. You wouldn't ever, and I mean _ever_, let me use something alien! You relent with my watch only because I think you see it has a use." Phil finished and scratched her neck in thought.

Beside her, The Doctor thought over her words and gave a slow nod. "I'm tired Phil." He said eventually, "Maybe," he started to say and then stopped. Phil looked up at him, he just rolled his eyes in her direction and chose not to finish his sentence.

Phil looked up at him sadly, she didn't want to admit it but he did look very tired and slightly deflated by this whole moment. It seemed like this situation had happened to many times and he had just given up, given up on something which she couldn't pin down.

Looking at the object in her hand Phil sighed lightly, she never realized until now how it weighed. It wasn't overly heavy but that didn't mean the sonic screwdriver was light. Looking up she lifted her arm up to the nearest light. It just so happened that the first light near her was a chandelier, as soon as light flooded into the light bulb, she had to blink loads to adjust her eyes. Looking at the floor she smiled at the crystal reflections which were shining on the floor.

There was one thing Phil was certain about when it came to The Doctor. He was a big child at heart – or in this case, hearts – as such big children liked shiny things, also big children loved shiny things which lit up.

Hence why Phil dragged him to the light department, the amount of shiny looking lights and light shades there were just to many to count. Much like a magpie to a shiny object, or a moth to the flame, The Doctor looked up at the chandelier and reached up to start poking at it.

Leaving him to poking the chandelier, Phil walked up to another light. This one was just a regular floor lamp, but the light it gave off blinded her yet again. Turning the corner Phil frowned at the dark space in front of her, looking over her shoulder it was exactly the same. The only light source was beside her thanks to the two lights she turned on.

Picking up the torch, the strap was still around her wrist, she turned it on. Walking slowly around the corner Phil looked around the isle she was now standing in front of. She could peer through the spaces on the shelves to see The Doctor walking down the isle. Looking at the screwdriver still in her hand she aimed it at the nearest light, it turned on which made him jump and rub his eyes.

"I'm blind!"

"Sorry!" Phil said while running back around, she laughed at his dazed expression. "I'm really sorry!"

"I will get revenge on you for that, mark my words Philippa!"

"Ooh! I'm scared!" She gave him the screwdriver back when he waved his hand at her.

After the vision returned to his eyes he turned and looked at the lights, lifting up his arm he pointed the screwdriver in there direction. With one simple motion they turned out which left the only light source being the torch Phil was gripping onto.

"You should be, you'll never know when the revenge shall happen until it has happened!" He grinned and tapped her on the nose with the screwdriver before pocketing it. Phil smiled and laughed, he looked at her confused when she still stood giggling after several seconds. "I don't get it, what's so funny? Are we near some sort of gas leak?"

Phil shook her head and put a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. "I'm happy."

"That's good! I'm happy that you're happy."

Phil nodded and held out her hand, Doctor put his hand in hers and walked towards another isle. "I'm happy that you've cheered up." She said after a few minutes of silence. He looked at her quickly before shining his torch around. "We will find her, Doctor."

"I know we will Phil, but that doesn't mean I can't get bored and tired of moments like these." He sighed. "Also, you are not to have a screwdriver. Mainly because it is to much power for a human, and yes you'll render mine near on useless. And no, I don't relent with the watch, I actually hate you wearing that thing. Humans and teleporters! It's not a good mix! And more importantly, yes you're absolutely right, I would never let you use something alien. When a day pops up that I catch you using something alien I will lecture you on so many levels that you'd wish you'd never used whatever it was." Doctor said, when he finished he gave Phil a swift nod. She just smiled more, "People don't usually look so happy when they've had a slight telling off." He stated obviously.

Phil shook her head and swung her arm, which caused his to swing too. "Your form of telling me off is more like a normal ramble." She tugged on his hand more and turned a corner. He pouted and went to retort only to suffer a finger being pointed at up at him.


	69. Chapter 69

69

"We've searched all of down here. Where else is there to check?"

"Upstairs for one, outside for another."

"Do we have to go outside? Outside usually means cold, and...garden gnomes."

"Seriously you have such a problem with them!" The Doctor pushed Phil through a set of double doors which he'd just unlocked with the screwdriver. She whined and wriggled around in his grasp, "Quit squirming Phil!" He exclaimed while keeping a grip on her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him, narrowing her eyes she went to say something only to get beaten to it. "This doesn't look normal."

"Well-"

"No Phil, no not a time for your sarcasm, look around." The Doctor looked around the outside. Phil huffed and eventually looked around too.

"Oh."

"Exactly, one big oh." He let go of her shoulders which caused her to stumble back slightly. Making sure she caught her balance he took off looking around. The outside department which was meant to be for the plants and apparently, sheds. Was covered, literally, covered in vines. Touching the green leaves on one Doctor frowned and looked around.

"I guess this isn't normal?" He turned and looked at Phil, she'd been to quiet and thought he'd point the question at her. Although he already knew the answer. Frowning he flicked his eyes over the spot where the black curly haired woman was once standing in.

"Phil!" He shouted and pushed a vine out of the way, "Are you hiding?" Slowly walking over to where she was standing he waved his hands over the spot. "Well you've not turned invisible. Just so you know I usually win at hide and seek!" He grinned and turned on his heels, twiddling his fingers slightly he frowned.

Seeing a roughly made path he smiled, walking he picked up his pace and humbly walked along the vine laden pathway. He had to duck and dodge out of some which were hanging low. "Phil! Phil! Philippa where are you?" Doctor exclaimed while kicking a pebble on the ground. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. The path behind him was covered with vines and foliage, yet the path in front of him was clear, well clearer than the path behind him. "Huh, that's strange." Crouching he picked up pieces of vines which had been snapped and broken. Looking at the end he raised an eyebrow and looked up. Dropping the vine he stood up slowly, "Oh dear. Well, this is unexpected." Running a hand through his dark hair he waved a hand at Phil. She was standing stock still pushed as far as humanly possible up against a hedge. It was her own choice to be that close to the plant.

Standing in front of her with arms slightly extended was a very familiar statue.

"This isn't helping me. I think my fear of statues has just boosted."

"Phil I want you to do something for me."

"Uh-huh." She nodded slowly, he couldn't help but smile, even in trouble she would listen to him instead of irrationally ramble. Although granted she did do that the odd few times.

"Without taking your eyes off of that, move as slowly as you can."

"Ok."

"And Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Don't blink."

"What?"

"You blink you will die."

"Gee, that's erm," she slithered along the hedge slowly while glaring holes at the statue nearest to her. "Really filling me with confidence."

"Come on Phil you're almost there!" The Doctor said while seeing her nearing him out of the corner of his eyes. Feeling a hand suddenly wrap around his wrist and then another the two backed off slowly.

"It's a statue."

"No," he shook his head. "It just looks like one."

"What is it?"

"Well," Doctor picked up his pace slightly when Phil had to rub one eye – while keeping the other open – and then do the same to the other eye. She was so close to blinking, and as soon as she would do so would the first Weeping Angel statue move.

"Lets just say, they're the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely," he paused. "Can you see both of them?"

"Yes."

"Keep looking at them for me Phil," he quickly glanced behind them. There were none behind them and they were nearing the doors. Looking back at Phil, he rolled his eyes slowly. Grabbing a hold of her shoulders he ran towards the doors. "Keep staring at 'em Phil!" He said while practically jumping through the doors. Landing in a heap on the floor he looked at Phil who was repeatedly blinking and rubbing her eyes. Jumping up he shut the doors and locked them with the screwdriver.

"Are you alright?" He crouched next to Phil, she sat cross legged still blinking repeatedly.

"Uh-huh I think so."

"Phil I need to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Did you look it in the eyes?" She looked up at him and frowned. "It's important." He said deadly serious, he vividly remembered Amys unfortunate run in with one of them who in fact ended up effecting her eyes.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Phil gave a nod and looked at him. "When we went out there, you went off to eye up the plants and I felt a pang."

"You didn't think to tell me of this apparent pang?"

"Sorry." Phil said sounding incredibly sorry. "I've wandered from you before and been alright."

"Phil," he sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to her he helped her stand. "They could have killed you in a blink of an eye. Quite literally, that is how they kill. Only they don't really kill you, they send you back in time. You die before you're even born."

"That's horrible."

"They are the Weeping Angels, everything about their name is enough. Add horrible to the list of names." He said slowly, Phil looked up at him and then towards the door. She paled slightly and opened her mouth to say something. The Doctor turned and looked, shadows were moving very slowly along the path. The grip on his hand tightened dramatically. "Ow! Phil!"

"What? I'm scared!"

"You know I think that's the first time I've heard you admit that."

"They're moving statues! That's utterly terrifying!"

"We're amongst your worst fears then."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor didn't answer but nodded backwards, Phil looked around. "Of course," she said. She had completely forgotten that they were in fact in a dark warehouse. Least of all that warehouse be a garden centre and a horribly orange painted one at that.

"Well by looks of things there's only two." He said thoughtfully, "Those doors aren't going to hold them though."

"What?" Phil exclaimed, he rubbed his ears, her raised voice echoed loudly around the empty building. He eyed her up, "They're stone Phil! Not a lot can stop stone. The only thing which is against them is quantum locking."

"What's that?"

"You look at them, and they're stone. Look away and the real them appears."

"By real them you mean that," Phil held her hands up and clawed her hands and stood stock still, she even went as far as impersonating their facial expressions when they'd moved. The Doctor nodded and crossed his arms.

"Not a bad impression Phil I have to admit."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Phil?"

"If we're looking at each other...whose looking at the doors?"

"Ah!" He waved a hand at her. "Very good point you have there Phil," he lowered his hand and slowly looked towards the doors. Phil did the same, the two angels were standing at the double doors with a blank look on their faces.

"Why are they here?"

"There's got to be something here."

"...It's a garden centre, choose your pick of things."

"No Phil, I don't mean they've popped in to do some shopping! I mean there's got to...be...oh."

"What?" Phil frowned yet stayed staring at the statues beyond the glass door. If what The Doctor had said was true, they'd smash through the door easily as if it weren't there, or if it was made out of paper.

"What did that 'oh' mean? That means something! That always means something! Is it a bad thing?"

"Calm thoughts Phil, you're rambling." He pointed out simply, there was that irrational fear he was thinking of earlier on. "Phil, they feed off of energy."

"Do you mean like the Spheretors? They fed off of energy too."

"Yes Phil," Doctor smiled. He was happy that she'd remembered them, when he thought about it both were rather similar. Both looked statue-esque, both fed off of energy – be that from a person or something else. The only difference was; the Weeping Angels were so much more dangerous and their fear factor was so much more higher.


	70. Chapter 70

70

"They're similar, but those," he pointed slowly to the angels. "Are tad more scary."

"A tad? A tad? They're terrifying! I'm going to be having nightmares for a week!"

"Calm thoughts Phil." Doctor repeated himself, he heard Phil in take a breath and then exhale slowly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, everybody freaks out when confronted by their fears."

"So you mean," she paused. The two of them hadn't moved at all and were just staring at the angels. "If they feed off of energy...they get that energy from where ever they can?"

"Yes, essentially, well done Phil! I didn't even need tell you the answer this time!"

"I'm catching on."

"You caught on ages ago. You just like me explaining all."

"Tangent Doctor."

"Ah yes, thanks Phil." Putting a hand on her shoulder he took a step back and so did she. One of the angels had moved, Phil shook her head slightly. "Sorry I couldn't help it." She said quietly, he gave a nod although she couldn't see it.

"They went after the TARDIS once before."

"You think they're going to do that again?"

"Most likely. What I think has happened is these two lonely angels are stuck here, yet again. What perfect place to live than a busying garden centre?"

"I could think of better places."

"Same here, but we shouldn't judge where people choose to live." Doctor pointed out simply. "They've killed people here," Phil tensed slightly, he still had his hand on her shoulder. Giving it a light squeeze he sighed. "We couldn't have done anything Phil."

"I know it's just..."

"I know, trust me I know." Frowning he reached down and held onto her hand. "Get ready to run."

"What? What...what about quantum locking..?"

"Phil there's only so long I can go without blinking for. My eyes feel like their burning and are permanently going to be open." He paused, "Running is idiotic but it's all we can do for now."

"What if there's more in here?"

"We've searched in here remember? There weren't."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"We never searched the third level."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"Ah...well...now that's just a whole different kettle of fish."

"Who says that saying anymore?"

"Not now Phil," Doctor gave her hand a squeeze, tightening her grip on his hand Phil ran as quickly as she could when he sprinted off as quickly as he could. The two ran past the isles which they'd spent what seemed like hours walking down and looking over.

Eventually The Doctor slowed down and looked around. They were in the dark, Phil stood beside him shaking like a leaf. He looked at her, he could vaguely see her in the darkness. He reached up with his torch and turned it on.

Standing near the isles which had the lights were two angels.

"I never heard them break the doors."

"Neither did I."

"Doctor?"

"Don't state the obvious Phil," he said slowly while edging backwards. "Is there any near us?" Phil reached up with her torch and flicked it around the isles near them. They were near the back of the building which lead to the storage part.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"We're near a door right? Go through Phil, but slowly." Doctor pushed Phil in the direction of the door while eyeing up the angels. "What do you want?" He mused although he knew full well that he wasn't going to get an answer back. They weren't like Angel Bob, these two hadn't stolen someone else's voice. Feeling Phil hold onto his hand tightly he walked back and through the doorway, sliding it shut he looked around. There were storage boxes everywhere.

"We can't leave them here."

"How do we get them out?"

"I don't know," he shook his head and looked at her. "Phil I really dislike to scare you but, they have the ability to effect anything which stares them in the eyes. Anything could be an angel."

"...Anything?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains why I'm scared of garden gnomes."

He couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Now you admit you're scared."

"Shh," Phil waved a hand at him and went to walk forward. She didn't get to far though because The Doctor gave her jacket a tug.

"No wandering, I mean it more now than ever."

"Ok." Phil nodded and then jumped, there was the crashing sound they were both waiting for as soon as they'd turned their backs to the two angels outside the door. "They're in."

"Four. There's four of them."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Doctor just gave her a look. "You're right, either way this is bad right?"

"Yes, numbers truly mean nothing Phil."

"So...they're after the TARDIS again?"

"Yes," he gave a nod. "I believe so, I mean they must have been here a while feeding off of people who come close to them. They must have sensed the TARDIS and well...nabbed her."

"Nabbed her? Doctor how can angels steal the TARDIS?"

"Not everyone pays attention. For all the people passing by knew it was some sort of weird art statement."

"Art statement? What; 'The Angels and the Police Box'? As a statement that means the angels defying authority and the police. It doesn't take into consideration doctors, or any other emergency service."

"Thanks Phil for picking that apart, I see college had its uses."

"Yup!" She smiled, Doctor looked at her a little sadly. "What's with that look?"

"Phil if they can't get into the TARDIS they will go for you." He said obviously and bluntly. She needed to know this piece of information.

"So I just won't let them get me." She said defiantly, The Doctor smiled and gave a nod. He was somewhat proud of her resistance and apparent calmness towards the fact that four Weeping Angels could possibly gang up on her.

"So what's in here huh? Lawn mowers, some sort of table." The Doctor was reading labels on the storage boxes. Phil went to go look at some only to get a tug on her jacket sleeve. "No wandering remember?"

"Now more than ever, yes I now have it memorized." Phil rolled her eyes, he grinned and clapped his hands together. Looking around the room quickly he looked at her, "We need to find something in here which is so inspirational and handy that it'll help us escape alive. As well as delaying the angels."

"Right." Phil gave a nod and flashed her torch around. She pulled a face and looked up at him. "I don't see anything inspirational."

"Nor do I."

"We're stuck aren't we?"

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed and went strolling off to another set of boxes. Phil trailed after him silently. "Alright maybe we're a little stuck, just a little though." He held his fore finger and thumb together with the most tiniest gap between them. "But I've been in worse situations, I shall tell you some sometime if we get out of here alive. Come on Phil don't look so defeated where did all that confidence suddenly go to?"

"I'm panging."

"You're what?"

"The pang, it's like hammering on a wall only inside my head...my stomach hurts too." Phil rubbed her stomach and frowned. Flashing the torch up to her, she winced and squinted her eyes. The first thought which popped into The Doctors head was that Phil had in fact looked one of the angels in the eye. This would mean that she would slowly but surely get effected by it. Sighing he had to remind himself that she said she didn't.

"Can you describe it as anything else?" He questioned while quickly walking around and looking at the labels on the boxes. He was trying to find anything that would aid them right now. Phil stood next to him thinking.

"Someone's trying to get in."

"You mean the TARDIS."

"Y-yeah I guess I do."

"Well you just clarified that they have found her." He walked down an isle of boxes, Phil walked quickly after him. "We just need to find her too! And when we do we have to make sure they've not got their grubby little stone mits on her. Or even in her...they've not got in have they?"

"No." Phil paused, "They're just banging on the door." She raised an eyebrow, "Knock knock."

"Whose there?"

Phil pushed some boxes which weren't very heavy out of the way. "Imminent death."

"That joke isn't very funny, but it is very true." Doctor gave her a look and then crossed his arms. Phil stood with a sulky expression on her face. "Stop looking like that Phil! We'll get out."

"I know we will it's just. In all fairness you're not the one with the hammering in your head."

"Is it really, and I mean, really painful?"

"Well it's nagging but it does hurt."

"Right! Chop chop Phil! Let us find something to help us out!"

"Ok!"

"I don't much like being cornered in a room, doesn't usually work out very well for the people on the other side."

"Rat in a trap, and the rat fights back huh?"

"More or less."

"So much for you describing yourself as a coward."

"I am not always cowardly! I am very good at being heroic and brave."

"I know," Phil smiled and wiped some dust off some boxes. "Seriously I don't know how long some of these have been here for but they need a clean."

"People don't usually clean cardboard."

"True," she nodded and gave a shrug. "Found anything?"

"No, you?" Doctor peeked out from a stack of boxes. He had relented to letting Phil wander slightly. Shaking her head she suddenly nodded happily, "You have?"

"Possibly," she pulled a box off of a shelf, with help from him. Doctor took a step back and eyed the box up. Phil ripped into it and pulled something out, blinking and looking at his reflecting he took to straightening out his jacket and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Quit preening!"

"What?" He shook his head and looked at Phil, she was peering around the mirror. "Come on then, explain the mirror."

"Medusa."

"Medusa?"

"Well...her look turned people to stone, like freeze frame frozen."

"Yeah I know what she did thanks, I don't need a history lesson." Doctor put his hands in his pocket and then jumped to take the mirror from Phil when her grip was loosening on it. "We don't want you smashing it Phil! Seven years bad luck doesn't bode well with me."

"Nor me." Propping the mirror against the shelving units. She eyed herself up, this earned her a smirk and a finger being pointed in her direction. "Sorry." Pausing to turn away from the mirror she looked at him. "Quantum locking, you said that...that when you look at them they're stone. But what if they look at themselves?"

"That's actually very smart Phil well done."

"Thank you Doctor, I believe some of your smarts are rubbing off on me."

"How brilliant is that? Although a little creepy, just don't get to many smarts from me. Having a person run around as intelligent as myself will be disturbing to see." Giving a shudder he smiled at Phil. "You know the first time I met them they got beat by the same sort of tactic you just schemed up."

"Will it work?"

"Yes, I'm rather sure it will."

"Excellent! Now we just need to find three more mirrors and come up with some sort of idea to get them to look into them."


	71. Chapter 71

71

"So...run through plan Medusa again for me."

"Phil! Pay more attention," sighing and pushing himself off from a stack of boxes which had tables in them The Doctor walked up to where she was sitting. "We have the mirrors," he dramatically waved his arms in the direction of them. "We have the angels." He pulled a face and wriggled his fingers towards the door. "We have...erm...huh."

"We don't have anything else."

"No that's true." He gave a nod. "We just need a way to get to them without freaking out."

"You'd freak out over them too?"

The Doctor gave her a look before reaching out and patting her on the head. "Shhh, I don't freak out over them! I don't freak out over anything."

"Doctor you're patting is turning into slight whacking." Phil winced and then smiled when he stopped.

"Sorry Phil."

"Tis alright." Shrugging she looked up at him, she was currently perched on one of the shelves. "Can I just say, I don't think I'll ever be visiting this place again."

"Nor me."

"You wouldn't visit it anyway! Like heck would you visit here again."

"True this place is way to..." Looking around Doctor deliberated his words. "Orange." Phil laughed and nodded totally agreeing with him. "So!" Clapping his hands he took two steps back from her and raised an eyebrow. "Mirrors, angels, sonic screwdriver, my whit and brilliance and your cowardly bravery. Are we ready?"

"Cowardly bravery?"

"You're struggling to make sense of that Phil, not a time to be confused because we're off!" The Doctor waved a hand at her and then picked up the nearest mirror. Phil jumped into action soon after him.

"Fork lift!"

"You don't know how to drive!"

"Nor do you."

"...I do."

"That was so hesitant, Doctor. Do you know how to drive anything which isn't the TARDIS?"

"I'm not letting you wing driving a fork lift. Scratch that, don't even go near a fork lift! Hold on, double scratch that, I'm not allowing you near a fork lift, to improvise driving one to ram into them." He rambled and shook his head, looking at her he pouted. "Hesitant? Yes! I already told you I know how to drive other modes of transport. Why do you not believe me?" He whined and put the mirror he was carrying next to the door. It was very silent out there, not that the angels made any noise anyway. One of their strengths was to be silent. It bothered him, they could easily have broken through the door. They knew that the two of them were in here, so why hadn't they?

Phil popped up next to him and leant another mirror next to the wall. She looked up at him, "You alright Doctor?"

"Yes I'm thinking."

"Be careful, doing a lot of that can be dangerous."

"Me thinking in general is dangerous." He said slowly, he flicked his eyes down to look at her. Phil just smiled lightly and nodded slowly.

"Fear your brain and its mighty thoughts."

"Quit boosting my brains ego," he rolled his eyes and ran over to the remaining mirrors. Phil trotted after him.

"How do we do this?" She questioned while heaving a mirror up and struggling to carry it over to the wall. "I mean, once they see themselves they will freeze right? And like, what do we do with them then? We can't leave them, someone will move the mirrors and when they do they'll get zapped."

"You had to point out the most obvious problem of our plan."

"Sorry."

"In all honesty I don't know."

"You're winging it again."

"Yes! But aren't I doing it brilliantly?"

"As usual."

"Thanks Phil," smiling and pinching her cheek he nodded towards the door, suddenly in a serious manner. "We're just a bonus. Think of us as the complimentary chocolates which are given after a meal in a restaurant, that sounds weird." Running a hand through his hair he nodded quickly and clicked his fingers. "We're not the main targets. Yes they'll go for us if we blink or look away, but they're main target is the TARDIS, yet again."

"Ok."

"As such even knowing they're not really after us, do not let your guard down. I don't think you need me to tell you that if you do get zapped back in time it'll take me a while to find you."

"You'd come and find me?"

"Of course Phil! Silly question to ask."

"Aw," Phil smiled and rocked on her heels. "Continue."

"Right, we have precautions out of the way. Now onto the main plan," he paused and put a hand against one of the mirrors. "If we manage to link the two together once it's been looked into we'll be able to move them."

"...We can touch them?"

"Well see Phil, that's when your fork lift comes into it."

"It's not mine."

"Well you're the one who had the bad past experience with one. So that fork lift is now deemed yours for the moment alright?"

"Ok."

"Brilliant, so as you can clearly tell these lot like to travel in teams. Where there's one, they'll be another."

"Divide and conquer?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well I don't know really."

"Can't you use some fantastical screwdriver, alien awesome skills?"

"My skills are rather awesome, but they're not the most easiest folks to deal with."

"You sure I can't just drive into them with the fork lift?"

"That would kill them. I may not be up for their company but I don't exactly want them dead. Let alone you killing them, that doesn't bode well with me at all."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"If they're targeting the TARDIS...then...what will happen if we manage to find her and leave?"

"I guess they'll just go back to being statues in this horrid orange building." Doctor looked up at the ceiling and then at her. "That's even more of a dangerous idea than our original one."

"Running around avoiding them, while trying to find the TARDIS. Yes you're right, it's bonkers. But then again, our original plan of trying to dispatch them was a rather failing idea."

"There'll be a lot of running Phil."

"You say that like I should be scared of running."

"It's not the running which will be scaring you." He said simply, Phil shuddered and nodded. He did have a very valid point. "Come on then, lets sort these mirrors out."

"I'm not smashing one for hand held uses."

"Nor am I, I already said seven years bad luck doesn't bode well with me." The two looked at each other then at the mirrors. "Lets find some smaller ones." Nodding they set off to find some smaller mirrors which were a lot lighter to carry.

Eventually they managed to find some which were designed to be hung in bathrooms. "These are much better."

"I suggest we walk as fast as possible."

"Alright."

The Doctor looked at the door and then at her. "Are you ready?"

"Not really."

"You're just annoyed because you don't get to drive the fork lift."

"I don't really want to drive it anyway."

Reaching out slowly The Doctor unlocked the door with the screwdriver, pushing the door open the two were greeted by darkness. There were no angels awaiting them outside the door. Phil frowned, she really thought there'd be one right in front of the door.

"There was four." The Doctor sighed, "I've faced a lot more than four."

"You're talking to yourself."

"Oops." He looked over his shoulder at her, reaching into his pocket he tugged out the TARDIS key. It was still glowing, now more than ever. "Lets go Phil."

"A-ok."


	72. Chapter 72

72

Stepping out from the safety of the storage room the two looked around. Phil lifted the torch up and flashed it around. The store looked very much like it did when they first entered. Empty and dark. There were no angels lurking near them, yet Phil stick clutched onto the mirror as if it were a shield.

The Doctor looked at the key and frowned, he'd lowered the mirror he had and looked around. He was trying to determine which direction to go in. Lifting his arm up he smiled faintly, the higher the key was to the ceiling the more it glowed.

"You mean to say if we went up there to begin with, we could have not encountered them?"

"Apparently."

"Oh this is karma for something isn't it?"

"It may possibly be."

"That's mean."

"That's karma." Doctor smiled and squinted in the darkness. "Where are the stairs?"

"I have no clue."

"Thanks for that Phil."

"You're welcome."

Reaching out and holding onto her spare hand The Doctor flashed the torch around. He was trying to find the doorway from where they were standing. He knew he wouldn't be able to see it, they'd obviously need to move.

"Phil in your work place...places, where was the employee part located?"

"Working in cafés is a lot different than working in a garden centre."

"I know that! But I merely want to know."

"Usually in a corner." Doctor looked at her weirdly. "What? The door is in the corner usually, which leads to the staff room."

"You just answered; in a corner. I just have the mental image of you as well as your fellow workers crowded around in a corner drinking tea and sharing civil – but boring – mundane conversation."

"My conversations are never boring, or mundane."

"I know, you hold a conversation very well Phil. Your work colleagues on the other hand I highly doubt. They in fact looked incredibly boring. And angry, more of the angry than the boring." He slowly took off walking while holding onto Phils hand still. They were moving at a slow pace, if given the chance The Doctor knew full well that Phil would run as fast as she could. Running was a rather unwise idea, especially considering their foe at the moment was far quicker than either of them. Running or not, they'd get got.

Sighing and looking around The Doctor frowned at the door in front of them, "Fire escape."

"We have to go back."

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have those moments when the hairs go up on the back of your neck?"

"I do."

"You know that usually represents being watched, it's your sixth sense kicking in. Are you having one right now?"

"Yup. You?"

"Indeed I am."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"They're behind us aren't they?"

The Doctor lifted the mirror up and quickly turned – while taking Phil with him – and flashed the torch up at the angel in front of them. It instantly froze with a eerily peaceful look on its face and an arm half outstretched towards them. Its hand was partially open and it looked like it was just reaching towards them as casually as anything.

"I think to answer your question; yes."

"What do we do?"

"Well we can blink because I just did."

"What? What if the mirror idea failed?"

"Calm thoughts Phil."

"Sorry," taking a breath she sighed slowly. Opening her eyes she looked at the angel. "I'm never looking at angels the same way again."

"Move slowly Phil, keep your eyes on it." The Doctor slowly edged around the statue while tugging Phil with him. "I need you to do something."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No, sorry."

"Come on then."

"Walk backwards while keeping an eye on it."

"Oh good god...I hate you right now you know that right?" Phil said sourly, the two of them were away from the angel and were both facing it. The Doctor turned and looked the other way.

"You don't hate me, you're just scared. That's fear talking."

"True."

"You couldn't hate me."

"Maybe we should have this conversation another time? But you're right, I couldn't. Can we go now? I need to blink."

"Blink quickly Phil and then we'll go." The Doctor kept his eyes on the statue, Phil blinked several times and nodded. "Lets go then." He walked briskly while keeping a tight grip on her hand still. The two of them were silent both concentrating in their separate roles. The Doctor was in charge of guiding her and for looking for the door upstairs. Phils job was to keep an eye on the angel which she still had barely in her sights.

"When I can't see it anymore can I turn around?"

"Phil there's a problem with that."

"What's that?"

"Once you can't see it, it'll move."

"I'm a lookout!" She exclaimed terrified. The Doctor winced slightly but gave a nod, he suddenly realized she couldn't see this gesture and answered a quiet; yes. "What's the likelihood of there being loads upstairs?"

"There was four, if there were more we'd see them. I have to say Phil your skill of walking backwards is amazing."

"Ah well...skill I never knew I had." She smiled, her smile dropped though when she lost sight of the angel. Holding up the mirror she blinked a few times and lowered it. Letting out a small scream and jumping, she breathed heavily. Standing a few paces away was the angel, although it's placid disposition had gone and all that remained now was a bared teeth clawed statue.

The Doctor didn't even need to ask what had happened, he picked up his pace which caused Phil to stumble slightly but she still managed to walk backwards as best as she could. "Almost there Phil!" He cheered happily when he saw a door with; _Authorized Access. Staff Only,_ stuck in big bold writing on it. He pulled out the screwdriver with his spare hand and managed to unlock it. Pulling Phil inside he gave the angel a dodgy look before shutting the door.

Phil let out a heavy sigh and leaned against her knees, she had leant the mirror against the wall near her. "Oh god...that was...horrible."

"Sorry Phil."

"It's alright." She held a hand up at him and waved it casually. "I may have said some things in the heat of the moment."

"Apology accepted."

"Good! I am sorry for saying I hate you though."

The Doctor gave a small smile and a nod, looking at the stairs near them he pulled out the TARDIS key. It shone so brightly that they could have just used it as a torch instead of the actual torch Phil was still gripping onto.

"Well she's close!" The Doctor beamed and ran excitedly up the stairs, Phil plucked up the mirror and ran after him. She bumped into him however when he'd stopped abruptly at the top. Peering over his shoulder she groaned. The last three were up here. One had its hands over her face, Phil thought that was a little ironic, it was really playing up to the weeping part of its name. The second stood idly looking into space, and the third one had an arm draped over its face, its other arm was slightly bent across its stomach.

"Three against two! Ha! What great odds are these?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Phil." He gave her a grin, she frowned confused by his sudden happiness. Standing in between the angels however was the blue police box they'd been searching for. The angels were standing in an almost triangle, if there was just one person it'd be near impossible to get past them.

"I think most people call this the home stretch."

"Or so close yet so far."

"Ever the optimist aren't you?"

"Sorry," Phil shuddered slightly. "It's just...them..."

"I know, lets go. Keep your mirror aimed at one...and well you get the picture."

"Are we really going to just leave them? Un-quantum locked?"

"We don't have a choice."

"Ok."

"Ready?"

"Sure." Phil gave a nod and the next thing she knew she was being tugged towards the TARDIS quickly. She barely had time to let out a yelp when one moved, she didn't have time to do anything else before she got pushed into the TARDIS. The Doctor gave a triumphant grin and slammed the door shut again.

Running up to the console he quickly flicked dials and pushed buttons, Phil had only a fraction of a second to grip onto something as the TARDIS kicked into life.


	73. Chapter 73

73

"Philly!" Carrie practically threw herself at her cousin when she opened the door. "John!" Even The Doctor got greeted with a hug. He was a little startled by this, Carrie had never greeted him before in such a way. Just as the hug got registered in his head did Carrie jump away from him and run up the stairs.

"We'll see ourselves in then Carrie," Phil muttered and walked into the house. The Doctor walked behind her. Peering into the living room she frowned, Darren was slouched in a chair. "Oi."

"Oh hello."

"Whatcha doing?"

"College work. What are you two doing?"

"We're visiting."

"Technically you haven't gone anywhere." Darren explained while writing in a pad of paper and then looking quickly at the book next to him.

"Really?"

"Yup," Darren lowered his pen and eyed them both. "We only say you two like...two days ago?"

"Wow."

"You're still not used to this time skipping stuff are you?"

"No." While the cousins had been talking The Doctor had strayed away from the living room and soon found himself in the kitchen. He walked backwards slowly though, he ended up bumping into Phil. Who in turn jumped and looked at him oddly.

"Your uncles home."

"Oops, forgot to tell you." Darren said and paid attention to his book again. He totally missed the childish glare which The Doctor sent in his direction. There was absolutely nothing wrong with their uncle, it was just he seemed to ask more questions than his wife.

Phil gripped onto the tweed sleeve of The Doctor and tugged him into the living room. Darren looked at them and then lowered his pen again. "What have you two been up to then huh?"

"Well we just came back from B & Q."

"I hate that place."

"I know same here!"

"It's to orange," The Doctor shuddered, he had honestly never seen so much orange congregated in one place. It was an eyesore to say the least.

"What? Did you blow a fuse in your box?" Darren hadn't personally seen the TARDIS, but he did enough internet research to know what it looks like. The Doctor pulled a face which was meant to resemble shock. Phil ran a hand down her face. She soon learnt; never say anything bad about the TARDIS. That line of conversation just involved The Doctor lecturing and saying how brilliant the machine is and all the things which it was capable of.

"I take that insult to heart, I mean hearts. How dare you! Not that that's the first time I've had a petty comment like that, but even still. I expected a better comment from you Darren."

"Hearts?"

"Oops."

Phil sighed and tugged her cousins book from him, she flicked through it. At college he was studying computers, or something like that. She couldn't think of a more befitting topic for him to study in.

"I thought I heard voices," The Doctor couldn't help but sit stock still with a expression very reminiscent of a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Hello uncle!" Phil exclaimed happily and leapt up to give the man a hug.

This was a request from Phil, after experience they had in that horrid orange excuse of a building. She'd asked if she could visit home, just for comfort sakes. He agreed of course, "Hello John."

"Hello sir." He smiled kindly, the man never really took a shining to him unlike Phils aunt. Each time the two visited she'd fuss over him like he was just another family member. It was a rather nice feeling actually. To be accepted into a family so easily, and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Hello sir," Darren mimicked him once his dad had walked out of the house declaring he needed to go to work. The Doctor shot another glare in his direction which caused the teenager to pout. Phil sat back down and looked at him.

"Stop it."

"He started it."

"Did not! I am not at fault this one time. Sure other times I'm mostly to blame, but this one time I'm innocent." The Doctor huffed and crossed his arms. "Actually now that I think about it, mister conspiracy expert. We need to have a word with you."

"Alright." Darren shut his college books and stood up, the three of them walked up to his room.

"Still a mess," Phil commented and kicked some discarded clothes out of the way. "Honestly, clean up in here sometime."

"Pfft," came the reply while Darren sat down in front of his computer. "What do you want?"

"Has there been a rise in weirdness?"

"By weirdness you mean alien weirdness?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Is this important?"

"Do you know anything about Trions?" The Doctor asked bluntly, he was cutting right to the chase. Phil looked at him a little annoyed. He hadn't told her half the reason why he relented so easily to visiting here. He honestly wasn't one for visiting family, or domesticated life in general. But he would gladly visit if Darren the apparent conspiracy expert would be in.

The dark haired teenager looked a little bemused, "Is Phil in danger?"

"No, she is perfectly safe with me."

"Are you safe with him?" Darren redirected the question to her. Unlike The Doctor, Phil took a few seconds to think over the question.

"Yes."

"Fine, no is the answer."

"All of that for no? Well that's disappointing." The Doctor sighed and perched on the end of the bed. Phil sat next to him and looked at her cousin.

"Are they dangerous?"

"We think they're going to try and destroy life as you know it."

"Oh well, they're only a little bit dangerous then aren't they?" Darren laughed and turned to his computer. Logging on the two sat and watched him, The Doctor jumped though when Phil nudged him.

"What's the deal?"

"Phil we can't go straight to the source and find out. He can." He whispered so Darren couldn't hear them. "The only way to find out if they're doing anything, or in fact if there's been any weird alien stuff happen is through him."

"I wish you told me this first."

"I thought you'd figure it out." The Doctor smiled and patted her on the head.

"Hate to ruin your lovely moment, but I've searched for them."

"And?"

"U.N.I.T have been keeping tabs on them."

"You hacked into U.N.I.T's system?" The Doctor asked slightly disbelievingly. Darren gave a nod. "Oh Darren you're a genius!" Jumping up and walking over he leant on the back of his chair and read over the report. The report wasn't anything major though, if anything it was rather boring. "They're not active."

"Yet."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Phil. She smiled sadly, he couldn't really disagree with her answer. "So tell me," Darren twirled in the swivel chair. "Destroy life as we know it? Why?"

"I'm not sure." The Doctor walked back over and sat next to Phil. Darren didn't look like he believed him, yet he had no choice but to because of Phils confused expression too.


	74. Chapter 74

74

"World domination is a bit of a laugh though isn't it?" The three walked down the street. Phil popped a chip in her mouth and instantly regretted it. Waving a hand in front of her mouth she winced. "Watch out their hot."

"Shut up!" She whacked her cousin on the arm and went to eat another chip, only to have the same reaction. The Doctor shook his head slowly, she must have been really hungry was the only solution he came up with.

"You're right though, it is a bit of a laugh. Seems everyone I've met at one point has tried the world domination shtick." He paused, "And I've met a lot of people."

"It's a bit bland though isn't it?" Phil said eventually after recovering from burning her mouth several times. The Doctor looked at her confused awaiting an explanation. "Well like...as you said everyone goes for world domination. It's rather unrealistic, and it's predictable and it's boring."

"Not to mention obvious." Darren chimed in.

"Which means they're up to something else, what that something is though is a complete mystery to me. Usually when there's an invasion it's for something. Resources, live stock, slaves...the list goes on."

"And these Trions don't seem the type for any of that?"

"The resources yes, the live stock and slaves no." The Doctor answered Darren while Phil walked in between them gesturing the bag of chips to them now and again. Darren picked a small handful up and unlike his cousin, ate them slowly. The Doctor declined the offer a few times before relenting and having some.

"But they wouldn't destroy cities and what not for resources. These are really good chips," The Doctor said seriously and then ended his sentence in pure amazement over the chips he was currently eating. He could see why Phil ate them quickly and suffered burning her mouth, they were really good chips.

"Do you know when they're meant to be coming and destroying our lives?"

The Doctor gave Darren a sad look and shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you asking about them? For all we know, those of us who know you exist, you won't even be around to help us."

"Darren, I will. I am not going to allow some alien whackos to swan in and try and destroy your world." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the younger boys dramatic moment. Phil gave a slow nod, hoping that she would be able to sense when the take over was going to happen. As of late her psychic energy had been rather dormant, she just pinned this down to being the TARDIS energy suppressing it slightly.

"Oh well, as much fun as this is we have to go. Bye Darren," The Doctor smiled and walked happily to the police box.

"What even is a police box?"

"It's a police box." The Doctor answered and looked at him dumbly. Phil smiled and put an arm around her cousins shoulders. She looked at him, "Don't worry I didn't know they even existed." Phil said trying to console him slightly.

"But like..."

"It's a police box Darren. It's not hard to figure out. There's a phone, ring it for the police."

"Oi! Don't be snappy to my ickle cousin."

"Don't call me ickle!" Darren shrugged her arm off of shoulders and glared at her. Phil smiled and tapped him on the nose. "I guess this is bye again huh? I suppose the next time I see you two, we'll be in the thick of an invasion."

Phil looked at The Doctor, he just looked at her blankly. "No Phil."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I don't do family."

"But-"

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine! But you're looking after him, come on then you two." The Doctor relented and opened the TARDIS's doors and strolled in. Phil cheered happily and tugged Darren towards the blue police box. He hesitantly walked in, "Don't you dare say it's bigger on the inside. I mean it, it gets to repetitive." The Doctor just leant against the railing looking down at the two. Phil shut the door and stood protectively next to her cousin. Darren looked around trying to process it.

"You live in here?"

"Yes we do."

"That's cool." Darren sighed simply, The Doctor smiled. It seemed the cousins had the same reaction almost to the TARDIS when they'd both only been in it for a matter of minutes. Phil smiled and walked quickly up the stairs. Suddenly being squeezed, The Doctor looked around before loosely hugging Phil back.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "I think you may have just made his birthday, and Christmas and any other holiday come true." Taking a step back she made a slight humming sound, straightening his bow tie she grinned and turned back to Darren. "Come on! I'll show you around!" Phil said happily, it seemed like it wasn't just Darren who he'd made incredibly happy.

In fact, The Doctor had seen Phil happy many times, but not this happy. Sure she'd been this happy over many random things, but this was on a whole new level. It just seemed through her causality of visiting her family, it actually meant a lot to her to spend time with them. Apparently more time with Darren than Carrie and the siblings parents.

The Doctor got pulled from his thoughts when he heard the words; "Oh my god you have a swimming pool!" Being shouted in a mixture or amazement and shock by the teenage boy. Trust Phils tour to begin with the swimming pool.


	75. Chapter 75

_Sorry for belated updating. I got a little carried away with other stories. That and i've been scheming up the ending for this. Ya, the end is nigh...not to nigh though. I don't mean in the next five chapters or w/e it'll be the end xD_

* * *

><p>75<p>

"Anywhere in the universe, Darren. Any time, any place, you name it the TARDIS can take you there. So where do you want to go?"

"Can I drive?"

"No Phil you can't drive," The Doctor waved Phil away from the console and turned back to the still confused teenager. "Don't say the moon. It's boring, there's nothing there."

"Where did Phil choose?"

"Sto."

"Actually, Doctor, I choose a place with snow."

"Ah yes! That's right! Thank you very much for correcting me," The Doctor smiled and tapped her on the nose, and yet again shooed her away from the TARDIS controls. Where the sudden fascination of wanting to clock in the coordinates came from he didn't know.

"Why somewhere with snow?"

Phil just gave him a look and didn't answer him, Darren gave a slow nod and seemed to understand what she meant. The Doctor stood rocking on his heels slightly with his hands in his pockets. "To the future." Darren said slowly, The Doctor smiled lightly and wriggled his fingers at the console. Phil leant back and gripped onto the nearest railing. "Somewhere with...computers and...you get the idea."

"I get the general idea. You're aiming to visit the typical; world of the future. There is a planet in fact that is like that, which isn't Earth."

"Is it Earth's twin?" Phil asked while walking around the console and stopping near her cousin. She quickly told him to hang on to something.

"Nopes! There's to many planets out there which are just like Earth. The way Earth is it has many, and I mean, many twins."

"Extended Earth family."

"You give it such a good nickname Phil! Well done to you, so yes, young Darren. You wish to go to the typical world of tomorrow? That's fine by me but there are two things I have to clear up with you before we go."

"Alright."

The Doctor grinned, "You're so much like Phil! You listen. I need to get used to this all over again." He scratched his head lightly and then nodded. "Don't wander off. I mean it, you wander off on an alien planet what is the likelihood of us finding you? Close to zero that's the answer you're looking for! Not only that, you're human, you're slow and stupid, you'll cause trouble."

"Hey!" Darren exclaimed obviously not taking to kindly to being called, slow or stupid.

"This just brings me to my second point." The Doctor rubbed his hands together, completely ignoring Darren's outburst. "Don't stare."

"Don't stare?"

"See that is why I said slow and stupid. You're human, you're curious, one thing you lot are great at is staring at the unusual. You stare to long and you can obviously offend someone." He paused. "And I really am not up for pulling you out of a fight."

"You wouldn't pull him out of a fight." Phil said quietly, not quiet enough because she received a hurt look from The Doctor. "Oh come on! You don't like fighting! You wouldn't pull him out of a fight."

"True," he gave a shrug. "You got into the fight you can get yourself out."

"You do realize you two are talking about a metaphorical fight? It hasn't happened! And it's not going to!"

"Alright alright, blimey Darren keep your hair on." The Doctor looked at the teenager and sighed. Phil reached behind her and quickly tied her hair up, giving a thumbs up she clutched onto the railing.

* * *

><p>"Sernustlia, it's mainly an academical planet. So that's right up your street, there's plenty of computers. There's plenty of everything really. There's a really big library here, but I've had bad experiences with libraries so I'll stay away from that. Not saying you two can't venture!"<p>

"But you just told me I couldn't wander."

"Well you'll be with Phil, I trust her enough to keep you under tabs and not let you do anything stupid." The Doctor said, Darren just looked at him dumbly. He thought what he said was a rather obvious answer, he also thought it was a rather good answer.

"I'm allowed to wander too?"

"You don't let her walk around on her own? What the hell are you, her personal guard or somethin'?" Darren seemed generally really shocked and confused. "You wouldn't be much of a guard though. If I remember rightly, Phil did say you don't like fighting."

"Why is your cousin just like you but more...sarcastic?"

"Runs in the family possibly." Phil mused and looked around. This planet seemed just like Earth, but then again Sto seemed a lot like Earth. Even Planet Vega seemed like Earth. There were many people, and alien figures, walking around busying themselves.

"Why does no one notice us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're standing in front of a blue box, which has just appeared." The Doctor looked at Darren who was still looking around at the tall buildings. He was also slyly glancing at anyone who didn't look remotely human.

"Chameleon circuit." The Doctor said simply, as if Darren would automatically know what one of those were. Oddly enough though the teenager just gave a nod and didn't ask what it was. "Not only that, we're on an alien planet. Think about it Darren." The Doctor rolled his eyes and strolled off quickly, not before locking the TARDIS's doors. Phil trotted after him and hit him on the arm, not hard at all, "What was that for?"

"Stop being snappy at him!"

"Phil, your cousin is a nerd for the conspiracy and other wordly things. He doesn't need me to state out the obvious points of things."

"Erm hello! Doctor, unlike me, he has only see things like this on a computer screen. I've been seeing things like this since I was eleven. You have to explain some things to him because he just doesn't know."

The Doctor turned on his heels and looked at Darren, "We're on an alien planet Darren. So people won't really stop and stare at a spaceship appearing in the middle of the street. A lot more stranger things are walking around here. A lot more stranger things happen to appear, yes before you say it, more stranger things than the TARDIS. Also a chameleon circuit, in simple terms, the TARDIS will copy something anything from the time and place that she lands in and copy its appearance to fit in." The Doctor heaved a breath and looked at Phil, she gave him a happy thankful smile before looking at her cousin.

Darren thought over this information and then looked up at him. "But police boxes aren't around anymore."

"This is what I get for explaining things!" The Doctor exclaimed a little desperately and waved his arms in the air. Phil despaired slightly too, she was half hoping that, much like her, Darren would say something regarding something that The Doctor had said.


	76. Chapter 76

76

None the less, the three of them strolled down the street which was busying with people. Phil had to keep a grip on Darren's jacket sleeve though. She now knew what The Doctor felt like when she kept trying to wander off. It was annoying having to keep tabs on him, even if it was her cousin.

Noticing a huge building which was a silver grey Darren took off walking near it. Phil got tugged along too because she was still holding onto his jacket. The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked quickly after the two. He was going to give them free will to walk around, he was rather sure Phil would be alright. But regarding the other male, he wasn't so sure.

Walking inside the three of them were greeted by cool air. "What is this place, Doctor?" Phil asked while looking up at the tall ceiling. She gave Darren's jacket a yank which caused him to fall back beside her.

Stopping beside her, The Doctor looked around and crossed his arms. "It's a school, college, library...place."

"You don't know what it is do you? You were just listing off the possibilities."

"Shush Phil." Both The Doctor and Phil jumped though when Darren made a bizarre noise and wriggled out of Phils grasp and stood next to the confused Time Lord. The two looked at him, "Whatever is wrong with you? I bring you to the typical, world of the future, and you freak out."

"Cricket."

"...Cricket?" The Doctor repeated a little bemused. He looked around trying to find anything involving cricket. "What are you on about?"

"Cricket," Darren repeated again and nodded towards what seemed to be a giant cricket like creature walking through the foyer. It stopped briefly beside Phil before walking with a slight skip in its step towards an elevator.

Looking at each other and then back at the teenager, they couldn't help it, but they burst out laughing. Darren crossed his arms in anger and embarrassment. "See!" The Doctor exclaimed eventually when he'd got his laughter under control. "I told you there were much stranger things walking-"

"You mean jumping."

"That's right Phil, thank you. There's much stranger things jumping around here than the TARDIS."

"You two were just waiting for me to have a moment weren't you?"

"More or less, sorry Darren." Phil said while putting her hands on his shoulders. "I never knew you were scared of crickets though."

"Insects in general. They're creepy...urgh..." The dark haired teenager gave a shudder and looked at her. "So what is this place?"

"He doesn't know," Phil nodded towards The Doctor. He huffed and wagged a finger at her. "Yes?"

"I do know what this place is!"

"You called it a school, college, library place."

"Archive! It's a archive Phil!"

"Is that a posh way of calling it a library?"

"More or less."

"The one place you wanted to avoid."

"Well they remodelled and it's not outright obvious that this place is a library!"

"Want to leave?"

"It's up to your cousin, technically we're here because of him."

"Darren? Want to leave?"

"Yeah sure, if I wanted to visit a library I would visit the one back home."

"That's so narrow minded," The Doctor said unamused. "You don't even know how much of your history is in these halls. There's so much that it would literally take your life time to read it all. The libraries at home have nothing compared to these libraries."

"Gee I didn't know you felt so passionately towards them, considering you said you were going to avoid this place."

"Oh my god he's just like you!" The Doctor walked out of the building. "He listens intently, repeats stuff I say...you're not by chance psychic are you?" The Doctor eyed Darren up, who looked confused. The Doctor knew full well that Darren didn't know of Phils psychic energy, neither did he know of the TARDIS energy. What her family didn't know was probably for the best. Eventually though Darren shook his head. The Doctor looked him over for a few more seconds before making a thoughtful noise and walking down the steps.

* * *

><p>"This is kinda cool ya know?" Phil looked up at Darren, they were sitting on a park bench. The park in front of them consisted of yellow grass and trees with purple leaves. "Like," Darren just looked around and shrugged.<p>

"I know what you mean." Phil laughed and flicked her cousin on the head.

"Do you get used to it?" Darren inquired while rubbing his head where he got flicked. Phil crossed her arms and leant back against the bench. Shaking her head she looked back at him. "Really?"

"Well each place we go to is different. So once I get used to one place it's gone and replaced by something completely different."

"Gives a new definition to Stockholm Syndrome then." Darren laughed, Phil laughed lightly too and nodded. "Do you miss home? Is that even possible when you have surroundings like this in front of you?" Darren fidgeted on the bench to look at her. "I mean, Cornwall looks pretty bloody borin' right about now."

"Don't take it for granted." The Doctor said while appearing in front of them. The two looked up at him. "What?"

"You just butted into a private conversation."

"Oh come on now Darren, privacy doesn't really exist anymore does it?" Sitting down in the middle of them, much to the huffing and complaining from the two he smiled. "Well kids how's it going? Having fun?"

"Where did you go to?"

"Ah," tapping his nose he gave Phil a wink. "For me to know."

"There's something wrong isn't there?"

"Phil!" The Doctor whined and waved his hands at her. "No! Why do you say something like that?" She just gave him a look. "You're right, most places we go to, there's always something wrong. But no, nothing. I was merely exploring and giving you two a little private time."

"You just said privacy didn't exist anymore."

"Darren," The Doctor turned and looked at him. "Stop being the wise guy, that's my role." Phil shook her head and rubbed her eyes. The two males oddly got along, oddly was the right word to use completely. "Just like Phils role is the witty brave comic relief."

"You're more of a comic relief than me."

"What happened to the wise guy?"

"Well you can be the wise witty comic relief guy." Phil smiled, The Doctor sat in thought before shrugging and nodding slowly.

"I am witty aren't I?"

"Yes you are." Phil laughed and pushed herself up from the bench. "Come on then, lets explore some more." Clapping her hands together her smile grew when both Darren and The Doctor leapt up from the bench.


	77. Chapter 77

_I'm in a foul mood. So writing tends to help, that and doing heaps of drawings. My eyes hurt. SO much._

* * *

><p>77<p>

"Do I really have to go home?"

"Oh look Darren. You got souvenirs, you took photos on your phone. You filled the role of a tourist so brilliantly that I don't think anyone else could do it. You can't stay with us, you have to go home." The Doctor said while unlocking the doors on the TARDIS. In all honesty he was extremely happy to see his ship. The rest of the afternoon had been spent trying to control Phils excited running around at the site of numerous book shops. And also trying to stop Darren from flipping out and scaring passer-bys. The boy just couldn't control himself, the people who didn't resemble humans just caused him to let out a slightly scared noise every now and again. The looks the Time Lord received from clutching onto the teenagers arm was slightly embarrassing.

By the end of it he had to drag the two of them – almost literally – back to the TARDIS. He was clutching onto Phils hand, and gripping onto Darrens jacket sleeve.

Pushing the teenager in first when he started to squirm at the sight of a green six foot fly eyed man, The Doctor looked at the fly eyed man, who looked none the wiser at the effect he had on the human. Phil on the other hand got tugged in by the hand, a more nicer way than Darrens entrance.

"On second thoughts, home doesn't look to bad."

"You know, I've travelled with many many people," The Doctor said while running up the stairs to the console. Phil sat down on the stairs and patted the space next to her. Darren walked over and sat next to her. The two of them turned and looked at him awaiting for him to continue.

"And none of them have quite had the reaction you've had." Spinning a dial he sighed and shook his head. "Sure thing they've all been struck in a small sense of awe, but I've not seen any squeal like a seven year old girl."

"I don't squeal like a seven year old girl!" Darren protested while jumping up and walking angrily up to The Doctor.

"Oh!" Putting a hand to his forehead he nodded slowly. "My mistake, I meant a five year old toddler."

"Hey-"

"Time out! Time for tea!" Phil sung, the two of them looked at her weirdly as she grinned and pushed The Doctor towards the stairs. He was protesting about leaving the boy back down there with _his _console. "Hush." Phil said while letting go of his shoulders and walking down the corridor. "Can you be a little nicer?"

"Well I don't think that'll matter because he's going home."

"He's my cousin, Doctor! And you're being mean," childishly pouting she crossed her arms and frowned in a random direction. Letting out a slow sigh, he reached up and put a hand on her head. She looked up at him, "I'm sorry Phil."

"Thank you," smiling she clapped her hands together and ran off towards the kitchen. He walked quickly after her. Maybe tea would help, The Doctor frowned, that human reaction of thinking tea would help any situation still humoured him.

* * *

><p>"Bye bye, please come back soon!" The Doctor smiled and waved a hand at Darren, Phil nudged him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"<p>

"I asked you to be nice, not overly cheesy."

"I'm not cheesy." The Doctor huffed while pulling his jacket more around himself. Cornwall seemed to be getting a bout of horrid windy weather. "This is me being nice."

"Actually it's you being sarcastic."

"Oh shut up you," pinching her cheek the two continued to wave bye to Darren, he gave a quick wave and ran off before the wind got any worse. "Well that was fun," The Doctor turned on his heels and ran back inside. "Shut the door please Phil! You're letting the horrid cold in." Phil did as she was asked and turned to him. Jumping when there was buzzing coming from her pocket she pulled out her phone. Reading over the message which was from her aunt she frowned, walking up the stairs she stopped next to The Doctor. He was busy rambling about some sort of meteor storm or something, catching a glance at her confused expression he frowned.

"Are you mad at me Phil? Please don't be mad at me! It's just family, you know how I feel towards family."

"Domesticate and awkward."

"Exactly!" The Doctor smiled and rubbed his hands together. Pouting slightly and bending to her level he frowned. "You still look mad."

"I'm confused Doctor. Not mad, there's a difference." Phil said while looking at him, he paused and nodded and stood up straight. He only did so when he was happy that Phil wasn't mad at him for being slightly mean to her cousin.

"What's confusing you?"

"Have you got a calendar?" Phil asked and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Don't you have one on your phone?"

"I have to admit...I don't know how to find it." Phil said a little embarrassed, The Doctor looked at her confused and then a smile slowly appeared on his face. Pointing a finger at her, his smile had slowly turned into a grin. "Don't say it."

"You don't know how to use your phone!"

"Well...well...neither do you!"

"What sort of comeback is that huh? Severely lacking there." Shaking his head slowly, The Doctor looked at the console in front of him.

"You don't have a calendar do you? I know what you're like with dates and that, I can quite understand why you wouldn't have one."

"Hey now!" He exclaimed, Phil looked up at him. Sighing quickly and looking from the console to her and then back again he waved his hands in the air. "I apologised for bringing you home a month late after the whole Fendahl thing!" Wagging a finger at her he raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're holding a grudge?"

"How could I hold a grudge against you?"

"I don't know, many people find a way though." He said thoughtfully while putting a hand under his chin in thought. Sliding his eyes to look at Phil he nodded, "I do have a calendar though."

"Great! Can I see?"

"Sure thing you can, considering you asked so nicely." Smiling and readjusting a screen he swung it around so it was in front of them. Typing on some keys The Doctor looked up and smiled at the calendar on the screen. Giving it a tap when the picture crackled he smiled again when it returned.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, what's the deal with the calendar though?"

"Erm," Phil tapped her finger on the calendar and counted it along the days. "Something."

"Erm something? That's not really an answer Phil, that's just avoidance."

"Sorry Doctor," Phil said and turned to him. "Do you mark down important dates on a calendar and tend to forget about them?"

"Phil, you know what I'm like with dates."

"Take that as a yes," pulling her hair out of the pony tail she sighed and took to playing with the bunchy.

"What occasion have you forgotten? Birthday? Wedding anniversary? Someone's graduation? Oh no...paying a bill?" Putting his hands on his cheeks he looked at her. "You forgot to pay a bill? You're going to get evicted!"

"I'm sure Nick has paid the bill," Phil smiled slowly and flicked her green eyes to look at him. "No. It's none of them, well...I guess it is an anniversary of sorts." The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully, Phil sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair. "Doctor, tomorrow is the anniversary of my families car accident."

"I'm sorry Phil."

"It's alright," she nodded and looked down at the floor. "Can we visit them?"

"No, absolutely not." The Doctor said seriously, she looked up at him. "I've had a past experience with something similar. All was well until a paradox appeared then all hell broke loose. Take it from me, being stuck in a church in the 80's while a wedding is meant to be happening is not fun times." The Doctor paused, "Not to mention the people. Which were worse? The Reapers or the people? Mhmm," scratching his head in thought he realized he went off on a tangent. "No." His tone was final as he turned away from her and walked around the console pushing buttons and flipping dials as he went.

Phil turned on her heels and looked at him when he appeared in front of her. His circuit of the console made him wind back up in front of her. "I don't want to see it happening Doctor. I am not strong enough for that, I want to visit their graves." Phil said quietly. "Why would I want to witness myself in a car accident? That's awful. I'm sorry, but your past experience is utterly idiotic. I'm sure you had a reason for it, but I think it's dumb." Phil seemed generally appalled by his past experience with Rose. Now that he thought about it, it was a slightly idiotic moment on his behalf.


	78. Chapter 78

78

"I'll see you in an hour or so."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tinker around in here," The Doctor smiled while patting the door frame. Phil stood on the outside with a park behind her. It was ironically the park they had first met in. Pulling the scarf more around her neck she muttered something which was barely audible. "See! That's why I gave up wearing it! It's to long, that and...well...I may have almost tripped over it a few times." Phil wrapped it around her neck again and looked at him.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"I think you deserve some private time Phil."

"Even after you told Darren that privacy doesn't exist anymore?"

"Oh shush you," waving a hand at her he smiled. Phil shouldered her bag more and looked around. London looked no different. Still busy, sunny weather despite there still being a winter chill in the air.

"I may go get some food afterwards."

"Biscuits and tea." The Doctor said while taking a step back inside the TARDIS.

"I never said I had a list!"

"Now you do." Smiling he took a step forward again and put his hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine Phil!"

"Will you be here when I get back?"

"Yes." He smiled and nodded, this seemed to relieve her slightly as she let out a heavy sigh which sounded like it had been building its way up.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Phil looked up at him with light pleading eyes.

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah I need some sort of moral support."

"Well I can think of a few people who would disagree with you calling me in for moral support." The Doctor gave her shoulders a light squeeze before standing up straight and turning to run into the TARDIS. He appeared again shoving the sonic screwdriver into his inside jacket pocket. Turning and shutting the doors he locked them and turned to her. "Lead the way Phil."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to walk down the street, The Doctor jumped and walked quickly after her.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive in the cemetery. It was rather creepy how silent it was, the city around them was so loud and busy. Yet in here, silence. Exchanging a look Phil lead the way to the destined grave sites. In her hands were clutched two bouquets of flowers. Doctor had heard her muttering something about there being two grave sites.<p>

Turning quickly Phil tottered her way over to a head stone, crouching down she sighed. "Sorry," pushing weeds and overgrown flowers out of the way she placed one set of flowers down. Crouching down beside her The Doctor skimmed over the writing on the stone in front of him. Phil grasped onto another over grown flower and pulled it free. "What were they like Phil?"

"Hm?"

"Your parents, what were they like?"

"..They were nice."

"Just nice?" The Doctor questioned, he had long since discovered that where sadness and grief were involved, talking would help. Actually talking would solve most of the sadness which was felt. Phil leant her head against her hand in thought.

"They wouldn't trust you, but they would be nice."

"Not many parents trust me Phil, I'm rather used to it." It was the truth. Phil scooted to another head stone beside her parents one, placing the second set of flowers down she shook her head.

"You and Tim would get along."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're a big kid, and...he would technically be a kid. How could you two not get along?" Phil laughed lightly and looked at him. "It's weird you know, I've not been here in years. And I seriously mean years. The only time I think, or get reminded, to come here is with an alien. Ironic slightly."

"I have to say, I don't go to many cemeteries, typical the one time I do it's with a stereotypical meatsack."

"Ah, touché. Sorry for calling you an alien, Doctor."

"Sorry for calling you a meatsack." He smiled and stood up, Phil stood up slowly too and crossed her arms.

"This is weird, lets go." Phil said while turning and walking away, The Doctor looked confused and then ran after her. Getting tugged by the long scarf she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You're all sad and mopy about today, and when today comes, you're...blunt."

"How can I be sad when I don't honestly remember the accident? How can I be sad when I completely forgot about them, and haven't visited them in years?"

Putting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her back towards the grave stones. "You're just trying to be brave Phil. This is the one time you don't have to put on a brave face and find excuses. I'm not going to let you run away from this, because they're your family." The Doctor said simply, Phil nodded. He didn't even need to see her face to know she was crying, her shaking shoulders were enough of a sign.


	79. Chapter 79

79

Ignoring the strange looks she was receiving Phil lolled her head to the side. She was currently sitting in a café, at a table, with her arms crossed under the table and her head leaning against the silver surface.

Twitching when her nose got poked she looked up slowly. The Doctor smiled at her, and because smiles were contagious she smiled back. Being the type of person he was he completely avoided bringing up the subject of her having a breakdown in the cemetery. The whole experience just ended up with her getting a consoling hug and apologizing for getting his light blue shirt wet.

Not that he particularly minded, receiving another poke to her nose Phil sat up just in time to have a cup placed down in front of her. It didn't take a minute for The Doctor to scoop up his cup and attempt drinking the hot liquid. He did so only to burn his tongue, which caused him to wince and pull a face, he even tried fanning his mouth with his hand.

Phil leant against her hand and smiled slowly. Rubbing her eyes and looking towards the window. She wasn't honestly thirsty, nor was she in a talkative mood. Which The Doctor obviously caught wind of because he wasn't being overly talkative nor pressing her to have a conversation with him. If anything he was being surprisingly patient for her to talk, which was a first.

"It's hollow." She said eventually while watching a woman with a buggy stroll pass the window. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw The Doctor put the cup on the table. "Weird, hollow, a rather blank feeling. Do you miss your family?" Phil turned her head to look at him.

"If I give you an answer, will that effect how you feel?"

"Possibly. I don't know," she whined and held her head in her hands. "I blank this day for years, and then I have a breakdown which is weird."

"Actually that's rather human of you."

"Whatever," sighing she didn't move. "I should feel something though yes? But I just don't."

"Phil, I think you're in shock."

"I am not in shock."

"Well," The Doctor leant across the table and peered under her hands. She blinked and looked at him. "You look in a small sense of shock. Everything would point to shock, perhaps because you didn't properly grieve for your family you don't know what to feel?" Phil didn't have an answer which signalled to him that he had hit the nail on the head. "I do miss them." He answered eventually, "I have and probably will always miss my home and my family. There's nothing that can change that," he gave a shrug and leant back across the table and sat properly. "Drink up Phil! We have other places to go." He smiled, the thought of getting out of the city kicked her into gear. Phil picked up her cup and took to slowly drinking it. Unlike him, he was still trying to drink it all at once and yet again, got the result of a burnt tongue.

* * *

><p>"I don't think your cousin would like that." Bending down to look at the drawing The Doctor shook his head. They weren't on Earth anymore, they weren't anywhere really. Floating in space often seemed the best way to calm Phil down. That or going to Besseme, he was rather sure though that visiting that planet would cause a certain creature to venture out.<p>

"Can't believe he's scared of insects." Phil said while quickly scribbling on the paper and swinging her legs over the door frame. "I think though he had fun."

"You think?"

"...Yes?"

"See! You're not even sure!" Sitting down beside her he crossed his legs. "Drawn anything new? Love looking at art me!" Rubbing his hands together he gladly accepted the sketchbook when Phil handed it to him. She leant her head in her hands as he took to flicking through the pages, holding the book at arms length now and again he nodded. "Phil! You've done it again!"

"Hm?"

"You're drawing disturbing things again!"

"What have I drawn this time? Not more shadow lurking critters?"

Giving her a look he shook his head and turned the page to her. "You see, this here." Tapping on the paper he looked at her. Phil nodded slowly, "You know what it is?"

"A destroyed building?"

"Yes, brilliant observation there Phil, but it's not just any building."

"Ok." Rubbing her chin she looked at the stars and then at him. "Is it important?"

"U.N.I.T. it's one of their head quarters, one of many. This is bad, Phil." Scratching his head in thought he gave her the book back.

"But that doesn't mean U.N.I.T members have been all wiped out."

"Well from that drawing I can imagine a few good lot have been." Standing up he ran towards the console. "Get your legs in Phil! We have a visit to make!"

"Just my legs?"

"Well get your whole person inside! Honestly," he wagged at finger at her. "I don't really want to be chasing after you through space." Phil shut the door and tucked her book under her arm. Tottering up the stairs she stopped beside him.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to that U.N.I.T head quarters."

"Why?"

"Well firstly to make sure it's still intact, secondly to personally warn everyone."

"Especially the people in charge."

"Yes! Brilliant Phil, especially the people in charge!" Tapping her on the nose he pushed a button which made the TARDIS rocket into life.

* * *

><p>"It looks like a old peoples home."<p>

"That's because it is an old peoples home," The Doctor confirmed. "Just...an old peoples home, minus the old people and plus the men and women with guns." He shuddered, "Gun totting, trigger happy humans."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just guns. And..."

"Humans with guns?"

"Yeah, you lot are right trigger happy!" He said while glancing at her. Phil stuck her hands in her teal coloured jeans.

"So...how do we go about getting in there?"

"We get escorted in."

"Huh?" Phil said confused, her question got answered however when numerous people appeared aiming guns at them. Taking a hand out of her pocket she ran it down her face. "Are you friends with these lot?"

"We've had a hit and miss relationship."

"Now you tell me that?"

"Well Phil the details have never bothered you before." He smiled down at her, "I didn't think it'd matter."

"Hands up where we can see 'em!"

"Ok look, I am more than sure you lot know who I am. I'm like the one person you're all warned about, or get spoken to about. One of the things you should have got taught is that I don't like guns being pointed in my direction, or at my friend."

"Warned?"

"Shh," The Doctor waved a hand at Phil. "We come with a message. Or it could be seen as a warning, please take us to whoever is in charge." The Doctor smiled and grinned when the guns got lowered and heads nodded towards the building.

"Warned?" Phil whispered at him, he nodded seemingly happy with that. "Why would anyone warn someone about you?"

"I'm dangerous Phil, haven't you already been told that?" He said while looking at her, she frowned and nodded slowly. "See! There you go! Reason number one why to warn someone about me."


	80. Chapter 80

80

"This isn't quite what I expected to happen."

"You thought because everyone would know who you were they would let you in and well...you know. Take them to their leader?"

Turning on his heels and away from inspecting the wall The Doctor walked over and sat down next to her. They were sitting in a waiting room, even though the building looked like an old peoples home from the front. The inside was much different, inside was much like any other military base. Men and women with guns, locked doors.

"Don't bring that cliché out on me Phil." Leaning back in the chair he looked up at the plain ceiling. "I was thinking something along those lines though."

"Knew it!"

"Now now Phil, calm down."

"Sorry."

"That's alright." Running a hand through his hair he looked at her. "This is bad though, I am very well aware that U.N.I.T have other things to do but I think the possible destruction of one their bases is also rather important."

"What are U.N.I.T?"

"We're one of the first defences against the paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to Earth." A voice spoke from the doorway. The Doctor and Phil looked over at a tall man wearing a black uniform and a red beret.

"Well that answers my question."

"Yes, but it doesn't answer mine."

"You've not asked any."

"Shut up Phil! Shh," The Doctor put a finger to his lips. Phil followed suit, he smiled and nodded. "Right, firstly I would like to know who are we talking to first."

"Colonel Jake Grant. No need to address yourself, we all know who you are." The military man said but then looked at Phil. "But who are you?"

"This is my plucky young ward!"

"Plucky?"

"You're very plucky."

"Thanks!" Phil smiled, the two cut their moment short when Grant coughed awkwardly. "I'm Phil." She introduced herself properly, minus the last name.

"I got told of a message you bring?"

"Yes."

"Maybe here isn't the place to discuss this matter." Grant said in a serious matter and turned on his heels and walked out.

"That's our cue to follow."

"...He's a bit blunt."

"Phil he's a Colonel, military people are usually like this. Well actually...I think only the ones fighting against possible alien threats are like that."

"Does he hate his job? I mean, he looked pretty depressed."

"Possibly!" The Doctor jumped up from the chair and held his hands out to her. Wiggling his fingers Phil reached up and put her hands in his and got pulled to stand. The two walked out of the room. "Would explain a lot actually. The cold reception we got, the fact that we've been in that room for twenty minutes." The Doctor reasoned while swinging their hands, putting her other hand in her pocket Phil looked around.

"What are you going to say?"

"See, I am not usually one for meddling." Phil gave him a look which he point blank ignored. "But these people need to get warned. Knowing that people could die makes me compelled to warn them."

"Isn't that technically messing with some time line thing?"

"Oh shush," he nudged her. "I am allowed to meddle once in a while."

"Ok!"

"Most people would lecture me, yet you say ok."

"I can't lecture you Doctor, that's a rather impossible mission."

* * *

><p>"Have you been spying on us?"<p>

"Spying is a bit of dramatization is it not?" The Doctor turned away from the window and walked over to the desk which Grant was sitting behind. Phil sat swinging her legs in a chair in front of the desk.

"What would you call it then?"

"Observing," he correct while wagging a finger at the military man. Walking over and finally sitting down in the chair next to Phil he looked at the Colonel seriously. "You have been keeping an ever watchful eye on a species known simply to you are Trions." The Doctor paused, "I would like to know why."

"The information I tell you, is it in some relevance to the message you bring?" The Doctor and Phil looked at each other and then at him. They both gave a swift nod. "Alright," Grant laid his hands on his desk and sat in quiet contemplation for a few seconds. Opening his grey eyes and looking at the two of them he nodded. "You know U.N.I.T have several bases, all of which the public know nothing about."

"That's for sure, I didn't even know you guys existed."

"Exactly," Grant nodded slowly at Phil's words. "We're not meant to be known."

"But face it," The Doctor fidgeted in the chair. "With the rise in alien hassle you lot are as well known as...I don't know...the queen. Or! The prime minister."

"I wouldn't go that far." Grant said nervously at The Doctor's ramble.

"I would! Don't put you and your guys down, you lot are great. I've always like U.N.I.T."

"That's a lie."

"Yeah you're right, we've had a rather rocky relationship. So! Back to the bases, what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing."

"That's anticlimactic," The Doctor sighed hoping to hear some sort of dramatic story of what was wrong with these apparent bases.

"There are several known bases in the country, only on a need to know basis. Workers and the government are the only people who know of them."

"And us."

"Well yes, and now you two." Grant leant his head against his hands. "But that is not the point, over the past few months each of them have been broken into."

"Anything stolen?"

"No."

"That's good," The Doctor said seriously. Phil looked confused and looked from Grant to The Doctor. Catching her confused look he turned in the chair and looked at her. "There are things in these bases Phil which could very well prove a useful weapon. Especially against slow dumb witted humans."

"Not to mention the prisoners."

"Wait a minute," The Doctor frowned. "Since when were there prisoners? I always thought the capture and holding of threats were Torchwood's job."

"They disbanded."

"What?" The Doctor looked actually quite shocked. "...Really?" Grant nodded to confirm it. "Oh damn more work for you lot then."

"Who are Torchwood?"

"Phil I shall explain all later honestly I will." He smiled at her, she shrugged and nodded. Just accepting the fact that she was out of this conversation. Although she could still listen, she doubted very much she'd understand anything. "So well and truly, you guys are the first line of defence against the otherworldly critters of the universe."


	81. Chapter 81

_Updating before work, -sigh-._

* * *

><p>81<p>

"So Colonel you're suggesting that the Trions are quite possibly the ones who broke into your bases?"

"It makes sense."

"How?" Phil asked simply, she decided to have some sort of input back in the conversation. "It could be anyone."

"Phil not just any old random person can get into a U.N.I.T base."

"We did."

"We nearly got shot at." The Doctor said simply, Phil slouched back in the chair with her arms crossed. "Someone else would receive the same welcome."

"Or equally get shot on site if they didn't cooperate." Grant point out, Phil nodded, she was at odds with this conversation. She was all for warning them, or whatever it was they were currently doing. But she just couldn't really join in with the topic. She didn't know the first thing about military bases, or U.N.I.T or even U.N.I.T's bases. If anything she had a very vague grasp on the Trions thanks to Nick.

_Oh god, _Phil fidgeted in the chair. Nick hadn't even crossed her mind during all of this. Slowly she looked to The Doctor, in return he just gave her a sidewards glance and a slow nod. While continuing to talking to the Colonel.

Putting a hand over her mouth Phil tried very hard not to seem shocked, or any different to how she was a minute ago. She didn't even need to ask The Doctor if he thought Nick was involved, obviously he thought so. Which could be half the reason, or the whole reason as to why they were here.

"In and out without a trace huh? Sounds so suspicious." The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "Got any security footage?"

"Not here no."

"Oh," he said sadly. "That's a shame, can I use your computer?"

"Why?"

"Emails." The Doctor said awkwardly, it was such an awful lie. Regardless Grant nodded which caused the Time Lord to leap out of the chair and walk around the desk. Grant budged his chair out of the way as The Doctor started typing on the keys.

"What's with that face huh?" He looked over the computer screen at Phil. She was sitting in silence with a distant look on her face.

"Maybe it's to much for her to take in?"

"Nah, not Phil. She's very good at coping with things like this." The Doctor said while pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and waving it over the computer. Grant exclaimed numerous things at him out of confusion. "You share a network with other U.N.I.T bases correct? Yes, good! Then easily from this thing," Doctor tapped the computer screen. "We can easily access the security footage from another base. Say the one on the outskirts of London? Or possibly the one in Manchester."

"How-"

"How do I know where your bases are? Well it's sort of my lot in life to keep an eye on those who are keeping an eye on aliens. It comes full circle really when you think about it," The Doctor mused and looked back to the computer screen.

"It's ironic." Phil pointed out.

"That is true!"

"You don't trust us?"

"No," shaking his head he looked at Grant who was now glaring up at him. "I wouldn't say that. I trust you lot so much. I trust that when push comes to shove that you will do the right thing. But I am a little hesitant when it comes to things you don't understand." Smiling and clapping his hands happily he pointed at the screen.

Pushing out of the chair Phil walked around and leant down to look at the footage. A man easily appeared in a blink of an eye, walked down the corridor and vanished again. "I've seen that uniform before." She said when the footage was replayed.

The Doctor nodded and paused it, "Looks scarily familiar doesn't it?"

"You know this man?"

"No, we know his uniform," The Doctor looked at Grant. "The Trions are breaking into your bases. I don't know what for though, I guess because you're a defensive line between them and Earth they're trying to figure out how to take you down."

"Is there anything in your bases which would prove useful to them?"

"Oh that's a very good question Phil!"

"Thanks."

"Well," Grant stood up and walked around the desk to stand near the window. He looked out at the lawn beyond the glass. "Only weapons which we've confiscated and things along those lines."

"Would they go for weapons?" Phil looked at The Doctor, he shook his head slowly. Running a hand through his hair he looked at her. "I'm not sure." He answered honestly. "They have plenty, they're brilliant at making weapons which obviously isn't something you want to know."

"You came here with a message? What is it?"

"They're planning on destroying the city." Phil said simply, or as simply as she could. The Doctor nodded confirming her words.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I've seen it."

"Not directly, but she did some ominous drawings of the aftermath." The Doctor smiled as if their words alone were enough to believe them.

* * *

><p>"I don't agree with this."<p>

"Oh come on Phil! They need confirmation!" The Doctor leant against the bed guards. Phil laid on the bed with her arms crossed. She was frowning up at the ceiling with a sour look on her face. He sighed and tapped on her arm. Looking at him quickly she looked away, "Don't be in a mood with me Phil! I have to say it's rather obvious that they wouldn't believe us."

"I don't agree to being a guinea pig!" Phil frowned even more, if that was even remotely possible.

"I can see where you're coming from."

"Doctor, they are going to get into my head and see everything. This is privacy invasion to the maximum." Phil said seriously, it was the truth. Currently attached to her were numerous leads and wires. She had about five which were taped to her head. "I don't want everyone seeing inside my head." She paused, "There are some things I would like to keep secret."

"Like?" Doctor jibbed while poking her on the arm several times. Phil wasn't relenting to his childish ways. "Come on Phil you can tell me."

"No."

"You're really annoyed aren't you?"

"Yes." Phil fidgeted on the bed and glared towards a man in a lab coat who approached her. "When you suggested this whole thing I was up for it. Preventing possible deaths is something I would love to do. But when was there mention of privacy invasion?" At this she looked at the man, "If you pry to deep into my head I will so help me, kick your butt so hard that you may not be able to father children any time soon." The Doctor just let her vent, he would feel the same if someone induced sleep on him and took to fishing through his memories and thoughts. That was literally what the Colonel had put into play.

Sure, he could just believe their words, but he'd rather see the vision himself to believe them. This caused having to make Phil go to sleep and use some of the alien technology that U.N.I.T had stored away to see inside her head. It was all so confusing, not to mention unfair. Phil was right; this was privacy invasion to the maximum.


	82. Chapter 82

82

"There's going to be a blank in my memory after this isn't there just like last time I had sleep forced on me." Phil yawned, slowly but surely she was drifting off to sleep. The Doctor nodded slowly and patted her on the head.

"Night night Phil! See you in a few."

"Whatever you see in my head, don't judge me." Phil said while shutting her eyes. "Nobody is perfect." With that she was gone. The man in the lab coat escorted him out of the room, the two walked into an adjacent room and looked at a big monitor.

This did feel incredibly wrong, "What is all of this?" Someone in the room said confused, shaking his head he looked up at the screen.

"Oh," he said simply while everyone's eyes diverted to him. "Phil's a slightly special human. In the sense of, she's the only person I know so far who can have TARDIS energy in her and not be getting killed. That's just a bonus, or the cherry on the top of the metaphorical cake along side her psychic energy."

"What is she?"

"Don't say it like that!" The Doctor said dumbfounded, "She's human of course." He shook his head, and looked at the monitor. The tech people had a hard job flitting through the memories which the TARDIS had. There were very few, but the memories which were there seemed to trail on. The Doctor didn't even know that the TARDIS had shared any of its memories with Phil. As far as he was concerned it had helped save her life. They apparently had a much stronger bond than what he first realized.

It didn't take long for Phils last words to finally make sense. There were what most people would consider "painful memories". It honestly didn't feel right to stand and watch as a car went flying off of the road with a much younger dark haired girl within it. There was a lot of blanks in her memories still, most of it was a blank from the time of the accident till they met.

The Doctor nodded and smiled at random memories of places they'd been. It was a few minutes more until her many visions came up. The Doctor wasn't one for agreeing with Memory Weaves, but this one seemed to be getting the job done quickly.

"How can she live everyday seeing these things?"

"She doesn't know half the time that she's even seen them." The Doctor put his hands in his trouser pockets. "It's like an amnesia effect, she'll draw them. Then she'll never look at the drawing, then I'll see the drawing and we'll ramble incoherently about it, fun times all round!" Colonel looked at him before looking back at the screen. He told the people in the lab coats to shut it down and go wake Phil up.

The Doctor backed out of the room and followed them into the room where Phil laid. Sitting on the edge of the bed he happily swung his legs and waited for her to wake up. "I had the most horrid dream people were in my head." Phil sat up and swung her legs over the bed and looked at him. "How'd it go? Have fun?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"What did you see?"

"Well," rubbing his hands together he proceeded to telling her the reaction which the Colonel gave to seeing the vision.

"What did it actually look like?"

"Dark and spooky."

"I don't like dark and spooky."

"Neither do I," The Doctor said while leaning back on his hands. "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Stop being lazy!"

"I'm awake aren't I? I could have stayed sleeping, or pretending to. But you swinging your legs and kicking the bed was making it ever more harder to so." Phil looked over her shoulder at him. "What do we do now?"

"We leave."

"What?"

"Well we can't do anything else can we? We've came, warned, now we leave." The Doctor jumped up from the bed and held his hands out to her. "Come on Phil! Lets get out of here, if I'm to be honest with you. Army bases aren't my thing." Phil nodded and looked at him, reaching out she put her hands in his and got pulled to stand.

No one stopped them when they walked out to leave, nor did anyone speak to them. The whole moment was weird. "You're being quiet." Phil said when the two reached the front door. A guard opened it and let them out.

"Am not!"

"Are you brooding?"

"What if I was huh?"

"What about?"

"I am wondering what your mate will be like once he's found out we've warned U.N.I.T." The Doctor looked at her and walked down the steps. Phil got tugged along too considering she was still holding onto his hand. "Maybe you should find him."

"Just me?"

"Phil, they're up to something. Having me question him will scream suspicious, but not his best friend."

"You remember his warning right?"

"Can we even call it a warning? It was more like being annoying." The Doctor pulled a face yet grinned when he spotted the TARDIS. He picked his pace up which caused Phil to nearly jog to keep up with him. "I think on the grand scale of things I've been very well behaved as of late."

"You have, well done."

"No need for sarcasm!"

"Sorry!" Phil smiled and ran inside the police box when he had unlocked the door. She made a beeline for the stairs, even before he had shut the door had she legged it down the corridor. Leaning against the door he stood in silence trying to figure out where Phil had actually ran off to. He looked at her a little sadly when she appeared practically dragging herself.

"You alright there?"

"No." Phil flopped to sit on the top stair, "I'm sick."

"Ew, keep away from me then. I don't want your germs."

"For someone whose meant to be a doctor, you're not a very good one." Phil frowned in his direction and leant her head against the banister. "How can I be sick? That doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps there's something in the anaesthetic that doesn't agree with you." He reasoned while pushing away from the door and walking up to the stairs. Walking up quickly he stopped on a step below the one Phil was sitting on.

"They didn't give me anything else did they?"

"Are you possibly suggesting something. Something like; U.N.I.T were up to no good?" He raised an eyebrow up at her, Phil shrugged. "They didn't give you anything else apart from the anaesthetic, nor did they take anything away from you. By that I mean blood samples, ew." The Doctor shuddered. "Maybe you're just mentally exhausted. Be fair you got put to sleep and had a bunch of people flit through your head. That'd be enough to do anyone in."

"What did you see?"

"Phil I don't want to comment! I feel bad enough for letting them do that to you, although there really was no avoiding it." He looked down at the stair and then up at her. Phil just looked at him tiredly. Jumping up he sat next to her, her eyes followed him. "I may have saw your car accident."

"And?"

"You failed to mention a few details of it."

"Which details? The screaming? The crying?"

"Well yeah you didn't mention that. You also failed to mention how many times your car rolled. Not many people would survive a car rolling several times off of a road."

"I had a protector."

"For better or for worse."

"More the better, it's really come in handy."

"Don't make the Fendahl sound like a tool to be used Phil." He said seriously, Phils head lolled forward slightly, she jumped and looked at him. "You're forcing yourself to stay awake to talk to me again aren't you? I'm flattered Phil that you want to talk to me so badly that you're willing to sacrifice recovering."

"Mmhmm," came the half awake response.

"Go to bed."

"Ten minutes." Phil muttered and her head flopped forward and leant against her knees. The Doctor rolled his eyes, she had already drifted off to sleep. He poked her in the arm, Phil leapt up. "Yes?"

"Go to bed."

"Do I have to?"

"Phil I just woke you up! I don't think you'd be very happy going to sleep leaning against your knees. You'll have a major neck ache and keep complaining." She rubbed her eyes and nodded, standing up slowly she shuffled off down the corridor.

He stayed sitting on the stairs twiddling his thumbs for a few more seconds. "Did you see it?" Phil peeked back around the corner. He turned and looked at her, "Like...could you see it? More like did I see it?"

"Would it matter?"

"I don't know."

"No," The Doctor stood up and walked quickly up to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her in the direction of her room. "You didn't see the Fendahl, for all you knew it was a freak car accident. But now you know better, and now you're going to go to bed and sleep and recover. Night night Phil." With that said he shoved her through her bedroom door. She stumbled and looked at him just as he gave her a grin and shut the door.


	83. Chapter 83

83

"What am I meant to ask him?"

"I don't know, how about; are you signed up to any weird assignments at the moment?"

"Yeah because that doesn't sound suspicious at all Doctor." Phil crossed her arms over her tartan pinafore dress. She looked down at her white creepers and then up at him. "Honestly, I may as well just follow suit and do what you do." The Doctor looked at her confused while walking down from the console to the front door.

"Which is?"

"Wing it!"

"Yes," he nodded and opened the door. "I do wing most things."

"You do, maybe I should jump on the bandwagon." Phil walked down the stairs and around the console. Straightening her long white shirt sleeves out she looked up at him. "What will you do?"

"Stay in here." Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I will! I'm not snooping out there in Cornwall. I have no need to, if I am seen by Nick he will get suspicious."

"We're using that word a lot."

"I know," The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. "Be careful."

"He's my best friend, what is he gonna do?"

"Phil, regardless if he's your best friend or not, he will follow orders. Ties to family and friends usually don't matter." Phil looked worriedly out of the TARDIS doors. "He's a bounty hunter remember? He's not meant to really have close connections to anyone."

"On second thoughts," Phil said while backing away from the door. She didn't get to far because The Doctor grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her carefully out of the door.

"Just ask him if he's up to anything."

"Just like that?"

"Heck why not? You may need to be blunt considering he has already said that you'd be imprisoned along with me. For once I give you permission to be self centred and only care for yourself." The Doctor leant against the door frame and smiled at her. Waving his hands in her direction he nodded to the street. "Shoo! Get going Phil! The sooner we're done here the sooner we can see if there's a way to stop whatever is meant to happen."

"Ok!" Phil saluted him, she took a few steps forward and stopped when she heard the doors to the TARDIS shut. Walking backwards she turned on her heels and knocked on the door.

"Why Phil that was unexpectedly quick! How'd it go?"

"You're not going anywhere are you?"

"No, I promise you I shall be here when you return. Now get going." He smiled and watched her turn away, only when she stood staring up at him for a few seconds. Once she was happy he was telling the truth she took off walking down the street.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were down. Where's Doc?"<p>

"He's busy." Phil said while entwining her hands behind her back. "Can I come into my home?"

"Sure!" Nick shuffled out of the way, Phil frowned and walked in. Walking towards the living room she sat down on the sofa. "What brings you here then on a solo visit? He even allows you to go off on your own? Shocking."

"Nick stop being mean!"

"Sorry," Nick laughed and slouched down in a nearby chair. "So what brings you here to see little old me?"

"I was thinking." Phil fidgeted slightly and turned to look at him. "Your friendly words back then."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "How enigmatic of you Phil. You could be talking about any friendly words I've said to you. Back then could class as anything as well."

"Planet Vega, ring a bell?"

"Yup, now I know what you're on about."

"I'm going to just come out and ask, are you up to anything?"

"Why? Oh!" Nick leant forward in the chair and narrowed his eyes at her. "He sent you here? Great, how bloody typical."

"Well...not to be funny...but like...you're one of them and if anyone would know what's going on it would be you." Nick looked less than happy at her words. "Sorry Nick but it's the truth! Do you know what your kind plan to do to this place?"

"What are you on about Phil?" Nick said generally confused, Phil frowned and tensed slightly. Nick had no idea about the destruction of the U.N.I.T base or the apparent destruction of London which she'd seen and drawn.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh who are you trying to fool? You don't say something that serious and act like it's nothing. What are you on about?"

"I have seen the destruction of London, and of a U.N.I.T base. Ironically Colonel said that other bases had been broken into. From security footage the people breaking in wore exactly the same uniform as you." Nick frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you lot up to?"

"Phil stop talking for just a second." He pointed a finger at her. "Stop talking like you're him. Do you know how much you sound like him? It's utterly terrifying." Nick shuddered and looked at her quickly before looking to the television which had some film on it. "Ok not terrifying but it's disturbing. You're human Phil, don't forget that. What is happening, or apparently is about to happen is most likely something which you could never understand. So just don't bother."

"You know what's going on don't you?"

"No! I'm a bounty hunter, I am not a guard. Nor am I in the army, I am a bounty hunter. To be one is basically to be on the outside looking in. No one trusts someone with my profession because we can be double crossers." Nick said putting a lot of emphasis on the words 'double crossers', Phil looked at him sadly. "Hint hint." Nick stood up, Phil stood up too and looked at him.

"Sorry."

"I know, I am too." He smiled, Phil jumped when her phone buzzed in her pinafore dress pocket. Pulling it out she flicked to the text message, it was from Darren. Maybe he possibly heard the TARDIS and went down there to see if she was there?

"_They're on the move. U.N.I.T are too." _Phil frowned and tensed slightly, _"I shouldn't be peering into this stuff anymore. I don't want to come across more crickets. But U.N.I.T are going into overdrive. They're practically declaring war on the Trions. Be careful, Darren." _Phil reread the message and then put the phone back in her pocket. Looking up her and Nick got caught in a rather blank stare down.

"You're sorry for a different reason aren't you?" Phil questioned, Nick slowly nodded and then walked over to the door. Opening it he looked at her and then to the door.

"I'm willing to give you a head start. If you can't reach the TARDIS in time, I will be taking you in."

"But we've not done anything! I don't get this, how can you arrest us both when we've been good!"

"Phil, I am to follow orders. I don't question the motive. You should get running," Nick said while taking a few steps back from the door. Phil frowned and walked out, no sooner did she get outside did she take off running down the small alleyway.

Luckily for her the TARDIS wasn't to far around, skidding around a corner she mentally cursed herself for wearing creepers. They weren't the most easiest shoes to run in. Picking up her speed she collided with the TARDIS door. It got tugged open and she fell through, The Doctor looked at her confused.

"We have to leave."

"Eh? No family visit this time?"

"Nick is after me." Phil said simply, The Doctors facial expression changed from jokey to serious, running over to the console he punched in coordinates and soon the two of them were off of Earth. Phil clung to the nearest thing and let go when the TARDIS came to a stop. Standing up she pulled the door open and ran out.

Eyeing up the long grassed fields of Besseme she ran a hand down her face. The Doctor strolled out and stood next to her. "What happened?"

"One minute he's denying all knowledge and then he's saying he's following orders to arrest us." Phil looked up at him. "I don't get this."

"I think I may." The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS. "Come with me Phil," he said as he disappeared through the door. Phil walked in after him, she spotted him near the console standing in front of one of the computer screens.

Walking up and over she looked at the map on the screen, on another nearby screen was a planet. "They're relocating." The Doctor said like that explained everything. He slid his eyes over to look at her, "The planet which is most like their one is Earth. You can see where this is going."

"World domination? Why is it always the cliché plans?"

"I know, as ironic as it is Phil it's the truth."

"Did you get a message from Darren too?"

"Huh?"

"Darren, he sent me a message."

"May I see?"

"Sure," Phil rummaged in her pinafore pocket and pulled out her phone. Getting to the message she handed him the phone. The Doctor read over it and then read it again. While he did that Phil tied her hair up and looked back towards the door. It was weird to think the last time she came here she was dying. It sort of took away the beauty of the place thanks to that one experience.

"Ok, good or bad news first?"

"Bad."

"Most people go for good!" The Doctor exclaimed while tapping her on the head with her phone. She plucked it from his hand and put it back in her pocket. "Bad news is, well you read it in that message. U.N.I.T can't take being broken into for much longer and have issued some sort of warrant against the Trions. Not that I am surprised, Colonel Grant gave off the vibe of a man aching to fight did he not?"

"Yeah he did a bit."

"Men like that never meet a happy end." The Doctor said sadly while looking down at the floor. "The good news is that U.N.I.T have most likely taken your family into protective custody."

"Huh?"

"U.N.I.T have some rather good computer nerds in it, there's no way that his hacking wouldn't be noticed at a time like this." The Doctor smiled, "They'll be safe, no matter what you envisioned. They will be safe."

"What do we do?"

"Us two against the Trions with U.N.I.T as back up? What do you think we do?"

"Aren't we more like U.N.I.T's backup?"

"Shh! No! They're our backup, we're not letting U.N.I.T get all the spotlight." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We go to Earth."

"Correct."

"Then...erm...I don't want to state the obvious."

"Go on." The Doctor looked at her and ran towards the door, shutting it he turned to her. "If you don't I will!"

"...Get arrested?"

"Yup!"

"Why? Why can't we go to U.N.I.T?"

"Because they won't listen to us. We may as well go to the source of the problem. The source of the problem is the Trions. So yes, we go back and await to get arrested."

"Great, jail cell here I come again."

"You need to get over how many times you've been in one thanks to my company."

"I'm over it!" Phil smiled and leaned back to hold onto a nearby railing.


	84. Chapter 84

84

"Can't we get help?"

"Who would help Earth?"

"Apart from you?"

"Yes."

"...I don't know." Phil said honestly.

"This isn't like The Darkness problem Phil. Sure those lunatics wanted to bring someone who I guess you lot would call Satan, into the world and try and destroy it. The Trions actually want to take over your planet." The Doctor paused and looked at her, the two were sitting on the stairs looking towards the door. "Most things out there want Earth to be theirs, or they want to destroy it. No one will come to help you."

"Except you."

"Except me."

"That's a lot of pressure, how can you cope with that?"

"I don't mind it at all! You lot are brilliant, you don't deserve to be enslaved." The Doctor nodded simply, Phil frowned, nothing about enslaving had come up in their conversation so far. "Nor do you deserve to be completely wiped out." He gave a sigh, "You are all such trouble!"

"You love us!"

"Indeed," The Doctor nodded and crossed his arms. "Maybe we should not be so easy to capture."

"What are you suggesting Doctor?"

"...Well," he said thoughtfully while putting a hand to his chin in thought. "I am not usually one for being easy to capture. Easy is boring! Why would we want to just get hand cuffed and taken in? Why not go down being a slippery little weasel?"

"You have a point there." Phil nodded agreeing. "It seems well boring to just get hand cuffed and escorted to a cell."

"Want to bugger up one of their ships?"

"Yeah, that sounds like loads of fun actually Doctor." Phil nodded and smiled, The Doctor grinned and jumped up and walked over to the console. The two had peered out of the door a few minutes ago and seen the huge alien ships which were hovering over head. "Can you lock onto one of their coordinates?"

"Of course I can! What have I told you about the TARDIS?"

"She's able to travel anywhere."

"Exactamundo Phil! Hold on to something, this could be slightly bumpy."

"More so?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to go crashing through the ship."

"That'll destroy it correct?"

"Yup!"

"But...won't people get hurt in the process?"

"Phil I am one for avoiding contact, but I have absolute confidence that the Trions will evacuate. London is deadlocked, people will have been escorted to safe places."

"You know this for sure?"

"Of course I do! I'm the one who helped U.N.I.T come up with emergency protocols! Don't worry Phil, we shall destroy one of their ships, no one will get hurt. We'll land, get arrested and pick them apart from within."

"Sounds...pretty good as far as plans go. It's shocking you've even got a plan."

"Oh shush," The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her before pulling a lever and jumping slightly from the recoil of the TARDIS kicking into life.

"It's cold," peering out of the door Phil couldn't help but state the obvious. The Doctor was standing behind her peering over her shoulder. The TARDIS had crashed "accidentally" through one of the Trion ships and then locked onto another and materialized within it.

"Doctor what do we do?"

"Explore, exploring sounds like fun. Never know what we shall come across."

"How about angry people with guns?"

"Oh well."

"But you don't like angry people with guns."

"Actually," The Doctor said in a matter of fact tone while nudging Phil out of the door. His eyes skimmed quickly over the TARDIS interior like it was the last time he'd see it before shutting and locking the door.

Phil had noticed this but didn't comment, "I dislike humans and guns, angry humans and guns is twice as bad."

"So these guys will be fine?"

"Yeah."

"That's some strange logic."

"You see Phil, I'm rather used to having numerous aliens pointing guns at me." He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. "As shocking as this sounds, it's not often that I get a human pointing a gun at me. It's not an experience which I get live through very often."

"Bet you're grateful of that."

"Oh yes, I dearly hope that the other creatures of the universe would follow suit." The Doctor said rather dryly while looking to his left and then to the right. "Which way?"

"Left."

"Good choice." He smiled and rubbed his hands together, gesturing a hand at her Phil didn't need him to say anything. She just turned on her heels and took to walking down the cold corridor.


	85. Chapter 85

_Ok! Finally i manage to kick myself up the butt to write this. It's so near the end, i've not got an excuse as to why i just stopped writing it. I'm lazy, i think that's enough._

* * *

><p>85<p>

"You know coming here seemed like such a brilliant idea at first."

"When did you realize it was a rubbish plan?"

"Right about now."

"So not until we're held at gun point?"

"Well I sort of figured it was a bad idea when we were running down the corridor back there. Then even more so when you tripped over your own feet."

"It's the shoes."

"They're very nice shoes."

"Thanks."

"I like mine better."

"Yours are very shiny."

"I know aren't they?"

"Will you two shut up?" A angry Trion guard yelled. Phil and The Doctor looked at each other and then at him.

"Blimey calm down man. Can't two friends converse in peace?"

"You're in prison. There is no such luxury as peace."

"Well then I'll create a prison when I'm out of here and it'll be the coolest most peaceful prison ever! You'll be jealous of it and wish your prisons were like mine." The Doctor said excitedly while giving the guard a swift nod.

"...You don't seem the architecture type Doctor."

"I can be anything if I put my mind to it." He rubbed his hands together, Phil put her hands in her pinafore dress pockets and rocked on her heels. "This is boring isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Why did we come here for again?"

"To stop the possible destruction of the world by going straight to the source. The source being the Trions." Phil's eyes followed the guard who was pacing outside their clear cell. The cell the two of them were standing in was strange. It was just like a giant plastic box, apart from when Phil had hit it – not one of her wisest moves because it hurt – no sound resounded from it.

The guard rolled his eyes and looked at her. "We're doing you a favour."

"Are you environmentalists with a problem?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "You know...by destroying the world you can watch it regrow and start anew. Then once it's like how you want it you move on in?"

"Oh that's very good, no really. That's a good point you have there Phil."

"Thanks!" She grinned and tapped her foot on the floor. "If we're going to be here a while can we at least have seats?"

Hours past and from standing in the middle of the plastic cell to pacing, Phil had ended up leaning against one of the walls. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she stretched her arms. "Am I going to be the only human still alive?"

"That's dramatic." The Doctor turned on his heels and walked briskly over to crouch in front of her. "The last human. Or...the last thing which is 95% human." He shook his head and shifted to sit next to her. "Why did you ask that?"

"We've been in here for hours Doctor. Don'tcha think the Earth is destroyed by now?"

"You need to have more faith in the military services you have. Humans aren't just going to roll over and give up. You're all very good at fighting." He paused. "So no, you're not going to be the only human. Sorry."

"Oh no no! Don't worry about it, the thought of being the last of something saddens me...I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry Doctor...idiot," she muttered the last word and hit herself on the forehead. "Ow." Rubbing her now aching head she looked up at him. He shook his head and reached up to pat her head.

"I know what you mean Phil. You're feeling a little helpless cooped up in here and you don't feel like there's anything you can do, am I right?" Phil nodded yes. "We'll get out of here. You see, once the initial invade tactic has failed whoever is in charge will have no choice but to come to talk to us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, U.N.I.T is the first line of defence. We are like the first _first _line of defence."

"Our occupation is so cool."

"I agree completely, it's only not cool when it winds us up in situations such as these." Doctor sighed and crossed his arms. There wasn't any visible door so he couldn't use the screwdriver to unlock it and get out. Not that he could use the screwdriver anyway. No sooner did the two get captured did everything they own get taken away.

"I'm tired, can I go to sleep? Or if I go to sleep will something happen?"

"What do you expect to happen? We're in a plastic box."

"...I don't know."

"Go to sleep Phil, you're not making much sense." The Doctor looked at her, she shrugged and leaned against his shoulder and shut her eyes.


	86. Chapter 86

_It makes me sad to think this is coming to an end soon. I dislike writing endings ;n;_

* * *

><p>86<p>

"Doctor!" Waking up to Phil shouting The Doctor snapped his eyes open not realizing he'd even drifted off to sleep. Phil was being literally dragged away by three guards.

Jumping up he got cut off by two other guards. "Let her go. I mean it, let her go." He said seriously, Phil continued to wriggle and squirm in the clutches of the men who were carrying her out of the cell.

Needless to say his words got ignored and Phil disappeared from view. "Doctor! They're trying to get into the TARDIS!" Phil yelled from off in the distance. "I know this cos my head is killing me!" With that there was a slam of a door and the near invisible door of his cell slid to a shut too.

The Trion guards all looked rather triumphant in separating them. Crossing his arms and walking up to where the door was he reached out with a finger.

There was the slimmest gap. The slimmest gap being a millimetre if that. Nothing could get in that, not that he had anything to try and lever the door open with anyway.

Sighing and sitting back down he leant his head against the wall. There was nothing to do but wait. Obviously something was about to happen. Especially if they're trying to get into the TARDIS, and even more so if they took Phil away from him.

* * *

><p>On the grand scale of things Jack Harkness could think of a million things better to be doing. Pacing in a plastic cell was not on his list. It hadn't even crossed his mind.<p>

He didn't even need to ask why he was here. It honestly doesn't take a genius to eavesdrop on U.N.I.T and their activities. Not only that something hadn't been right with planet Earth for a while. He couldn't pin point it but something just didn't feel right.

Turning on his heels when there was a noise similar to that of air being released from a bag he frowned. Walking briskly over to two guards as they pulled – more like dragged – an unconscious woman in he stopped at the aim of a gun.

"Easy now fellas," he grinned a little sheepishly. Being shot hurt, and it was – yet again – not on his list of things to do.

The guards grunted and left. Crouching beside the woman he pushed some of her black curly hair out of her face and frowned. She didn't look well, far from it honestly. There was a sickly pale tone to her skin, placing a hand on her forehead he shook his head. She even felt cold, like someone had just pushed an ice pack to her and then removed it.

Taking to sitting beside her he crossed his arms. What relevance she had to this invasion he did not know. "It's just you and me girl." Jack drawled out while leaning his head against the wall and shutting his eyes.

His eyes weren't shut for long before another sound like the one earlier echoed slightly throughout the space. Aiming his eyes towards a woman and teenage boy he stood up. "Sarah Jane and Luke Smith, whatever brings you two to such a nice place?"

"Jack?" Sarah Jane seemed almost confused by his presence. Jack saluted her and walked over. "It's been so long."

"Some may say to long. How are you, apart from being in here and obviously under extreme surveillance?"

"I'm good, well even." Sarah Jane smiled and then looked towards the unconscious woman on the floor. "Who is this?" She walked tentatively over to her and knelt beside her.

"Not a clue. They just dragged her in here. She's not moved since." Jack shrugged and crossed his arms. Sighing he looked around still desperate to find a way out.

"Oi oi! Watch where you put your hands! Honestly it's like you people have no manners! Weren't you ever raised with manners? Clearly not if you think it's alright to just mooch in and take over – oh I'm sorry – attempt to take over a whole planet!" Sarah Jane, Luke and Jack all exchanged looks while a familiar tweed jacket wearing man got pushed through a door.

"Doctor?"

"Sarah Jane! Long time no see, I wish it was in better circumstances though. This place is awful. Bad times all around. The room service, the employees. No I do not rate this highly."

"Doctor?"  
>"Jack! Oh I'm sorry, Captain Jack Harkness, still not got a ship I see?"<p>

"But..you're..."

"Yes? Come out with it man we've not got all day!"

"Changed."

"Again." Luke pointed out, Doctor smiled and waved at him.

"Hello Luke."

"Hello again Doctor."

"This is a great reunion. I stick by it, I wish it was in better circumstances. So!" The Doctor clapped his hands. "What brings you all here?" At the ask of his question they shrugged. "Fat lot of good you three are." Doctor huffed and crossed his arms.

"I believe," Sarah Jane said while stepping forward. "She may be a friend of yours?" She waved a hand at the laying figure.

"Oh Phil what have they done to you?" He whined and rushed over to kneel beside her. "They better not have broken you."

"Broken? You mean she's like...some sort of robot?"

"No Luke, I don't mean she's some sort of robot."

"Then why would you say-"

"Luke sometimes it's best not to question him." Sarah Jane smiled and wrapped a arm around her sons shoulders.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?"

"I don't know." He answered Jack with an unhappy expression. Reaching out he knelt there poking her in the arm.

"I don't think that's going to wake her up." Jack said nervously. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The three of them jumped when he clicked his fingers and the noise echoed in the quiet room. "Philippa you're being lazy and keeping me waiting. Get up you lazy thing!" Doctor exclaimed childishly and rocked in his kneeling position. There were dubious looks before the woman known as Philippa twitched and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Phil!"

"My head."

"Yes you still have it." The Doctor grinned. Phil shook her head and slid her eyes over to look at him. She gave him a empty look and managed to shake her head slightly. "It hurts."

"I know," he said seriously while reaching down and helping her to sit up. She was incredibly limp so it was just like moving a rag doll from one position to another. Leaning her against the wall he looked at her seriously. "What sort of hurt? Excruciating pain, dull ache, or twingy niggling?"

"Like...someone's burning my brain...and...perhaps picking it apart."

"That's a gross definition I asked what sort of pain it came in and you tell us all that!" The Doctor wagged a finger at her. "Take that as excruciating then."

"Yes." Phil paused. "It's unbearable. Why would they do this to me? How could they do this to someone?" Phil asked quietly while hitting her head against the wall. Both Jack and The Doctor had to pin her to the wall to make her stop.

"Doctor what is she on about?"

"Perhaps I should tell you the slight problem with Phil." Doctor looked from the closed eyed woman to Jack who nodded at him to continue.


	87. Chapter 87

_No voice, half asleep and updating. Enjoy! Happy Easter! :D_

* * *

><p>87<p>

"What? How is she not dead?" Sarah Jane asked while taking off her jacket and folding it. Once she had she placed it under Phil's head to fashion a make shift cushion. "Surely she must be dead?"

"Yes," The Doctor nodded. "She should be."

"Psychic energy couldn't keep the power of the TARDIS under control surely? If so then, how much energy does she actually possess?"

"I don't know," The Doctor paused. "What are they doing to my TARDIS to make Phil get knocked out?"

"So they're linked?"

"Yes Luke, they're linked. They have a very nice little friendship going on." The Doctor smiled although the smile looked forced. "See this isn't her pain she's feeling. Before we got split up she said they were trying to get in."

"So they've got in."

"Yes. I can only imagine what they're doing to my poor machine." Pouting The Doctor put a hand on Phil's shoulder and pushed her back to lay down. She kept on trying to move around, apparently to an early ramble moving helped. They believed her and let her move away from the wall – which Jack and Doctor were holding her to – but she only ran to another wall and started hitting her head against it.

Whatever they were doing to the TARDIS was literally picking Phil apart and making her have bouts of madness.

Phil looked around deliriously. "I don't think coming straight to the source was wise." Then there were times when she sounded completely normal. These moments didn't last long. The Doctor knew full well they were sitting in a room with a ticking time bomb.

It literally was only a matter of time before the people watching them would get annoyed with Phil's behaviour and take her away. Most likely when she's gone she will get killed. This was the main reason why he kept pushing her to lay down and keep still.

As hard as it was. Phil needed to seem as sane as possible. "I don't think it was either."

"Why didn't we go to a U.N.I.T base?"

"You were going to go to a U.N.I.T base?" Jack turned on his heels and walked over to them. Phil nodded slowly. "They've been destroyed. All more or less at the same time."

"How?"

"They blew up. Or got blown up should I say?" Jack nodded. "Just like what you saw?"

"Uh-huh." Phil confirmed and then twitched. "Can we go?" She asked confused, Jack and The Doctor looked at each other. Sarah Jane and Luke sat next to the Time Lord with concerned faces.

"She really isn't going to last much longer you know?"

"Yes I know."

"I've died before and come back."

"Phil that doesn't mean that you'll come back if you die again."

"She's died before?"

"Yes that's a long story."

"We don't seem to be going anywhere." Luke said simply.

"I was going to get used as a vessel or whatever to bring a dark evil into the world and help destroy it." Phil explained and looked at the teenager. "I got shot, right at the last minute of my epic heroic moment of rescuing a certain someone." Phil pointed lazily at The Doctor who in turn grinned and nodded. "I died. I knew I was going to as well, but pfft I didn't really care."

"That's very brave of you Philippa." Sarah Jane smiled, Phil shrugged and crossed her arms.

"What was dying like?"

"Luke!" Sarah Jane scolded her son.

"Empty." Phil shut her eyes. "Empty and cold. Not to mention boring."

"I don't think death is meant to be enjoyed." Jack laughed, Phil smiled and nodded agreeing with him. Lifting her head up from the make shift cushion she frowned. "This room is really boring." Phil stated the obvious while getting helped to sit.

"You're not going to try and smash your head through the walls again are you?" Jack questioned warily while keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"No."

"Philippa this is important," The Doctor said seriously, she turned and looked at him. "Do you know what they've done?" Despite already having a dull headache Phil sat in silence thinking. Eventually she nodded slowly.

"It's as cliché as the world domination thing." Phil opened her eyes and looked at him. "She'd make a very good weapon, I think I just quoted one of the men who broke the doors down. You need new doors."

"What? Oh really? That's not fair!"

"Double locking didn't help us much did it?"

"No!"

"There's still doors, just...one looks a little off the hinge." Phil nodded slowly while smiling at his childish reaction.

"Feeling better?"

"Very." Phil smiled at Sarah Jane and stuck her hand out. "Introductions haven't been made on account of me being unconscious and then flipping out. I'm Phil, although you already know that."

"Sarah Jane." The older woman answered while putting her hand in hers and shaking it. Phil frowned lightly and opened her mouth to say something. The Doctor put a hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"You can ramble odd facts which you stole from the TARDIS which involve Sarah Jane later."

"Phil." She smiled and stuck her hand out to the next person.

"Luke."

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not. I took what you said on board." Phil smiled, "Good to meet you both." She then turned to Jack.

He grinned and held his hand out to her, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Where's your ship Cap'n?"

"I don't have one at the moment."

"Right...your ship isn't gonna look like a stereotypical alien one or a blue police box is it?"

"Oh no! My ships tend to look a lot cooler."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed protectively. Phil and Jack laughed at his reaction.


	88. Chapter 88

_In my flu comatose state i shall update~ :D_

* * *

><p>88<p>

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because we're on the VIP list?" Jack smirked up at the tall man who was now standing outside their room.

The man shook his head and smiled. "No, how I wish I could say yes to humour you though."

"Can't you humour us anyway?" The Doctor asked. "It would be nice, it's the least you could do considering you've locked us up."

"No."

"Spoil sport." Phil muttered from her sitting position. She didn't quite trust herself to stand yet, Luke sat beside her frowning at the man.

"Enlighten us then," Sarah Jane smiled politely. "Why did you bring us here?"

"All of you were captured for a reason. That reason being to take away the defences of this planet which you all equally try and protect. You see, people on a whole are slow and stupid. Their armies and air force can only do so much."

"You misunderstand the human race to much." The Doctor shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes I can agree with you that they are slow and stupid at times. But they're learning still. They're not as old as us, oh good grief I just admitted to being old. How awful? Oh well! Where was I?"

"You were lecturing him."

"Thanks Phil, yes as I was saying. You misunderstand them, you push them enough and they will fight back. The fight they will give you will be something which you'd never expect. When they do, we'll all be there to laugh at your downfall."

"You're so sure of yourselves yet you're all locked up."

"You see people everywhere should learn that sticking me in a room isn't wise. It never ends well." The Doctor smiled and put his hands in his pockets. He stared squarely at the man who just stared right back. The stare off got interrupted by uniformed men walking in.

The one who everyone presumed was in charge jumped when Phil had stood up and started punching the wall. She was glaring at one person in particular.

"When I get out, so help me Nick you're in for one hell of a righteous arse kicking that I highly doubt you'll be able to reproduce any time soon." Phil muttered and punched the wall again. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's not worth it." This annoyed Nick who stepped forward. "Yes Nick? Can we help you somehow? Keep in mind there's not much we can do considering our current situation." The Doctor smiled, Phil held onto her head and shook it slowly. Opening her eyes she watched as the dark haired man walked away.

The man in charge smiled and exited the room along with Nick and the group of men. Phil sniffed and wiped her eyes. Turning around she latched onto The Doctor, he took a step back from the sudden contact and reached down to hold onto her.

"It's alright Phil! We'll get out, and once we do you can kick Nick's butt good and proper yeah?"

"He always does things for a reason." She whispered. "He warned us then...his warning doesn't fit into what's happening now."

"Maybe it does," The Doctor put her at arms length. "I think he was really warning us that this was going to happen regardless."

"It hurts," Phil said while putting a hand on her chest. "Like...I think I've just been stabbed."

"Betrayal feels like that." Jack said from over The Doctor's shoulder.

"You mean to say that all these years...or just recently...he wasn't actually my friend? I'm so confused Doctor I don't get any of this anymore."

"I think Nick is just a man following orders from the higher ups." The Doctor reasoned. "Only because he's being ordered to do something doesn't mean he was never your friend." He smiled and patted her on the shoulders. "Now, lets figure out a plan of getting out of here."

* * *

><p>"How can you say there's a flaw in Einstein's theory of relativity? The man was a genius."<p>

"There just is." Luke answered, Phil crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. "I can't explain it to you."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed and waved his hands in defence.

"Come on then Mr Genius, explain away." Phil gestured a hand to him. In all honesty there little odd argument was planned.

As far as plans go it was not a very good one. The group were hoping that a staged argument would get the attention of the guards who would have no choice but to intervene.

It was hard trying to stage an argument with an artificial human.

"Erm, well-"

"Forget it!" Phil exclaimed happily. "I've lost interest now, you took to long to answer and I'm not one for waiting."

"She's good at this arguing thing. Poor Luke looks like he's going to pass out from confusion." Jack laughed from his leaning position against the wall.

"She's not usually one for arguing actually." The Doctor said while watching Phil pick apart another random piece of information that Luke had told her. "Where the hell did she learn to argue?"

"Doctor, she's a woman. They're all good at arguing."

"Watch it," Sarah Jane said from the other side of The Doctor. Jack grinned and nodded, "Poor Luke though."

It was blatantly obvious that the teenage boy hadn't had much experience of temperamental arguing women. Phil clutched onto her head and groaned. "Are you alright?" Luke asked while ducking down to look at her. Phil shook her head and stumbled to the floor.

"Phil!" The Doctor exclaimed and went to step forward. Jack stopped him which caused him to narrow his eyes.

"Wait a minute." Jack said and watched as the plastic cells door slid open. The Doctor watched as three guards walked in, they all seemed to direct their attention to Luke and Phil. "Now." Jack muttered while jumping to hit the nearest guard. Stealing his gun he shot the other two in the legs and stole their guns too.

"That was so cool!" Phil exclaimed referring to what Jack just did. Jack in turn grinned and nodded his head down at her, The Doctor on the other hand walked over and pointed a finger at her. "Yes?"

"You faked that!"

"Yup! It's called acting Doctor, I saw the argument failed so I thought; hm...why not have another moment?" Phil put a hand to her chin and smiled.

"You're a genius!" Doctor said excitedly while giving her a quick hug. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"Ok!" Phil jumped over the shouting men on the floor and ran out of the cell while clutching onto The Doctor's hand.

"Where would the TARDIS be?" Jack asked while looking alert at all corridor openings. Jack looked at Phil mainly. "Can you sense where it is?"

"Erm." Phil fidgeted on the spot and stuck her hands in her pinafore dress pockets. Sighing she looked at the corridors near them. "That way." She pointed to the far left and walked slowly over to it. "Yeah yeah, down here I think!"

"You think?" Jack repeated. "That's not very reassuring."

"'I think' in Phil's language means; 'jackpot'." The Doctor said while putting his hands on Phil's shoulders and pushing her down the corridor.

"Won't the closer we get the more strong the feeling you sense get?" Luke questioned while running alongside his mother.

"Logically yes."

"If I suddenly faint then you'll know we're going to right way." Phil said while kicking off from the wall to turn a corner.

"We need to find our things too." Sarah Jane said while stopping running. They came to a sudden large set of double doors. Jack being the only one armed stepped forward to open the door and venture in.

"It's clear, and you never guess who is in here!" Jack grinned and opened the door for them all. The Doctor beamed and ran with his arms stretched out towards the police box.

"Does he always do that?" Luke asked while helping Phil to stand up straight. Her head was aching horribly again.

"Oh yeah, it's stage one of being reunited."

"What's stage two?"

"You'll see," Phil laughed lightly and walked slowly over to tap The Doctor on the shoulder. "Can we go in?"

"I suppose you can!" He smiled and pushed open the doors, which were previously locked. "Oh...what have they done to you?" He asked sadly while walking slowly into his ship. Looking at the console he frowned. There were so many wires plugged into it and trailing from it, the whole console room was a mess of wires.

"No wonder my head hurt."

"They've reprogrammed it Doctor." Jack said once he'd run up the stairs and walked around the console and pushed a few buttons.

"Don't touch!" The Doctor yelped while wagging a finger up at the dark haired man. Jack smiled and stepped away. "Close the doors please Luke, come along people lets reprogram the TARDIS to get us out of here."

"The doors broken."

"Luke and Phil go out there and see if there's anything to fix the door."

"Can't I help in here?"

"Phil, shoo, go fix the door."

"But that's so boring!"

"Someone's got to do it though and Luke may be able to do it all on his own. But I'm rather sure he'd like the company. Not only that, pulling these wires out could really hurt. You being in here while that's happening probably isn't going to be a pleasant sight."

"So you're giving me a task where you don't have to watch me flip out in front of you?"

"Pretty much!"

"You're so nice Doctor, have I ever told you this?"

"You don't tell me nearly as much."

"Ok, you're very nice. There, two times."

"Thank you Phil, now go fix the door with Luke." The Doctor waved his hands at her. She saluted him and walked slowly out of the ship with Luke.

"That was the strangest conversation I think I've ever witnessed." Jack said while shaking his head slowly, still trying to process the conversation he had just witnessed.

"You're both like little children."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I think it's rather endearing." Sarah Jane smiled, "Come on then Doctor. What do we do?"


	89. Chapter 89

_Sorry it's short. Kinda half flu comatose here._

* * *

><p>89<p>

"So how long have you known The Doctor for?"

"Since I was eighteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Luke! You should never ask a woman her age." Phil laughed and twitched. "I'm twenty." She smiled and looked up at a shelf.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just felt a wire get yanked out."

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"Having a entity in your head, sharing your body."

"It was weird to begin with. I mean I honestly didn't understand it when it first happened." Phil asked while picking a piece of metal up. "What about this?"

"We'd need to solder it somehow." Luke said while rummaging through a basket of things. "Its got to have some perks though no?"

"Well my healing is speeded up. I broke my ankle and it took like a day to heal or whatever. My intelligence is the same as always. I mean I grew up with aliens since the age of eleven. I think I know enough about them than I do about Earth and humans." Phil said while walking up to a door. Putting her hand on the handle she turned it and pushed it open. Reaching to the side she flipped the light on and smiled.

"Hey Luke I think I've found something!" Phil exclaimed it wasn't long before she heard running footsteps. Luke soon appeared beside her, he smiled and looked at her. She just grinned and walked up to the things in the room.

"K-9!" Luke said happily while crouching down beside a robotic dog. Phil picked up the sonic screwdriver from the shelf and put it in her pocket.

"Who is this?"

"This is K-9, K-9 this is Phil." Luke smiled and stood up, Phil crossed her arms.

"You're dog's a robot?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool, all I had as a pet when I was younger was a gerbil named Frank." Phil laughed and then jumped when K-9's ears started twitching from side to side.

"Master Luke?" The dog said in a small voice, Phil had to stop herself from aww'ing over it. In her eyes it sounded adorable.

"Mistress Phil?"

"Hello K-9! It's good to meet you," Phil leaned down and petted him on the head. "This is so cool." Phil grinned, Luke had moved away to collect some more things off of the nearby shelves.

"Ready? Lets get these back to the TARDIS and then see if we can finally manage to fix the door."

"How can we fix a huge hole in the door with out soldering things?" Phil said and then shook her head. "What am I saying?" She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and turned it over in her hands. She forgot the weight of it and how it felt in her hand.

Luke smiled and waved a stick of lipstick at her. "What are you doing Luke?"

"Sonic lipstick, it's my mothers."

"Wow...somehow her sonic device seems so much cooler." Phil said while grinning and nodding towards the door. "Come lets get out of here and back to the TARDIS. I'm sure they'll be able to speed up the process of reprogramming with their sonic devices back."

"TARDIS presence sensed." K-9 chimed and started pottering off. Phil raised an eyebrow down at the small robotic dog.

"Someone's eager."

"Yeah he's usually like that if The Doctor is around." Luke smiled and ran out of the room after K-9, Phil shrugged and walked quickly after them.


	90. Chapter 90

90

"K-9!" Phil and Luke exchanged a look and watched The Doctor kneel in front of the small robotic dog and give him a hug. "Who is a good dog? Who is a good dog? You are!"

"It is good to see you too Master." K-9 retorted twitching his ears to the side.

"I hate to interrupt you when you're having a moment but here." Phil knelt down slowly and held out the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor's attention went from the dog to the screwdriver.

"Thank you Phil. How can this day get any better I ask you?" He took it from her hand and ran back to the console. Luke had given Sarah Jane her sonic device back too. "Getting arrested, breaking out of jail. Meeting old friends, reprogramming my ship." The Doctor said wistfully. "Days like this don't happen often."

"Erm," Phil held a hand up from her kneeling position. "I have, I broke out of, or do I mean. Got broken out of jail and reprogrammed the TARDIS before in one day."

"Stop ruining my moment Phil!"

"Sorry Doctor."

"What are you doing on the floor anyway?"

"I can't move."

"What? That's silly, why?"

"I'm tired and don't have the energy to move." Phil explained and then eeped when Jack picked her up.

"Part of my job description is to help out pretty young ladies when they're in trouble." Jack smiled and shifted her in his arms. Phil looked around with wide eyes and a slightly red face.

"Jack put poor Phil down! You're embarrassing her."

"Doctor!"

"Congratulations Doctor you just added to her embarrassment." Jack stated obviously. The Doctor looked up from the console and at the two of them.

"Sorry."

"No you're not!" Phil exclaimed and then stopped talking when Jack put her back on solid ground. "Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome Philippa." He grinned, Phil nodded and turned to look at the busted doors.

"Come on Luke lets finally finish sorting out the doors yeah?"

"Alright." Luke nodded and followed after her. The two rummaged in nearby bins which were filled with all sorts of broken metal. "What do you think we'll do when we're out of here?"

"I don't know. We'll need somewhere safe to stay considering there'll be a load of Trions hunting us out." Phil paused. "We're fugitives. How funny is that?"

"You find that funny?"

"Yeah, sorry bit weird I know." Phil shrugged and heaved a piece of metal out from the bins. "How about this?"

"I think that should do the job." Luke smiled and helped her carry it back over to the TARDIS.

"Oh look at you two working together! How cute?" The Doctor inspected the hole in the door with an unhappy expression. He looked at them two, "Couldn't find anything in blue?"

"No sorry! Silver will have to do until we can fully repair it."

"Oh I guess it'll do." He sighed and pulled out the screwdriver. "Hold it up then you two." Luke and Phil held the piece of metal over the door and stepped away once it had been secured. "Nice job you two, come on lets get out of here." He nodded towards the inside of the TARDIS. Phil clapped her hands and happily walked in only to trip over.

"...Phil for your safety, please change your shoes."

"It wasn't the shoes this time! It was the wires you've just dumped on the floor!"

"My TARDIS I can drop wires where ever I want! When you get your own TARDIS you can put whatever you want where ever you want."

"I'll never have my own TARDIS. This is the last one remember? Also this one is as good as mine, heck! Shared! We share a TARDIS." Phil nodded while untangling wires from around her ankles. "You're right though, perhaps I will go change my shoes." She muttered and ran up the stairs quickly to her room.

"She's an odd one." Jack waved a hand in the direction Phil ran in. "Where'd you pick her up from?"

"Hyde Park." Doctor said thoughtfully while watching Luke shut the TARDIS doors. He leant against the console. "She was very antisocial when we first met." He muttered, "Now she's just chatty and..."

"Awesome. I'm chatty and awesome."

"Phil don't boost your own ego." He wagged a finger at her as she jumped down the stairs. Reaching up to tie her hair up she stuck her tongue out at him. Crouching down she tied the laces up on her boots. Sticking her hands in her grey and black tartan jeans she nodded at him. "Where are we going to go?"

"May I suggest an idea?" Jack said simply while crossing his arms, the small group looked at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>"So this is Torchwood?"<p>

"No Phil, this is an old Torchwood base." Jack said simply while putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's one of few that no one knows about. We should be safe here." He said while looking around. All the equipment present was covered in dust from the lack of use.

"Someone said you'd disbanded...or something."

"We did."

"...Yet you still work?"

"No. Well, yes...this could get confusing." Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her.

"Ok," Phil shrugged and walked off to look around.

"She doesn't question things much does she?"

"Actually she does, I just don't think she can be bothered right now." The Doctor said while holding the door open for Sarah Jane and Luke. "So this is what we're going to do! We're firstly going to have a nice cup of tea, brood up a plan, possibly have a slight rest and then whatever plan we've come up with we're going to put to action. Any qualms with this? No? Good! Lets jump to it then!" Doctor said happily while clapping his hands together and walking around to see what equipment was here that could prove useful.


	91. Chapter 91

91

Phil looked down at her phone when it started ringing. She had found a room to sit in, sitting in silence she could easily hear the group below talking and chatting. Phil just didn't have the energy to do anything. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep.

Noticing the ringing had stopped and a small buzz rung out in the silence she read the message. _"I'm sorry you hate me so much." _Phil frowned at Nicks message. _"I'm also sorry that orders come first. If I don't follow them I will be punished if not killed. They're looking for you lot though. I'm sorry Phil." _Standing up and wiping her eyes she couldn't help but cry. Everything about this just highly depressed her.

Her best friend had seemingly betrayed her trust and stabbed her in the back to capture her. Not only that while she's in some sort of cell his kind can impose on Earth and take it over.

Sorry didn't cover it really.

But then thinking it over Nick wasn't the one who personally caught her. She got captured thanks to her and The Doctor's slight stupidity moment.

But even still, Nick knew what was to happen and he just stood by and let it happen without trying to change it.

_Was this always meant to happen? _Phil mused while walking quietly out of the room. The Doctor was instructing Jack to start up all the equipment in the room. Jack went on to say that he couldn't because there was some sort of problem with the generator.

Sarah Jane and Luke were busy trying to fix some of the broken equipment which had been put to one side.

Reaching the end of the stairs she walked over to where Jack was suffering some sort of lecture. "Phil! You're good with computers and what not, please, please I'm begging you! Help Jack out!" The Doctor whined, and then raised an eyebrow and leant down to her level. "You alright?" She shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Okie dokie, come with me little Phil." He put a hand on her shoulder and directed her towards a nearby room.

Phil jumped up to sit on a table and The Doctor followed suit once he had shut the door. "What's up?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"That's a little obscure." He paused, "Also probably not the best time to ask. What makes you ask anyway?"

"Well what if this was all meant to happen? I got a message from Nick. He apologised not that it matters, he also said they're looking for us."

"You didn't answer him?"

"No. I know they can track us. So no, I didn't answer him."

The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I can see why you would think this was meant to happen. But I doubt it, it's only a new thing that the Trions need to move to another planet or whatever. It's not like this has been hatching up for as long as the Earth as been living." He turned and looked at her. "This'll all get sorted out Phil! Don't you worry about it." Smiling he held his arms out to her. "Have a consoling hug on me."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Phil said quietly while scooting over and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"There there Phil!" He patted her on the back. Phil sighed and nudged her head more against his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" She asked quietly.

"Good question."

"You don't know?" Phil leant away from him and looked at him with a worried expression. "Please don't wing it all the way. At least come up with some sort of plan."

"I will trust me Phil, I will. We need to get in contact with U.N.I.T first to see if they're still operational."

"Does this mean possibly getting in contact with Colonel Grouchy Grant?"

"Ha! What a nice nickname for him!" Doctor laughed and patted her on the head. "Yes. Sadly is does involve getting in contact with Grant."

"That's if he's still alive."

"How morbid of you Phil."

"Sorry Doctor! Shall we go then?"

"Yes I guess we should. I think we've left Jack on his own to long I actually fear what he's talking about out there."

"He's funny." Phil grinned and jumped off of the table. The Doctor stumbled over his words before shaking his head. "You don't agree?"

"Well..he does have his moments." He nodded and opened the door, "What have you done?" The Doctor waved his hands dramatically at the mess of wires and broken computers on the floor.

"Well you see," Jack started to say while shaking wires off of himself.

"No, Phil would you be so kind?" The Doctor gestured to the computers and other equipment.

"Yeah alright." Phil stretched her hands and took to picking through the dismantled things on the floor and putting things back together.

* * *

><p>"The world goes to pot and here we are drinking tea." Sarah Jane mused with a smile. "I haven't really missed this I have to admit."<p>

"Biscuit?" Phil waved the packet at Luke who nodded and took a couple from her. "It's a momentary break." She answered Sarah Jane. "I can't believe these biscuits are still in date." She marvelled at the packet.

"Space cookies?"

"Maybe? That'd be right cool!" Phil and Luke looked at each other with small grins.

"No, how about Maryland Cookies? Just plain simple chocolate chip." Jack said while plucking the packet from Phil and looking it over. "I have you know these don't expire till next month."

"That fills me with confidence to know I'm not going to get food poisoning or whatever from out of date cookies." Phil smiled and drunk some of her tea.

"Well this base hasn't been that long out of use." Jack sat down next to her, the small group turned and looked when there was a crashing sound.

"I think he's destroying your equipment." Luke stated while leaning back in the chair.

"After I put some of it back together." Phil pouted, "That's annoying."

"He just likes to tinker with things. Take them apart, put them back together. It doesn't matter if you put it back together properly or not." Sarah Jane smiled. "Just to make sure it's a hundred percent perfect he has to break it."

"And put it back together?"

"Well I am not sure about that. I'm rather sure he'll need help putting some of it back together." She chuckled lightly and nodded in the direction of the crashing sounds.

"I invite you all in and look what you do. Help yourself to tea and biscuits and even destroy some of my computers." Jack huffed and dropped his serious act when he suddenly grinned. He shook his head and took a cookie from the packet.

"Hey! Am I the only one doing work over here?"

"No! We're working." Jack answered while looking over his shoulder and smiling at The Doctor. He flung his arms in the air confused and waited for him to explain. "We're working on team building."

"What? Now you're just making excuses."

"Yes I am, but it's a brilliant excuse as to skip doing work." Jack gave Phil the packet and stood back up.

"Jack has a point."

"Don't agree with him Phil. You agree with him and he won't shut up."

"You're a very charming man have I ever told you that?" Jack winked and took to trying to get the power back up. So far he'd managed to get power back into the building for a few minutes only for it to cut out again.

"But...to work well as a team don't we need to get along and that?"

"Well from here it looks like you're all old friends." The Doctor waved the screwdriver at her. "A bunch of old friends sitting and gossiping! That's what you're doing! Gossiping!"

"Wanna join in?"

"No because some of us have work to do." With that he turned on his heels and disappeared behind a stack of monitors. The stack was of useless monitors which could be taken apart and which parts could be useful for something.

"I guess we should be getting back to work too."

"Yes because sorting through files and seeing which equipment works or not is really classed as work." Luke said while running a hand through his hair.

"Want to help putting things back together?" Phil questioned, "With the amount he's breaking I'm going to need help."

"Sure," Luke smiled and stood up, Phil shuffled off and reappeared again. She walked over to a desk with four or so computers sitting on it. Walking over to the wall of monitors she peeked round. The Doctor sat in a wheely chair spinning lazily around looking up at the ceiling.

"So this is what you call work?" She said, he jumped and fell out of the chair almost. Straightening up he looked at her.

"Why hello Phil what brings you here?"

"Tea," she held her hand out which had a cup loosely gripped in it. "You never came over for any. Which I find rather shocking considering." He wheeled himself over in the chair and took the cup from her hand.

"Thank you."

"Here," she pulled a red packet from her back jean pocket. "You better have some before Jack eats them all."

"I heard that!"

"Sorry!" She exclaimed back with a smile. She sat down on the edge of a desk and nodded at him. "How is the search for a functioning computer going?"

"It's not. I have _no _clue what happened here but nothing is working."

"Got the power back on!" Jack exclaimed when bright lights shone from above. Phil looked up and squinted at them. They were nearly as bright as flood lights, why they needed such bright lights for was beyond her.


	92. Chapter 92

92

"Medical bay, meeting room, artefact room," Phil stopped and opened a door. "Cleaning closet." Turning away she continued walking. She had ventured off to see if there were any audio objects to use in another room.

There was nothing. All the possible useful equipment was back in the main hall like space.

"There is nothing, do you detect anything? Can you detect anything even if it's not useful? Did that make sense?"

"One question at a time." The little robotic voice said. Phil looked at K-9 and crouched down to sit in front of him.

"Can't you get in contact with the outside world?"

"I could." Phil's expression lit up. "But not without a scrambler."

"A signal scrambler? Gee, where do we get one of those from?" Phil huffed and put her head in her hands. "I don't know how to make one." She paused, she frowned and looked up at the ceiling. She was racking her brain to see if the TARDIS would give her any pointers.

Nothing.

Putting computers and things together, anything to do with technology, it came in handy for. But when Phil wanted to create something from out the blue, nothing. No help.

"Come on K-9, we may as well head back. There's clearly nothing here which can help us." Phil stuffed her hands in her pockets and shuffled back down the hall. K-9 moved beside her flicking his ears from side to side as he went.

"Anything?" Sarah Jane asked when she walked back through the door. Phil shook her head, Sarah Jane's smile dropped a fraction yet she nodded.

Walking past Phil walked over to where Jack and The Doctor were yet again having another discussion. "Scrambler."

"Oh hello Phil, what? Scrambler?"

"Face it, all the tech here is crap. No offence Jack, but it's crap. None of it is working."

"And your point?" Jack questioned while crossing his arms.

"We need to get in contact with U.N.I.T and Colonel Grouchy Grant. We can't use phones because they'll be traced."

"Do you know how to make a signal scrambler Phil? Because if so go straight ahead." Phil shook her head slowly. "It was a good idea though. We do need something to reroute any signal which we'd create here."

"The problem is," Jack said. "You create a signal scrambler it won't be powerful enough."

"Unless," The Doctor looked from Jack to Phil. "We use the TARDIS?"

"We still need to make one."

"Erm hello! Phil you're the one who more or less pointed out we're surrounded by useless technology!"

"We could make loads," Jack said while looking at a nearby disused computer.

"We'd need to make loads," The Doctor said while putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Why?" Phil asked confused.

"Because the TARDIS will just short circuit them quickly. I doubt there'll be much life in them anyway. Putting a huge source of power through them will halve that life even more." He explained while clapping his hands together. "Right! Anyone who has a nearby computer you have permission to smash it up to get in at the juicy parts! Lets make some signal scramblers people!"

"We still don't know how to make them." Phil pointed out and then frowned when she had a hand waved at her. "Yes?"

"Use your phone. You have the internet on it correct?"

"Won't it get traced?"

"It'll only get traced if you call someone." Jack said simply while taking apart a nearby computer. Phil pulled her phone out of her pocket and took to searching the internet until she came up with a rather reliable site. Quickly explaining what was written she looked up.

"Well that was as clear as anything," she muttered and scratched her head in thought. She seemed to be the only one confused because everyone else had jumped into action. Putting her phone back in her pocket she pushed a computer off of a desk to watch it crash to the ground.

"Well that's one way of getting into it." Jack said simply, Phil crouched down and pulled the broken casing off. Pulling the hard drive out she turned it over in her hands. It seemed in good condition which meant it could be used.

"How many are we going to make?"

"Well I think we should make as many as possible." The Doctor answered while crouching down near her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Well I wasn't exactly feeling ill, or off. I was just..."

"Sad?"

"Yeah," Phil looked down and pulled more wires and that out of the computer. "But I'm better now."

"Good! That's great even! You being sad or unhappy makes me unhappy too."

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Jack giggled while leaning on the desk and looking down at them. Phil and The Doctor looked up at him and then at each other. "Alright alright, I'm going. I'll leave you two in peace."

"Peace doesn't exist when you're in a room with four other people and a robotic dog." Phil said while smiling, Jack laughed at her words and nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>"Twenty, that's a good number of scramblers." The Doctor said while looking down at the small devices which they'd all made.<p>

"Twenty scramblers to direct and bounce off of twenty planets." Jack stated and fidgeted in the chair he was sitting in.

"Which planets though?" Sarah Jane questioned. "They can't be planets which are near to us."

"You mean we're keeping up the façade of not being on Earth?" Luke questioned confused.

"They'd expect us to be here," Phil said simply.

"You are all right. Yes twenty planets which aren't directly near to Earth will have to deal with our signal being directed to them. They will and possibly will not expect us to be here." The Doctor paused. "After all Earth at the moment is ground zero. They most likely wouldn't expect us to be on ground zero, because they wouldn't think we could do much from down here."

"You make it sound like they wouldn't know where we are." Luke said quietly.

"Well I kind of am Lukey boy. They know we escaped but not to where. We've not given our current position away so we could well and truly be anywhere in the universe."

"So do you like...have Grant on speed dial or somethin'?" Phil asked while putting her hands in her pockets. "I totally forgot to ask for his mobile number when we were leaving."

"Mainly because it looked like he was going to have has both locked up." The Doctor said and then shook his head and looked at her. "You wouldn't want his number anyway! It'd only be good for prank calls, speaking of which I am rather a pro at them."

"Perhaps tell us another time?" Jack asked while scooping up a few scramblers and turning to the TARDIS. Everyone followed suit carrying as many of the little objects as they could. Sitting on the stairs Phil looked at the scramblers surrounding her.

"How are we going to do this?" Luke asked while turning one of them over in his hand. Phil was glad he asked because she wanted to ask the same thing.

"Well," scratching his head The Doctor looked around at them. "I don't know." Phil ran a hand down her face, Jack didn't look at all surprised by his words, nor did Sarah Jane. The only person who seemed to have any sort of reaction was Luke.


	93. Chapter 93

_Gah! I apologise now for the late uploading. But i've been moping...no reason why. I've just been moping xD_

_But i also typed my fingers to the bone getting this finished..ok that was a little dramatic! But i have wrote the end. I'm uploading it all at once cos i don't like waiting for endings, and i'm sure a few people don't like waiting for endings either!_

* * *

><p>93<p>

"_Hello?" _A voice buzzed over the airwaves. Colonel Grant and the very few survivors looked to the radio which was sitting on the desk. The radio was covered with dust from disuse, the whole room was dusty from disuse.

In their attempt of escape they'd managed to locate a abandoned annex and hide. It wasn't exactly the way Grant wanted things to do but it was either hide or get vaporized. The first seemed so much more appropriate. Not to mention a lot more appealing.

"_Hello?" _The voice exclaimed and buzzed again. _"Yohoo! Anyone there? I take the lack of answering as you're either dead. You're ignoring me because of how our last meeting went. Or," _here the voice trailed off and there was muttering over the speakers. _"Or! I got the wrong place. If so I apologise for confusing you." _There was more muttering, Grant nodded to one of the men who rushed over and operated the radio.

"Hello."

"_Hello!" _The voice beamed happily. _"I am so happy to hear your voice."_

"W-what? Really?"

"_No not really I don't know who you are." _The voice paused. _"Who are you?"_

"Nathan."

"_Hello Nathan. I need to ask you something, is this the former base of operations for U.N.I.T.?"_

"Yes."

"_Ok, is Colonel Grant there? If so put him on the line, that a boy. We know each other. Well when I say know I mean...we conversed and it was a little awkward...well when I say awkward I really mean-"_

"_Doctor stop rambling!"_

"_Tell him Phil is here too still." _The voice which could now be pinned down to belonging to The Doctor said in a happy tone. Nathan turned and looked at Grant, he pushed himself out of the chair and walked over.

" Colonel Grant here."

"_I think you can stop being so formal. Don't you think it's a little pointless to use formalities now?" _The Doctor said simply, Grant could almost picture the brown haired man looking at him with indifference with a light smirk.

"What is it you want?"

"_Charming, we radio in because we're all concerned about your welfare and what do we get in return? Hey! Let go-"_

"_This is Jack Harkness, former member of Torchwood. Colonel how many casualties are there?"_

"A few. Not many, most of my men got blasted half to hell."

"_Sorry to hear that Colonel." _Jack paused. _"We're stuck in a former Torchwood base." _Jack explained but his voice was starting to fizz out.

"We're losing you Jack. Boost your signal." Grant said while frowning down at the desk in front of him. Jack's voice muttered a few more times before it fully dissipated.

Silence entered the room before a high pitched whining noise erupted from the speakers. _"Hello Colonel! We lost you there. Now as Jack was saying, and as I was saying before he stole the spot light," _The Doctor paused. _"We are indeed stuck in a former Torchwood base. Us leaving it will result in the Trions being on high alert. Is there anything, and I mean anything, around you or that you can access to cover our signal?" _

"_We made scramblers but they're pathetic and keep dying!"_

"_Thanks for chiming in Phil." _The Doctor said dryly obviously not liking the fact that people kept getting involved in his explanation. _"The scramblers we made will not be able to block out the TARDIS. Heck they can barely keep this signal being rerouted. This is I believe it or not our eleventh scrambler. Before we managed to contact you we contacted a bakery." _He paused, _"A bakery in Italy."_

"_I like Italian food." _Jack's voice said simply.

"_I do too! We should go to a Italian restaurant after all this is done...that's if we've not died."_

"_I like a nice Italian too." _Jack's thoughtful voice said with an evident smirk. Grant managed to hear Phil mutter something but not a full reply. _"Oh I get it. You're a one Time Lord sort of gal huh?"_

"_Jack! Shut up!" _Phil exclaimed childishly.

"_Can you two stop please? Some people are trying to save the world." _The Doctor said seriously, Grant could clearly hear Phil and Jack mutter a sorry and then all went silent.

"There isn't anything here. Everything has literally been destroyed. They came in shooting and left shooting." Grant paused. "That's a brief description of what happened."

"_Thanks." _The Doctor sighed, _"Listen...I'm not going to lie here, for once. Things look bad. They have us outnumbered and out gunned. How are your defences?"_

"Operational."

"_Right, well at least you're all safe as long as you don't do something stupid." _The Doctor said while a mild buzzing took over the airwaves. _"Got any weapons?"_

"We're a military base Doctor. If we didn't have any weapons what would we be?"

"_Useless."_

"Exactly."

"_You have a much better chance at contacting the other U.N.I.T bases. I want you to execute whatever plans you have drummed up and stored away for possible hostile alien take over." _He paused again and the buzzing noise got worse. Despite the interference Grant could still hear The Doctor's voice say sternly and seriously; _"Please keep damages and fatalities to a minimum." _With that his voice fizzled out.

"You heard him men, lets get to contacting those others bases as well as finding usable weapons."

* * *

><p>"So! Contacted Grant, check that off of the list please."<p>

"What now?" Phil questioned while leaning against the console. Beside her The Doctor stopped pushing random buttons and looked at her.

"We leave Earth."

"And go where?" Sarah Jane asked. During the transmission she and Luke had been silent unlike Jack and Phil.

"You say they have us outnumbered?" Phil said thoughtfully while looking up at him. "I know an army."

"No." The Doctor said seriously while walking past her. Phil frowned and watched him go. "No." He said again seriously.

"But why?" She questioned simply.

"They got involved in our previous fight. They cannot get involved in this one. It'll be to much galactic happenings for the people of Earth to deal with in one day." He said while looking up at her. "This is between the people of Earth and the Trions. Naramiel and her army and the Ice Warriors have no place in this fight."

"Woah, hold on a second." Jack jumped between the two and held his hands up. "Ice Warriors? Like...those antisocial blokes from Mars? How did I manage to miss out on this previous fight when they were involved?"

"Sorry you weren't included," Phil smiled. "It was an awful fight though. I mean...I left it dead. Doctor left it emotionally stricken." At this The Doctor looked at him and nodded.

"I may have cried." He admitted while Phil nodded in agreement, "Anyway! We don't need them! It'll be us five and the back up from U.N.I.T against the Trions."

"And the hundreds of ships they have."

"Erm," Luke held a hand up, they all looked at him. "We've not been outside. We don't know how many ships they have. Or in fact how many there are."

"He's right," Sarah Jane smiled and nodded at her sons words. "We don't know what we're up against until we're out there."

"Are you suggesting going out onto ground zero?" Phil raised an eyebrow and then gulped when the elder woman nodded as an answer.


	94. Chapter 94

94

Getting a radioed reply from Grant to tell them that they were clear to travel, everyone on board hung on as the TARDIS kicked into life.

Grant had managed to somehow use the equipment he had which was semi operational in covering the signal which the TARDIS gave. Phil had to admit, she didn't understand any of it. It was all to confusing.

But because everyone seemed to know what was going on she nodded pretending to understand too.

The landing didn't go quite to plan, no sooner did the police box land did everyone exchange looks when they were leaning precariously to the side.

"Have you landed us in a ditch by any chance?" Jack raised an eyebrow from his position near the stairs.

"How many ditches are in London?" The Doctor retorted while managing to reach over and push a button. The TARDIS kicked into life again and then landed a little more solidly. "Right! Come on then let us see what is out there." He was the first one to walk towards the door. Phil and Jack trailed after him with reserved looks. Sarah Jane and Luke both walked quickly after them.

Pushing open the door there was a thoughtful noise – or what Phil presumed was meant to be thoughtful – from The Doctor. She peeked over his shoulder and made a similar noise.

"Right...well..." The Time Lord trailed off and stepped carefully out and down a pile of rubble which the TARDIS was sitting on top of.

"This is like...something from War of the Worlds...or possibly the third Transformer film..." Phil mused while looking over the huge robotics walking on sturdy legs. Phil nodded and crossed her arms, they definitely looked like the ships from War of the Worlds. The ships in the air did look more like the ones from a Transformer film rather than Star Wars. Frowning she slapped a hand over her face. She couldn't believe she was trying to find fictional things which looked like the real things in front of her.

"Well welcome to ground zero." Jack said while kicking some small bits of rubble off of a fallen street sign.

"Now we know what we're up against." Sarah Jane said while putting her hands in her jacket pockets. Luke stood beside her with a confused expression.

"So...how do we take all of them out?" Phil waved to the robotic ships walking along the destroyed streets.

"Concentrate on the legs. Take the legs out then they'll fall."

"Cracking plan Jack if only we had weapons."

"We don't," he said while turning and looking up at Phil. "U.N.I.T and the army do."

"What about them?" Luke questioned and pointed to the ships in the sky. Jack looked up too and shrugged.

"Call the RAF?"

"Right, does anyone have the Royal Air Force on speed dial?" Phil questioned while looking around. "No?"

"Take down the main ship and the others follow." The Doctor voiced, while they were all talking he had been standing assessing the scene in front of him. He had to admit, the Trions were very fast workers. They practically flattened London in little less then two hours.

"And which is the main ship?" Luke pipped up.

"That one," he pointed up in the sky without looking up. The small group behind him looked up and all made confused sounds. The ship he had pointed at was huge. It looked to be the size of two football pitches put together.

Turning around he looked at the four people standing in front of him. "We have a lot of phone calls to make." With that he smiled quickly and ran back into the TARDIS. Phil and Jack exchanged a look and then looked at Sarah Jane and Luke who both shook their heads.

* * *

><p>"See any good invasion starts with taking out the defences of whoever you're invading." The Doctor said while twiddling his fingers in thought. "They think they've taken out U.N.I.T, the army and the air force I have no clue about. They also think we're down and out." He paused and looked at his friends. "Right now Grant is contacting and formulating plans. Because he looks like he's very good at that...U.N.I.T will then get in contact with the army who will then correspond with the air force."<p>

"They'll concoct a plan but we won't know it." Luke said while holding up a hand. "We're left out of the loop hole here."

"Ah yes good point, that's why we're going to visit them so we won't be out of the loop hole."

"You're winging this aren't you?" Phil questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yes! Was it that obvious?"

"A little."

"Well world domination is something that I don't actually have to deal with on a regular basis. So I don't actually have a proper plan to counter attack." The Doctor explained and took to pushing buttons and flipping levers.

* * *

><p>Grant stood with several telephones in front of him on a battered desk. This battered desk was his. The survivors had ventured out and started to see what they could salvage from the previous attack. The telephones were working which relieved him. No part of him wanted to try and force one of those radios to work to contact everyone else.<p>

Frowning he turned and left his office. Walking quickly down the corridor and telling the odd person he passed what to do, he ventured into the abandoned annex he was previously in.

"Grant! It is very good to see you again, how are things going? Got in contact with the other U.N.I.T bases yet? As well as that if you haven't already thought about it, you need to also get in contact with the army and the air force." The Doctor rambled while walking out of the TARDIS and inspecting the destruction around him.

"Those things out there walking casually down the streets are the first things which need to go." Jack explained while looking at him with a fixed gaze. Phil and a woman and teenager he didn't recognize ventured out of the police box too.

"I was just about to when you all just appeared." Grant said while turning and walking out of the annex. They all walked quickly after him. "We haven't had any word back from one base. But the others seem to be fine and operational. They'll all moving in now, they should be here soon."

"Excellent! That's what I like to hear, help is on the way."

"Only cos you can't save the world single handedly."

"Phil I could! I just like to make you all feel involved. After all," he smiled at her. "It's your planet getting taken over. Wouldn't you like to take part in protecting it if you could?"

"Rhetorical question." Phil pointed out while wagging a finger at him.


	95. Chapter 95

95

Things from their arrival seemed to steam roll and escalate.

One minute Phil was sitting trying to fix some of their computers with help from Luke. Then the next thing she knew there were explosions from outside and the building shook from the force.

"I'm deaf, I'm deaf!"

"You alright Doctor?"

"I'm deaf Phil!"

"You answered me so you are not deaf, what was that just now though?"

"It didn't sound alien, so I believe you lot are fighting back." The Doctor grinned and removed his hands from his ears. "Good on you," he nudged her in the shoulder and walked over to the window.

Luke jumped up and out from a table and walked over to her. "I don't think we're safe here."

"Nor do I." Phil looked around, "This base was meant to be secure. Look what Trion weapons did to the so called secure walls," she waved at a wall with one of many scorch marks littered with many holes.

"Now you sound like you think we're fighting a losing fight." Jack flung an arm around her shoulder. "Don't you know? The underdog always wins."

"Earth is the underdog well and truly isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Jack said while ruffling hair. "But it's a cool underdog."

"That didn't make much sense," Luke pointed out and walked with Phil over to the window. "What happened out there Doctor?"

"The army that's what happened." He looked at the two of them, "Grant is out there conversing details about a counter attack now." He sighed and clapped his hands together. "You lot work together so well!"

"This is making your day isn't it? Watching humans who naturally wouldn't get along, settle old scores and get along?"

"Yes! It's not just making my day, it's making my year. And trust me this year is going to be a hard one to upstage."

"Do we just leave them alone?" Phil questioned while moving away from the window and going back over to the computers she was trying to get to work.

"Best to." The Doctor said while turning away.

"You are actually going to leave them alone?" Luke asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! You know I don't always like to invade private conversations."

"Just most of the time?"

"Would you two just get on with the task I set you? The sooner you get them to work the sooner we can keep in contact with the army and the air force, as well as the other U.N.I.T teams."

"Yes sir!"

"Phil I told you, I don't like being called sir. It's to formal."

"Alright," Phil saluted him.

"Ok now you're pushing it." She grinned and took to taking part the computer in front of her so she could get in at it and see what was wrong.

* * *

><p>One after another the ships which were idly walking along the streets fell.<p>

From the window the small group cheered and clapped. "Oh you lot are brilliant. I don't know what plans you have stashed away for hostile alien take over but it's working!" The Doctor cheered happily and pressed his face even closer to the window.

Just as another one fell to the ground the sky was a flame with fire and falling ships. "Woah," Luke said with wide eyes. "Those are not human weapons."

"You are right." The Doctor frowned and turned to look at Grant. "You are using alien tech, against aliens?"

"This is the plan for possible hostile take over Doctor. Our weapons would be useless, but weapons made by another species would not be."

"Sounds oddly like something Torchwood would do."

"Hey," Jack said while giving the Time Lord a sidewards glare. "We disbanded remember?"

"Not much of a consolation." The Doctor sighed and then jumped when he got tapped on the arm. Phil fidgeted and scratched her head thoughtfully. "Yes Phil?"

"You encourage them." She said while avoiding looking at him. "You encourage them to fight back. So they are fighting back in any means possible. Don't sound so surprised that they are using weapons which don't belong to them."

"She's right," Sarah Jane said sadly. "I don't like to question you...well...I do at times, but not while the world may burn in front of us."

"You all seem to accept the fact that they will all mostly die!" The Doctor said while pointing out of the window.

"I really hate to sound childish, but they started killing us first." Phil said seriously. "How many humans do you think have died out there? Do you know London has the population of over seven million people? How many do you think have died just from today?" Behind her through the window more of the smaller ships fell and exploded upon impact with the ground below. "Civilisations regrow." Phil looked over her shoulder, "You think you are the only one suffering from witnessing this? Someone who was very close to me could already be dead."

"If I remember rightly, you tried to talk sense into them and they didn't listen." Jack pointed out while interrupting Phil. "This is just the Earth following through with a threat and being serious about denying them entry here."


	96. Chapter 96

96

Quickly typing out a message on one of the computers Phil frowned. There was someone standing behind her rambling this message out. No matter how quick she was at typing she couldn't keep up with the person speaking. Luke sat at another computer having the same problem. Neither of them could ponder as to what the others in their small group were doing.

Over head there was distinct shooting and exploding sounds. There would then be a zipping noise and then another explosion. These were all the minor ships following down to Earth and exploding in the debris of the city.

The Doctor still wasn't to fond of U.N.I.T using alien technology but when he thought over it, he really wasn't that surprised.

"We need to take them apart from within."

"What?" Phil looked over the screen of her computer. "Didn't we try that already and fail?"

"Yes, but think about it." The Doctor scooted around the desk and sat next to her. His eyes quickly looked over the quick messages she was typing out and sending. "Everyone will be directed to other stations. The main ship is not going to be protected very well from within."

"You mean they'll all be guarding the outside?"

"Yes."

"How do you suggest taking it apart from within then?" Phil asked while leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"A bomb."

"...Do you have one?"

"No, but I found one will exploring the base."

"Ok." Making a thoughtful popping noise she nodded slowly. "So you are suggesting we go to the main Trion ship, plant a bomb, talk to the people in charge and plead with them to stop, then if they don't we wave the detonator at them?"

"Pretty much." He pulled a unhappy face and fidgeted and swung his legs simply. "I didn't honestly want it to end like this. I hope our last words get through to them."

"I didn't really want to fight against them full stop." Phil looked at the computer and quickly typed out a response to the message which flagged up.

"So is it just you two going or can we come too?" Sarah Jane asked with Jack by her side.

"I recognise that look," Jack said while waving a finger at him. "That's a; one man on a mission, expression. We're not invited Sarah Jane."

"You have things to do here."

"So does Phil yet you are going to drag her away."

"She needs to say good bye to Nick." The Doctor said while running a hand down his face and jumping from his sitting position on the desk.

"Be careful you two." Sarah Jane smiled and hugged them both loosely, Jack shook his head and did like wise, although he held onto Phil a little longer than usual. Luke looked at them both and just waved at them.

* * *

><p>"It looks like a nuke." Phil said while sitting dangerously close to the bomb that The Doctor had found. The two, with help from some U.N.I.T guards managed to get it back on the TARDIS and secure it tightly down.<p>

"I don't like sitting so close to it."

"It's not going to blow up because we've not set it up yet." The Doctor said while the TARDIS bumped to a halt. "We're here. No doubt they've sensed us anyway and they'll most likely be waiting for us right outside the door." He rubbed his hands together and walked down the stairs. Phil jumped up and away from the bomb and stopped beside him. He pushed open the door and made a thoughtful noise. There was no one waiting for them on the other side of the door. Exchanging a look they then looked behind them and rushed to carry the bomb as carefully out of the police box as possible.

"Where do we put it?"

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said while shuffling awkwardly carrying half of the bomb. Phil sighed and just walked as quickly and quietly as she could. "This looks important!" He chimed while carefully putting the bomb down along with Phil. Opening a panel in the wall he whistled sharply. "No what this is Phil?"

"No."

"This my dear friend is a control lock."

"A control lock for what?"

"For the doors, for the stabilizers." He paused, "For gravity...you name it this is the control lock for this section of the ship."

"This will do enough damage to rip the ship apart though won't it?"

"Yes," he answered while stopping looking around and twiddling his thumbs. "Now to set this bad boy up." Phil stood by his side looking out for anyone, but there was no one. Like The Doctor had said they were probably all trying to guard the outside with numerous turret guns which were positioned along the roof and sides of the ship.

"Done. Lets go see if we can talk some final words into the leader." The Doctor jumped up to stand and pocketed the detonator. The two looked at each other and then at the quiet empty corridor in front of them. Walking slowly down they didn't say a word.


	97. Chapter 97

_;A; endings make me sad! But i have to admit i can't guarantee that i won't write small lil mini series consisting of a few chapters. So ya, you've been warned i may write lil mini series xD_

_But thank you for reading and for sticking with it THIS long. I mean...97 chapters is a little over the top i think. But i get carried away with writing. If there is grammar problems i am sorry but i'm literally just uploading this as i've finished it. I've not proof read it -sigh-  
><em>

_Tis the end. Thanks for reading again! ^^_

* * *

><p>97<p>

"You see I usually take people for granted. Be that alien or human." The Doctor said while eyeing up the people in front of him. "I usually take people like you and I for granted because I usually think that because both our species are old, we are very knowledgeable. We have the sense to be and do sensible things." He paused. "Whereas people like the ones below and the one beside me don't have the knowledge which has been built up from many years and travelling the many worlds out there in the universe." The Doctor said while crossing his arms and nodding to Phil beside him. She frowned not to happy to be used in his speech. "They do what they do out of need which is driven by fear."

"Get to the point Doctor." The leader of the Trions said impatiently. He looked at the very few guards which were in the room with them. Each of them had a weapon trained on the Time Lord and his human companion in front of him.

"I mean they will fight and possibly kill many of you out of sheer fear." The Doctor frowned and let out a sigh. "The human race are very good at self destruction, and destroying things in general. They will destroy you lot for the sake of their planet. Leave, this is my last warning leave and no one will pursue you."

"If we don't?"

"That's not a nice option." Phil said while putting her hands behind her back.

"She's right," The Doctor said while rummaging in his pockets and pulling out the small cylindrical object. "Not a nice option. So I am telling you, leave."

"We will not leave."

"I don't want to press this button. So you will leave."

"We are not leaving. Leaving is not an option." The leader paused. "Who said we'd even give you the option of pushing the button? Shoot them, it'll be two less annoyances to deal with later." He nodded, Phil pulled something out of her back pocket and threw it to the ground. Bright light filled the room and the two of them took this as the right moment to run.

"Where did you get a flash grenade from?"

"You weren't the only one who found things in that U.N.I.T base!" Phil exclaimed while diving into the TARDIS. She slammed the door shut once he ran in, still clutching the detonator. "...Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"...You're not going to push it are you?"

"How can I? It'll kill them all. All of their deaths will be by my hands."

"Our. I helped with the bomb remember?"

"That doesn't help the matter, knowing you're as guilty as me doesn't make this any better what so ever."

"Do you love Earth?"

"What? What sort of question is that to ask now?" The Doctor said bluntly.

Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "There won't be an Earth to return to if this doesn't happen. It's one of those horrid moments where it's us or them. We have tried to stop them, and we have failed. Not once, not twice but three times." Phil frowned, "They are not going to stop. Did we want to fail four times the charm I hear."

"I can't do it, they could turn their lives around-"

"Yes they did and their life changing bought them to Earth." Phil said and then yelped when shooting was heard against the TARDIS's side and door. "We need to leave!" This sprung The Doctor into life who pocketed the detonator and kick started his ship into life.

Walking over to the door The Doctor opened it slightly, Phil stood by his side and watched as he took the detonator out of his pocket and push the button.

The ship in front of them exploded and burst into flames. Fire erupted from the hole the bomb had made. The impact from the bomb buffeted the air and pushed the TARDIS back down spiralling to Earth.

Both The Doctor and Phil shuttled across the grating floor and both clutched onto the nearest thing to them. Phil clutched onto the stair railing as tightly as possible and The Doctor clutched onto the other stair railing.

"Brace for impact Phil! I don't think this landing will be one of my best!" The Doctor exclaimed over the air rushing in and around the console room. He was right the landing was awful, the TARDIS crashed and ricocheted off of the ground and rolled and bumped along until it came to a stop.

When all was still they let go of the railings and looked around. The TARDIS was on it's side, looking up Phil squinted through the still open door. From her vantage point she watched the huge ship explode several more times, "Bye Nick." She waved up at the sky and winced when there was a massive exploding sound.

* * *

><p>"So project; Clean Up Earth, is officially a go?" Phil questioned while twirling the straw around in her glass.<p>

"You sound shocked." Jack smiled and leaned his head against his hand.

"No it's that you've been put in charge of over seeing it happen. That's the shocking thing." Phil laughed and drunk some of her drink.

"She's right, I mean...out of all people, you?" The Doctor said from behind a newspaper, peering over the top he smiled at Jack, who was glaring at him. "I'm joking, I'm sure you will clean up planet Earth fine Jack."

"Keep your sarcasm."

"Well we're going to be helping too!" Luke exclaimed alongside his mother.

"Well I'll be helping, you have college to attend to." Sarah Jane smiled and crossed her arms. "So are you two sure you don't want to take part?" Phil and The Doctor looked at each other and then at her. "I shall take that as a no." Sarah Jane laughed.

"They have more interesting matters to attend to." Jack said while waving a hand at them. "Where is it to first? Meteor showers of Sernbrilllore?"

"Oh no no! Me and the Imperial Governor don't get along. Actually," The Doctor paused to close and fold the newspaper and place it on the table. "He said if I ever returned he'd throw me in jail."

"Just in jail?"

"Well," he pulled a face and looked around with wide eyes. "There were other things which really cannot be repeated. His mind was a dark and dismal place." He gave a shudder, beside him Phil burst into laughing shortly followed by Jack.

"You've said enough already." Jack said while nodding at him.

"We have to go," Sarah Jane said suddenly, she shot up from her chair and grabbed her bag. Luke stood up slowly and stood beside her. "Good bye you two, have fun and take care." Sarah Jane gave them both a tight hug and exited the small café they were in.

"I should be going to."

"Are you ditching responsibilities Jack?"

"Actually Doctor I have you know that I've got a date with a really cute-"

"That's enough we don't need you mindlessly talking about a complete stranger." The Doctor said while looking up at the ceiling.

Jack grinned and stood up slowly, "Have fun. Don't be a stranger, both of you. I expect regular visits."

"I have you on speed dial." Phil smiled and looked up at him. The Doctor jumped and looked at her. "What? I do! What if we ever need his help?" The Doctor rolled his eyes, "What if I ever want to randomly converse with him huh?"

"Please randomly converse with me sometime Phil, I'd love that."

"Oh I'm sure you would." The Doctor muttered quietly.

The two of them look at each other and then at him, they laughed and Jack patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright to be jealous. It's healthy even." Smiling he exited the building too leaving just them.

"You alright?"

"Yes," The Doctor nodded and then looked at her. "So, Sernbrilllore?"

"You said you couldn't go back!"

"Oh well, I go to a lot of places I shouldn't. But I do!" He grinned childishly and stood up from the chair. Phil rolled her eyes and jumped to walk next to him.

"What's it like?"

"It's nice, pleasant and peaceful, has the most brightest and the most beautiful meteor showers I know of. The Imperial Governor though is a idiot. And that's putting it lightly! He's a right downer."

"You're just calling him an idiot cos he said he'd throw you in jail aren't you?" Phil laughed and then shook her head when he just nodded confirming her words. "You're silly." She said while linking her arm with one of his. "But alright, Sernbrilllore, sounds like fun. Not the jail part obviously."

The Doctor smiled widely and rummaged in his pockets for the TARDIS key when they walked through what was meant to be a park. Around them were people busying themselves moving debris around and rummaging through the destroyed buildings. They were all none the wiser when the police box standing amongst them started to disappear into thin air.


End file.
